Rómpeme el corazón
by LESVAL
Summary: Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final…  UA  S&S.
1. El inicio

**RÓMPEME EL CORAZON.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA) S&S.

**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

.

_Desde que te conozco te amo, __porque el camino que hemos recorrido me ha unido a ti... ¡Deja la vanidad atrás! Seré tuyo hasta el final de los tiempos._

_._

_**Seiya Kou**_

* * *

.

**PREFACIO**

.

**15 de Diciembre del 1998.**

.

.

—¡Te amo! —le dije mirándola a los ojos, decidida y firmemente, con toda la certeza y la seriedad que podía hallar en nuestro reencuentro—. Escúchame bien Serena, tú me amas de igual manera e incluso más. —aseguré.

—¡Ah! —ella sonrió fastidiada dándome la espalda— . Debo admitir Seiya —prosiguió— que tenía la leve esperanza de que el tiempo te trajera madurez y dignidad, después de todo han pasado ¿Qué, 10 años? —Pregunto y continúo sin esperar mi respuesta—. Sin embargo, veo que sigues siendo el mismo perro masoquista y arrastrado que cuando nos conocimos.—replicó letal y filosamente mientras prendía un cigarro, dispuesta a ignorarme como acostumbraba hacerlo. Pero yo la conocía, y resistí.

—Escucha Serena. Yo Te a-mo. —repetí detenidamente y la obligue a verme tomándola por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo hacia mí. Ella no se resistió, sonrió divertida y en silencio. Adoraba verme en aprietos.

—Tú no me amas —dijo finalmente con reproche, rompiendo su mortal elipsis—. ¿No te das cuenta? —dijo con obviedad y arqueando su ceja derecha, un rasgo muy suyo—. Tú amas a una ilusión a un espejismo, a una patética idea que tú mismo creaste. —contestó con burla.

—En eso te has equivocado —dije firmemente sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos—. Te conozco bien. Sé perfectamente lo manipuladora, cínica y orgullosa que eres; se que eres egoísta y fría. Sé que tu bebida favorita es el té de frambuesa con dos gotas de esencia de vainilla; que tu color favorito es el morado y que tu lugar preferido en el mundo es este departamento, _mi_ departamento, porque aquí no finges, aquí eres tú misma —recalqué—. Sé que amas los chocolates y las golosinas pero te avergüenza decirlo. Que tiemblas y te sientes segura solo en mis brazos como lo haces ahora.

Sonreí al confirmar aquello y la apreté más entre mis brazos, susurrándole en un oído lo demás.

—Sé que amas mis besos, mis caricias, que yo te deseé y verme en aprietos, sobre todo esto último. —remarqué.

La escuchaba sonreír entre mi pecho y le acaricie la espalda de arriba a abajo, ella no se oponía a que lo hiciera.

—También sé que nadie te hace el amor como yo y que se te duermen los pies cada que tienes un orgasmo...

Junté nuestras pelvis y coloqué mis manos en sus caderas. Reprimió un gemido y yo continúe satisfecho por su reacción.

—Y sobre todo sé, que disfrutas con la idea de ser inalcanzable para mí —tome aire y más fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Sé… sé qué prefieres abandonar a que te abandonen como lo hizo tu padre.

Ella gimió de tristeza e inmediatamente trato de desprenderse de mi abrazo, pero no se lo permití.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé, te amo, te amo para siempre —dije viéndola a la cara y acaricie su bello rostro con ternura y aprehensión, limpiando la lagrima que ya bajaba por su mejilla izquierda—. ¡Te amo! —grite—. Con todos tus defectos, locuras y tu inestabilidad emocional, te quiero con todas tus complicaciones, porque también conozco lo que tú consideras tus debilidades, tu ternura, tú pasión, tu compasión secreta por los demás e incluso tu fragilidad. He visto esa luz en ti, te amo ¿escuchas?

Pegué mí frente a la suya.

—Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, mi existencia en este mundo es gracias a ti bombón. Tú me -man-tie-nes vivo, por ti me despierto todos los días desde que tenía 15 años. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todo lo que es mío te pertenece, mi alma, mis sueños, mi corazón todo sentimiento que brota de mi es para ti. Todo lo que soy es por ti, todo lo especial que hay en mi ¡eres tú Serena! ¡Con un demonio! Date cuenta que eres mía ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez!

Y la bese, con todas las fuerzas, el amor y la pasión que poseí. La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso, como si fuera la primera y la última vez; abrazándola y aferrándola a mí hasta lo imposible. Le bese su bello rostro, le bese cada parte de su cuerpo. Grabe en mi memoria su sabor, su olor, sus caricias, su tacto, su respiración y sus gemidos. La bese toda, le bese hasta el alma y la sombra.

Y no podía imaginar un abrazo más perfecto, ni besos tan coordinados, ni corazones tan sincronizados como el de nosotros dos. No podía y era imposible encontrar en este mundo dos almas más opuestas pero destinadas a amarse con entrega, con pasión, con el corazón y extrañamente con todo lo que la razón podía permitir.

Ella me pertenecía y yo estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. Aquel sentimiento de certeza dominaba cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Ella me amaba y no era necesaria una palabra suya. No había manera de que yo pudiera estar equivocado, cada nuevo encuentro entre nuestros labios, cada nueva caricia, cada mirada, todos ellos me daban la razón.

Ella se iría por la mañana. Sabía que esas palabras no alargarían esta vez su estancia. Sabía que ella me dejaría de nuevo y se llevaría de nuevo mi corazón con ella, lo sabía y no tenía nada que reclamarle. Después de todo, ella me lo había advertido y ahora mi vida y todo lo que yo podía llamar mío le pertenecía y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ello.

.

.

* * *

_La historia es un desarrolló tanto en la vida como en la personalidad a través de los años de Seiya Kou… un chico destinado a que le rompieran el corazón una y otra vez por la misma mujer. La mujer que él decidió amar. Y ya saben lo que dicen:** "Bajo advertencia no hay engaño"**. Disfrútenla._

**L.V.P.V**


	2. La maldición de Yaten

**CAPITULO 1. LA MALDICIÓN DE YATEN.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA) S&S.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

_Aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que me dolía el alma. Y era un dolor casi tan desgarrador como aquella vez que me queme el brazo con agua caliente por accidente. Era casi igual; el corazón me ardía, me dolía, pero esta vez me había quemado con un fuego tan letal que no había manera alguna de apagarlo._

_La abuela Ming siempre dijo que mi alma era frágil, tan frágil que me harían daño por poseer un alma así de estúpida, y por ello debía de andar preparado a ser decepcionado constantemente._

_Fue la primera en prevenirme, pero el amor me había vuelto sordo y ciego._

.

_**Seiya Kou**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo bien la primera vez en que una mujer me rompió el corazón. Era mi cumpleaños número 15; sin embargo ese día estaba destinado a ser recordado no por ser mi aniversario, si no por ser el principio de la historia que les contaré.

Esta es mi historia y comienza así:

_._

_._

**Viernes 13 de octubre, 1990.**

.

.

Pese a que estaba acostumbrado a que mis aniversarios no suponían un día especial para mis familiares, y mucho menos un día diferente a mi ya acostumbrada rutina, ese día marco la diferencia.

Por alguna razón inexplicable me había levantado a la 5.00 am. Del día de mi aniversario. Me había quedado el recuerdo de la observación que Yaten mi hermano menor me había hecho al darse cuenta de que mi cumpleaños caía un viernes 13.

—¡Huy hermanito! _ Viernes 13, día de mala suerte, cuídate no vaya a ser que algo malo te pase en tu cumpleaños. _

Evidentemente fue una broma infantil; pero ahora sentado en mi cama y en medio de las penumbras de mi pequeña habitación, esas palabras tomaban un nuevo sentido. Me había dejado preocupado y temeroso.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que efectivamente algo malo sucedería, tenía miedo… demasiado miedo como para poder admitirlo en voz alta. Por un momento me olvide de respirar y el pánico se hizo presente, inmediatamente voltee a mi derecha buscando que mis hermanos siguieran en sus camas, comprobándolo en el acto.

—_¡Estúpido Seiya!_ —me reproche a mí mismo y sonreí tratando de tranquilizarme.

¡Era más que estúpido! me recordé que mi pequeño hermano seguramente me diría que esas cosas eran de maricas, y entonces me recosté, tapándome el cuerpo entero con mi descolorida y vieja sabana transparente, decidido a emplear una antigua técnica china que permite caer en los brazos de Morfeo al instante. Lo hice tal como me había enseñado mi madre; junte mis manos y repetí…

Una ovejita corría en el prado.

Dos ovejitas corrían en el prado.

Tres ovejitas corrían en el prado.

Cuatro ovejitas corrían en el prado.

Cinco ovejitas… corrían en el prado.

**6.30 a.m. **

450 Ovejitas corrían…

455 perritos por el prado…

500 Gatitos prado… 510 pajaritos prad… y así estuve hasta que vislumbre el cielo pintarse de un color ámbar, anunciando asimismo, que el sol comenzaba a salir. Ese hecho me tranquilizo, después de todo de día no podía ocurrir nada malo, ¿verdad? es bien sabido que las cosas malas pasan en la noche y yo había sobrevivido al mal augurio que Yaten menciono. Así que sin darme cuenta caí víctima del cansancio que supone el contar ovejas, perros, gatos y pájaros.

.

.

Pude saber que ya era medio día. Los rayos potentes del sol lograban alcanzar fragmentos dispersos de mi rostro; el calor y el olor del mar caliente, embriagaban cada uno de mis sentidos. De repente escuche pasos silenciados en un esfuerzo evidente por no hacer ruido, pude sentir como la cama se hundía de lado derecho y como una pequeña mano sacudía mi cuerpo con controlada desesperación; Sabía exactamente quién era y era por eso mismo, que me negaba a despertar.

—_Despiertaaaaaaaa. _—Susurro con su grave voz, en un esfuerzo a no ser demasiado agresivo.

Yo me aferré a no abrir los ojos. Después de todo él era la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—¡_Seiya despierta! _—Yaten grito en uno de mis oídos, eso me levanto de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Yaten? —Dije enfadado y apretando con fuerza los ojos, negándome a obedecerlo.

—Son las 10 de la mañana ¿No se te olvida una cosa, tonto? —Contestó como si fuera algo lo bastante obvio.

—Hoy no hay clases, déjame dormir ¡Por Dios! —Suplique. El no tenía idea de que hasta hace unas pocas horas había logrado conciliar el sueño.

—¿No recuerdas? —insistió–. Es tu cumpleaños, se supone que deberías de estar feliz, entusiasmado y ese tipo de cosas. —expuso sin una pizca de diversión.

— ¿Feliz?

¿Y me lo dice el causante de mis pesadillas? La irónica apareció haciéndome curvar los labios en una satírica sonrisa.

—Bien, dame de regalo tranquilidad, con eso me conformo. —lancé un profundo bostezo, decidido a darle la espalda, colocando sobre mis ojos mi única almohada.

—¡Despierta imbécil! —insistió despojándome de mi sabanita, pero yo me resistí—. Despierta mamá está preparando el desayuno, y te tiene un regalooo. —espeto tratando de persuadirme con una voz cantarina que en él se escuchaba simplemente ridícula.

No quería despertar, los ojos me ardían y me pesaban del cansancio. Además yo sabía que aquello que decía Yaten era mentira, en nuestra familia nunca había dinero para regalos.

Mamá y mis hermanos vivíamos felizmente en nuestra pequeña casa en Okinawa, una localidad ubicada al sur de Japón. El clima de la región de Okinawa es subtropical, con temperaturas que rondan los 15 grados centígrados en invierno. Los mares que rodean las islas son considerados de los más bellos del mundo, por sus barreras de coral. Yo la nombraba playa blanca, porque la arena era del color de una tiza.

Nuestra casa era de dos pisos, pero muy pequeña; con ventanas de madera y ahora puedo decir que también de un estilo de lo más rural.

No teníamos muchos muebles, solo una mesa con cuatro sillas disparejas, una exacta para cada quien. La casa tenía dos cuartos pequeños, uno dónde dormíamos mis hermanos y yo, juntos en 3 diminutas camas, y un mueble en donde los tres guardábamos nuestra ropa. En el otro cuarto mamá dormía en un camastro.

La cocina constaba de una pequeña parrilla donde calentábamos los restos de comida, aunque también nos servía para calentar el agua para bañarnos cuando había frío, dado que no teníamos calentador. De igual manera teníamos un pequeño refrigerador donde guardábamos agua fría y algunas sobras de la comida usualmente comprada.

¡Seguramente tendríamos más dinero si mamá cocinara!, pero la cocina no era lo suyo y ella lo había aceptado después de varios accidentes domésticos que terminaban en comida carbonizada y dentro del contenedor de basura.

Pero pese a todas las evidentes carencias materiales que teníamos, todos vivíamos felices; inclusive Yaten se notaba feliz ¡A su manera, claro! Dado que él solía ser el más reservado y "especial" de los tres.

Mamá nunca estaba, porque trabajaba todos los días hasta tarde, pero las horas que podíamos estar todos juntos, eran increíbles.

Yaten acaba de decir que ¿Mamá está en casa? Eso sí que logra captar toda mi atención.

—¿Qué has dicho Yaten? —repetí frunciendo el ceño y finalmente abrí los ojos, encontrándome en el acto con la mirada penetrante de Yaten, mostrando al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa tan suya, torcida y orgullosa. La misma sonrisa que traía locas a las niñas de la escuela.

Me miraba intrigado, él también debería de saber que algo no andaba bien, aunque supongo que lo había descifrado como un buen cambio. ¿Mamá cocinando? Eso sí que era una sorpresa, generalmente como mencione no solo mis cumpleaños no suponían algo especial, si no que, mi madre no había cocinado desde que papá nos abandono cuando yo tenía 2 o 3 años, realmente no lo recuerdo y es por eso que no me importa hacerme el mártir cada que la gente me pregunta por él.

—¡Mírate! Ja, ja —hablo soltando una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación—. ¡Tal parece que has visto un fantasma! — Espeto burlón.

—Ya levántate ¡vamos! —tomó mi mano derecha para levantarme a jalones, yo logré sentarme, pero no podía quitar de mi esa sensación de incertidumbre, ni siquiera era incertidumbre, era raro, no era miedo, era presentimiento.

—¿Un fantasma? —pregunté saliendo de mi letargo—. ¿No estás un poco grande para creer en fantasmas Yatencito? —chasqueé devolviéndole su ironía—. ¡Ya no veas tantas películas! —me levante, y le despeine el cabello plateado, como suelen hacerlo una madre con su hijo.

Al ponerme de pie, mi vista se posó fijamente en la ventana que quedaba frente a mi cama. Aquél paisaje terrorífico de la noche, se había convertido de improvisto en el más hermoso que jamás vi en todos mis días que llevó vivo.

El cielo estaba despejado y de un azul intenso como nunca, por consecuencia la playa estaba alumbrada con aquel centellante color que el sol le brindaba. Podía sentir el aroma a agua salada que se colaba por las partes rotas del extremo superior de la ventana; era una sensación relajante e incomparable. _¡Bendita playa!_ Me dije a mí mismo y suspire agradecido por aquella sensación, el aroma me había envuelto, devolviéndome la serenidad que tanto necesitaba.

—Ok, enseguida bajo —señale con mejor disposición, buscando mis pantuflas que no logré encontrar. Yaten esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, zapateando con la desesperación que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Mmm y Taiki? —pregunte confundido, recordando que también tenía otro hermano.

— Ayudando a mamá —contestó con sequedad mí puberto hermano de 14 años.

—¿No fue a la escuela? ¡Él si tenía clases! —señale exigiendo.

—Lo sé. —dijo aquello como si también al fin lo hubiera comprendido, este día era extraño.

Entonces con aquella idea le miré curioso, viéndole de tal manera que si él tenía la respuesta a mi paranoico sentimiento, lo revelará de una vez por todas. Pero el sólo esquivo su mirada de forma orgullosa.

—Te veré abajo. —contesto después del silencio que se había instalado en el cuarto, esbozo una sonrisa y salió de mi vista.

Con aquella sensación instalada aún en mis entrañas, me apresure a bajar. Hoy era un día demasiado extraño en casa de los Kou, Yaten lucía extrañamente relajado y hasta tenía un airé de felicidad.

Taiki que nada le impedía ir a clases, aun si un tsunami se acercara, no había asistido a clases.

Mamá tampoco había ido a trabajar, y ahora hasta estaba preparando el desayuno.

Me dirigí al único baño de la casa para lavarme el rostro y al toparme con el espejo, es como si también yo hubiera cambiado. Sé que era una estupidez haber cambiado físicamente en un día, pero casi podía sentir que ya no era solo un niño. Me lave los dientes y cambie la camisa agujereada que usaba como pijama por una más decente. Al llegar a la planta de abajo, pude observar una escena que casi parecía sacada de un trillado comercial de televisión.

Ahí estaban Yaten y Taiki ayudando a Mamá a poner la mesa y a voltear los hot Cakes que mamá había intentado hacer, sabiendo bien que eran aquellos panquecitos mi desayuno preferido. Pasaron segundos para que mamá se diera cuenta de mi presencia y al verme a los ojos, esbozo una gran sonrisa que no tardo en contagiarse de inmediato en mí.

—¡Ahí viene el cumpleañero! —anunció con voz cantarina—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo! —dijo acercándose a mí y plasmando un beso enternecedor en mi frente. Ese fue el beso más cálido que jamás me dieron, fue un beso diferente—. ¡Te amo más que a nada en este mundo! —susurro en mi oído con dulzura, finalizando con un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

—Mamá porque no has… —deseaba preguntarle porque Taiki no había ido a la escuela y ella al trabajo. ¿Por qué todo parecía ser demasiado extraño?

—Shhh... —silbó colocando su dedo índice sobre sus tiernos labios a manera que ordenaba silencio y yo por supuesto la obedecí.

Ella se veía tranquila, feliz como nunca y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por la mujer que me dio la vida, yo también la amaba como a nadie en este mundo.

—Mamá… —la llamé—. Mmm ¿sabes que te amo, verdad? —le dije soltando las palabras del corazón que muy impulsivamente se me habían escapado por la boca. Observé como una pequeña lágrima luchaba por salir de la esquina de su ojo derecho.

—¡Oh Seiya, es el milagro de un desayuno casero! —dijo cambiando su expresión triste con rapidez. Ella sonrió y se acerco a mí, colocando en mis manos el plato que contenía mi desayuno; de inmediato y sin pensar, arqueé una ceja, escudriñando el plato dudosamente, y pude darme cuenta que era un platillo digno de mi madre. 2 Hot Cakes asimétricos y algo quemados estaban sobre mi plato de Dragon Ball.

Sin embargo aquello no me importo en absoluto. Yo apreciaba el sólo hecho de que ella lo intentará. Por supuesto ella malinterpreto mi requisa.

—¡No me culpes, hice mi mejor esfuerzo! —musito mirándome como una niña que ruega a su padre para que no la reprenda. Yo sonreí en reacción.

—No es por eso mamá. —le dije cuidadosamente, aún pensativo—. Yo, yo… ¡Yo nunca voy a amar a nadie como a ti, te quiero demasiado! —exprese con rapidez, agachando la cabeza apenado.

—¡Qué sentimental hermano! —opino Yaten al fondo. Mamá asintió y sonrió una vez más. Taiki seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, como si simplemente no existiera. Se mostraba más serio que de costumbre, para mí el no tenía 16 años, si no 20 y eso era ser demasiado viejo.

—¡Vamos acérquense! ¡Abrazo familiar! —ordenó juntándonos a los tres y envolviéndonos en un cálido abrazo—. Yo también los amaré siempre, siempre los amó desde dónde quiera que me encuentre. —y con aquellas sublimes palabras sus ojos se tornaron de cristal—. Pero les diré un secreto… —continuó con misterio y bajando el volumen de su voz, cual si fuera a revelarnos la formula de la vida eterna—. Algún día no seré la única mujer en su vida. Llegará el día en que sus corazones serán únicamente de otra mujer y la amaran más que a nada en este mundo, y quiero que sepan que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ello —prometió.

Yo no podía imaginar el cumplimiento de aquella profecía, para mí no existía una mujer en este mundo que yo amará con mayor devoción que mi propia madre.

—¡Eso jamás ocurrirá mama! —juré al mismo tiempo en que introducía en mi boca un pedazo del hot cake más rico que había probado en toda mi vida.

.

.

Lo que paso a continuación marcaría el resto de nuestras vidas.

La maldición de Yaten se hizo presente. Mamá había renunciado al trabajo, por eso había faltado ese día a trabajar. Básicamente mamá nos había explicado, que el nuevo plan consistía en que nos mudaríamos a Hong Kong en 3 días, para vivir en la casa de la abuela Ming, a quién no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer aún.

Mamá ya hasta tenía los boletos de avión que la abuela le había mandado, por lo tanto ya era un hecho. Esa noticia me afligió, yo adoraba vivir en nuestra pequeña casita en Playa blanca, pero también amaba a mi madre más que a nada y la seguiría sin chistar a cualquier lado del mundo a donde ella decidiera ir.

Por otro lado Yaten desbordaba alegría descontrolada con la idea de viajar en avión, sabíamos de antemano que la abuela era una mujer rica y nosotros sus únicos nietos, y a él le encantaba cualquier cosa que supusiera un lujo, por más pequeño que este fuera. Al día siguiente ya todos nuestros vecinos estaban enterados y asombrados de que nos mudaríamos a otro país, y sobre todo que lo haríamos viajando en avión para vivir a casa de nuestra _"abuela rica"…._ ¡Claro! el chisme fue por cortesía de Yatencito.

Taiki era otra cosa, él era un cero a la izquierda, y estaba más aburrido que nunca. Llevaba días evitando hablar con Yaten y conmigo, yo había agotado las opciones que descartaran que yo le hubiese hecho algo. Inclusive le había confesado que había sido yo, el culpable de que le pusieran los apodos de "frentón y frankenstain" en la escuela. ¡No me culpen! Nunca imagine que aquellos apodos le volvería tan popular. Sin embargo esa confesión no causó ningún impacto en él, aún cuando le ofrecí que me golpeara en el rostro sin poner resistencia.

Todo era muy extraño. Nosotros no habíamos visto nunca a la abuela. Al parecer la abuela Ming y mamá se habían reconciliado de una pelea originada por el pobre estilo de vida que voluntariamente mamá había elegido, por estar con mi malagradecido padre. La abuela, según dijo mamá, nos había ofrecido un hogar con múltiples comodidades para los cuatro. Por supuesto esta noticia hizo que a Yaten se le iluminaron más los ojos. Estaba tan feliz que resultaba raro en él, y ya había agregado a su lista personal, los juguetes que quería, además de los que mamá prometió que la abuela nos daría.

Aunque la realidad no era tan prometedora como mi madre había descrito.

Después nos enteraríamos que la verdadera razón de la precipitada mudanza y la reconciliación con la abuela, había sido porque mamá estaba enferma y la abuela le ayudaría a cuidarnos mientras se recuperaba.

Mamá había sido diagnosticada con cáncer en el hígado dos semanas previas a mi cumpleaños. Eso por supuesto, significo un shock en la vida de los tres. Ahora todo estaba claro, ahora entendía la seriedad de Taiki, mamá le había revelado ese evento a él por ser el mayor mucho antes que a Yaten y a mí. Sin embargo yo seguía sin entender que significaban esas palabras; mamá lucía feliz y llena de energía como nunca. Cuando mamá dijo que estaba enferma, no le tome importancia, estaba casi seguro que mamá mejoraría pronto como prometió.

Después de todo ella pudo cocinar Hot Cakes y eso suponía un esfuerzo increíble viniendo de ella. ¡Claro! lo que yo no entendía hasta mucho después, fue que esos Hot Cakes fueron su regalo de cumpleaños para mí, y sin duda había sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida.

.

.

Ni un mes había pasado desde del diagnostico de mamá y ni dos semanas de que llegáramos a Hong Kong a vivir con la abuela, cuando la enfermedad la alcanzo abruptamente y la consumió en pocos días. Ella murió, nosotros nos quedamos bajo custodia de la abuela Ming, una mujer grande con el rostro plegado de 65 años, yo solo podía preguntar cuánto tiempo nos duraría ella.

La muerte de mamá había desmoronado a Taiki, sin embargo no acababa de ser significativa para mí, Yaten y yo no lloramos en el funeral como lo hizo Taiki. En realidad no comprendía el verdadero significado de la muerte, trataba de imaginar que en cualquier momento mi madre regresaría por nosotros y prepararía una vez más Hot Cakes para navidad.

Me había saltado el capitulo del sufrimiento de la perdida de mamá y me había quedado en el siguiente en pausa. Trate de imaginar que mamá estaba trabajando horas extras, pero ese plan ya no funcionaba con el paso de los días, puesto que comprendí que la abuela era una mujer adinerada viviendo ahora junto con la única familia que tenia: mamá, mis hermanos y yo, por lo que no tenía sentido que mamá trabajara ¿verdad?, así que decidí cambiar la excusa del trabajo por unas merecidas e indefinidas vacaciones para mamá, por haber trabajado mucho durante tantos años, de esa manera yo no podría reprocharle nada.

La abuela Ming nunca nos resulto muy familiar, jamás en mis largos 15 años la había conocido. Sólo sabíamos que mamá y ella habían peleado por culpa de mi mujeriego padre. La historia se resumía en la típica novela que termina en tragedia, mamá había sido la niña rica que se enamora del músico rebelde, que deja las cosas materiales para seguir a su verdadero amor, mientras mi padre había sido el típico músico rebelde que se enamora de la niña rica y termina abandonándola una vez que se ve atrapado dentro de un matrimonio y por supuesto después de 3 hijos que interfieren con su utópica libertad.

La abuela Ming era una mujer fuera de serie, estricta, perspicaz, seria y hasta algo extravagante. La casa era 20 veces más grande a mi casa en playa blanca, y no era una exageración; era oscura y elegante, vestida de cedro y mármol, con grandes jardines vacios y perfumada de soledad. Yo extrañaba la playa y la calidez de nuestra pequeña casa con un baño. Odiaba dormir solo en un inmenso cuarto con sanitario personal, pero la abuela Ming insistía en que ya estábamos bastantes grandes como para dormir juntos los tres en una misma habitación. Aunque por supuesto, aquella orden no había impedido que muchas veces Yaten y yo, nos escabulléramos por las noches a la habitación de Taiki para poder dormir juntos.

Habíamos perdido el año escolar. Por suerte en Hong Kong existían escuelas dónde había cursos que iniciaban a mediados de enero; yo contaba los días por qué enero llegará, y de esa manera tener algo en que distraerme.

La abuela nos había inscrito a una de las mejores escuelas en Hong Kong "El instituto privado Saint Porter", y la abuela se había asegurado de que supiéramos que deberíamos ser agradecidos por asistir ahí, recalcándonos repetidamente la importancia de ser "civilizados" frente a los demás.

La abuela se parecía a mamá en una sola cosa: Nunca estaba, ella era dueña de la cadena más prestigiosa de perfumes en el país, "Perfumerias Star Light", y como debía, trataba a diario de asegurarse de que siguiera siendo la número 1.

Noviembre Pasó.

Diciembre llegó.

La navidad al fin se hizo presente con todos los juguetes que jamás tuvimos en tantos años, enormes carros de control remotos, muñecos de acción, las consolas de videojuegos más modernas, una guitarra y un piano para instruirnos a la elegancia de la alta sociedad. La comida era deliciosa y abundaba a lo largo de la gran mesa rectangular del comedor; era demasiada comida para cuatro personas.

Copos de nieve caían sobre los tejados de la mansión, eran arena fría… y mi corazón estaba igual de frio, así como mi piel; no lograba averiguar de dónde provenía tanto frio, la abuela había remodelado nuestro guardarropa con prendas finas, elegantes y abrigadoras; trajes de noche aunque no saliéramos nunca a ningún lado e inclusive había comprado pijamas nuevos, aunque yo insistía en usar mi vieja pijama agujereada de playa blanca, aunque eso significara morir de frio en las madrugadas.

Fin de año fue lo mismo, grandes juguetes, ropa nueva, arena fría, corazón frio y terminó.

Yo aún no había llorado a mamá. De hecho había tratado de investigar porque me sentía tan enojado con ella.

Ella me había prometido que siempre estaría conmigo, mi padre nos había abandonado antes y no es que me importara o doliera, sin embargo entraba dentro de mis antecedentes de abandono y me molestaba. Pero mamá… su caso era diferente. Ella era lo único que nos quedaba a mis hermanos y a mí, ella debió cuidarse más, ¡debió luchar más! Cuando le pregunté que si mejoraría, ella había contestado que sí. No sólo me había abandonado, sino también mentido, nos había dejado solos y entregado a la abuela Ming. Sentía el corazón fisurado, sabía que no había sido decisión suya enfermarse, pero una parte de mi la seguía culpando. Y ahí estaba…

—¡Al fin lo he comprendido!… Mamá me rompió el corazón —me dije a mi mismo, casi en susurro.

—Pues con un corazón tan frágil como el tuyo, debes de saber que no será la última vez en que una mujer te rompa el corazón, y de una forma más letal te lo aseguro. Así que debes estar preparado a ser decepcionado constantemente. —asustado viré para encontrarme con la estatua viviente de la abuela Ming, sentía que los ojos casi se me salían del rostro.

Ella se encontraba parada detrás de mí, me miraba con seriedad. Me pregunte cómo no pude escucharla antes, pero mi mente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para contestar, y ella demasiado cansada para esperar mi respuesta.

—Sei-ya… —pronuncio cuidadosamente. La observe como quién busca las palabras correctas a algo que ni siquiera ella sabía—. Será mejor que descanses. —dijo finalmente—. Si bien recuerdo mañana es el primer día de labores estudiantiles para los tres, ¡es imperativo que te duermas ya! —ordenó decididamente—. Y también ¿sabes? a veces es mejor no pensar demasiado. —Negó con la cabeza dejándome esas palabras y procedió a desaparecer dentro de la oscuridad de la enorme habitación.

Observe como sus pies se alejaban con agilidad; usaba pantuflas, era por eso que no había logrado percatarme de su presencia. Sus pasos eran pequeños y silenciosos aún llevando un calzado suave. Era reservada y de pocas palabras. No recordaba que hubiésemos tenido alguna vez una conversación, si a lo que paso le podía llamar así, nunca estaba, se iba temprano al trabajo y regresaba cuando nosotros ya dormíamos, a excepciones de los domingos que volvía a las 9 de la noche. Aún así me recordaría a mi mismo cerrar la puerta de la habitación para que la próxima vez no me agarrara desprevenido, estaba casi seguro que me había salvado de una terrible reprimenda.

Miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita junto a la cama, eran las 12.00 de la mañana, sonreí para mí mismo. Al parecer había adoptado la costumbre de quedarme en la madrugada para hablar solo; mis hermanos ya dormían desde hace tres horas, cuando madame Setsuna (la dama de llaves) nos había ordenado dormir. Setsuna ahora también se aseguraba que cada quién durmiera en su respectiva habitación, después de habernos descubierto hace dos días, cuando al ir a despertarnos a Yaten y a mí para nuestra clase de piano, no nos encontró en nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Media hora más tarde supo que estábamos en la habitación de Taiki. Nuestro plan de dormir siempre juntos había sido saboteado por esa mujer.

Había descubierto que mi mamá me había roto el corazón, y al hallarme de nuevo solo con mis pensamientos a oscuras y en esa majestuosa habitación sin mis hermanos, hicieron que me sintiera más solo que nunca. Extrañaba a mamá, la soledad hizo que extrañara su olor y sus abrazos, su dulce voz y su comida quemada, su sonrisa… esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre nos daba por mucho que llegará cansada de trabajar.

Extrañaba mi antigua vida, mi pequeña casa en la playa, el sol, la brisa del mar y el compartir cuarto con mis hermanos. Y por primera vez en los dos meses que mamá llevaba muerta comprendí que mamá no regresaría nunca más. Que jamás volvería a verla, que me había estado mintiendo a mí mismo, creando excusas tontas todo este tiempo para no sufrir… para no enojarme con ella; después de todo no podía enojarme con mamá si ella había decidido tomarse vacaciones indefinidas después de cuidarnos y trabajar tanto.

Esa revelación hizo que me diera cuenta, que aunque no la podía ver, ni conocía el lugar dónde estaba. Sabía que me dolía el alma. Y era un dolor casi tan desgarrador como aquella vez que me queme el brazo con agua caliente por accidente. Era casi igual, el corazón me ardía, me dolía, pero esta vez me había quemado con un fuego tan mortal que no había manera alguna de apagarlo y calmar el dolor.

A continuación toda mi vida con ella se hizo presente. Recordé nuestros momentos juntos, sus hot Cakes, sus juegos y deseé pedirle perdón por aquella vez que le dije que era una mala madre, por dejarnos solos tanto tiempo; me sentía culpable y deseé suplicarle que regresara. No me enojaría con ella, lo juraba, le diría que había sido una buena broma y que yo ya había aprendido la lección. Le prometería que me portaría bien, no le reprocharía nada nunca más, sería el mejor hijo del mundo. Le rogaría que no nos dejará de nuevo… pero la cruel realidad era que _ella no regresaría nunca más_, y por fin lloré… lloré toda la noche. O al menos unas dos horas, golpeé mi almohada entre llantos y reproches, hasta que el sueño me venció.

Caí en la cuenta de que jamás lo había hecho antes, era la primera vez que derramaba lágrimas por una mujer, y era también solo el principio.

Yo estaba a punto de conocer a esa "otra mujer" de la que mi madre me hablo el día de mi cumpleaños y de la que ahora la abuela Ming me había advertido hace unos minutos. Aquella otra mujer a la que yo llegaría a amar con intensidad y me rompería de nuevo el corazón, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más letal.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**.**

**.**

Pues acá sigo editando y re subiendo esta, mi primer historia, ya que por cosa rara, la borre junto con todos sus valiosos comentarios. Sin embargo, después de lamentarme mucho, decidí re subirla y empezar de cero.

Espero que vuelvan a disfrutarla :)

.

**Gracias a todas las que han leído, las que leen y más la que se animan a comentar.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**LESVAL**


	3. La reina de hielo

**CAPITULO 2: LA REINA DE HIELO.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA).

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

.

_Serena llegó con el frío de Enero. Era hermosa, engreída y orgullosa. A pesar de tener 15 años, ella ya era toda una mujer._

_._

_**Seiya Kou**_

_******ღ**_

* * *

**Lunes, 25 de enero de 1991.**

.

.

De alguna forma, el haber "charlado" con la abuela Ming y de haber comprendido el por qué de mi enfado con mamá, me había dejado más tranquilo. Había comenzado a pensar que no tenía corazón, ya que en estos meses inclusive había visto llorar a Yaten por ella.

Esa mañana al despertarme Madame Setsuna pude sentir que una parte de mi había vuelto, tenía los ojos hinchados y me dolía la cabeza enormemente, pero inexplicadamente me sentía mejor que nunca; mucho más yo, más liberado y listo para que me rompieran el corazón de nuevo.

Así que, con el ánimo renovado, me apresure para dirigirme al comedor para desayunar antes de partir al colegio _Saint Porter._ Era el primer día y quería empezar con el pie derecho, por supuesto como debe de ser.

Setsuna nos había dejado lista la ropa que usaríamos una noche antes, aún cuando le había repetido asidua-mente que yo solo podía hacerlo. Y es qué era completamente ridículo, la "ropa lista" no solo incluía el uniforme escolar, sino también mochila, zapatos, calcetines e inclusive la ropa interior, además de una hoja con nuestro horario de clases impreso.

El uniforme del colegio _Saint Porter_ era color negro y muy formal, ordinariamente era un smoking con el logo de un búho encima de un libro grabado del lado derecho del saco. Era bonito… claro, si fueras a una fiesta en la noche o a un funeral quizás. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme un poco _no yo mismo_ con aquellas lujosas prendas escolares. Era estúpido salir a plena luz del día vestido de traje negro.

Setsuna se quedo esperándome para asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas con la corbata, y estaba en lo correcto, porque me hice un nudo casi igual a como ataba las cintas de mis zapatos. No era mi culpa ser tan_ incivilizado_ pensé. Después de todo yo jamás había usado corbata y mucho menos para asistir al colegio. En nuestra antigua escuela en playa blanca, el uniforme se resumía a una bermuda gris y camiseta blanca. Ni siquiera teníamos dinero para adornarla con un logo.

Madame Setsuna en su desesperación termino atando con gran habilidad mi corbata; de igual manera me enseño la forma correcta de peinarme, que no consistía más que en aplastarme el cabello rebelde hacia atrás con una tonelada de gel; también me hizo saber que por la tarde nos llevaría a cortarnos el "cabello de niña" que teníamos mis hermanos y yo. Por supuesto yo no le dejaría poner un dedo encima de mi cabellera y estaba seguro que mis hermanos tampoco. De hecho estaba orgulloso de mi cabello largo, al contrario de lo que pensaba madame Setsuna, sentía que mi larga coleta negra brindaba a mi personalidad, un toque de rebeldía.

Así que según yo, ya estaba listo, pero antes de salir pude verme reflejado en uno de los espejos que quedaban junto a la escalera que se dirigía al comedor, observe mi reflejo con extrañeza; ese definitivamente no era yo, era ridículo, me sentía estúpido vestido así. El instituto Porter también tenía su propia mochila con logo, una extravagancia de lo más chocarrera.

Al llegar al gran comedor, pude ver que mis hermanos yacían allí con platos servidos pero intactos. Al parecer Madame Setsuna les había prohibido tocar la comida hasta que todos estuviéramos reunidos en la mesa.

Al verlos vestidos igual a mí, con el casco de gel en la cabeza y evidentemente incómodos, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, la cual Taiki acompaño sin dudarlo.

—Pero… no me dijeron que desayunaría con pingüinos. —chasqueé—. ¡Se ven adorables! "Todos unos caballeros" —remarqué al mismo tiempo que me senté en la silla que daba frente de mis hermanos.

—Por si no te has fijado Seiya, tú estás igual de "adorable" que nosotros. —señaló Taiki acompañado de su mejor sonrisa satírica.

—Pues yo creo que nos vemos elegantes. —refuto Yaten un poco orgulloso, a él le encantaba la idea de verse_ "refinado"_.

—¡Si claro! ¡Si fuéramos a visitar a la Reina Isabel! —contestó Taiki.

—¡Señores por favor! —suplico Madame Setsuna golpeando levemente sobre la mesa—. Les suplico orden en la mesa. Póngame atención, a su señora abuela le hubiera encantado estar hoy con ustedes, pero tuvo un compromiso de trabajo urgente, por lo que me ha pedido que les entregue esta carta. —explico al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Taiki una hoja doblada por la mitad y sellada con cera. Después de eso se retiro del comedor, dándonos privacidad para leer la carta de la abuela.

Taiki procedió a leerla. Desde mi asiento pude ver la fina caligrafía que rezaba lo siguiente:

.

.

_**Para:**__ Los señores Kou._

_25 de Enero de 1991._

_Estimados nieto míos, hoy es su primer día en sus labores estudiantiles, por lo que les deseo que el Instituto Saint Porter sea de su agrado y les vaya maravillosamente._

_Recuerden: "__Hagan que su comportamiento en el colegio acredite a los que los han criado"._

_Les desea suerte._

_Su abuela Sra. Ming._

.

.

No cabía duda de que la Abuela Ming era seria, breve y formal hasta para escribir una carta dirigida a menores de 16 años, y que además de todo eran su familia.

Los miré y nos miramos, rompiendo el silencio al final, en una carcajada que repico por todo el comedor. Cuando esta termino, el silencio embargo nuevamente el comedor.

—Bueno… —mascullé con tranquilidad—. ¡Hay que admitir que tenemos una abuela de lo más peculiar! —espeté finalmente, para romper el silencio.

—Pero… ¿Qué clase de abuela manda cartas a sus nietos así de formales? —cuestionó Yaten confuso.

—¡Deja eso! —indiqué—. ¿Qué clase de abuela manda cartas a sus nietos que viven en la misma casa? Por poco le pone la dirección de nuestra habitación. —me mofé, mientras observaba a Taiki buscando detenidamente una respuesta.

—Deben tener en cuenta que la abuela es muy anciana. —comento Taiki finalmente tratando de justificar la formalidad de la abuela.

—¡Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera una momia! —argumente mientras señalaba la cera rota y roja de la carta—. Pero lo que sí, es que ahora me siento importante, nunca me habían llamado _señor._ —comenté divertido tratando de verle un lado positivo.

De improvisto, Yaten me arrebato la carta de la mano con brusquedad, buscando el origen de su rostro confuso. —_"Hagan que su comportamiento en el colegio acredite a los que los han criado" ¡¿_Qué demonios significa eso? —exclamo irritado.

—En pocas palabras hermanito, la abuela quiso decir que no nos comportemos como los incivilizados que somos. —Taiki y yo explotamos en resonantes risas.

Yaten produjo un rostro de lo más indignado.

—¡Mira que es educada hasta para humillar! —bufó Yaten evidentemente ofendido, ya que él mismo se consideraba el más educado de los tres.

—Ya vi de dónde heredaste esa habilidad Yatencito. —opinó Taiki y Yaten sonrió de lado, pero esta desapareció al escucharse un grito a mi espalda.

—¡No es posible! —grito alarmada Setsuna quien acababa de regresar al comedor—. Dejen el charloteo y apresúrense señores a desayunar que tienen 10 minutos para terminar sus alimentos.

—¡Como si tuviera hambre! —estuve a punto de decirle.

Y es qué en nuestro antiguo hogar, desayunábamos mucho más tarde, dado que en casa jamás había nada para preparar.

—¡Que fastidio! —gruño Yaten—. No me gusta conocer gente nueva, ¡No creo que me llegué a gustar mucho ese colegio!

Yaten era un ser complejo, era cariñoso y bondadoso, pero sólo conmigo y Taiki; con la demás gente era otra cosa muy diferente. Sin embargo, era precisamente él, el que mejor se había adaptado a nuestra nueva posición económica. Había resaltado su tendencia presuntuosa por así decirlo.

—Tal vez hayan chicas lindas. —le dije al mismo tiempo en que le guiñaba el ojo derecho en señal de complicidad.

—¡Vaya consuelo! —rebuznó fingiendo desinterés.

Desde la muerte de Mamá Yaten era aún más reservado con sus sentimientos, en cambio yo trataba de pensar que algo mejor estaba destinado a nosotros.

—Bueno Yatencito, no te aflijas. Después de todo tendrás el placer de ir conmigo en el mismo salón. —y aquella respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo.

Mamá era un genio. Yaten siempre había sido antisocial. Así que mamá pensó que sería buena idea retrasar mi entrada a la escuela para que yo le enseñara "socializar". Para mí no había sido ningún sacrificio perder un año, más bien unas vacaciones. Tal vez por esa razón, aun cuando éramos dos polos opuestos, -_completamente agua y aceite-_, Yaten y yo éramos los más unidos.

Yo sabía que él era hombre de acción y de pocas palabras, y eso me bastaba. Tenía la certeza de que siempre estaría para mi, y yo estaría para él.

—En cambio yo estaré solo. Será difícil adaptarse a la gente y al estilo de vida, sin embargo lo que más me preocupa es el idioma. —se lamento Taiki.

Y aquél gesto me causo gracia.

—¡Ja, ja! te sale bien lo mártir. —le dije bromista.

—¡No te burles Seiya! Es en serio, creo que nos costará un poco de trabajo adaptarnos. Recuerda que aunque sabemos hablar Chino a la perfección por qué mamá nos enseño, la escritura es otra cosa. —señaló.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón. Era verdad que dominábamos perfectamente el idioma chino, pero no teníamos tanta práctica o suerte al escribirlo. Era algo, que si a Taiki le preocupaba, entonces Yaten y yo debíamos estarlo más.

Pero de pronto se me ocurrió una excelente idea.

—Bueno yo tengo la solución. ¡Tú te encargaras de enseñarnos Taiki! —propuse entusiasta.

—¿Yo? —pregunto Taiki temeroso.

—¡Sí, tú hermanito! —reafirme—. Después de todo tú eres el más grande e inteligente. —subraye—. Haber, para ser justos. ¿Quién vota porque el más grande e inteligente estudie la escritura china por los 3? —planteé levantando la mano y Yaten de inmediato levanto la suya con rapidez.

—Ok, está decidido, Taiki tú estudiaras por nosotros. —me sustento Yaten.

—¿Tú también Yaten? —pregunto Taiki en un intento de persuadirlo, pero a mí se me daba mejor formar alianzas.

—¡Más vale un suicidio social a tres! Digamos que serás algo así como nuestro héroe personal. —contesto Yaten mirándome en colaboración.

—¡Claro! ¡Sería una tragedia un suicidio! —espete fingiendo llanto—. ¡Tan jóvenes y lo peor… vírgenes!

Ante ese comentario los tres vírgenes soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso no hará que yo solapé su holgazanería! —anunció Taiki totalmente decidido.

—Bueno Tai, si no me equivoco, tú eres partidario de la democracia ¿No? —puntualizó Yaten en un intento de ser objetivo.

—Bueno si lo pones así…. —dudo un segundo—. ¡No trates de confundirme Yaten! Esto es totalmente diferente. —razonó al final.

Tenía que decir algo que lo hiciera desistir.

—¡La democracia es la democracia aquí y en china! —argumente celebrando anticipadamente la victoria de Yaten y la mía.

—Prácticamente estamos en China, ¡Seiya tonto! deberías saber que Hong Kong está en China, de hecho es una de las dos "regiones administrativas especiales" de la República Popular China. —dijo con tono pretencioso.

—¡Bueno, como dije! Tú eres el inteligente... Así que tú estudiaras el idioma por los tres y después te encargaras de explicarnos con manzanitas a Yaten y a mí ¡Esta decidido! —determine.

Yaten solo reía, y Taiki bajaba su cabeza en señal de derrota.

— ¡Ah! Veo que ya no les dio tiempo de desayunar. Apenas y tocaron su comida —refunfuño Setsuna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¡En fin! —resoplo resignada—. Creo que no les enseñaron que en la mesa, platicar es de mala, _muy_ mala educación. —remarco lo último—. ¡Vamos levántense! que el señor Tanakasa ya los está esperando en la entrada para llevarlos al colegio. — ordenó finalizando.

Mis hermanos y yo reímos con disimulo, era un placer ver a esa mujer en tantos apuros por una simple tontería.

.

.

Ya en la limosina, me acomode el peinado aplastado que Setsuna me había hecho, amarrándolo como de costumbre en mi casual coleta despeinada. De inmediato mis hermanos imitaron mi acción.

A unos minutos de llegar al afamado _"Instituto Saint Porter"_ debo admitir que ya me ansiaba conocerle. Después de todo, cuando la abuela Ming nos hablaba de él, no era más que para recordarnos que deberíamos estar agradecidos por qué ella fuera una persona lo suficientemente influyente como para lograr que sus nietos entraran en el colegio sin presentar examen de admisión.

—¡Wow, no puede ser! —exclamó Taiki sorprendido, y de inmediato Yaten y yo nos incorporamos a la ventana izquierda del coche, desterrando a Taiki de su asiento.

—¡Wow! ¡Increíble!—pronunciamos Yaten y yo en coro.

El Instituto Saint Porter no solamente era enorme, sino también magnifico. Tenía la fachada más exquisita que yo jamás había contemplado.

Un edificio espectacular, dentro de lo espectacular. De 5 pisos y estilo francés, ó al menos eso me pareció.

Dos edificios más se encontraban a su lado, no tan grandes como el principal, pero igual de fantásticos. Enormes y hermosos jardines envolvían las bellas estructuras. No había cosa más exquisita que aquello que mis ojos observaban con deleite.

De repente, un revoltijo se arremolinó en la boca de mí estomago, haciéndome sentir de pronto culpable por haber pensado que la abuela Ming era una vieja exagerada.

El coche se detuvo, y al bajar de él, pude darme cuenta que este colegio no solo gozaba de fama, sino que además debía ser muy exclusivo. Todos los alumnos desde niños de quizás 7 años hasta adolescentes de 15 o 17 bajaban de automóviles de lo más ostentosos. Era un mar de ricachones.

Suspire en un intento fallido por tranquilizarme y por un momento incluso me sentí indigno de estar ahí. En ese momento extrañaba como nunca a mi antigua escuela de un piso y de ventanas de madera en Okinawa. ¡Al menos no había forma de perderme ahí! Pensé.

Y finalmente los nervios se hicieron presentes, me mordí la lengua y empuñe mis manos, intentando controlarme. Gire a ver a mis hermanos y Taiki estaba a punto del desmayo, totalmente petrificado; Se observaba nauseabundo y más nervioso de lo que yo jamás pensé verlo.

En cambio Yaten estaba perfectamente relajado, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquí, esbozando esa mirada suya que transpiraba la seguridad que yo anhelé tener. Y lo envidié por esa soberbia actitud.

La campana repicó. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados en la banqueta de mármol de este instituto, pero el timbre nos había recordado que no había marcha atrás, tendríamos que dejar, al menos Taiki y yo, nuestros miedos y vergüenzas atrás.

—¡Vamos, ya es hora! —dijo Yaten tan emocionado como sólo él podía estarlo.

—Sí... supongo que ya es hora. —tartamudeo Taiki con resignación y con la voz más clara que encontró en ese burdo instante.

—No estarás nervioso Taiki, ¿verdad? —Yaten lo molesto con lo obvio.

Mi pobre hermano mayor tragaba saliva repetidas veces y le temblaban las rodillas de forma graciosa.

El solariego colegio, lo había intimidado inclusive más que a mí. Cruelmente encontré divertida su desgracia.

—¡Tranquilo Taiki! Si alguien se mete contigo yo le daré su merecido. —le dije guiñando un ojo y en evidente broma.

—Además hay que verle el lado positivo. No creo que alguien te golpeé aquí, ya sabes, no son "tan primitivos". —añadí, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, en señal de aliento. Él sonrió ante este gesto con la boca cerrada y un tanto torcida.

Decididos, caminamos hasta la entrada del colegio, en dónde ya nos esperaba una elegante y muy hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina. Una chica de nuestra edad, de cabello azul oscuro, corto y de mirada tímida se encontraba junto a ella. Ambas aguardaban sonrientes afuera de la amenazadora puerta de cristal.

Cuando hubimos quedado a su altura, la mayor procedió a saludarnos.

—¡Muy buenos días señores! —su voz era hermosa y su tono tan elegante como ella misma—. Ustedes deben ser los señores Kou ¡Bienvenidos al instituto Saint Porter! —expreso con júbilo—. Mi nombre es Kahio Mischiru y soy la prefecta de preparatoria en el Instituto. —aclaro mirándonos con diversión.

Seguramente había notado mi escudriño.

Debo de admitir que la señorita Kahio, había hecho un excelente trabajo al hacernos sentir bienvenidos y esperaba que los demás alumnos fueran así de amables igual.

—Bueno, sin más rodeos. —prosiguió—. He asignado a cada uno de ustedes, un alumno del instituto, para servirles de guía y de esa forma ayudarles a familiarizarse con las instalaciones del plantel. El guía también los llevará a sus respectivas aulas de clases y los presentará con el profesor inmediato. Aunque por ahora sólo contamos con la señorita Mizuno… —dijo avergonzada—. Bien, ¡No importa! Comencemos con el primero.

—Señor Kou Taiki. —leyó de su hoja—. ¿Segundo grado del nivel de preparatoria? —Preguntó asombrada, ya que Taiki con su madurez y altura aparentaba más edad.

Taiki asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta. —Bien, le presento a la Señorita Mizuno Amy. La señorita Mizuno es la mejor alumna de preparatoria, ella será su guía y su compañera de clases.

_¡Bueno no por mucho, Taiki le quitara su trono!_ , pensé con diversión.

La Peli azul se acercó tímidamente hacía Taiki, dando pequeños pasos con la mirada cabizbaja, parecía más nerviosa que Taiki, y eso ya era demasiado.

—Mucho Gusto joven, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno. —se presento, ofreciendo estrechar su pequeña mano a Taiki.

—Es... un placer señorita, Taiki Kou. —apenas logró decir Taiki.

Si lo hubieran visto, les daría pena ajena. Parecían dos ratoncillos, olfateandose con incertidumbre.

—¡Coj, coj! —la señorita Kahio fingió toser, haciendo que esos dos salieran de su ensoñamiento. —Prosigan jóvenes. —les solicito.

—¡Sí, claro! —contesto Taiki sin desviar su mirada de la señorita Mizuno, pero ella no se movió.

Yo me había percatado del por qué, y no dude en disimular la gracia que me causaba la torpeza social del mayor de mis hermanos.

—Esté… —Hablo la señorita Mizuno visiblemente ruborizada y casi inaudible—. Mmm… esté. —balbuceo nuevamente. Taiki la miraba intrigado tratando de descifrar lo que quería explicar la pelizaul.

—¿Disculpe joven, me podría regresar mi mano, por favor? —requirió gentil ella.

Taiki dirigió su espantada mirada en dirección a su mano y notó que su mano y la de su joven guía seguían entrelazadas; comprendiendo así que no la había soltado, desde que ella muy amablemente se la había ofrecido a manera de saludo.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar. Incluso la Señorita Kahio se reía con disimulo. La señorita Mizuno estaba más sonrojada que al principio y Taiki estaba tan rojo que pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Después de ese lastimoso evento, los dos se marcharon con la cabeza imposiblemente agachada y en silencio. Taiki le abrió la puerta de la entrada y se adentraron en ella, desapareciendo al instante.

Tan pronto como Taiki cerró la puerta, de está salía una bella rubia, quien se veía agitada y llegaba saludando muy animadamente. Era hermosa y sin duda extremadamente coqueta. Rubia que sin disimulo alguno fijó sus bellos ojos en mi hermano menor y en mi; en mí y en mi hermano…

Pasaba sus ojos de Yaten a mí repetidamente y frunciendo el ceño muy concentradamente. Como si no lograse decidir que chocolate elegir, si el oscuro o el blanco. Yaten la miraba con tal desinterés que cualquiera juraría que estaba siendo grosero.

—¡Al fin llega, señorita Aino! ¡Muy buenos días! —la saludo con ironía implícita, la señorita Kahio.

—¡Muy buenos, buenísimos sin duda! —respondió en albur, un sentido que a mi parecer todos comprendimos. La prefecta suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, como si eso fuera algo típico de ella.

—Señor Kou Yaten, primer grado de preparatoria. Le presento a la señorita Aino Mi…

— ¡Mina Aino! — interrumpió la rubia, acercándose con agilidad hacia mi hermano, tan rápido y hábil que no vi en qué momento se le colgó de su brazo.

—Pero tú puedes llamarme _mi Amor_. —le propuso melosamente a mi asqueado hermanito, quién hábilmente se deshizo del abrazo de la chica.

¡Al parecer se decidió por Yaten! ¡Vaya que esa chica sabia como llamar la atención de un chico!

— ¡Señorita Aino, compórtese! —ordeno alarmada y muy avergonzada la señorita Kahio.

La prefecta volteo a ver mi reacción, seguramente creyendo que aquélla insólita situación me había incomodado. Lo cual era erróneo, ya que debo decir que personalmente me resultaba de lo más divertido ver tan apurado a mi hermano. Yaten por otro lado, lucía visiblemente asqueado, fastidiado, enojado ¿o asustado? era difícil decirlo.

—Yo no digo nada malo, señorita prefecta, es solo que "_Aino"_ el cual es mi apellido. —recalco—. Significa Amor en japonés. ¡Hay señorita pues que pensaba! Ja, ja, ja. —explicó dándole una palmada al aire y entonces explotó en una risita de lo más escandalosa.

Risita que logró espantar aún más a Yaten, por si eso fuera posible...

—¡Señorita prefecta! —hablo Yaten consternado—. ¿Está usted segura que debo ir con ella? —apuntó a la rubia—. Tal vez ella pueda acompañar a Seiya, yo puedo esperar al otro estudiante si así lo desea.

Yo me preparé de inmediato para protestas, pero aquello no hizo falta.

—Lo siento señor Kou, pero la señorita Aino debe acompañarlo a usted, dado que ambos estarán en la misma clase. No puede acompañar a su hermano porque él asistirá en otro salón.

Pude ver la alarma reflejada en el rostro de mi narcisista hermano, sus ojos casi salían de sus cavidades. La sola idea de compartir clases con esa atrevida rubia le resultaba insoportable. Mucho más, si yo no estaba en su salón para auxiliarlo, como le había prometido.

Era más que evidente que esa niña se le pegaría como un chicle, y él no era lo suficientemente tolerante como para soportarlo.

—¿No puede haber cambios? Yo debo estudiar con Seiya ¿Verdad Seiya? —en su voz apareció una nota de desesperación.

Yo no sabía que decirle, no podía ir en contra de los reglamentos y mucho menos de mi conveniencia. ¿Verdad?

—¡No señor Kou, lo lamento! Además debe saber que así como la ve, la señorita Aino es una alumna destacada en la clase de Música y no sólo eso —continuó— sino que también ha ganado varios premios a nivel nacional. —señalo la prefecta, en un intento de salvar la reputación de la coqueta alumna.

Yaten estaba aterrado, en cambio la señorita Aino parecía no haberse percatado del rechazo directo de Yaten. Lo seguía mirando como si ya estuviera planeando su boda. Pero cuando salió de su ensoñamiento…

—¡Ya vámonos! ¡No seas caprichoso, verás que nos llevaremos _muy_ bien! —aseguro, mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia la entrada de la puerta con increíble fuerza, mientras continuaba parloteando.

_¡Por cierto Yatencito, sería bueno que me invitaras a una cita_. le escuche decir con desbordante confianza. _También podría ser tu guía en Hong Kong, aquí en Hong Kong las chicas deciden las citas y los chicos cumplen todos sus deseos, sin replicar. Pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare todo lo que hay que aprender._

Yo estaba estupefacto, la señorita Kahio igual. Yaten me miró por ultima vez, buscando ayuda mientras se aferraba esperanzado a la puerta, antes de que la rubia la cerrara.

Pero yo, estaba casi tan sorprendido como para emitir algún tipo de reacción.

—¡No! ¡Seiya, ayúdame! —lo escuché gritar horrorizado.

Sabía que ese grito, era genuina desesperación. Yo seguramente hubiera chillado a la primera, pero él se había reprimido las ganas de gritar con tal de no hacer el ridículo que estaba haciendo ahora.

La señorita Kahio estaba roja como las cerezas y parecía desear que el elegante suelo de mármol la tragará.

—Disculpe a mi hermano señorita, es sólo que aun no se acostumbra a la diferencia de horario entre China y Japón. —comente, en un intento de normalizar la estúpida reacción de Yaten por salvar su vida y nuestra reputación escolar.

¡Era patético! nuestro primer día y ya habíamos comenzado mal. Claro eso no me sucedería a mí, no al gran Seiya Kou, me juré.

—No se preocupe señor Kou, deberán disculpar a la señorita Aino, le he dicho que no coma tantos chocolates por la mañana. —repuso afligida como si estuviera agotada de repetirlo—. Pero dígame joven Kou ¿Hace cuanto que llegaron a China? —preguntó curiosa y me di cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Hace dos meses. —contesté apretando los dientes de forma nerviosa—. ¡Ah! Pero a Yaten le cuesta mucho adaptarse, es que… es que se cayó varias veces de la hamaca cuando era un bebe. —dije rápidamente al darme cuenta de que la diferencia de horario entre China y Japón era solo de una hora.

Ella me miró dándose cuenta de mi error, pero decidida a no hondar en mi ignorancia.

_¿De la hamaca?_ ¡Diablos! recordé reprochándome dentro de mí… ¡Genial! Ahora aparte de locos también seremos los plebeyos del instituto. La señorita Kahio reía con medida sutileza.

—Bueno, señor Kou. —repuso—. Al parecer su guía se ha retrasado más de lo que pensé que tardaría. —musito esas palabras como si lo hubiera sabido de antemano y nuevamente colocó su mano en su barbilla, pensando seguramente en lo que debía de hacer, en dado caso de que no llegase mi tan misteriosa guía.

—Bien, entonces esperemos un momento a que llegue. Estoy segura de que no demorara más, pero será mejor hacerlo dentro del recibidor. Por aquí por favor. —me dijo conduciéndome al interior de aquella puerta dónde hasta hace unos minutos había observado desaparecer a mis hermanos.

A estas alturas, la puerta se me figuraba totalmente tétrica.

Tan pronto cruzamos la imponente puerta de cristal, mi mirada se fijo en el cuadro que se encontraba a mi frente. Pues colgado en una hermosa columna estilo griega, se encontraba el retrato de una mujer rubia y hermosa hasta lo increíble. Pero era su mirada la que te invitaba a contemplarla, era enigmática, no seductora, pero si sensual y al mismo tiempo serena, era difícil describirlo, era como si pudiera ser muchas cosas a la vez.

Mientras continuaba mi requisa, a mis espaldas escuche unos pequeños pasos aproximarse a nuestra dirección y escuché como la señorita Kahio se dirigía a la que al parecer se trataba de mi tan misteriosa guía. De inmediato implore con mi mirada aun fija en el retrato, que no fuera tan "animosa" como la compañera de Yaten.

—Señorita Tsukino ¡Llega usted tarde! —le escuche exclamar a la prefecta, con cierto tono de enfado.

—¡Ah, eso! —oí como mi guía pronuncio esa palabra con tono tan decisivo y sin importancia que la señora Kahio no dio replica.

Indignado e intrigado por lo imposible que me resultó que un alumno contestará de esa forma a su profesor; voltee a ver a la dueña de esas palabras, que aunque más que palabras fueron una expresión, su tono se escucho altanero.

—¡Bien, señorita Tsukino, este es Kou! —me presento la señorita Kahio Mischiru, aún ofendida.

—¿Este es Kou? —repitió arqueando una ceja la señorita que era hermosa hasta lo sorprendente y además parecía muy orgullosa.

—Kou Seiya, el señor Kou. —repuso evidentemente molesta la señorita Kahio como si la señorita Tsukino no fuera mucho de su agrado.

El silencio se instalo en el aire de nuevo. Mi guía no hablo más.

Esperé a que mi joven guía se presentara por si sola y que por educación me ofreciera su mano, pero eso jamás pasó. Por otra parte, ella me seguía mirando fija y detenidamente, con antipatía y desprecio. Como si fuera indigno de estudiar en su colegio; como si pudiera darse cuenta que hasta hace dos meses y medio yo no era más que un "plebeyo" viviendo en una pequeña casa en la playa con un baño y 2 recamaras.

—Señor Kou, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —la voz de la prefecta Kahio me sacó de mi plática conmigo mismo.

La miré y después a mi guía... Y encontré que la belleza de mi mentora se había apagado tan pronto entró la jovencita que se hallaba parada frente a mí.

—Señor Kou, la señorita Tsukino lo llevará a conocer las instalaciones del instituto.

No escuché más, me perdí en ella, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado nada más desde que ella apareció en la habitación.

Ella seguía mirándome sostenidamente y sin parpadear, con la barbilla y la mirada altiva, muy seguramente de forma crítica. Me miró de pies a cabeza, escudriñando cada detalle de mi vestimenta y por primera vez agradecí al cielo, llevar el elegante uniforme de pingüino que en la mañana deteste y a la abuela Ming por inscribirnos a este colegio.

Era evidentemente vanidosa, orgullosa, presumida y de una belleza inmortal.

Ella era la niña-mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Su belleza era tal, que estoy seguro que hasta los ángeles del cielo se encontraban feos a su lado. Su rostro era angelical, piel lozana como la porcelana y tan blanca como la nieve fría que caía del cielo. Su cabello dorado le caía en cascada hasta su cintura, sostenido por 2 prendedores que seguramente eran de diamantes o alguna joya muy fina.

Sus cejas daban a su rostro un aire soberbio y delicado ¡Un marco perfecto! Su respingada nariz le daba un aire de prócer, su silueta alta y estética no eran típicos de una niña de 15 años, no, ella ya era toda una mujer.

Su cuerpo y porte eran tan elegantes, que cualquier bailarina de ballet mataría por tenerlos. Su Boca y cada rasgo nuevo a explorar eran por demás perfectos.

Era como si la hubieran dibujado y pintado cuidadosamente a mano, para asegurarse de que ella fuera una obra de arte perfecta dentro de la perfección.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que me absorbieron, ojos más que azules; ni siquiera el azul del cielo podía comparársele. Ella era bellísima y lo sabía, lo reflejaba su sonrisa burlona y presuntuosa. Pensé de inmediato en el cuento de Blanca nieves, no por Blanca nieves está claro, si no por la reina del cuento. Pensé que de haber vivido _Ella_ en el cuento, seguramente le hubieran arrancado el corazón sin consideración.

Estaba seguro que ella provocaría la más poderosa envidia en cada mujer con la que se encontrase, inclusive siendo tan sólo una "niña".

Ella me miró observándola y sonrió orgullosa, como si pudiera leer mi mente y estuviera satisfecha de la impresión que me había dejado. Yo encontré en esa sonrisa un placer que estaba seguro era pecaminoso.

—No te irás a quedar ahí hasta que termine mi adolescencia, ¿verdad muchacho? — esbozo con una mirada seductora y hablo con tono altivo. Posteriormente Dió la vuelta agitando su sensual melena y caminó como si fuera una reina.

Yo la observe desde mi petrificada posición, ella dio siete pasos más y giro su cuerpo hacia a mí con elegancia.

—¿Me sigues muchacho? —volteé a buscar la aprobación de la señorita Kahio de la que me había olvidado por completo y al encontrarla con la mirada, ella me indicó con las manos que la siguiera, despidiéndose de mí con un ademán y una amable sonrisa.

En cambio mi joven guía avanzó sin despedirse de ella. Si había contemplado la idea de que ella era un ángel, la había descartado en este momento, estaba seguro que un ángel no tendría esa clase de comportamiento, al menos no aquellos de los que mi madre me había hablado.

Le respondí asintiendo mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, dado que mi boca se había tornado inútil. Ella se quedo quieta recargada en una de las columnas con una serenidad que me resulto totalmente fingida.

Torpemente logré incorporarme a su distancia caminando por el único pasillo que había y sin hablar, dirigiéndonos directamente a la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del silencioso pasadizo.

El colegio era tan intimidante y elegante como se veía por fuera. Más que un colegio sus paredes y pinturas hacían la ilusión de que este fuera un museo.

La joven me vio mirándolo todo, y señalo:

—El instituto Saint Porter solía ser el más exclusivo. —dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio casi lúgubre que nos rodeaba, con voz clara y bastante acentuada—. Fue fundado en 1948, por lo que ya te darás cuenta muchacho, sí, efectivamente es uno de los más antiguos en toda la República China. —expreso con desgana, como si le fastidiará hablar.

—¡Ah! —continúo hablando conmigo sin dirigirse a mí, describiendo detalles al azar del solariego colegio—. Como te habrás dado cuenta muchacho, en este piso únicamente se encuentra el recibidor y las oficinas directivas. Los pisos son de mármol real y los techos están decorados por una hoja de oro, _oro genuino._ —recalcó—. Es idéntico al techo de las mil alas de la academia nacional de Paris. La arquitectura y el diseño de interiores son una mezcla de estilos franceses, italianos y grecorromanos. Las pinturas de las paredes fueron pintadas por artistas célebres de todas las épocas, entre ellos el prestigioso pintor Luciano Vinici, ¡Claro ya habrás escuchado de él! —arguyó mientras me dirigía una mirada fugaz, para calificar mi respuesta.

—Sí. —mentí, a decir verdad yo no tenía idea de quien rayos era. Pero deseé saberlo.

—Qué bien. —refuto con aburrimiento, restándole importancia a mi respuesta y siguió caminando hasta subir por las elegantes escaleras que también parecían oro y que al parecer conducían a las aulas de clases.

A pesar de que caminaba con mucho porte y parecía dar pequeños pasos, ella era rápida y ágil; tanto que tenía que esforzarme constantemente por llevar su ritmo. No me dirigía la palabra si no era para describir alguna reliquia que adornaba las paredes del colegio.

Cuando íbamos subiendo por las escaleras, pude ver a través de una de las ventanas, que en el patio de atrás existía un cuarto edificio, no tan grande como el principal, pero igual de magnifico.

Lo que me llamo la atención, era que aquél a diferencia de la fachada predominantemente francesa que tenía el edificio en el que nos encontrábamos, el que podía verse por la ventana gozaba de un frontón griego o romano, ¡Sabrá Dios! pero de la enorme puerta de aquel colgaba un gigantesco letrero de madera antigua, con letras y símbolos que no logré descifrar.

知識之家

σπίτι της γνώσης

הבית של הידע

Maison de la connaissance

Haus des Wissens

House of knowledge

—¿Que significa esos símbolos señorita? —me atreví a preguntar después de meditarlo, señalando la ventana y el cuadro con extraños símbolos del edificio exterior.

—¡Ah! Ese de ahí, es la biblioteca, y los emblemas que me has señalado son escritos en hebreo, en griego, en francés, alemas e inglés. Ya que son los idiomas que se enseñan en este instituto. Todos ellos tienen un mismo significado "_Casa del conocimiento_". Me imagino que no te tengo que explicar también el porqué de aquello ¿Verdad?

Yo entendía la indirecta. Para ella yo no era más que un incivilizado.

—Pero no te entretengas muchacho. —replicó apurándome, mientras se disponía a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Estaba más que claro que esté "paseo" por la escuela, era un castigo para ella, uno que estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin cuanto antes.

Subimos saltándonos el segundo y el tercer piso, llegando directamente al cuarto de los cinco pisos del edificio principal.

Era tan espacioso como el primero nivel. Al igual que el primer piso estaba pintado de blanco con pequeños detalles dorados, adornado por finas y hermosas pinturas de paisajes y columnas estilo griego.

Estaba igualmente vacío y solitario. Constaba únicamente de infinidad de puertas elegantes de cristal que se apilaban tanto de lado derecho, como del izquierdo. ¡Eran casi 20 puertas! _"¿Cómo encontrare a Yaten? Y ni que decir de Taiki"_ exclame para mis interiores.

Había unos cuantos banquillos esparcidos a lo largo del corredor, tal vez por si alguien se cansaba en un recorrido; uno bien dado, por supuesto, no en mi caso. En medio de la sala también había una hermosa escultura de unos ángeles, la cual resulto ser un bebedero "público".

—En este piso se encuentran todas las aulas de clases del nivel de preparatoria. —señaló—. En el segundo piso es el nivel primario, el tercer piso están los alumnos de nivel secundaria y en el quinto piso se encuentran 5 laboratorios para las cátedras de física y química, 3 salas de funciones artísticas y 5 salas audiovisuales. En el edificio 3, que queda del lado derecho a este edificio, están las cátedras de idiomas, la biblioteca ya la has visto, a un costado tiene el número 4. —dijo resumiendo todo; decidida a no mostrarme más y hablando sin posar su mirada en mí.

—De este lado —apunto hacia dos puertas más grandes que las demás ubicadas al final del pasillo—. se encuentran los higiénicos, y en ese pasillo del final del otro extremo —señalo con su delicada mano blanca—. Se encuentra un elevador para los alumnos que prefieren usarlo… —comento esto último como si supiese que yo preferiría hacerlo. Y estaba en lo cierto.

—¿No hay deportes? —pregunté ya que no había mencionado nada de aquello.

—¡¿No te dijeron? El tenis, el polo, las clases de equitación, ballet, la fotografía y música, son únicamente los sábados dependiendo el horario y el nivel que elijas. Y estás no se imparten en este plantel. —explicó al verme dudoso— Se dan en el _club de Saint Porter_, ubicado poco más delante de esté. Tienes que ir a las oficinas del club en el primer piso para inscribirte.

—¿Qué es el polo? ¿Y el futbol americano? —pregunte ignorante.

—¡Ja! No hablaras en serio ¿o sí? —me miró como un sucio animal y procedió a darme la espalda—. ¡Claro! Esas artes y deportes no son obligatorias para el colegio. El instituto Saint Porter tiene claro que esas cosas no son para _todos,_ así que si no deseas asistir, no es necesario que te inscribas.

Yo ya había entendido la indirecta. El desprecio que ella me manifestó era tan fuerte que no pude menos que notarlo. Sabía que no me mostraría los demás pisos, ni siquiera el último. Y mucho menos los demás edificios.

Entonces a pesar de que ya era más que evidente, consolide la solida idea de que yo no era de su agrado.

Me sentía extraño e incomodo conmigo mismo, porque pesé a que muy directamente me había mostrado su rechazó y me había ofendido repetidamente con sus miradas desdeñosas. Una parte de mi deseaba no apartarse de ella. No sólo por ser la niña más hermosa que jamás vi… bueno, si un poco. Pero también era por averiguar el misterio que envolvía su mirada. Y al mismo tiempo demostrarle la persona que realmente era, ya que me había sentido censurado e intimidado por su físico y su aversión hacia mí en todo el trayecto que me resultaba dificil ser yo mismo.

—¡Así! —recordó y yo parpadeé despertando—. El comedor se encuentra en el edificio anexo con el número 2. El horario de receso del nivel de preparatoria es a las 10 de la mañana, son 50 minutos y la hora de la salida es a las 4 de la tarde. ¿Has entendido muchacho? —pregunto fijando sus celestes ojos sobre mí, ¿Cómo podría yo recordar la bomba de información que me había explicado tan apresuradamente?

Aunque me llamaba muchacho con tanta frecuencia y con tono que estaba muy lejos de resultar halagador, ella era de mi misma edad, si bien parecía tener más años a causa de ser mujer, de que era hermosa y de que se movía y hablaba con mucho aplomo. Era por eso que me demostraba tanto desdén como si tuviese ya 25 años y fuese de la realeza. Casi, podía jurar que me llamaba muchacho para que yo entendiera que ella era superior a mí.

A su lado, me costaba trabajo imaginarme como el seductor que solía ser en mi antigua vida en Okinawa. La muerte de mamá me había dejado demasiado sensible como para demostrar aquella seguridad con la que volvía locas a las niñas de mi antiguo colegio.

Sin embargo ella parecía ya haberse formado una idea de mí; justo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, casi desde ese momento me vio con tanto desdén que tal parecía que sabía que yo era solo un "nuevo rico" en Hong Kong. No solo era presuntuosa, vanidosa y presumida, sino también prejuiciosa y altanera. Y era una reverenda estupidez que me sintiera atraído hacia ella.

Yo sabía bien, que en mi antigua vida, quizás le hubiese dicho directamente que era presuntuosa y superficial, pero la realidad presente era que ni siquiera había logrado preguntarle su nombre. No lo sabía, dado que la profesora Kahio no me lo dijo. Y por muy estúpido que sonara esto, me daba la impresión de que aquella pregunta era como tomarme una libertad demasiado grande, sentía como si efectivamente le hablara a una reina de "tu".

—¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? —no sólo pregunto, si no que apareció de nuevo aquella sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si su objetivo era dejarme taciturno, evidentemente nervioso y humillado ¡vaya que lo había conseguido!

—Sí. —tartamudeé y ella me miró inquisitoriamente.

—Ese de ahí… —me dijo sacándome de mi deliró de epifanía, señalando una de las puertas que se encontraba en el centro de la hilera de las puertas de la derecha—. Ese será tu recinto de clases, es el salón "C" y escucha bien muchacho. —me advirtió.

—A continuación nos aproximaremos a ella, tú me esperaras afuera mientras yo entro. —recalco esto último, explicándome como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, tal como Taiki me explicaba las matemáticas _"con manzanitas por favor"_ le decía yo—. Para hablar con el profesor que seguramente es el profesor Tomoe. Él imparte la materia de física y química, Yo entrare sola, esto con el fin de informarle que tiene un nuevo alumno, es decir tú. Inmediatamente después entrarás al que será tu salón de clases y a partir de ahí, todo dependerá de tí ¿Me has entendido? —asentí y nos dirigimos hacia la señalada puerta.

En el corto recorrido hacia mi salón de clases, analice sus últimas palabras "_entraras al que será tu salón de clases y a partir de ahí, todo dependerá de ti". ¿_Acaso ella no sería mi compañera de clases, como las guías de Taiki y Yaten? No podía quedarme con la duda, así que reuní fuerzas para dirigirme de nuevo a ella.

—Tú… digo _usted_... —repuse esperando que ella me viera como el idiota maleducado que soy—. ¿No estarás en el mismo salón que yo? —ella no respondió si no hasta que nos detuvimos frente a mi futuro salón de clases.

Yo esperaba que me contestara que sí, yo deseaba verla todos los días y posiblemente conquistarla, ella sería mi razón para ir a la escuela cuando me costara levantarme en las mañanas, empezaría a fabricar un plan a partir de mañana, para que ella no me viera solo como un incivilizado campesino y así conquistar su amor. "_El día de hoy la estudiare"_ pensé en un intento de perfeccionar mi plan. Pero tan pronto pronuncio su respuesta, mis esperanzas cayeron desaparecieron de golpe.

—¡Claro que no! —me contestó como si la hubiera ofendido—. Yo estudio en el salón D, del otro extremo de la hilera.

Vislumbre con tristeza lo alejado que su salón estaba del mío —Ahora espera aquí, yo te diré cuando debes pasar. —dijo eso y dio 3 suaves golpes a la puerta de cristal, entrando sin esperar una respuesta.

Yo me quedé solo, tratando de no pensar en ella. Me pregunte cual de todas las puertas de cristal, podría ser el salón de Yaten, pero mi distracción duró poco. No estudiaría con ella, ¡Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado! gaste los minutos que mi hermosa guía tardo adentro, en pensar en la manera adecuada de preguntarle su nombre, al menos tendría que saber cómo se llamaba la mujer con la que tal vez y sólo con mucha suerte sería mi novia algún día.

Escuche como la puerta de mi salón se abría al mismo tiempo en la que mi hermosa guía salía por ella. La cerró y se dirigió a mí.

—Ya puedes pasar muchacho. —me dijo—. El profesor Tomoe ya está enterado de que tiene un nuevo alumno. —dicho eso avanzo, yéndose sin siquiera reparar en despedirse.

_¡Es ahora o nunca! _

—Emm… ¡Señorita Tsukino! —la llamé con cuidado y ella se detuvo sin voltear a verme—. Disculpe no me ha dicho su nombre.

—¡Ah! —bufo como si fuera un comentario estúpido y me respondió aún de espalda—. Serena, Serena Tsukino.

Un nombre tan hermoso como ella misma. Dejo su nombre en el aire y continúo su trayecto, pero tan pronto avanzo dos pasos, se volvió a detener, esta vez volteándose hacia donde me encontraba.

—Muchacho… —la vi una vez más y debatí la otra posibilidad por la que ella se dirigía a mí simplemente como _muchacho._ Probablemente ella no recordaba mi nombre—. Hazme un favor ¿Quieres? —me preguntó con una… esperen ¿sensual? Sonrisa.

—Sus deseos son ordenes señorita. —dije con mi mejor tono seductor, reprochándome enseguida, al darme cuenta de lo urgido que debí escucharme.

—Por favor, _no_ cometas la estupidez de enamorarte de mí… por qué si lo haces, sólo me divertiré en destrozarte el corazón. —dijo letal y mordaz.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de decir, estaba estupefacto ante sus letales palabras. Posteriormente me miró muy satisfecha de haber sido la causa de mi mudez, movió la cabeza desdeñosa, pero según me pareció, convencida de haberme humillado lo suficiente; posteriormente avanzo dejándome solo.

Aquellas palabras me habían resultado inauditas. Observe cómo se alejaba sin mirarme y entraba al que debía ser su salón.

Una mano masculina me dio un golpecito a mi absorto cuerpo. Gire encontrándome con un atractivo hombre alto de cabello blanco que seguramente les resultaba guapo a las profesoras y quizás a algunas alumnas. Vestía una larga bata blanca y de inmediato se coloco unos anteojos que le dieron un aire a científico loco, dejando atrás al hombre "atractivo" que por un segundo creí imaginar.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede de piedra frente a mi salón, pero debió ser bastante como para que el profesor saliera en mi búsqueda.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —canturreo animoso—. Este muchacho sin duda alguna, fue víctima del efecto Tsukino. —recitó divertido para sí mismo.

_¿El efecto Tsukino?_

—Usted debe ser el joven, Kou Seiya ¿verdad? —dijo leyendo mi nombre, de lo que parecía ser la lista de alumnos. Estaba en lo cierto, ella no recordó mi nombre.

Después de mi breve parloteo interno, asentí al profesor dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

—¡Ah que maravilla! Ya nos tenía preocupado su retraso joven Seiya. ¡Usted sí que sabe hacerla de emoción! —canto alegremente, mientras me empujaba hacía adentro del salón de clases.

Sin embargo mi mente seguía emergida en la última escena que recordaba. Serena me había advertido, que no me enamorará de ella porque sólo jugaría conmigo. Sin embargo, para mí esas palabras, me daban la impresión de que no eran una sugerencia, ni mucho menos una advertencia. Sonaban más bien a una promesa y estaba seguro que la cumpliría.

.

.

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

.

Trabajando arduamente...

Si ya leíste, deja Review, que no te cuesta nada y a mí me motiva a continuarla u.u

.

XOXO

**LESVAL**


	4. El efecto Tsukino

**CAPITULO 3. EL EFECTO TSUKINO.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_Serena __era como la luna. Inalcanzable, solitaria y hermosa. Yo la amaba… y también la deseaba como nunca había deseado a una mujer jamás..._

_._

___**Seiya Kou**_

___******ღ**  
_

* * *

—Y ¿Qué tal sus días? —pregunto Taiki con una amable y muy alegre sonrisa.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —amenazo Yaten molesto, con manos dentro de sus bolsillos y vista desviada.

—Ahora no Tai. —conteste en un murmullo que disimulaba desinterés, al mismo tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos y fingía demencia.

Y sin más detalles, los tres procedimos a introducirnos en la parte trasera del ostentoso automóvil negro de la abuela Ming, de vuelta a casa.

.

.

El trayecto a casa fue lastimoso para los "tres". Los tres habíamos tenido un pésimo día y un patético inicio de clases.

Habíamos sido humillados, y victimas cada quien de su respectivo guía. Pero ni la bochornosa escena de Taiki apoderándose de la mano de su tímida guía, ni la muy penosa y además perturbadora escena de Yaten con su muy coqueta rubia, se podían comparar con mi trágica experiencia.

Mi rubia provocación, no sólo me había humillado y ofendido. Sino que prácticamente me había amenazado y además prometido que sería victima de su cruel plan.

"_¡Sí, sí, sí! Sin duda alguna este muchacho, fue víctima del efecto Tsukino"_

El profesor Tomoe, me había explicado ya del efecto que el demonio de belleza de Serena Tsukino, solía tener en aquellos hombres que le hacían una invitación. Yo había roto el record supuse, ya que únicamente le había preguntado su nombre y había sido bateado como si le hubiese hecho una proposición indecorosa.

¿No sabía ella, que cuando a un hombre le dicen que no puede tener algo, más tentado y dispuesto está, a hacer suya a toda costa esa prohibida tentación?

Y ella era la tentación hecha mujer, a pesar de ser prácticamente una "niña" Serena me había prohibido enamorarme de ella, como si supiera que con esas palabras más interesado me dejaba.

Era casi como ir a la guerra con ella; es decir, muchos habían fallado en el intento de conquistarla, sí, y muchos eran víctimas de sus poderosas miradas y mortales palabras. Otros terminaban rindiéndose, algunos heridos y no dudaba que ya tuviera algún muerto en su lista negra.

Serena definitivamente no podía tener 15 años ¿o sí? No sólo porque no los aparentaba físicamente. ¡Era imposible! ella se movía, hablaba y poseía el poder de seducción que sólo una mujer adulta adquiere con experiencia. Ella dominaba a la perfección cada una de las técnicas, que muchas chicas de su edad leen en alguna revista o emplean desastrosamente como la rubia de Yaten.

El efecto Tsukino me había durado todo el día. Ella se había clavado en mi alma, en mis pensamiento y todavía sin querer aún más en cada parte mi cuerpo.

Esperaba verla pronto para preguntarle qué demonios se traía en manos y porque me odiaba así, pero ¡vamos! a quien engañaba, con trabajo había reunido las fuerzas para preguntarle 2 cosas, y me había ido de la patada.

Pero yo no pensaba quedarme así… No señor. Ahora ya desayunado, con más fuerzas y menos traumado, me dije… Después de todo ¿Qué demonios se creía esa mujer? ¿creía que el hecho de ser rica, educada, sensual y hermosa a más no poder, le daba derecho a tratarme como basura? Un eufórico si, se asomo por mis pensamientos, pero lo deseche tan pronto apareció; la negatividad no era lo mío, y este caso no sería la excepción.

No la volví a ver en todo el día, y agradecí a Dios por ello. Estaba aún demasiado aturdido como para enfrentarme a ella, incluso sin dirigirle la palabra. No estaba seguro si soportaría una más de sus miradas llenas de odio y soberbia.

Por un momento me paso la idea de que mi magia con las mujeres se hubiese esfumado como mamá. Pero no era así. Tan pronto entre al salón de clases, las chicas me habían encontrado atractivo, aún con la cara de espanto que tenía en ese momento. Pero precisamente fue esa reacción, la que me dio la suficiente seguridad de que definitivamente, por nada en el mundo dejaría que esa mujer se me escapara.

Era verdad que la muerte de mamá me había dejado demasiado sensible para ser el Don Juan que solía ser, y también era verdad que su belleza era tal, que me había dejado tímido y taciturno durante nuestro "paseo" ¿Por qué rayos Dios la había hecho tan bella? Pero fuera como fuera, ella seguía siendo un ser humano, y yo, me propondría derretir a esa reina de hielo, a como diera lugar.

Tan pronto contemple esa idea, comencé a rediseñar mentalmente mi plan de ataque. Si iría a la guerra, tendría que estar bien preparado. Al día siguiente La bombardearía con todas mis famosas técnicas infalibles de conquista. Llegando a casa releería de nuevo mi manual de "Cómo convertirse en un seductor en 10 minutos" así como mi libro tamaño poquet de "Las frases más románticas de la historia".

El fin de semana me dedicaría a estudiar un maratón de películas románticas y a pesar de que ya me gustaba, ahora le pondría más ganas a las clases de piano. Después de todo, no es secreto que una mujer siempre cae rendida ante los encantos y talentos de un sexy artista, ¡por muy rica y hermosa que esta fuera! Exclamé para mis adentros. Y que mejor ejemplo que el de mi madre. Así que mi plan ahora también estaba sustentado científicamente a prueba de error.

Más animado recargue mis energías, dispuesto a luchar por el amor de ese ángel terrenal.

—¡Lo lograré! —exclamé parándome del asiento del carro y empuñe mi mano hacia arriba como todo un campeón. Esto por supuesto, saco a mis hermanos del lúgubre silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

—Te ves ridículo. —refutó Yaten con voz seca y concluyente, un comentario que solo podía venir de él.

—Siéntate Seiya, no ves que a un no llegamos, te puedes caer. —me pidió Taiki con voz moderada y un tanto preocupado, y lo obedecí.

—¿Sabes Seiya? —continuo Yaten, dibujando en su rostro una satírica sonrisa—. Pensándolo bien… Yo también estoy preocupado por ti. —habló filoso con fingida preocupación—. Mira que te ha dado por hablar solo últimamente ¿No te estarás volviendo loco Hermanito? —acentuó irónico.

Pero yo era más rápido que él.

—Pues mira que yo también estoy preocupado por ti Yatencito. Por un momento temí que tu "novia la animosa" te hubiera raptado. —¡Al parecer ya se le había olvidado su noviecita! ya que tan pronto dije eso, se le borro la estúpida sonrisa de arrogancia que hasta hace un segundo se hallaba plasmada en su atractivo rostro, reemplazándola por una torcida mueca de desagrado.

—"_tú puedes llamarme mi amor". _—continúe imitando a la perfección la voz chillona de su rubia guía y esto hizo agudizar su reacción.

Volteó la cabeza con desesperación de un lado a otro, asomándose por las polarizadas ventanillas del fino automóvil, buscando algo con desesperación, saco de su mochila el estuche de sus gafas Ray Ban y se las colocó como si fuese un fugitivo en un intento estúpido por camuflajearse de la policía.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica ante tremenda ridiculez.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién es el ridículo ahora hermanito? ¿No me dirás que piensas que tu novia te está persiguiendo? ¿O sí? —chasqueé, riendo de lado y él me miró con gesto preocupado.

—Es posible, créeme… no lo dudaría ni un segundo. —dijo negando la cabeza, queriéndose sacar de la mente aquella idea que le resultaba insoportable.

Solté una carcajada escandalosa y me lleve ambas manos en mí estomago, el cual ya me dolía de la risa, de lo patético que se veía mi siempre controlado hermanito. Pero al ver que iba en serio, recobre la compostura y le pregunte con la voz más seria que pude encontrar en aquel momento.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le pregunté, arqueando mi ceja derecha con intriga, se quito sus elegantes gafas de sol, mostrando su pálido rostro perplejo y así asintió confirmando mi cuestionamiento.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —fruncí el ceño interesado, al detectar pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

—¡Nefasto! —hablo con pesadumbre pasándose una mano por el rostro—. ¡Esa mujer está loca! —indicó con mesura y sin chistar ,mientras se secaba el sudor con su pañuelo verde oscuro.

—¡Le dijo a todo el salón que yo era su novio! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y lo peor, ya te imaginaras las burlas, y sabes lo mucho que aborrezco que se burlen de mí. —realizó un gesto de enfado y observé como apretaba fugazmente una de sus manos—. Se la paso tratándome de abrazar todo el maldito día. —masculló con gesto agrio. Yo sabía que él odiaba el contacto físico, incluso con mamá se resistía un poco—.

—¡Y no solo eso!, también amenazo a las demás chicas que decían encontrarme atractivo y no dejo de hablarme con esa insoportable voz chillona que tiene. —finalizó retorciendo inconscientemente su pañuelo con visible desesperación.

Y yo que pensaba que había sido el único…

—¡Vaya! —exclame con simpleza, soltando una breve risita nerviosa, no sabiendo que decir, no tenía idea de lo mucho que eso le había perturbado—. ¡supongo que no fue tu día!

—¡Ni que lo digas! —bufó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello platinado con vanidad—. ¡No creo soportar tanto! —expreso con tristeza.

Inhalo y exhalo en un intento de relajarse. Contemple la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo, de desahogarme con él, pero desistí de inmediato.

—Tal vez, pueda decirle a la señorita Kahio que te ponga en otro salón. —sugerí sutilmente.

—¡Es inútil! Ya lo hice. —volvió a soltar aire aun tratando de recuperarse.

—Yaten no basta con decirle una vez. —argumente, sabiendo que con lo orgulloso que era, seguramente apenas le dirigió la palabra a la prefecta.

Él Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos, suspiro, y abrió el ojo derecho para mirarme de soslayo.

—¡Te dije! —gruño—. Ya lo he hecho… dos veces y dos veces más en el descanso y una antes de salir. Prácticamente le suplique todo mi tiempo de receso. —admitió avergonzado, mientras volvía a cerrar ambos ojos y continuó—. Pero ella me repitió que no había manera, que cada salón estaba hasta el límite permitido, que era por eso que nos habían colocado en salones distintos a los dos.

Aquello me sorprendió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Yaten actuar de manera tan desesperada.

—¡Vaya con razón no logre encontrarte en el descanso!

—Lo sé ¡Es patético! Es una tontería, que el cupo máximo de alumnos por salón sea de 10 ¿sabías?

—¿En serio? Pensé que mi salón no estaba "tan lleno" es por eso que te sugerí decirle a la prefecta lo del cambio de salón. ¡Qué estupidez, 10 por cada salón! —me mofé de la idea, al mismo tiempo que estiraba mis brazos y mis piernas con flojera, dándole un pequeño golpe a Yaten quien estaba frente a mí y me sonrió de lado.

—¡Es la cosa estúpida que oí jamás! —siguió desahogándose—. "Para asegurar atención personalizada y un mejor rendimiento en los alumnos" me dijo esa mujer. —susurro con voz seria y un tanto rencorosa.

—Pues en nuestra antigua escuela éramos 60 por cada salón y yo creo que aprendíamos muy bien. —afirme con voz cantarina, orgulloso de mi educación anterior.

—¡Sí, claro! — arguyo—. y lo dice el que siempre se la pasaba en cursos de verano para que no lo reprobarán. —dirigí mi mirada lastimosa a Yaten quien me sonreía visiblemente más animado.

—¡Ouch! —agache mi cabeza—. Tenías que arruinarlo Yaten. —y los dos reímos.

Nada como las risas para relajar una estresante situación.

—Fuera de broma, no creo que la señorita Kahio vaya a ceder cambiarme de salón por más que se lo pida y honestamente no volveré a humillarme ante esa mujer. —declaró, tratando de rescatar el orgullo que este día había perdido.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡la esperanza muere al último! —le replique, diciendo esa frase más para mí que para él.

—No presumas, seguramente te habrá ido de maravilla, es fácil decirlo así. —cruzo las piernas y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá con pereza, sin esperar mi respuesta dado que lo dio por hecho.

¡Él definitivamente no tenía idea! Era mejor ser mimado que rechazado, estuve a punto de decirle, pero no quería verme débil.

—Sii-ii… Me fue bien. —mentí—. Bueno, ja, ja. Tú ya sabes el efecto que provoca mi apuesto e irresistible rostro en las mujeres, no puedo controlarlo, es algo inevitable. —falseé con algo de verdad.

Después de todo, hubieron varías chicas que me coquetearon durante todo el día. Pensé en aquella pelirroja, Kakyiuu creo que se llamaba, era muy linda y bonita a su manera.

Y también estaban las chicas de tercer grado, y aquella otra chica de hermosos ojos violetas y pelo negro, ella definitivamente me hubiera llamado la atención… de no haber conocido antes a Serena.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamo irónico, volteando a ver a Taiki quién sospechosamente no había dicho una sola palabra en el camino. Lo cual era demasiado extraño, ya que él siempre buscaba el momento oportuno para darnos un sermón que ayudará tanto a mejorar nuestras vidas como a contribuir a nuestra madurez personal.

—¿Y a ti Taiki? ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntamos los dos en coro, observando a mi embelesado hermano, quién cogía entre sus manos un trozo de papel ¿rosado?

—Creo que le ha ido peor… ¡Mira lo traumado que esta! —chasqueo Yaten.

—¿Tai? Taiki —le hable, pero él simplemente no reaccionaba.

—¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A TAIKI! — le grite sacudiéndolo por los brazos.

Y esto lo hizo recapacitar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —replicó despertando de su embobamiento.

—¿Qué cómo demonios te fue? —le preguntó Yaten totalmente enervado. La paciencia definitivamente no era su mejor cualidad.

—¡Ah eso! —suspiro tontamente—. Pues digamos que este día ha sido prácticamente el mejor de todos los días de mi existencia. —expreso, mientras Yaten y yo nos miramos confusos.

—Cuando dices que fue el mejor día de tu vida ¿Te refieres a…? —le cuestioné. Tenía la cara de estúpido más boba que le vi jamás.

—A eso Seiya, ¡Me fue de maravilla! —la voz de Taiki mostraba una excitación creciente.

—¡Está mintiendo! —objeto Yaten, en un intento de no quedar como él "único" patético al que le fue mal.

Ambos le ignoramos.

—¿Te trato bien tu guía?… Mizuno creo que se llamaba. —pregunté.

— ¡Más que bien! Amy es la niña más inteligente y bella que he conocido. Habla y escribe sin errores gramaticales y fonéticos. En el receso nos infiltramos a la Biblioteca y estudiamos un rato ingeniería robótica. — suspiro como si aquello hubiera sido "normal"—. Al finalizar las clases se despidió de mí y me dio… me dio —¡Dios! ¿Un beso? Taiki no podía tener tanta suerte en su primer día en el colegio—. Me dio su correo para que comparáramos las respuestas de nuestra tarea ¡Fue la cita perfecta!

— ¡¿CITA? —Yaten y yo nos miramos. Taiki estaba irremediablemente enamorado y al parecer era correspondido.

—¡Bah! no pueden enamorarse tan rápido. —murmuro Yaten escéptico.

—¡No seas ardilla Yaten! —sonreí divertido—. Ni modos hermanito, al parecer fuiste el único desdichado de los tres. —mentí nuevamente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía talento para reprimir las cosas negativas.

—¡Que me importa! —bufo—. En cuestión de chicas siempre les he ganado. —refunfuñó fingiendo desinterés.

—¡Si, te va de maravilla! Eso que ni qué. Podríamos decir que prácticamente las vuelves locas. —masculle satírico. Él simplemente me ignoró, se atravesó los brazos y cerró los ojos en completa negación.

No le preste más atención después de eso. Asi que posé mí vista al exterior del carro. Observé por la ventanilla, la fila de casas elegantes que se encontraban en nuestra cuadra. Todo aquí pintaba de refinado, desde los enormes robles con enrejado personal, así como el cuidadosamente podado pasto verde.

Las exquisitas viviendas parecían vacías y extrañas. Por la calle nunca se encontraba gente… como si nadie habitara las intimidantes mansiones.

Los tres nos sumergimos en nuestro mundo, aprovechando los escasos segundos que nos quedaban para llegar. Cerré los ojos cansados y de improvisto un fugaz recuerdo de unos altivos celestes se presento en mi memoria, arrebatado de inmediato por el escandaloso ruido de la reja de nuestro ahora hogar. Ya estábamos entrando a la Casa de la abuela.

¡Claro! yo sabía que Yaten no había sido el único al que le había ido mal, y mucho menos el peor.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de mis hermanos durante todo el ciclo escolar. Yo les demostraría a todos en el colegio que ella definitivamente sería mía.

.

.

**Martes 26 de Enero de 1991.**

.

.

¡Qué noche tan desdichada!

No logré dormir en toda la maldita noche. No era insomnio por más que contemple la posibilidad. Había estado dando vueltas en mi cama como un loco, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. ¿La culpable?

Serena Tsukino.

Estaba claro que me gustaba. Yo sabía juzgar la belleza, y ella era bella en verdad. ¡Esos celestes, ese cuerpo y esa boca!

¡Hey! ¿En qué momento deje de respirar? Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire y lo saque con lentitud y paciencia por mis labios; en un intento estúpido por relajarme. Hice 5 repeticiones más, inhalando y exhalando tal como lo hace Taiki en temporada de exámenes. Ok, eso definitivamente no me funciona, no estoy relajado y dudó mucho que me relaje. Así busque mi alarma entre la oscuridad, y expectante logre visualizar que ya habían dado las ¿6? de la mañana. Miré hacia el ventanal de mi alcoba y aprecie los débiles rayos de luz que se colaban por la gruesa tela de mis persianas de seda azul oscuro.

¡Hora de levantarse! Me dije emocionado.

Nunca había deseado tanto que amaneciera para poder ir al colegio. Y tan pronto lo hice, tuve el presentimiento de que este día sería diferente.

Prendí la lámpara de mi habitación, ya que tenía pesadez de correr las cortinas y me dirigí directamente a mi baño privado, para lavarme el rostro y cepillarme los dientes minuciosamente. Después de todo hoy tenía que poner mayor énfasis a mi arreglo personal y lucir más irresistible que de costumbre.

Sonreí a mi reflejo de manera seductora, ensayando mis mejores ángulos, y me encontré satisfecho al sentir de nuevo la seguridad que tanto me caracterizaba en mi antigua vida.

Salí del baño, regresando a mi habitación y me coloqué el uniforme correctamente, teniendo dificultad para atar la corbata de manera adecuada, pero consiguiéndolo después de 5 minutos ¡Aprendía rápido!

Pase la goma de cera por mi calzado italiano, sacándole el mayor brillo posible. Y finalmente amarre en una coleta mi cabello, cuidando que todo estuviera radiante, en orden e impecable. Añadiendo un poco de vaselina a lo largo de mí larga coleta azabache. Busque entre mi armario uno de los regalos no abiertos que la abuela Ming me había dado en año nuevo, a sabiendas de que se trataba de un perfume costoso.

Lo abrí con desesperación, encontrando un bonito frasco de "Prada for men"… seguramente una marca ostentosa; quite la elegante tapa y aspire su aroma, encontrándolo delicioso. ¡Perfecto para la ocasión! Sonreí y lo regué a chorro sobre mi cuello, una vez más en mis manos, también en mi pecho y por último coloque la fragancia sobre mi cabello y mis pies. —Uno nunca sabe quién pueda andar oliéndote. —pensé divertido.

Eche una mirada más al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba cerca de las escaleras y me encontré contento con el resultado de mi arduo trabajo.

Pase una vez más mi mano por mis cabellos cerciorándome de que estuviera perfectamente atado, tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Encontrándolo vació y silente.

¿Dónde rayos estaban todos?

Camine hasta una de las sillas del comedor y tomé asiento, tamborileando los dedos sobre el madero, mientras esperaba que mis hermanos bajaran a desayunar.

—¡Uf! me preguntaba de donde procedía ese olor. —alce la vista encontrándome con madame Setsuna quién me veía extrañada y se colocaba la mano en la nariz y parte de la boca.

—¿Que hace despierto tan temprano joven Seiya? —dijo enojada y yo fruncí el ceño confundido.

—¡Madame Setsuna! ¿Quién la entiende? Primero se enoja porque tiene que levantarnos y ahora que me he levantado yo solo y a tiempo… ¡Por Dios! ¡Las mujeres sí que son complicadas! —exclame, mientras colocaba mis brazos detrás de mi nuca y esbozaba una sonrisa ampliamente divertida.

Estaba de muy buen humor.

—Lo digo…. porque son las 5 de la mañana, aún falta 1 hora para que se levanten tus hermanos. —la miré sorprendido y ella rio sin disimular.

¿Se burlaba de mí?

—¡Está equivocada!, yo vi perfectamente en mi reloj, que daban las 6 de la mañana, inclusive vi los rayos del sol colarse por las cortinas.

¿O creí verlos? De repente la duda se apodero de mí.

—¡Habrán sido las luces del jardín! —se mofó.

¿No podía estar equivocado? ¿O sí? Me levante escéptico del comedor y me dirigí hacia la ventana más cercana, abriendo las gruesas cortinas…. ¡Estaba oscuro! Madame Setsuna tenía razón. Había visto mal el reloj.

¿Cómo podía haber sucedido aquello? Entonces, recordé que al prender la luz de mi recamará, no había corrido las sombrías cortinas que de por sí de día, oscurecían mi majestuosa habitación.

—¡Estúpido Seiya! —me reprendí mentalmente.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, yo planeé levantarme a esta hora… ya sabe lo que dicen ¡Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda! —dije tratando de justificar mi estupidez.

Ella me miro escéptica, estaba claro que no me había creído.

—Joven regrese a dormirse, a leguas se ve que tiene sueño y que esto ha sido una divertida pero tonta equivocación, yo lo despertaré si quiere. —tenía razón. Sentía como por fin el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, cobrándose así, las horas de insomnio que pase pensando en Serena.

—¡No se preocupe! Ya estoy levantado, no tiene caso. —comente dubitando, quería dormir, pero también quería salvar mi orgullo.

—¿Seguro? —cuestiono tentándome—. Mmm…. —medite.

—¡Sí! —musite casi inaudible. Con los cachetes inflados, tratando de no soltar el bostezo que ya se escapaba por mi boca.

—¿Mmm… y la abuela se ha ido ya? — pregunte con duda, debido a que la abuela Ming, nunca desayunaba con nosotros, ya que salía desde muy temprano salía al trabajo. Tan temprano que nunca nos dábamos cuenta a qué hora se despertaba.

—Está durmiendo. Anoche llego muy tarde de trabajar, por lo que hoy me imagino que descansará el resto del día. —respondió Setsuna con tranquilidad.

—Usted, ¿Siempre se levanta tan temprano? — dije al mismo tiempo en que me tallaba los ojos ardientes de sueño.

—Así es, ¿Cafecito? —sugirió amablemente y yo asentí.

Setsuna me dio la espalda caminando hacia la cocina y desapareciendo de mi vista. Recargue mi cabeza sobre la mesa, y bostece repetidamente.

No podía creerlo… mi mente había sido engañada por mis deseos carnales y el desvelo de las horas somnolientas que pasé comenzaba a hacerse presentes. Segundos después, Setsuna llego con un café negro, amargo y muy cargado, comprendiendo que no era conveniente que me durmiera, porque probablemente ya no despertaría de mi letargo.

Me levante de mi asiento, dirigiéndome a la estancia para poder ver televisión mientras esperaba los 45 minutos que faltaba para que mis hermanos se reunieran conmigo, pasando los canales precipitadamente dado que nada lograba captar mi atención, la mayoría eran comerciales de aquellos productos inútiles que principalmente adquieren las mujeres, tontamente esperanzadas de que dicho producto sea algo milagroso que ayude a mejorar su aspecto físico y quizás su vida amorosa.

Entre bostezos, aburrimiento, frio y tv, los minutos pasaron con languidez, el efecto del café duró poco, y me la pasaba pestañando y moviendo la cabeza continuamente para espantarme el maldito sueño que se había presentado tarde a nuestra cita.

Al 5 para las 6, camine de nuevo hacia el comedor, y tome lugar en mi ya usual silla, esperando por mis hermanos. Para que estos no hicieran preguntas… ya que seguramente se extrañarían de encontrarme de pie "a tiempo".

Dieron las seis, y logré escuchar a lo lejos mi escandalosa alarma anunciando que está era la hora correcta en la que debí haberme despertado. Tenía demasiada flojera para subir y apagarla, así que deje que siguiera cantando. Recline mi cabeza en la mesa y me tape el oído que quedaba descubierto con una de mis manos.

A los pocos segundos escuche como alguno de mis hermanos apago a mi muy puntual despertador.

—¡YAAAAAAATEN! —oí gritar escandalosamente a Taiki con preocupación, y yo me erguí, poniéndome de pie en el acto, espantado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres Taiki? —escuche que contestó Yaten enfurecido, como cada mañana.

—¡Seiya no está en su habitación! —exclamó con voz ahogada mi nervioso hermano. Y yo reí divertido, volviendo a retomar mi silla del comedor tranquilamente entretenido.

—¡Y a mí que rayos me importa! —prorrumpió mi cariñoso y muy enano hermano—. ¡Busca en el baño, que se yo!

—Ya busque, ¡Dios Mío! ¡Y si Se escapo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué cuentas le daré a mamá algún día? —gimió desconsolado Taiki, dramático y exagerado como siempre.

Ya no podía más, solté una carcajada muy ruidosa.

—¡Estoy abajo! —les grite, apiadándome de Taiki. Escuche un suspiro de alivio de parte de Tai y un grosero saludo de parte de Yaten.

Minutos después se reunieron conmigo en el comedor, mientras Setsuna ya servía nuestro desayuno.

—¡Qué asco! ¿A qué demonios huele? —emitió Yaten, el más enano… digo el más pequeño de los tres, cruzando los brazos y con un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Vaya modales hermanito! Ni un, ¿Buenos días? ¿Cómo estás? —comente con sarcasmo y viendo como él sonríe arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es ese olor Seiya? —espeto Tai frunciendo la nariz con diplomacia.

— Parece que alguien se baño de perfume —señalo Yaten, quien en ese momento ya se sentaba enfrente de mí.

—¡Y de uno muy fino! —exprese orgulloso—. Ni más ni menos que de un Praga. —indiqué jactancioso.

—¡Querrás decir PRADA ignorante! —corrigió con burla Yaten, emitiendo una carcajada de lo más profunda, mientras yo le dedique mi mejor mirada asesina.

—Bueno… eso depende Yaten. Al menos que haya comprado una imitación del PRADA —intervino tratando de ser amable Taiki.

—No ayudas Tai… —exprese dándome un golpe de resignación con una de mis manos en la frente.

Desayunamos, reímos, peleamos y metimos nuestros fríos traseros a la limosina, para dirigirnos a mi muy ansiado y querido colegio Saint Porter.

¡Por fin me encontraría con la causante de mi somnolencia!

.

.

Al llegar al colegio, yo ya estaba listo para seducir a ese precioso ángel.

Baje de la limosina con entusiasmo y acomode mi uniforme, observando una vez más mi reflejo en el vidrio del automóvil, cuidando de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Me quede un momento sobre la banqueta, esperando para poder verla llegar y así darle los buenos días, un consejo del mi manual del seductor.

Sin embargo, ella jamás apareció. Yo decidí no desanimarme, después de todo, tenía todo el día y quizás con un poco de suerte tendría el placer de encontrarla más de una vez. Así que sin más, alcance a mis hermanos para dirigirnos juntos a nuestros respectivos salones de clases.

Al llegar a mi salón, pude sentir las femeninas y lujuriosas miradas sobre mí. ¡Menos mal que mi perfume había perdido potencia a consecuencia de la calefacción del automóvil!

Camine ignorándolas y me dirigí hacia mi pupitre que se ubicaba en la penúltima fila, acomodando mi mochila y útiles escolares. Saque mi manga de Saint Seiya dispuesto a gastar el tiempo en ella mientras el profesor llegaba.

—Tú… eres Seiya Kou, ¿verdad? —me dijo una masculina voz y dirigí mi mirada al escritorio de atrás, dónde se sentaba un chico rubio con una sonrisa amable—. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrew, Andrew Furuhata, bienvenido al colegio. —dijo al mismo tiempo que me estrechaba la mano con vigor.

—¡Hey! Mucho gusto también Andrew. —así acomode mi elegante y muy cómoda silla de manera que pudiera seguir platicando con él sin darle la espalda—. No te vi ayer ¿o sí? —pregunte al no recordar su rostro.

— No… es que no vine ayer. —explico frotándose la frente con la mano, mientras reía—. Más bien, no me desperté. —sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Por cierto, que rico aroma! — comento y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

Definitivamente no hubiera pensado lo mismo en la mañana.

—Oye Seiya. —se acercó a mí murmurando—. Oí un rumor de que habías sido víctima de la bella señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? —¡Genial! Ahora sería el bateado del colegio.

—¡Vaya que corren rápido los chismes aquí! —espete tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—¡Solo espero que no llegue a mis hermanos, en especial a Yatencito! —suplique internamente.

—¡Ah no te aflijas! casi todos los hombres en este piso han sido rechazados por ella. —revelo captando más que nunca mi atención.

—¿Siempre es así de altanera? —pregunte curioso. Tenía que saber si sólo a mí me había tratado como basura.

—Sí, siempre. Dicen que un chico del salón "E" llamado Kevin, se le declaro un mes antes de las vacaciones del año anterior. El pobre falto a clases dos semanas enteras y cuando regreso no hablaba con nadie.

—¡Vaya que es sutil esa mujer! lástima que es endemoniadamente hermosa. Jamás vi a nadie así de bella. —opine con sinceridad, pensando en lo afortunado que era.

Agradecí a Dios que mi madre me hubiese roto el corazón primero, al menos de esa forma había adquirido experiencia en el tema y no me había afectado tanto.

—¡Es bella de verdad! —murmuro pensativo, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada fugazmente—. Inclusive los chicos más populares de tercer grado se le han declarado y también los ha rechazado con la misma "sutileza" —dijo aquello con una sonrisa ¿nerviosa?

—¿Tiene novio? A lo mejor por ello rechaza a todos. —y de inmediato me arrepentí de haber formulado aquella pregunta. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—No, no que nadie sepa… no creo. Sinceramente no me imagino que alguien la soporte con esa engreída actitud que tiene… —frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Yo estaba seguro que a él también lo había rechazado.

—A ti también te rechazo supongo —formule con la certeza de que así había sido.

— ¡Sí! ja, ja, ja —acompaño su respuesta con carcajada al mismo tiempo que rascaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda. — Ya sabes… me dijo lo mismo que le dice a todos y que me imagino que también a ti te dijo, que "no le volvieras a dirigir la palabra por qué nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú" ¿Cierto? Fue realmente traumático — admitió avergonzado y sonrojado.

Entonces comprendí que aquella revelación me había resultado interesante. Por el hecho de que a mí prácticamente me había prometido que me rompería el corazón.

—Sí que sabe bajar la moral terriblemente —continuó—. Fue impactante, eso que ni qué, pero lo supere con el tiempo. Ella es bellísima…. Negarlo haría que me viera un poco más ardido, me imagino que de grande será una mujer igual de hermosa que su madre.

— ¿Su madre? —pregunté enarcando las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿No la conoces? —me contemplo como si no supiera algo demasiado obvio—. ¡Ah, es verdad! ustedes acaban de llegar de Japón —recordó—. Bueno te cuento, así es… Su madre era una señora casi tan hermosa como la señorita Tsukino, incluso era famosa en China por su belleza, seguro la habrás visto, existe un retrato de ella en el recibidor. Además también era la propietaria de este colegio. Si la señorita Tsukino no fuera tan bella, diría que es por eso que se da grandes aires de diva. —ultimó.

Recordé a la bella mujer del retrato que observe el primer día de clases… también me había sentido atraído a contemplarla. Andrew tenía razón, era casi igual de hermosa y sensual que su hija… ya veía de donde había adquirido esas cualidades.

— Si la he visto —conteste recordando—. Es decir a su retrato y tienes toda la razón, es tan hermosa como su madre —le conteste aún sumergido en mis pensamientos—. ¿Pero acaso ya no está en China?

— No, ella murió cuando aún era una niña, o algo así —lo entendía… ella también había perdido a su madre y muy probablemente también ese hecho le había destrozado el corazón, tal como a mí. Si bien era soberbia y grosera, también había rastros de tristeza y soledad en su mirada.

— ¡Hey Seiya! —escuché hablar a Andrew, mientras movía su mano abierta de arriba abajo frente a mi rostro, tratando de llamar mi atención y pestañe con rapidez tratando de recuperarme de mi charloteo interior.

—¿Qué más sabe de ella? —pregunte con ansiedad implícita.

Él pareció sorprendido de mi requisa, pero no medito mucho y siguió hablando.

—Pues no mucho más que todos aquí. Su padre es el señor Kenji Tsukino, es uno de los hombres más ricos del país, él está casado de nuevo con la señorita Ikuko, la cual no es igual de hermosa que la madre de Serena, pero es muy amable… bueno eso dicen los que la conocen. También se sabe que es hija única, no tiene hermanos, ni medios hermanos hasta ahora. Su padre dirige el instituto Saint Porter y muchos otros negocios. Es un hombre bastante serio, casi tanto como ella, supongo que lo habrá heredado de él, porque según cuentan la señora Serenity era muy cálida y agradable. Y como sabrás, la señorita Tsukino es todo lo contrario, tal parece que se divierte despreciando a los demás, es muy soberbia y petulante con todos, incluyendo a los profesores. Prácticamente a la única persona a la que le habla es a su prima la señorita Minako Aino, ella también es muy bonita pero un poco escandalosa. —dijo concluyendo su explicación.

¿Minako Aino? dónde he escuchado ese nombre… ¡No puede ser! ¿O sí? si es la novia de Yaten. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se lleve con Serena? Aun peor que sean emparentadas.

Abrí los ojos como plato mirando a Andrew y pregunte.

—¿Mina Aino? ¿Rubia, cabello largo, delgada y demasiado entusiasta?

—¿La conoces? —debatió Andrew interesado en mi sugestiva reacción.

—Sí, mi hermano Yaten estudia con ella en el salón L —respondí sereno.

¡La suerte estaba de mi lado! La noviecita de Yaten podría ayudarme a conquistar a su bella prima.

—Oye Seiya, al parecer tú y tus hermanos se han hecho muy populares en tan poco tiempo ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —curioseé relajado.

—Pues ha pasado un día desde que ingresaron al colegio y ya todas las chicas se la pasan hablando de ustedes. Solo fíjate aquí en el salón —me dijo señalando con un dedo algo detrás de mí.

Al darme vuelta, me encontré con un mar de miradas. Todas fijas en nosotros, en _mí_, incluso la del chico Orini quien era evidentemente rarito. Pero a mí ya nadie me gustaba, ni nadie se me hacía más interesante que la altiva Serena Tsukino.

Estaba a punto de responderle a Andrew pero el ruido que emitió la puerta, indicaba que el profesor acababa de entrar.

—¡Basta de charla jóvenes! —dijo el profesor Okayasu al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el elegante escritorio de cedro, que se encontraba adelante del de los alumnos y yo lo imite acomodando nuevamente mi silla—. Hoy vamos a comenzar la clase, viendo el fascinante tema de Algoritmos aritméticos. —escuche como los alumnos protestaban en coro, yo lo ignoré; mi mente estaba emergida en la plática que sostuve con Andrew.

Así que Serena rechazaba a todos los que se acercaban a ella de la misma manera; era tonto, pero me pregunte por qué a mí me había dado un discurso diferente.

Sonaba estúpido, porque al fin y al cabo si su propósito era humillar por humillar, lo había logrado. Pero, ella jamás me prohibió que le hablara como lo había hecho con los demás y de alguna manera lo había interpretado como una oportunidad. Oportunidad que no dejaría escapar de mis manos.

La clase pasó con celeridad. Y sin darme cuenta la campanilla repiqueteó, anunciando así la hora del descanso.

Yo pensé en buscarla y tal vez ser el primero en llegar a conocerla. Después de todo el divertirse con alguien… aunque sea destrozándole el corazón, requiere de cierto tiempo y de acercamiento.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que al menos no me dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

Sin darme cuenta, ya muchos alumnos salían por el portón rumbo a la cafetería.

—¿Vas a ir al comedor Seiya? —me pregunto gentilmente Andrew.

—Si, en un minuto, tengo algo que hacer antes. ¿Te parece si nos vemos ahí? —le sugerí. Claro que iría, pero no sin antes dirigirme a echar un vistazo por el salón D.

—¡Claro, ahí te espero! —murmuro, procediendo a salir junto con el resto de mis compañeros.

Yo me apresure a guardar cuadernos, plumas y manga.

Entonces, escuche que alguien abría la puerta del salón, alcé la mirada y todo lo que pude ver fue la plateada y angustiada cabeza de mi hermano menor. Al verme, él soltó un exhalido y aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —la persona que se hallaba parada frente a mí, no era mi impecable y usualmente elegante hermano. Este era un Yaten desaliñado y muy agitado.

—¿Qué sucede? Tu noviecita es apasionada eh… —dije burlándome, pero él no pareció encontrarle gracia a mi comentario.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! vámonos a la cafetería ¡De prisa!— Urgió.

—Tengo algo que hacer antes, ve con Taiki. —expliqué.

—¿Bromeas? Taiki no se despega de su amorcito. —comento visiblemente asqueado.

— Y ¡Vaya que tuvo suerte! —mencione sin pensar. Él se limito a verme extrañado.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Hay no puede ser! —se acerco a mí y me tapo la boca obligándome a guardar silencio.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —le dije quitándole la mano de inmediato.

— ¡Shhh!… calla nos va a ver. —ordenó, volviéndome a tapar la boca y sin querer la nariz con su mano.

—¡Basta! ¡Me vas a ahogar! —exprese sofocado, mientras luchaba por deshacerme de su agarre.

Afuera del salón, unos pasos se escuchaban cercanos.

— ¡Hay, Ya olvídalo! —contesto al oír como la perilla de la puerta era abierta, soltándome finalmente con resignación.

—¡Aquí estás Yaten! Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Vamos a la cafetería me muero de hambre amorcito —Se trataba de Mina Aino.

Quién al percatarse de mi presencia, se dirigió a mí no sin antes inspeccionarme con la mirada.

—Mmm… — emitió un sonido, mientras me exploraba detenidamente el rostro, los pies, la espalda… ¡oye!

— Tú debes ser mi cuñado Seiya Kou. Igual de guapo que mi Yatencito. Soy Minako Aino —dijo ofreciendo su mano a saludo y sonrió ligeramente mientras se aferraba del brazo de mi pequeño hermano.

Yaten la miro arrogante. — ¡A ver si lo entiendes de una vez niña, tú y yo, _No_ somos novios, ni amigos, ni nada! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz! —la aparto groseramente y la observo con fastidio.

Ahí estaba mi hermano, brutal y seco como él mismo. Ella me miró buscando ayuda.

—Disculpa a mi hermanito Mina, es un poco tímido. Siempre le ha costado trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos a la gente —le expliqué, mientras mi hermano me miraba con odio.

Sabía que me arrepentiría después, pero yo tenía que hacer meritos para llegar a Serena, aun cuando eso significaba aliarse con este dorado torbellino.

—¡Gracias Sei! Debo admitir que Yaten a veces es muy grosero, pero sé que en el fondo no es tan malo como quiere aparentar. —ella estaba en lo cierto y me sorprendió la manera en que ella lo describió, resultándole tan fácil leerlo, como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Yaten estaba fastidiado, se quedo quieto y en silencio, ignorando con descaro a la rubia que seguía tratando de apoderarse de su brazo.

—Oye Mina, me han dicho que tu eres prima de la señorita Tsukino del salón D. ¿Es cierto? —formule aprovechando el acercamiento.

—Así es ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que tú también andas tras sus huesitos? —obviamente…

—Se podría decir. ¿Podrías echarle una mano a tu cuñado? —le pedí guiñándole un ojo. Yaten me miró furioso, comprendiendo el por qué de mi traición.

—¡Ustedes sí que son rápidos! —aclamó la rubia—. Llevan dos días y ya están los tres enamorados ¡qué lindo! — Suspiro melosa, a la vez que le dirigía una romántica mirada a Yaten.

Yaten la observó más angustiado que nunca, y no tardo en desprenderse con habilidad del ceñido agarre de Mina.

—¡No hables por mi niña! —dicho eso, procedió a salir enfurecido de la habitación.

Avanzó pero antes de salir se volteo hacia mí.

—¡Me voy traidor! —expreso su odio, antes de darse nuevamente la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida de mi salón con la manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, aporreando la puerta estrepitosamente.

—¡Yaten espérame! —le gritó Mina, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Resignada la rubia me volvió a prestar atención.

—¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! —refunfuño con un lindo puchero infantil—. Seiya… ¿Seguro que quieres conquistar a Serena? debes saber que mi primita es bastante especial.

—No es algo que no sepa… —le respondí con confianza y sinceridad.

—Pero… si quieres que le hable de ti, ¡dalo por hecho! Digo, después de todo ya somos casi de la familia ¿Cierto? — dijo ensancho una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¡Cla-ro! — tartamudeé nerviosamente y le ofrecí mi mano para firmar nuestro acuerdo. A lo que ella no dudo en corresponder.

—No te preocupes, es lo más que puedo hacer por ti —me guiño el ojo derecho en señal de cooperación y procedió a dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Eh Mina! —la interrumpí antes de que saliera—. Será mejor que te apures, te diré que a pesar de ser tan pequeño, ese enano es bastante rápido —le adverti bromeando.

Ella rio con diversión y salió disparada a toda velocidad en busca de Yaten.

.

.

Me sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro. Al menos ya tenía una aliada, y ¡No una cualquiera! Sino la mejor que podía encontrar.

Con esa idea, recogí con pesadez mi termo de agua y procedí a salir del salón para dirigirme a la cafetería. Y de pronto… la vi al otro extremo del pasillo.

Radiante y sensual, con el cabello suelto y dispuesta a bajar esta vez por el elevador. Apresure el paso… prácticamente corrí para poder entrar con ella en el ascensor, al mismo tiempo que me acomodaba el uniforme y el cabello.

Era una oportunidad única y perfecta ¡Mi oportunidad! Cuando hube quedado a su altura, ambos entramos en el montacargas en silencio; ella notó mi presencia dedicándome una mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

Él uniforme en ella se veía sensual y elegante; con aquel aire delicado y seductivo que no me permite mantener los ojos apartados de ella.

—Señorita Tsukino… ¡Buenos días! luce usted hermosa. —la salude con mi mejor tono seductor. Embriagándome de inmediato, de su exquisito aroma a fresas y jazmín, una peculiar combinación, sin duda.

No me contestó, se limito a dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa tormentosamente sensual.

Así avance con dificultad, colocándome a su diestra y ella me miro oblicuamente riendo secretamente para sí misma. En la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos, noté que mis sueños no le habían hecho justicia. No, ella era aun más preciosa en persona.

El silencio se instalo en el aire y decidí dedicar esos segundos en admirar cada detalle de su perfecta fisionomía. Serena Tsukino era hermosa hasta lo increíble. Su cabello parecía ser de oro suave, su nívea piel de porcelana, resplandecía contrastando con sus intensos ojos color cielo.

¿Todo su cuerpo será igual de hermoso? La sola idea me resultaba difícil de digerir.

Cerré los ojos y pase saliva en un pobre intento de normalizar mi respiración, la cual acababa de acelerarse así como mi ritmo cardiaco.

¿Cómo es que Dios la había hecho tan bella?

Aun con los ojos cerrados, sentí como el elevador se detuvo de una manera tan brusca y precipitadamente que me sorprendió.

Abrí los ojos confusos encontrándome con la mirada de Serena. Tenía colocado un dedo sobre uno de los botones del ascensor, indicando que ella había sido la responsable de que el montacargas se detuviera.

—¿Pero qué…? —estaba desconcertado.

—¡Shhh! —me ordeno con su dedo, sonriendo con vanidad, colocándose frente y muy cercanamente a mí en total silencio.

Mis manos y mi mandíbula se tensaron, haciéndome sonreír con esfuerzo.

La observe llevar uno de sus dedos a su boca, de manera seductora y posteriormente procedió a recorrer con su penetrante mirada mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Esta vez no con deprecio, ni con escudriño, mucho menos desdeñosamente como en nuestro último encuentro. Esta vez era diferente, me observaba detenidamente al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su centellante cabello de oro, enredándolo entre el dedo que antes se encontraba posado en sus labios.

Su mirada me quemaba como el mismo sol. Me sentí enrojecer poco a poco y el calor descendió en oleadas desde mi garganta hasta mi pecho. Por qué me miraba como si me desvistiera con los ojos, seductora y divertidamente, barriendo con sus celestes cada milímetro de mí ser. Deteniéndose desde mi abdomen a mis manos, mis labios y hasta encontrarse con mis ojos nuevamente y una vez ahí, no los parto de ni un segundo.

—Te gusto —rompió el silencio. Hablando con voz bonita, tranquila y sensual. No pregunto, eso era algo que ella conocía a la perfección.

—Demasiado diría yo —exprese con dificultad, pero sincero y sobre todo seguro de aquello.

Y con aquella respuesta, observe sus labios curvarse en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Trague saliva e inhale, de pronto el aire me era insuficiente.

Ella no respondió tras mi respuesta, ni replico. Se hallaba recargada en la pared metálica del ascensor, mirándome con una tranquilidad que de pronto me resulto desesperante y fingida.

No estoy seguro si quiera sí parpadeaba, parecía relajada y divertida viéndome en aprietos. Me pregunte cómo podía mirar así, tan fríamente y sin titubeos, mientras que yo luchaba internamente por no dejarme vencer por los nervios que se apoderaban de mi, y en un intento por resistir su contemplación, introduje mis manos en las bolsas laterales de mi pantalón de manera incómoda y torpe; como solía hacerlo cada que me sentía nervioso, ella rió con labios cerrados, relajados y ladeando su cabeza con sensualidad, adoptando una posición más cómoda para incomodarme.

Nos separaban tres tormentosos pasos según contemple; pasos que ella avanzo sin dificultad, acortando así la distancia que nos alejaba.

Estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento exhalar en mi cuello, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para profundizar esa sensación y aspirar de nuevo el exquisito aroma que desprendían sus cabellos.

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era abrumador y magnético. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada fija en mí, observé como mojaba sus labios con su lengua y reprimí un gemido ante esto, apretando las manos aun dentro de mis bolsillos. Y entonces sucedió, sin saber cómo, mucho menos por qué, ella deposito un fugaz, pequeño y ardiente beso sobre mis paralizados labios. Volviéndose a separar tan pronto realizo esa acción, recargándose nuevamente en una de las paredes del ascensor_, nuestro ascensor_.

Parpadeé apresuradamente, tratando de entender que lo que había pasado no había sido el producto de mis más profundas fantasías.

Serena lanzó una risita, tras mi actitud, contemplándome con la expresión más hermosa que jamás había visto.

La felicidad, el ardor y la excitación que experimente en ese momento fueron tan grandes, que por un momento temí que me hiciera mil pedazos.

De pronto el elevador reaccionó, y yo lo maldije, aún tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, ella me había besado y, yo estaba seguro de ello. Pues aun sentía en mi boca el ardor que ella me había regalado.

Cuando al fin reaccione decidido a preguntarle sobre nuestro momento, el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso permitiendo que un estudiante de primaria entrara, yo deseé echarlo a patadas en ese momento.

Sin embargo ella no pareció molestarse por eso, jamás aparto su mirada y su burlona sonrisa de mí. Parecía satisfecha y victoriosa de dejarme silente, sus ojos parecían decir tanto y a la vez nada. Pese a que íbamos tres en el elevador, éramos solo ella y yo.

Contemple la posibilidad de decir algo, pero lo pensé demasiado… Sin darme cuenta el elevador se había abierto, y ella ya salía por él.

Yo también salí tras ella, evitando con una de mis manos que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Pero Serena fue rápida y cuando por fin logré salir, sólo pude observar como ella se perdía de mi vista sin mirar atrás, dejándome solo en medio del recibidor.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo perdí parado en el corredor, pero podía sentir que la gente pasaba como fantasmas a mi alrededor, o más bien el fantasma era yo. Ella definitivamente me había besado, y sin pensarlo selle su beso, presionando mis labios con mi mano. Había sido real.

Algo en mi creció, era la ilusión de poder conocerla y hacerla mi novia. yo deseaba con todo el alma poder abrazarla, tomarla por su delicada cintura, sentir su aroma a fresas y jazmín todos los días, sentir su hermosa piel ceñirse contra mí, tomarla de la mano, inventarle un lindo apodo y sobre todo besarla hasta saciarme… aunque tenía la seguridad de que jamás me cansaría de ella.

Caminé sonámbulo; preso de mis fantasías dirigiéndome finalmente a la cafetería, para encontrarme con Yaten y su novia, quien ya me caía convenientemente bien. Aunque debo admitir que era muy simpática y mejor aún la prima de Serena, a quien busque todo el descanso pero sin resultados.

Al llegar a la enorme cafetería, ubique a Mina, quién me hacía señas del lugar dónde se encontraban. Taiki había acudido de nuevo con Amy a su cita en la biblioteca, por lo tanto él no nos acompaño.

Poco después Andrew y su novia se unieron al grupo, yo me encargue de hacer las presentaciones, la novia de Andrew era muy linda… una señorita muy amable llamada Lita Kino, quien trajo consigo todo un banquete de deliciosa comida preparada por ella, y debo admitir que ¡cocinaba fenomenal! Yo comí y mantuve conversaciones en automático.

Y cuando termino el descanso todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos salones, yo extrañamente más motivado que los demás por supuesto.

Las clases continuaron todo el aburrido día y cuando al fin terminaron, me apresure a despedirme de mis compañeros y a salir rápidamente para poder despedirme de Serena.

Y ¡estaba de suerte! Por que los estudiantes de su salón apenas comenzaban a salir. Aguarde unos segundos cuando al fin la vi salir tras las miradas lascivas y lujuriosas de sus compañeros de clases.

—¡Espero no verme así de urgido y estúpido! —pensé.

Me acerque a su distancia, tras la jauría de lobos que la seguían. Y al darse cuenta de mi presencia, resoplo como si ya estuviera cansada de que yo la estuviera acosando. Los muchachos de atrás no trataron de disimular su interés en nosotros, nos miraban ansiosos, como si esperaran que ella me rechazara de inmediato.

—Hola bonita ¿Qué tal tu día? El mío excelente —deseé decirle; pero no quería sonar demasiado confianzudo, así que me fui por algo más seguro.

— ¿Qué tal su día señorita? Espero que le haya ido de maravilla como a mí. —ella arqueo su ceja derecha y me miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

Yo espere por su respuesta mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero ella me ignoro brutalmente y escuche como los chicos de atrás se burlaban de mí sin piedad.

Ok… no me fue tan bien como tenía pensado, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Mmm… Hoy el clima estuvo muy bonito ¿Verdad? —dije, el clima era algo seguro.

— ¿El clima? —pregunto con altanería—. ¡Bah! ¡Qué estúpido tema! —gruño con tono concluyente ladeando su cabello de forma presuntuosa, sin apartar la vista de su camino.

Risas en coro brotaron a mi espalda, todos habían escuchado su brutal rechazo. Ya habíamos llegado al primer nivel y ella giro para meterse dentro de una de las oficinas directivas, por supuesto sin despedirse de mí, como ya se hacía costumbre.

Ignore las carcajadas y los comentarios mal intencionados de nuestro público, incluso los lamentos de una que otra chica que había sido testigo de cómo ella me había humillado. La miré tratando de replicar su comentario, pero ella ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

—¡Ok, Adiós, que le vaya bonito! —grite inútilmente a lo lejos, totalmente ignorado y avergonzado.

—¡Mejor suerte a la otra amigo! —un chico me dio una palmadita en el hombro, supuestamente reconfortante.

—¡Auch! ¡Qué lastimoso! ¡Hasta a mi me dolió amigo! —exclamó un muchacho enorme y de largo cabello rojo.

—¡Si que tienes valor! —me dijeron tres fisgones más que se encontraba entre la multitud. Otros más comentaban lo estúpido que me había visto y otros tantos se limitaban solo a carcajearse.

Permanecí en silencio, desviando el rostro de las burlas. Aspire profundamente y erguí los hombros, alzando la cabeza incluso a pesar de que tenía el corazón adolorido y ardiendo.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer? primero me besaba y ¿ahora me ignoraba? Y no solo eso, también me había humillado públicamente ¿Tan loca estaba? Ella no era muda, yo y todos los rechazados sabíamos que ella hablaba y muy bien. ¿Porque le costaba tanto trabajo ser educada?

Siempre escuche decir que la belleza dolía, pero estoy seguro que no se referían a esta clase de dolor.

Enojado me dirigí a salir de las instalaciones para reunirme con mis hermanos en la banqueta donde ya nos esperaba el señor Tanakasa, quien era nuestro chofer. Yaten me había ignorado desde el receso…. Más bien desde que me confabulé con su novia para hacerle según él "la vida imposible". Taiki como siempre se veía relajado, soñador y amable.

—Y… ¿Qué tal sus días? —pregunto Taiki abiertamente, como de costumbre.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! —Bufo Yaten, mientras me daba la espalda indignado y rencoroso. Entrando de inmediato a la carroza.

—¡Yo tampoco! —repliqué mientras jugaba con mi mochila, esperando que Taiki se metiera primero al auto.

Estaba ofendido, osco e irritado.

Taiki nos miraba extrañado, era evidente que a Yaten y a mí, no nos iba tan bien en este estúpido colegio como a él. Yo comenzaba a odiar la escuela.

.

.

Ya en el trayecto, Yaten no pudo callarse la boca y me reclamo que yo fuera un vil traidor, argumentando que, ¡cómo era posible que entregara a mi pequeño hermano a una hiena como Mina!, Por conquistar a una mujer a la que no parecía importarle que yo existiera en el mundo. Y lo que más dolía y me enfadaba, era que una parte de mi le daba la razón.

Así estuvo todo el maldito camino, yo estaba fastidiado, cansado y no, definitivamente no de buen humor. No necesitaba que me recordaran algo que ya sabia y que definitivamente no fuera un buen recuerdo. Taiki solo reía y de vez en cuando le decía a Yaten que parecía que estaba celoso.

El día paso con agria y desesperante lentitud. Encima de la bipolaridad de Serena, Yaten me había aplicado la ley del hielo durante todo el día.

La abuela Ming nos había contratado a una institutriz para que aprendiéramos Chino y su adecuada escritura, Taiki estaba muy agradecido con ella, sobretodo porque ya podía escribirle cartitas de amor a su cerebrito azul, sin temor a equivocarse gramaticalmente.

Todos los días estudiábamos una hora de Chino y a las 7 de la noche estudiábamos música. Yo me había decidido por el piano, y la profesora Renge se había encargado de decirle a la abuela Ming que yo podía ser un gran pianista si practicaba también sábados y domingos. Por lo que la abuela ni tarda ni perezosa ordeno que también estudiara sábados y domingos por 4 horas ¡Claro… como no era su vida!

Yaten estudiaba guitarra y Taiki también piano… aunque él no poseía mis increíbles aptitudes de artista innato.

Y hablando en serio, realmente me gustaba el piano y mucho. Había aprendido con rapidez y ya podía tocar una melodía entera. Actualmente estaba estudiando "love story" de Francis Lai, una pieza que me recordaba mucho a Serena. Por ser melancólica, fría y misteriosa. Una melodía absolutamente deleitante.

El día pasó con aburrimiento. Ya era de madrugada y la luna llena brillaba a plenitud, de nuevo había esperado a estar solo, para analizar mis sentimientos. Una costumbre que ya formaba parte de mí.

El efecto de la luna me había abofeteado brutalmente no únicamente entusiasmándome para después arrancarme de golpe las pocas esperanzas que me había permitido construir. Sino también, estaba el hecho de que ese beso me había dejado con este ardor que no entendía, pero que se hallaba muy dentro de mí.

Este ardor era extraño para mí, no dolía, no, no. ¡Quemaba deliciosamente! era rico y placentero, era doloroso y apasionado… era dulce violencia.

Esa niña me había llegado al alma con sus miradas altivas y su sensual coqueteo, era fría como el hielo pero al mismo tiempo era fuego… era hielo ardiente. Ella se distinguía de las demás muchachas desde su hermoso físico hasta por sus sensuales e hirientes palabras.

Era extraño. No era masoquismo por más que ya había contemplado esa posibilidad. Ella me atraía de una manera irracional, que nadie, ni siquiera yo podía entender. Casi como si ya la amará sin saber por qué. Como si la conociera sin realmente conocerla, era ilógico y a la vez tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Ella había despertado esos deseos carnales que mis hermanos juraban que no tardaría en experimentar, me había despertado de mi inocencia con su brutal y sutil erotismo.

Comprendí que el amor era irracional, peligroso y tóxico, pero aún así tampoco se puede vivir sin él, te consume, se apodera de ti sin ningún remordimiento, es sin duda el sentimiento más sínico y orgulloso que existe.

Me levante de mi cama, y me dirigí hacia la enorme ventanilla que daba paso hacia el balcón. Observe la luna solitaria, fría y espectacular. Tal como lo era Serena Tsukino.

— ¡Escúchame bien luna, serás mía a toda costa! —espeté con la tristeza de la incertidumbre que su comportamiento me había dejado.

Serena era como la luna, inalcanzable, deslumbrante y preciosa… yo la amaba, y también la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

.

**¡Hola niñas!**

.

.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo. El próximo trataré de subirlo pronto.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen, y mucho más a aquellas que se animan a dejar Review.

.

.

XOXO

.

.

**LESVAL.**


	5. Té de frambuesa

**CAPITULO 4. MASOQUISMO SABOR FRAMBUESA.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron…. Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA) Una historia de Seiya Kou.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

.

_¡Ven a mí, maldita ansiedad! Que quiero ser tu presa una noche más, sentir la incertidumbre de no saber si te tengo, sentirme inseguro de ti. ¡Apodérate de mí! ¡Arráncame el corazón! Has de mí tu servidor, el primero y el último; permíteme seguir anhelando lo no permitido de ti… mi delicioso tormento, mi delicioso masoquismo._

_._

**Seiya Kou**

* * *

.

.

Miércoles 27 de Enero de 1991.

NADA

.

Jueves 28 de Enero de 1991.

NADA

.

Viernes 29 de Enero de 1991.

NADA

.

Sábados 30 de Enero de 1991.

NADA

.

Domingos 31 de Enero de 1991.

.

.

**¡Maldita sea! ¡NADA!**

.

.

Enero paso, acompañado de desplantes y ofensas. Yo estuve enojado, amargo y ansioso durante todo el tiempo. Y a decir verdad, el que Serena me ignorará y humillará con sus elegantes insolencias, ya formaban parte de mi rutina diaria. El lado bueno era que ya no me afectaba que no me tomará en cuenta, bueno, no demasiado –Reparé-.

¡Esto definitivamente iba de mal en peor! y yo tenía la seguridad de que sea lo que fuera lo que pasaba entre ella y yo, era demasiado fuerte y sobre todo era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

Habían pasado ya 13 días, 10 horas, 34 minutos Y 45 segundos, desde nuestro último encuentro. Yo no había salido de mi aparatosa habitación, Yaten no hacía más que mofarse de mi, y no lo culpaba, mi hermano menor siempre se había distinguido por ser brutalmente honesto, una cualidad que en esta situación era definitivamente innecesaria.

Comenzaba a consolidar la idea de que mi vida se había vuelto patética, y no hacía más que pensar en qué rayos había hecho para llegar a esta lastimosa situación.

Serena estaba en mi mente las 24 horas del día, ella ocupaba todo mi espacio mental y mi vida giraba en torno a su recuerdo, muy específicamente al recuerdo de nuestra última escena juntos, en aquel convenientemente angosto elevador privado. Ella era el primer pensamiento de la mañana y también el último de la noche cuando el sol se ocultaba**.**

¿Ella?

Ella definitivamente no pensaba en mí, al menos no de la manera que podía asegurar ya era enfermiza, en que yo lo hacía. Serena no había cambiado su ególatra actitud para conmigo, seguía evitándome como si nunca me hubiese conocido, como si nunca me hubiese besado e intimidado en el ascensor, como si nunca me hubiera advertido que me rompería el corazón… y hasta desee ofrecerle que lo hiciera.

—¡Hey Serena! ¡Rómpeme el corazón! —grite estúpidamente—. Total que ya es tuyo. — resople sardónico.

Yo ya nunca estaba de buen humor.

Ya se me había hecho costumbre mofarme de mi mismo y es que no era para menos, yo mismo sabía que era inútil mantener la esperanza. ¡_Maldita esperanza!_ La odiaba, me había convertido en una mala imitación de mi hermano menor y lo odiaba. Después de todo Yaten era divertido a su manera, yo simplemente era patético.

Sabia a la perfección que era inútil, repetirme continuamente que _No le era indiferente_, sabía que no debería seguirme engañando con estúpidos pretextos de que ella me tomaba en cuenta.

Pero es que ella me confundí, ¡Vaya que me confundía! Me volvía demente y me exprimía el cerebro buscando la causa de su voluble y extremista comportamiento. Si bien ella aún seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, también me seguía coqueteando silentemente, con la forma en que se movía a cada que me la topaba, en la forma de jugar con su cabello, de morderse los labios con brutal sensualidad e inclusive a través de cada una de sus miradas burlonas y despectivas. Adoraba hasta el más mínimo de sus defectos.

¿Masoquismo?

Definitivamente… ¡Era obvio!, pero lo peor es que ya ni siquiera me preocupaba contemplar aquella idea. Yo era demasiado sincero, o demasiado estúpido, ¡Como sea! Pero la honestidad era una de mis cualidades y la verdad era que yo deseaba conocerla, y sobre todo estar una vez más cerca de su deliciosa piel y cabellos olor a fresas.

Serena jugaba conmigo, sabía que era un juego peligroso y dañino, pero bajo advertencia no hay engaño ¿O sí? No era negación repito, era simple y hermosa perversión. Mmm ok, eso sonó patológico, ¡de locos!, Pero al fin y al cabo cierto, Serena me volvía loco.

Debía dejar de ser tan sincero…

Todas las veces que me la había topado, le daba los buenos días y uno que otro piropo y ella seguía resoplando y dándome la espalda como siempre. Me recordaría tirar mi maldito manual de seductor al llegar a casa, estaba claro que esas ordinarias palabras no funcionaban en ella.

De esa manera los días se volvieron rutinarios.

_Levantarme, desayuno, escuela, desplantes, almuerzo, humillación pública, casa de la abuela Ming, comida, clases de música y chino, deberes, reta de videojuegos con Yaten, cena, platica conmigo mismo, gritarle a la luna, contar ovejas y soñar con ella…_

_Siempre era lo mismo._

_._

_._

**Lunes 8 de Febrero de 1991.**

Como de costumbre había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a Serena en la entrada… pero no la vi. No la vi en todo el maldito día, cosa que ya se me hacia raro dado que ya formaba parte de mi rutina que ella me ignorará al menos una vez en el día.

Contemple la idea de que quizás ella no había asistido al colegio, pero Mina me dijo que si lo había hecho. Me pregunte dónde se escondía, sin duda alguna era un excelente escondite o simplemente ella había estado evitándome a propósito.

En el descanso nos juntábamos a almorzar, Yaten y por ende Mina, Andrew y Lita… y yo solo con mi alma. Me sofocaba la idea de que todos andaban en parejas, incluso Yaten tenía a alguien muy a su pesar.

Lita era una excelente niña, todos los días se encargaba de alimentarnos con comida deliciosa y saludable. Al finalizar siempre nos daba algún postre de chocolate o fresa y como también era costumbre todos nos sentíamos en la gloria porque ella fuera tan amable y nosotros tan glotones.

—En serio Lita… deberías de dedicarte profesionalmente a la cocina, estos pastelillos son un deleite de los Dioses —exclame mientras devoraba al mismo tiempo un panecillo de fresa y otro de chocolate.

—Siempre tan amable Seiya, que lindo ¿verdad amor? —dijo preguntándole a Andrew quién la miraba con ternura.

—Mmm… No seas modesta Lita es verdad —intervino Mina—. Estos pastelillos están tan, tan, pero _tan_ deliciosos que inclusive a mi primita le encantan —al escuchar eso casi me atragante con mi pastelillo.

— ¡Pero no te mueras Seiya! —me sugirió Andrew mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda y todos se mofaban de mí—. ¿A Serena le gustan los postres? —después de recuperarme pregunte abiertamente.

Mina contesto —¿Qué si le gustan? Le gustan tanto que hasta le pide a Lita para llevar, ¿Verdad Lita?

Interesante… Así que no se cuida tanto como parece.

—Es verdad, aunque le gustan más los bombones —contesto Lita. Añadiendo después—. ¡Ah! por cierto Mina, qué bueno que me recordaste, le traje su encargo a Serena, lo tengo en el salón, pero no la he visto hasta ahora… ¿se lo puedes entregar tú?

_(Lita estudiaba con Yaten y Mina en el salón L. Mientras Andrew y yo estudiábamos en el salón C, y mi Bombón en el D)_

—Sí, de hecho más tarde iré a visitar a mi prima a su casa. Ahí se los daré, no te preocupes Lita… porque extrañamente tampoco la he visto hoy. —respondió sin rastro de preocupación Minako.

—Gracias Mina. Por cierto, me alegra que a todos les hayan gustado los panecillos— agradeció Lita con timidez.

—¡Y vaya que nos gusto!… Inclusive a Yaten le han encantado, ¡solo mírenlo! no ha hablado nada por estar comiendo —señaló Mina con un dedo y todos volteamos a verlo. Yaten tenía 3 panecitos de diferentes sabores en la mano.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, por supuesto.

—¡No se burlen de mi! ¡Están deliciosos! — Exclamo Yaten con cierta vergüenza—. Por cierto Lita también quisiera encargarte unos para mañana si puedes claro —pregunto cortésmente, mientras comenzaba a morder otro relleno de fresa.

—Lita ¡Tienes que darme la receta! —bromeó simpática Mina.

—¡Son como drogas! —exclamo Lita con cara de mortificación y todos nos echamos a reír en coro—. Por cierto muchachos… ¿ya consiguieron su disfraz para el baile de Bienvenida?

—Yaten y yo iremos juntos, el será mi príncipe y yo su princesa — Yaten se atraganto al escuchar esto último.

— Caugh, Caugh! —tosió tratando de incorporarse—. ¿De qué rayos hablas mujer? —pregunto con las cejas fruncidas.

—Pues del baile de bienvenida ¿De qué más? —respondió con obviedad—. Será este viernes ¡Pero no te preocupes amor! ya rente nuestros disfraces — declaro.

A Yaten casi se le salen los ojos ante esa respuesta.

—¡¿ Diiisss-frazzz? —repitió escandaloso y visiblemente consternado—. ¿Y cuando demonios pensabas informarme de eso? — inquirió gritando… Mina como siempre lo ignoraba con toda la calma del mundo.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¡Qué dramático eres Yaten! —respondió con calmada naturalidad.

—Tú eres la menos indicada para llamarme dramático. —Y en eso le daba la razón a mi exagerado hermano.

Mina simplemente parecía no escucharlo.

—¡Ah es verdad!, debes de ir mañana a probártelo, digo… por si tienen que subirle el dobladillo.

—Ja, ja, ja. —todos nos echamos a reír mientras ellos seguían discutiendo.

—Esos dos, parecen casados —comento con diversión Lita, mientras reía con disimulo.

Yaten parecía consternado, mi pequeño hermano, había encontrado la horma de su zapato, y por mucho que lo negará y se resistiera, comenzaba a tenerle afecto a ese rubio huracán.

—Por cierto Seiya —interrumpió Andrew—. El baile de bienvenida se da cada inicio de curso, esta vez será un baile temático, "El renacimiento" es el tema, así que todos los jóvenes deben de ir disfrazados… ¿Tienes idea de con quién irás? O ¿a quién le dirás que sí? Recuerda que en el salón hay varias chicas que estarían más que encantadas de ir contigo galán —me guiño el ojo y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Pues no iré con ninguna de ellas —exprese con decidida confianza.

—¿No iras cuñis?... ¡Oh Dios, el renacimiento! —exclamó Mina—. No puedes no ir, es un tema de lo más romántico. —expreso mientras comprimía con su abrazo a mi hermanito.

—Yo no dije que no iría… simplemente dije, que no iría con alguien del salón. —indiqué sonriendo por mi elaborado plan.

—¡NOOO! No me digas que… ¿Piensas invitar a Serena Tsukino?, ¡No inventes Seiya! ¡Después de todas las veces que te ha ignorado y humillado Públicamente! —rezongo Andrew con absoluta "nada" de discreción.

Destrozando con rapidez, mis esperanzas recién elaboradas.

—Uhmm. Gracias por recordarlo —solté con amargura, agachando en el acto mi cabeza.

Eso sí que me había desanimado, a decir verdad, yo ya había bloqueado de mis recuerdos el cómo serena me había humillado ante los demás la semana pasada.

—¡Claro que No! —grito interviniendo Mina—. ¡Mina Aino, la Diosa del amor! se encargará de eso. ¡No te desanimes cuñis! yo te ayudaré. —se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hacia mí para luego envolverme en un abrazo, Mina sin duda sabía cómo subir los ánimos de un hombre.

Y por un instante deseé que Serena fuera igual de cariñosa que esta terca pero tierna cabecita rubia.

—¡MINA! —Yaten grito alarmado, poniéndose de pie al momento, estaba rojo… y ¿furioso?—. ¿Qué diantres haces mujer? —vi a Yaten tomarla por los brazos y girarla hacia él con una mirada perversa, de reproche. Pero de pronto la soltó y dio media vuelta bufando algo incomprensible para sí mismo.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos por su impulsiva reacción. Yo reí… era claro que mi orgulloso hermanito estaba celoso.

—¡No te pongas celoso hermanito! "Eso" fue un abrazo de amigos, ya sabes, la gente a veces hace eso para dar ánimos. —le aclare y todos reímos, excepto Mina quien tenía el rostro aún confundido.

Ciertamente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Yaten, al igual que todos. Los dos seguían de pie delante del comedor, en completo e incomodo silencio… Yaten estaba ceñudo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Mina seguía con la mirada confusa y ruborizada, de pronto pestañeo y negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y sus labios se curvaron en una reluciente sonrisa, volteó hacia Yaten y lo beso.

—¡Wow! —exclamamos al unisonó. Mi hermanito se resistió por supuesto y como era de esperarse no tardo en deshacerse de su agarre.

—¡Quée-e! ¿Qué demonios haces? —pregunto con el rostro extremadamente rojo, pasándose una mano por la boca.

—Yo… te quiero Yaten —le susurró Mina con ternura.

Todos esperamos la respuesta de mi hermano. Yo estaba seguro que Yaten le diría algo ofensivo o peor aún… algo que le rompiera el corazón.

—Está bien —replico él con seriedad, mientras retomaba su asiento y le ofrecía a Mina hacer lo mismo. Tenía la boca apretada y los ojos sonrientes, yo sabía que reprimía una gran sonrisa. Esa rubia sin duda le había llegado al corazón, aún cuando no lo expresará abiertamente, yo podía ver ese cambio en él.

Después de eso, un silencio incomodo se adueño de nuestra mesa.

—¿Quién quiere más pastelillos? —dijo Lita salvándonos de la incomodidad del momento. Por supuesto todos asentimos.

Y así estuvimos comiendo y riendo. Nos llevábamos excelente, Andrew y Lita eran muy amables y comprensivos, Mina ¡Una bomba de diversión! Se la pasaba contándonos chistes, haciéndonos reír a todos con ellos. A veces simplemente por que eran sosos o los contaba mal, pero siempre nos hacía pasar un buen rato.

—Era un señor tan pero tan alto que se tropezó el lunes y cayó el domingo JA, JA, JA.

— Si que tienes talento Mina —comento Lita secándose la pequeña lágrima que la risa le había provocado.

—¿Verdad que sí Yaten? —le Pregunto Mina a mi pequeño hermano y como era de esperarse, todos volteamos nuestras miradas hacia él al instante.

—Sí, es verdad —contesto breve. Mina pareció satisfecha con aquello, pues se aferro con más potencia a él—. Pero no hagas "eso" tan seguido —le indico con un dedo, refiriéndose al abrazo. Mina solo asintió.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo del baile que es este viernes, Seiya debes hacer algo pronto y apresurarte, si es que piensas invitar a Serena. —me recordó amablemente Lita.

Andrew me miraba escéptico con mi decisión, probablemente pensando que no lo decía en serio.

—Oye bobo, estás seguro que quieres ir con esa niña, digo… ¿No es un poco amarga?— Pregunto al fin Andrew.

—¡No es amarga! —escuché a Mina defenderla—. Es solo que… bueno, no es tan mala cuando la conoces bien.

La respuesta me broto en automático.

—Lo sé —apoye—. Es por eso precisamente, que quiero conocerla, y ese baile sería una magnífica oportunidad para hacerlo.

Mina cabeceó comprendiendo mis palabras y yo asentí agradeciendo sus palabras.

—Pues no sé, Seiya. Yo sigo pensando que esa mujer solo te romperá el corazón —declaro Andrew con seriedad. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero la campana sonó indicando el final del descanso.

Todos nos levantamos para regresar a nuestros salones, siempre por la escalera. Era agotador subir tantos escalones, pero Mina insistía en bajar algunas calorías después de comer tantos panecillos.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, no podía evitar pensar en mi bombón. La última hora fue con el profesor Kinomoto quien impartía la materia de antropología. Fue una clase entretenida, nos pidió que trabajáramos en pareja. Por supuesto pese a la insistencia de algunas chicas yo decidí trabajar con Andrew a quien nadie lo había escogido aún.

La actividad consistía en dibujar a nuestro compañero como si fuera un hombre de la prehistoria… así que procedí a sacar todos mis colores, plumones y crayones para que Andrew me dibujara, porque a mí no se me daba nada bien el dibujo.

Al finalizar la clase, mi escritorio estaba invadido por hojas sucias, colores, plumones y lápices regados en el piso. El profesor nos recordó que nos tocaba a Andrew y a mí ordenar el salón de castigo, ya que nos habíamos pasado la clase platicando sin ponerle atención.

Todos habían salido ya, únicamente quedábamos Andrew y yo en el destrozado salón. Todas las sillas estaban fuera de su lugar, y había infinidad de hojas estrujadas en el fino piso. ¡Era un desastre total! Andrew y yo nos miramos resignados y sin poner "peros" comenzamos a recoger las hojas del suelo y a ordenar las sillas.

—¿Andrew estás listo? ¡Dios mío, Tal parece que paso un huracán por aquí! —Lita acababa de entrar al salón.

—Ya casi amor, solo falta recoger los lápices de color, tirar la basura, borrar la pizarra y…

—¡Vete Andrew! yo me encargo. —le ofrecí.

—¿No como crees Seiya? Prácticamente yo hice todo este desastre tu solo posaste para mi… —Lita nos miro con extrañeza enarcando las cejas.

—Fue un ejercicio de clases amor — se apresuro a aclarar Andrew y Lita sonrió satisfecha.

—Yo los puedo ayudar. —Se ofreció Lita con su característica amabilidad.

—Noooo, no te preocupes. Lita tú haces suficiente con alimentarnos, además ya queda poco… no se hagan del rogar ¡ya váyanse tortolitos! —les dije bromista y después de varias miradas de duda, se fueron dejándome solo.

Yaten y Taiki seguramente ya me esperaban en el recibidor. Procedí a apurarme y en 5 minutos logré ordenar el poco desorden que quedaba del salón y mis útiles. Salí del aula y cerré la puerta y entonces ahí estaba ella. Parada frente al bebedero de ángeles que se hallaba en nuestro ya solitario piso. La vi dejar su mochila encima de la banquilla que se encontraba junto al abrevadero. Y decidí contemplarla silente en todo su esplendor.

Ella bebía de su termo. La vi mirar al cielo y aunque nunca me dirigió una mirada, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enterada de mi presencia. Lo sé, por la forma en que revolvió su hermoso cabello dorado… lo hizo como estoy seguro, ella volvía locos a todos los hombres viviente en el instituto, incluyéndome a mí.

La había extrañado… ¡demasiado! Diría yo. Metí mis manos en mis pantalones, adoptado una postura mucho más cómoda y la seguí observando, detenidamente y sin apresurarme, después de todo mis hermanos no se irían sin mí. Tenía la esperanza de que ella me dejara ver al menos su hermosa cara y sus altivos ojos a quienes yo ya soportaba ver sin desviar la mirada. Me quede alrededor de 20 segundos ahí quieto, admirando a la obra de arte viviente que seguía ignorándome.

Cansada de seducirme de pie, tomo asiento en una de las banquillas del piso. Cruzo las piernas y bebió nuevamente de su termo. Vi como seguía jugando con su cabello de oro, tomándolo con su mano izquierda, extendiéndolo y enrollándolo entre sus dedos, con esa elegante sensualidad solo suya, percibí como se mordía el labio inferior con coquetería y humedecía sus sensuales labios con su lengua. No me quedaba duda de que se había percatado de mi presencia. Conocía perfectamente como seducirme y esos gestos suyos simplemente… hacían que mis sentidos se desbordaran a mil.

La vi levantarse de su lugar, pero no sin antes voltear a verme directamente. Se quedo así unos 10 segundos y yo también la mire, soporte su mirada, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no desviarla. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, tomo su mochila y su bebida y avanzo… hacia a mí, tal como lo hacía una supermodelo en una pasarela.

Yo la espere ansioso, mis rodillas me temblaban, y mi estomago dolía de los nervios que esa niña-mujer me provocaba. Pero deseaba tenerla a mi lado cuanto antes. Su llegada se me hizo eterna. No me importaba que me dijera esta vez, que la dejara en paz y me diera el mismo discurso con él había rechazado a los demás chicos, yo deseaba sentir su calor por sobre todo aquello.

Cuando al fin se hallaba a cinco pasos de mí, se detuvo en seco. Era hermosa, incluso hermosa era una palabra demasiado pobre y gris para describirla.

—¿Te parezco hermosa? —pregunto como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos. Ladeando un poco su cabeza y sonriendo con los labios cerrados... simulando la inocencia que definitivamente no había en ella.

Trate de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no me encontrara grosero e ignorante como ya lo había hecho.

—Usted es hermosa y estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que se lo dicen señorita. —le dije resistiendo su contemplación y aun con las manos dentro del bolso de mis pantalones.

—No me llames así. —murmuro con tono delicado… acercándose más, mientras seguía jugando con sus cabellos de oro.

—¿Cómo desea que la llame entonces? —confundido le pregunte. Yo sabía que con ella tenía que ser extremadamente preciso.

—Serena… puedes llamarme así —pronuncio dando un paso más hacia a mí, yo pase saliva. Lo que su cercanía me provocaba, era algo que aún no lograba controlar.

—¿Es-tá usted segura de eso? ¿De qué desea que la llame así? —pregunte con lentitud, con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese instante.

—Absolutamente... Sei-ya —pronuncio cuidadosa y suavemente. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto me agradaba mi nombre y mi nombre se escuchaba simplemente perfecto en sus labios.

—Per-don ¿Qué dijo? — pregunte con torpeza, tratando de asegurarme que mis oídos no me habían jugado una mala broma.

—Puedo llamarte así ¿no? —murmuro deslizando su dedo sobre mi pecho de arriba hacia abajo… en un roce. Ella jugaba conmigo, jugaba a provocarme. Jugaba a enamorarme.

—Siii —conteste con nerviosismo—. Si puedes llamarme así —reafirme con seguridad, no quería que este momento terminara.

—Te gusto —¿repitió? La experiencia de "deja vú" de nuestro último encuentro cruzo por mi mente y resulto tan intimidante como aquella vez.

—Estoy segura que usted lo sabe mejor que yo —sonreí de lado y logre decir aquello casi con un hilo de voz.

—Me encuentras hermosa —aseguro de nuevo. Soltó su mano derecha con la que jugaba su cabello y la coloco en mi cabello, para acariciarlo fugazmente.

Fue un toqué exquisito.

—Tan hermosa que casi me resulta doloroso. —admití sin pensar e inhalando desesperadamente.

—Puedes besarme si quieres —se acerco susurrándome aquellas sublimes palabras en uno de mis oídos.

—¿Perdón? —pregunte… pero ella no espero mi respuesta. Reía divertida, esta vez no apretando los labios.

Dirigí mi vista hacia nuestros pies. Estábamos a un paso de distancia advertí. Podía sentir la atracción que ella influía en mí. A pesar de que quería romper la distancia, no sabía como ella reaccionaria, así que dude unos segundos.

Pero fue ella quien rompió la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y acerco su rostro muy cerca del mío, tomándolo entre sus delicadas manos. Yo aspire su dulce aroma a fresas, cerrando los ojos tan pronto logre saborearlo.

—¿Soy hermosa? —volvió a preguntar mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Y te gusto… quizás demasiado para tu propio bien —mascullo con su seductora sonrisa, levantándose de puntitas con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet y sus labios se posaron en el nacimiento de mi boca.

Estaban fríos a causa de la bebida que había tomado antes. Así dio otros tres pequeños besos igual de suaves y cuidadosos alrededor de mi boca, juguetona y provocativamente. Ante eso empuñe mis manos que seguían dentro de mis bolsillos. Serena tomo mi rostro bajándolo un poco para así poder besarme los parpados, y yo emití un gemido de placer en reacción. Soltó mi rostro y agacho su mirada buscando mis manos y sacándolas de su escondite… Las tomo y las entrelazo a las suyas, observando ese lazo detenidamente, quizás más de lo necesario; sus manos eran cálidas y suaves y sobretodo cabían perfectamente dentro de las mías.

Cuando termino de contemplar nuestro agarre, fijo su mirada en la mía y finalmente sentí como presiono sus gélidos labios con fuerza contra los míos… fue un placer increíble. Me beso con una ternura que creí inexistente en ella. Era mi primer beso de más de un segundo y estaba seguro que no era el primero de ella. Dejo sus labios aun cerrados sobre los míos, sin moverlos, solo tocándolos. Yo jamás había besado a nadie… pero pude darme cuenta de que ahora ella estaba esperando que yo la besara. Y a pesar de ser un neófito, el ardor que ya se desprendía por mi cuerpo, me impulso y se apodero de mí… indicándome como debía hacerlo.

Abrí mis ojos sin deshacer nuestro beso. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados… esperando que yo tomara el control, cerré los ojos nuevamente y muy lentamente abrí mis labios estrujando con cuidado sus labios entre los míos. Ella abrió la boca muy poco, pero suficiente para que mis labios y los suyos se acoplaran a la perfección. Serena apretó con fuerza mis labios y yo sentí que con esa presión todos mis sentidos se despertaban como nunca antes, y pude sentir su sabor… Té de frambuesa ¡era deliciosa! Nuestros labios se abrasaron apasionada y coordinadamente por unos eternos segundos. Y cuando más sentía que me quemaba su frio fuego, introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella la abrió de tal manera que me permitió profundizar aún más nuestro beso.

Entonces la tomé con pasión por su delicada cintura sintiéndome al borde de estallar y la ceñí contra mi cuerpo hasta lo imposible… acaricie su cabello con sutileza, ese cabello que me volvía loco y no fue una sorpresa encontrarlo al tacto suave y sedoso. Después de un tiempo Pude darme cuenta de que ella no me abrazaba… sus brazos, seguía relajadamente inmóviles… disfrutando de mi deseo inexperto. Así que sin más, desvié mis manos de su cintura y su cabello y tomé sus suaves manos para colocarlas en mis hombros, para que ella me abrazara al igual que yo a ella… y ese contacto fue suficiente para darme cuenta que era a ella a la que yo querría besar y abrazar por el resto de mi vida.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sentí su frio tacto separarse de mí y de mis labios. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, vanidosa y burlona como siempre. Se quedo en silencio esta vez y por un momento me pareció que me miraba de nuevo con el desprecio que antes ya me había expresado, como si la hubiera ofendido con mi torpe beso. No dijo nada, se agacho para coger su mochila y su termo, preparándose para dejarme solo como de costumbre, pero esta vez no permitiría que se escapara de mis brazos asi de fácil, sobre todo no después de aquel sublime beso.

—¿Dónde vas? —me apresure a decirle.

—Es tarde, ya todos se han ido. Seguramente tus hermanos igual —respondió con tranquilidad, mientras se coloca un mechón de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oído con coqueteo implícito.

—No me importa, quédate. —exprese suplicante.

—No puedo, debo irme ya, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. —dijo quedándose quieta frente a mi.

—Entonces te acompaño. —le propuse al mismo tiempo que recogía mi mochila para hacerlo.

—No es necesario. —sonrió de lado.

—Quiero hacerlo —insistí. Me moría por abrazarla de nuevo.

—¿Me amas ya? —me pasme… ella me miró seria y dudosa. Sabía que sería estúpido decirle que si, así que me quede callado pensando las palabras apropiadas.

—Bueno, te acabo de conocer Serena y… —apenas pronuncié y un bufido me interrumpió.

— ¡Ja! —replicó ofendida—. Pues no creo que falte mucho para eso — declaro con voz acentuada, continuando finalmente su camino.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta mujer, primero dice que le hable por su nombre y después se ofende?

—¡Está loca! —me dije a mí mismo. Y de pronto me di cuenta que a ella le había ofendido que yo no le contestara que si la amaba.

La seguí y ambos entramos a nuestro elevador. Nuevamente un hermoso deja vu se hizo presente y deseable.

—Serena... ¿Por qué me besaste? —pregunté temeroso, de escuchar una respuesta que me desgarrará el corazón.

Ella miró a la pared, desviando sus ojos de mi vista y dándome la espalda dispuesta a ignorarme como solía hacerlo. Era fría y meticulosa. Pero… yo aprendía muy rápido, así que sabiendo que ella me ignoraría, accione el botón de stop del montacargas, haciéndola girar en automático.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hablarme? —preguntó inquisitoriamente sin desviar su celeste mirada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en evitarme? —le imite inversamente.

— ¡Ja! ¿Evitarte yo?... ¿siempre eres así de soberbio Seiya? —contesto con tono divertido, siguiendo en su juego.

— No es soberbia, es instinto. Y aquí entre nos, no creo serte tan indiferente Serena, después de todo ya me has besado ¿Qué 2 veces?

—¿Y por ahí dicen que yo soy vanidosa? —burló, siempre con los ojos fijos en mí… Ella no era nada insegura.

—Lo eres, eres vanidosa, altanera y endemoniadamente hermosa.

—¡Dios! No es como si fuera "_a fortiori...invito domino"_ — (_termino legal en latín que significa: A la fuerza… en contra del propietario)_

—Emm… Para serte sincero no sé qué rayos dijiste, y la verdad no estoy seguro de que me importe mucho. Pero sabes… la belleza no lo es todo, se agota, y un día ya no existe.

—¡Todo un poeta! Mmm… debo admitir que me sorprendes muchacho.

— ¿Me llamas de nuevo muchacho?

Ella me miro como cansada.

—Seiya… debo irme, se acabaron los juegos —me dijo tratando de alcanzar el botón del ascensor, pero la tome del brazo suavemente y me puse enfrente de ella.

—Escúchame por favor. ¿Quieres? —suplique con cortesía.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió con fastidio.

Estaba cansado de aquel juego, cansado de inventar excusas tontas que justificarán su insultante actitud, cansado de tratar de leer la mente de ese tormento humano, cansado de ser provocado para luego ser ignorado y humillado. Fue aterrador y a la vez liberador escuchar como mi voz pronunciaban las palabras que había pensado para mi mismo tantas veces…

—Quiero saber… ¿qué demonios te traes entre manos? ¿Eres bipolar? O simplemente me odias, ¿o qué rayos? me estas volviendo loco — logré pronunciar de golpe.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Sabes? Debes aprender a soportar el rechazo niño. Si no puedes hacerlo, debes de cuidar en quien te fijas —respondió con enfado.

—Me gustas si, y mucho, debo confesar. Pero no desvíes el tema. Debo preguntar, ¿Por qué te empeñas en evitarme, después de haberme provocado tan directamente? ¿Crees que no siento? —insistí saber.

—¿No lo entiendes aún?... No te evito, te protejo.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué me rómpas el corazón? Pues déjame decirte que no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Tú lo has dicho, mira que eres inteligente… ¡Bravo! —murmuró irónicamente, dando un pequeño aplauso. Emitiendo un sonido que podía haber sido una carcajada de haber habido algo de humor en ella.

—No me importa tu sarcasmo Serena…te quiero hoy.

Le dije acercando mi rostro hacia ella, mientras que ella colocaba una de sus manos para evitar mi acercamiento.

—¿Y mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana? ¿Y la semana entrante?—preguntó divertida, mientras sonreía.

—Te quiero siempre —declaré mientras la acorralaba en la pared, atrapándola entre mis brazos con confianza y una seguridad que ni yo mismo me conocía. Ella calló y su rostro dejo de mostrar esa ironía suya… por unos segundos

—¡Vaya! Me intrigas. Debo admitir que eres una persona muy interesante Seiya Kou… Y es precisamente eso lo que me gusta de ti. —Nos miramos detenidamente en silencio, sin hablar. Vi sus ojos buscar en los míos… con burla, con duda y diversión. Queriendo saber hasta dónde puede hacerme daño.

—¿Vas a ir sola al baile de bienvenida? —yo no pensaba mal gastar mi tiempo.

—No, no tiene caso que vaya — dijo desviando su rostro del mío, yo pude ver como decía esto último con algo de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no? — atraje su rostro con mis manos… de forma delicada para que posará nuevamente sus celestes en mis zafiros—. Te diré que soy un excelente bailarín, hábil y no piso mucho a mis compañeras. — exclame tratando de sonar incitador.

Ella rió negando con coquetería —¿Qué te hace creer que aceptare ir a ese estúpido baile y más aun con un chico tan… simple como tú?

—¿Y que tengo de malo? —añadí con voz sosegada.

—Estoy de buenas… ¿realmente quieres que te conteste?

—Bueno te haré una oferta que no puedes rechazar… —le ofrecí, mientras ella me miraba expectante.

—Así, ¿y de que se trata? —cuestiono enarcando las cejas con curiosidad.

—Pues dejare en tus manos mi vulnerable corazón... —ante esto, ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ofréceme algo que aún no tenga— me dijo.

—Es en serio Serena… Ven conmigo, dame una noche, una oportunidad de conocerte. —suplique.

—¿Y prometes liberarme de aquí? —pregunto comprendiendo que no la dejaría ir sin una respuesta positiva.

—Así es… — murmure mientras observaba cómo aún ella seguía atrapada en mis brazos… era algo cómodo sin duda.

De improvisto, se acercó abrazándome y colocando su cabeza con ternura en mi hombro. Alzó su mirada y beso una vez más mi cuello. Y aprovechándose del efecto de parálisis que me provocaba su cercanía accionó el botón del elevador, sin despegar su cuerpo de mí.

—Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi Seiya —susurró en mi oído izquierdo. Sentí su aliento en mi oído, en mi mejilla y finalmente se colocó a un milímetro de mis labios… pero cuando el elevador se abrió ambos salimos juntos de él.

Quedamos frente a frente mirándonos nuevamente… ella parecía extraña, seguía jugando, si, pero algo era diferente.

— Entonces… ¿Iras conmigo? —pregunte una vez más, mientras le despejaba con ternura un mechón de su rostro.

—Quizás…—se acercó a mí y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla—. Pensándolo bien, creo que será divertido —sonrió y yo sonreí, mientras observaba como ella caminaba hacía la oficina directiva a la que siempre se dirigía al salir de clases.

Inhale una bocanada de aire profundamente, tratando de recuperarme. Estaba feliz, feliz, más que feliz. De repente esta escuela me pareció la más hermosa del mundo. Yo había aprendido que el amor también es miedo, es inseguridad, es placentera ansiedad. Significa creer, significa arriesgarse y por sobretodo tener la certeza de que pase lo que pase por una extraña razón todo estará bien…

Al salir, vi como Yaten se incorporaba junto a Taiki… al parecer él también acababa de llegar. Quizás su rubio huracán también lo había distraído.

—Y ¿Qué tal sus días? —pregunto Taiki abiertamente, como usualmente lo hacía al finalizar las clases.

—¡Bien! —"bien" en el idioma de Yaten, significaba estar feliz.

—¡Mejor imposible! —dije abrazando a Yaten con complicidad.

Taiki tenía el rostro confuso… pero aún sin entender el porqué de nuestro brutal cambio anímico, se unió a nuestro abrazo y así los tres desaparecimos dentro del automóvil.

Hoy era un hermoso día para los tres Kou… Y pese a todo, ese beso para mí fue perfecto, esperanzador. Era sin duda alguna, lo mejor que me había pasado desde que llegamos a Hong Kong, y al menos eso podía agradecerle a la vida…

.

.

**Continua…**

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! **

Acá de nuevo re subiendo la historia que ya sé que quieren el nuevo capitulo :)

.

Y... **agradecimientos a todas las que han leído en su primera versión y a las chicas nuevas que ahora se integran y que me muestran su apoyo.**

Estoy muy conmovida de que incluso mis antiguas lectoras vuelvan a leer este fic, incluso dejando nuevamente los reviews que igual se han borrado.

**¡Muchisimas gracias!:**

**Areserena, Chibiusa2009, Violetita, Tomoyosei, Monikou, Krolina, Akanemoon17, Rouge pasion, Kokorodin, Sakurita16.**

**y a los anteriores reviews igual:**

**Violetita, Seiya Moon, Tsukinodiamante, Ms Kou, Kousagi2009, Sakura 2009, Katabrecteri, NekomaTA- mIzu, Tomoyosei, Chikita22bkou, Akane Moon, Sailormoon stars, Jokkisere86, Miss Odango, Hana, Marianita, Candy, Chibiusa2009, Kousagi2009, Loyda Astrid, Nileve Kou y Adriana Tsukino.**

**XOXO.**

**LESVAL.**


	6. Preparativos

**CAPITULO 5. PREPARATIVOS.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_Y por un sueño hoy sin querer, tú eres parte de mí vida..._

_._

**Seiya Kou**

******ღ**  


* * *

_._

.

Agitado, sudoroso y excitado. Desperté ardiente de temperaturaen medio de las penumbras de mi habitación.

¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? Me encontraba exhausto, trémulo y ensimismado en aquel sueño descomunal y por demás maravilloso.

Había soñado con Serena Tsukino, y no es que eso fuera una novedad. Soñar con ella era un hábito que me había formado prácticamente desde que la conocí. Tal como había pasado conmigo, mis sueños habían evolucionado de igual forma; pasando de breves instantes, de borrones bellamente indefinidos, a sueños mucho más elaborados como el de hace unos instantes.

Muchas veces había soñado con los besos de mi hermosa rubia, pero esta vez había sido diferente; "demasiado diferente". Esta vez había tenido un sueño en donde los besos parecen simples y no son suficientes…

Meditando en ese hecho, me senté en mi cama y recargué mi cabeza apoyando la frente en mi mano derecha.

—Esto es ridículo… muy ridículo — me repetí en un susurro. Soltando al instante una burlesca y maniaca risita para mí mismo, en el momento en que consolidé ese pensamiento. Y es que además sudar con este frío era algo verdaderamente inverosímil.

—¡Demonios! ¡Maldita calentura! —repetí con la misma estúpida risa agudizada, aferrándome a mi suave sabana de seda. Apreté los ojos y volví a tenderme rendido en mí muy cómodo lecho.

Intenté relajarme extasiándome de un suspiro… inhalando todo el aire permitido por mis pulmones, respirando en un intento por hacer que mis latidos y mi respiración resultaran más sonoros, homogéneos y serenos, o al menos un poco más humanos y menos salvajes.

Aún era de madrugada, y faltaba poco para ir al colegio; si no dormía estaba seguro que me recriminaría a mí mismo una vez despierto. Pero la excitación del baile, ver a Serena un día más y comprobar de sus labios que no hubiera desistido de mi invitación, bien valían la pena… Y aún más, había valido la pena haber despertado de manera tan placentera.

Haber conocido a Serena valía todo lo malo que esto trajera, porqué era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y no sólo eso…ella era peculiar, seductora, y sí algo inestable también.

Ella era capaz de hacerme perder la razón dentro de su hermosa locura, con solo un beso. Y no me imaginaba, qué sería capaz de hacer con algo más que eso. Pero en lo que no había duda alguna, era en que, definitivamente yo sería capaz de morir por ella, y de manera voluntaria.

Pasión, deseo, excitación, amor.

Serena había sacudido y estimulado todos mis sentidos, incluso aquellos que ya estaban latentes, los no descubiertos y aquellos otros instintivos, como el que acababa de experimentar hacía momentos. Yo sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento, de esta sensación, pero en esta situación nombrarlo mentalmente incluso me avergonzaba. "Un hermoso sueño" concluí para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ya decidido a dormir las horas que restaban.

Sin embargo, me fue imposible, en mi cuerpo aún luchaba por salir esta excitación.

Así, entreabrí los ojos cerciorándome de que estuviera completamente a solas.

—¡Seiya idiota! —me reproché, apretando nuevamente mi muy estrujada manta.

Sabía que aquél sueño era imposible, pero casi podía sentir su presencia cerca de mí. Los recuerdos no cesaban. Di vueltas adrede por toda mi inmensa cama, para sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

—Sin duda había sido una sensación placentera… —me dijé antes de rendirme al deseo.

—Bueno…no tiene nada de malo. Después de todo soy hombre ¿verdad? —sí. Tenía talento para justificar mis malos pensamientos.

Así que con el permiso de mí mismo, cerré los ojos tratando de revivir mi fantasía.

Recordé vagamente detalles de su aroma, de su piel, de sus delirantes caricias y formas de mujer. Su férvida mirada, su exquisito sabor y esa placentera sensación de ahogo.

— ¡Ah! —solté un gemido y abracé con aprehensión mi fría almohada.

Comparando al instante en que la toque, el gélido contacto de la brisa con la piel de mi 'Reina de hielo' ¿Sería igual de fresca? Sentí el ardiente rubor de mis mejillas disminuir con el frio y aumentar con mi siguiente pensamiento… ¿Cómo sería sentirla desnuda contra mi piel? Mordí mis labios en el acto al sentir mi creciente excitación.

No supé en qué momento mis recuerdos resultaron efectivos pero sin darme cuenta me sumergí nuevamente en mis fantasías. Y esta vez de una forma mucho más real.

Estaba durmiendo cuando ella apareció en mi habitación… Imaginé ver su silueta burlona recargada en mi ventana.

—¿Estabas ahí? —pregunte inocente, levantándome urgente de mi cama.

Ande hacia ella, parándome en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca; admirando cada detalle de su existencia. Estaba magnifica.

—¿Cómo entraste? —seguí confundido, pero ella no respondió, sonrió con burla… moviéndose con tanta suavidad entre las sombras, como una visión o un espíritu, que seguramente me daría miedo de no saber de quién trataba.

La vi, tan quieta, mirándome con esa brutal seducción tan suya, deslicé mi mirada, apreciando cada detalle de su existencia… No había duda de que era perfecta, pero de pronto algo me llamo la atención, abrí los ojos y me sonrojé al ver lo que llevaba puesto, era un fino camisón rosa… Sólo eso; tragué saliva en el acto nervioso; continué observándola; estaba descalza, sus cabellos de oro brillaban aún dentro de la oscuridad, oro pálido y sus ojos hundidos entre las sombras eran... simplemente la sorpresa me dejo mudo. Estaba preciosa.

Se acercó a mí, llevando uno de sus delicados dedos hacia mi cara, acariciando mi rostro con detenimiento, delineó cada parte que lo componía, desde mis ojos, hasta detenerlo en mis labios... Sin poder evitarlo lo lamí, y tomé su mano frotándola contra mi mejilla izquierda con decidida aprehensión.

La tomé por la cintura, acercándola más a mí, y la besé ¡Por qué lo estaba deseando!... tan pronto como el calor de su piel me embriagó los sentidos, nuestros labios se encontraron fundiéndose en su exquisito sabor frambuesa. Caminamos con torpeza hasta sentir el extremo de mi lecho de cedro. Tomé asiento mientras Serena se quedo de pie frente a mí, alcé mi mirada encontrándome una vez más con sus intensos orbes de cielo.

Relamí mis labios, y busqué sus manos para atraerla nuevamente a mí, separé mis piernas para que ella pudiera colocarse en medio de ellas y la rodeé con mis brazos vehementes, sujetándola contra mí hasta lo imposible, alargando mis delgados dedos para poder sentir su vientre el cual besé por impulso y con ternura, quedándome ahí unos segundos, le di besos sobre su fina prenda, mientras mis manos abandonaban con pesadez su vientre para así poder acariciarle la espalda y las piernas. Sentí una oleada de placer recorrer mi espina dorsal al sentir su muslo desnudo… La deseaba, no había duda que deseaba cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar con ella.

Latido, latido...

Mi corazón latía con salvajismo, la deseaba justo ahora. Necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella. Serena era sin duda alguna, la única mujer con la que yo perdía el control de esa manera y aquello no me asustaba, en absoluto. Entonces, me olvidé por completo del mundo y sólo me concentre en ella. Boté la buena educación y alejé a la conciencia, no había más, ella y yo haríamos el amor ahí mismo, en mi habitación.

Con esa idea definida, la atrajé con mis manos, fundiendola en mi pecho, acercándola tanto a mí que pude sentir la frescura del aire nocturno en la fina prenda que la cubría… fresas, un aroma, que yo recordaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Serena —musité con la voz entrecortada, mientras mis manos cobrando vida propia se adueñaban con soltura de su angosta y adictiva cintura. Provocando de esa forma que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaran, pecho y torso fundidos a la perfección, su suave pecho, presó de la excitación, rozaban contra mi gélido cuerpo, provocando que cientos de descargas eléctricas circularan por todo el.

De improvisto, mi mano acarició con suavidad la cima erecta de su seno por encima de su seductora prenda, bajando lentamente por su costado, para luego descender hasta su cintura, mientras mi otra mano que yacía ahí, comenzó a bajar desde la cintura hacia la cadera para continuar así un recorrido hasta la parte en que el camisón dejaba expuesto su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para perderme en ella y en mi deseo.

—Serena —susurre su nombre, al instante en que la ví alejarse de mis brazos con su peculiar sonrisa burlesca, y por un momento temí que ella se marchará dejandome nuevamente sólo luego de jugar conmigo como era su costumbre. Pero aquello no sucedió, en vez de eso, la ví tenderse en mi cama.

Sin poder aguantarlo un segundo más, me abalance torpemente sobre ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo, mientras fui besándole el cuello, los labios, las mejillas, los parpados, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos, los cuales no tarde en besar con timidez sobre su camisón, notándolos erguirse en el momento en que pase mi lengua sobre ellos. Ella gimió y sentí mi erección despertarse, soltando con ello un ronquido placentero.

—Silencio —ordeno—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Todo el tiempo del mundo? —¡Ja! Sí seguíamos así no creí que aguantaría mucho más, estaba deseoso y ella me hacía perder el control cada vez más.

Pronto, sentí sus pequeñas manos desabrochar los botones de mi pijama, acarició mi pecho y entre una caricia y la siguiente, las pausas se me hacen tormentosamente interminables. Comencé a gemir, esperando un nuevo contacto, y la escuché reír, por lo bajo, divertida por mi ansiedad de poseerla.

—Acaba con mi tormento Serena —le susurré en su oído y ella sonrió coqueta; Colocándose encima de mí con habilidad.

Ella correspondió mis caricias con seductora experiencia… desprendiendo mi remera con facilidad. Percibí el suave roce de sus cabellos sobre mi pecho desnudo, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello, y luego otra vez en mis labios.

Creí escuchar su voz, diciéndome que hacer, indicándome cada caricia, cada beso… respire profundo el aire frio que se filtraba por mi ventana, mientras Serena Tsukino me exacerbaba mis sentidos. Abrí mis ojos al sentir sus manos desprendiéndome de mis pantalones.

—Eres tan hermosa —musite hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mientras ella arrojaba el molesto pantalón que ya caía en el suelo.

La sentí subir, sentándose de nuevo en mí y recien fui consciente de que ella no traía ropa interior. Sin más y con torpeza, me deslicé dentro de su humeda suavidad. Un empuje - ¡Que placer!- el primero prolongado y vibrante, detonante de la locura, del desquicio absoluto… ahogué un nuevo gemido y una tórrida energía eléctrica brotó de mi pecho, mis jadeos se volvieron más feroces y violentos con ese contacto, mi mano se deslizo por debajo de su camisón quitándoselo.

Me aferré a sus pechos y los besé con desesperación. Cada embestida requería otra más. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, mi pecho de las marcas de sus uñas.

Apreté más los ojos sintiendo que el cielo estaba cerca de mis manos y era capaz de tocarlo; mientras ella continuaba meciéndose y frotándose contra mí. Otra embestida más. Ésa fue desesperada, ansiosa, a punto de llegar al éxtasis completo. Me aferré más a su boca y su lengua, buscó violentamente mi oído, mi cuello y mis labios, me desesperé en aquel acoplamiento húmedo y sudoroso de nuestros hambrientos cuerpos…

Rodeé su cuello con los brazos, gimiéndole en el oído —Te amo Serena. —y la vi abrir sus labios dispuesta a pronunciar aquellas palabras que mi corazón tanto anhelaba.

—Seiya yo te... Ring —¿Te Ring?

¡Ring!

Mi alarma sonó…

Desperté húmedo y transpirado, no había sido más que un sueño.

Sonreí a mí mismo al darme cuenta de que definitivamente ya no era un niño.

.

**S&S**

.

¡Bendito sea Dios! Las clases habían finalizado.

Curiosamente había evitado encontrarme con Serena durante todo el día. No era que no quisiera verla… Simplemente no había logrado recuperarme de aquel pecaminoso sueño. Me avergonzaba verla a los ojos y sobretodo que ella se diera cuenta de la causa de mi enrojecimiento.

Serena, ya no era tan arisca como el gato de la abuela Ming. Ella ya me dirigía la palabra tanto como podía y lo mejor de todo era que no había cancelado nuestra cita. Ya solo faltaba dos días para el baile.

Caminé por el jardín de la casa de la abuela, era precioso por supuesto; De alguna manera la vida elegante y yo, nos estábamos reconciliando, claro no éramos amigas al estilo Yaten, pero al menos ya me sentía mucho más cómodo, y con la libertad de recorrer la mansión a expensas.

Pero a pesar de estos entornos agradables, me sentía particularmente nervioso. Por una parte debido a mi sueño, pero también estaba su comportamiento extraño, y no es que extrañara que ella me ignorará.

Es solo que verla más tranquila y relajada resultaba abrumador en algún buen sentido. Ella también había dicho que le gustaba, y esas palabras habían sido analizadas con extremo cuidado por mi mente, para cerciorarme de que no fuera una jugarreta más de mis deseos íntimos, sobre todo después de aquel muy húmedo sueño.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, eran las 5 de la tarde y aun el sol estaba presente, cálido y bondadoso. Me hallaba recostado en el pasto junto a mi árbol preferido de la mansión.

Me encantaba recostarme en este lado del jardín, junto a este enorme roble; ciertamente jamás había visto un árbol tan majestuoso como esté, era enorme, fuerte, alto y frondoso, sus hojas eran de un verdor maravilloso e inigualable, único, y el aire… ¡Bendito aire fresco! No tenía mucho que había caído una llovizna de lo más relajante, Por lo qué exhale el frescor del viento…. Amaba el olor a césped mojado. Era excelente. Era exactamente mi tipo de clima favorito, cielo despejado, azul intenso y aire frío y relajante.

¡Me encantaba este día!… todo iba extrañamente bien… Tan bien que el miedo de que todos estos momentos fueran un sueño se repetía constantemente.

Aun con ojos cerrados sentí como se acercaba…

Taiki caminaba a paso inseguro y con suavidad, mientras que Yaten tenía ese andar tranquilo pero fuerte y poderoso, era fácil distinguirlos.

—Seiya ¿Qué diablos haces?—abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Yaten y su risa burlona. Correspondí su sonrisa sin responderle.

—Sigues muy rojo, estas ¿seguro que no te sientes mal? —Yaten y todos en el colegio creían que tenía calentura, lo cual tenía algo de verdad.

—Estaba Pensando en mi tormento —admití cerrando los ojos con brevedad—. Y ¿el tuyo que tal? —le pregunté entretenido, él volteo el rostro presuntuoso y evasivo.

Yaten podría disimular la calentura de la excitación del primer beso. Yo no… Había caído en la cuenta de que ya no éramos unos niños y mucho menos inocentes. Yo había tenido sueños pecaminosos con mi tormento y en base a su silencio y el leve sonrojado de sus mejillas orgullosas, podía asegurar que a él le sucedía igual.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres —le informe.

—¡No sé, de que rayos hablas! —dijo mirándome de soslayo.

—¡Hazte Yaten, hazte! —le burle, volviendo a cerrar los ojos… esta tranquilidad era algo que quería preservar.

Entonces escuché la sonrisa maliciosa de Yaten y su gruesa voz decir.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo! La abuela quiere vernos. —argumento.

—¿La abuela? … ¿tenemos una abuela? —le dije abriendo los ojos fingiendo asombro.

Me mofe divertido… La abuela jamás hablaba con nosotros, y era rara las veces en las que ella se encontraba en casa. Era casi como si los tres adolescentes casi hombres, viviéramos solos y aquello resultaba parte de nuestros chistes personales.

—Pues… Precisamente eso lo que me gusta de la abuela, por mí viviría siempre solo. —señalo Yaten adivinando mis pensamientos.

Resople una risa ante su comentario.

—¡Bah! ¡Deja el orgullo afuera Yaten!... —él me miró con sorpresa, enarcando una de sus cejas con arrogancia… ¿cuestionamiento?

—¡Vamos hermano! Ambos sabemos que ya no eres así… Has hecho realidad el sueño de nuestra santa madre —reí y él no dio replica, comprendiendo a lo que me refería. Sabiendo que perdería con todos los alegatos a mi favor y en su contra.

Y todo aquello se debía a una sola persona. Una rubia.

—¡Ja! Piensa lo que quieras —bufo dándose la vuelta. Avanzo entrelazando sus manos a su nuca… simulando desinterés—. ¡Apúrate! No querrás hacer esperar a la abuela.

Me levante con pesar, y corrí alcanzándolo al instante. Camínanos juntos por la mansión, dirigiéndonos hacia el despacho de la abuela. La mansión era gigantesca, por lo tanto daba tiempo de hacer un poco de plática.

—Así que el baile, eh… —rompí el silencio, mirándolo con complicidad…

Como el chismoso que era, quería saber detalles de su relación.

—¡No seas chismoso! Metete en tus propios asuntos —espeto. Hice un mohín de fingida tristeza ante eso, mientras él me miraba de reojo—. Y hablando del baile, dime ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te dieran el sí? — Pregunto ceñudo.

—¡No seas chismoso! Metete en tus propios asuntos —lo imité sarcástico, pero conteste su pregunta, a decir verdad me moría por hacerlo.

—Sólo porque eres mi hermanito te diré… Pues es simple, ¡10 minutos conmigo y ya se enamoran de mí!

Él rió punzante.

—¿Y dices que yo soy el ególatra? —arguyo dibujando una sonrisa torcida. Pero de pronto se quedo en silencio, pensativo, me miro extrañado, diciendo finalmente—. Pues la verdad es que me alegro por ti. ¡Andabas de un humor pésimo!

Él estaba en lo cierto, Serena y su bipolaridad me tenían en la cuerda floja, había estado enojado y amargado… luego feliz y ameno… La bipolaridad se contagiaba. Pero eso había terminado desde que ella había derribado la muralla China que nos separaba, bueno… una de las muchas paredes.

Le dedique una sonrisa y él me miro como si esperará un agradecimiento por su preocupación.

—¡Pues ya ves lo que tenemos que soportar Taiki y Yo a diario! —dije bromista.

—¡Idiota! —resoplo indignado…

Cuando al fin llegamos al despacho, pude observar que Taiki ya estaba ahí conversando con la abuela, mientras está se tomaba su acostumbrado Té Chai. Ella no tardo en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—¡Buenas tardes abuela! —saludamos Yaten y yo al compás.

—¡Buenas tardes, nietos míos! se han tardado un poco en llegar —musito mirando su reloj—. Por favor tomen asiento junto a su hermano mayor. —nos indico, señalando las elegantes sillas junto a su magnífico escritorio de cedro.

Su despacho era elegantísimo y cómodo debo añadir, aunque más que despacho parecía una biblioteca, ya que las paredes estaban vestidas de libros y en el fondo del escritorio había un enorme ventanal que daba visión al enorme estanque del hermoso jardín. Era relajante estar ahí sin duda.

—¿Desean una taza de Té? —Yaten y yo asentimos, Taiki ya bebía una. Le di un sorbo a la bebida encontrándolo delicioso y reconfortante.

—Bien… ¿Y qué tal les va en el colegio? ¿Ha sido este de su agrado? —pregunto con la diplomacia que la distinguía.

—El colegio es de lo más magnifico abuela, le estamos muy agradecidos —expreso Taiki.

—Taiki tiene razón, la adoramos por ello abuela… ha sido excelente ingresar en él —exclame… aunque sospechaba que los 3 le agradecíamos más el hecho de que gracias a ello, habíamos conocido a nuestras hermosas damas.

—¿Y qué tal a ti Yaten? —pregunto la abuela, dado que Yaten no había respondido.

Y viendo que él no respondía…

—¡Es al que mejor le va! —comente reteniendo la risa en mis mejillas infladas.

—Bien abuela —respondió con sequedad—. También le estoy agradecido —añadió mientras me dirigía una mirada recelosa.

—¡Pues esas son grandes noticias! Realmente me alegra —expreso la abuela contenta más por nuestro agradecimiento que por nuestra felicidad, sospechaba—. A decir verdad, quisiera convivir más con ustedes, pero los negocios son los negocios y algún día ese patrimonio les será heredado —nos informo, un tanto orgullosa.

— A nosotros no nos interesa eso abuela, Mamá nos enseño a trabajar y a ser perseverantes.

La abuela pareció entristecida ante mis palabras, pero yo era honesto… a mi no me interesaba en nada el dinero, ni mucho menos heredar, aunque si le agradecía la educación, estaba seguro que con ello los tres saldríamos adelante como fuera posible. Después de todo, mamá había trabajado demasiado, sacándonos adelante a mis hermanos y a mí, ella sola.

—¡Y no sabe qué bueno es Seiya con la perseverancia! —ironizo Yaten dirigiéndome una mirada letal…. Venganza. Era obvio que lo decía por mi situación con Serena.

—Y no dudo que así sea —calmó la abuela—. Pero siempre es importante tener medios para triunfar, y recuerden que además ustedes son mis únicos nietos y que por muchos años no tuvimos esa oportunidad de convivir con ustedes.

Se levanto de su lugar, y se acerco a nosotros, tomándonos de la mano con brevedad, cómo si el contacto la hubiera quemado… Seguramente Yaten había heredado la falta de tolerancia táctil de ella.

—Nietos míos, tengo muchos planes para ustedes, para su futuro, que promete ser brillante. Así qué, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedirla o hacerme llegar vuestra petición con Setsuna. Por lo pronto lo más importante es que, me he enterado que este viernes es el baile tradicional de Saint Porter. ¿Tienen planeado ir? —la abuela había realizado la pregunta adecuada, puesto que abrimos los ojos con nerviosismo… Excepto Taiki.

—Yo no podré ir abuela, de hecho, deseaba pedir su permiso, por que ese día se realiza en las instalaciones de la Universidad Porter, un congreso sobre ingeniería robótica, y yo prefiero asistir a ello, claro si usted no tiene inconveniente. —pregunto Taiki con mesura.

Ni Yaten ni yo estábamos enterados de sus planes, él siempre solía ser algo discreto con sus decisiones, sin embargo aquella decisión no nos sorprendió en absoluto, era algo típico de él, preferir el aburrimiento a la diversión.

Me resultaba gracioso el hecho de que siempre que teníamos la oportunidad de hablar con la abuela, a los tres nos surgían palabras que jamás utilizaríamos en la vida diaria, como si de repente hubiéramos sido desde siempre unos señoritos de alta sociedad.

—¿Estás seguro de ello Taiki? —hasta la abuela se sorprendía de lo extraño que podía ser Taiki—. Taiki tal vez deberías analizar tú decisión; debo decirles que los bailes de bienvenida del colegio Saint Portes son siempre de lo más magníficos. —dijo intentando convencerle.

—Absolutamente abuela —expreso con decisión.

La abuela suspiro.

—Bueno… Si es así, tienes mi permiso —asintió en aprobación, dirigiendo su vista ahora hacia Yaten y a mí—. Pero ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? No me dirán que tampoco piensan asistir ¿Cierto?

—¡Iremos abuela! —respondí sin disimular la alegría que ese tema me provocaba.

—Yo aun no estoy seguro de eso. —dubito indeciso Yaten.

Él no podía no ir, aquello no estaba permitido para él y de eso me encargaría yo.

—¡Eso no es verdad abuela!… Si Yaten ya hasta tiene su disfraz listo —lo acuse con diversión.

Él me miro como si con su mirada fuera capaz de asesinarme.

—¡Cállate Seiya! —y si las miradas matarán Yaten hubiera ido a la cárcel hace mucho acusado de asesino serial.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Me alegro! —aplaudió la abuela contenta por esa decisión, sin meritar en nuestro parloteo infantil—. ¡Me alegro que seas tan social Yaten! —Taiki y yo estallamos en una carcajada.

Definitivamente la abuela no nos conocía, solo faltaba que dijera que Taiki era el rey de la fiesta y que yo fuera el más reservado y educado de los tres. La idea de llamarla Obaasama, me paso por la mente.

Se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, sacando de uno de los cajones con cerradura, un sobre.

—En ese caso, necesitarán esto —dijo entregándome un sobre bastante grueso, lo tome y lo abrí visualizando un gajo de dinero, era más dinero del que yo jamás había visto en mi vida.

Yaten se asomo a continuación e inmediato le centellaron los ojos de la sorpresa. A Taiki casi se le rompe la mandíbula al verlo.

—Creo que eso será suficiente para cubrir los gastos que requieran para el baile, pueden pedirle al señor Tanakasa que los lleve a hacer sus diligencias.

Nosotros seguíamos estupefactos.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono confusa la abuela—. ¿Es muy poco? Enseguida les doy más.

—¡No! No es eso abuela, es solo que esto es… ¡demasiado dinero! No creo que necesitemos tanto —Yaten me miro con un mohín que indicaba "No lo arruines imbécil".

En todos estos años, ya me resultaba fácil leerlo. La abuela sonrió con delicadeza.

— No la entrada no, pero si necesitan comprarse los trajes que vestirán, y comprar quizás flores para sus citas, por la limosina no se preocupen, les dejare a merced la mía, es más grande, elegante y espaciosa.

—Aun así creo que es mucho dinero abuela —dije al mismo tiempo que extendía mi brazo para devolverle el sobre, pero de improvisto una mano me detuvo con fuerza.

Yaten…

—¡Gracias abuela, se lo agradecemos mucho! —expreso Yaten arrebatándome el sobre de mis manos y arrastrándome del brazo hacia la salida de aquel sombrío despacho.

.

.

Por la tarde fuimos de compras a uno de los más grandes y populares centros comerciales en Hong Kong, Taiki se había quedado en casa y Yaten se paseaba de un lado a otro tan emocionado como el sólo podría estarlo.

El centro comercial era realmente espectacular, el más espectacular que "jamás" había visto. Y decía jamás por que la verdad era que nunca habíamos estado en un centro comercial.

Lo era tanto que pronto sentí un retorcijón de nervios, como aquella vez en nuestro primer día de clase en el colegio Saint Porter, sin duda la plaza era igual de exquisita. Volteé mi mirada hacia mi hermano, quién se hallaba tan desinhibido como si siempre viniera aquí y esta fuera su plaza preferida, se veía seguro y pedante, se metía tanto en su papel de niño rico que me hablaba tan decidido y sin apenas mirarme… quizá considerándose demasiado distinguido para estar a mi lado.

—"Este Yaten" —gruñí en mi interior.

—Tú solo confía en mí Seiya, déjale a mi excelente gusto elegir los trajes —soltó.

—¿Y yo que hare? —pregunte ingenuo.

—Tú… tu gusto es pésimo obviamente, así que solo dedícate a verme comprar —y, sin pronunciar otra palabra, siguió rumbo a una elegante tienda a paso resuelto.

Ahogué la maraya de insultos que se me atragantaron en mi garganta y me dispuse a hacer _mí _parte del trabajo, pensando que aunque con soberana prepotencia, aquella estipulación de mi muy enano hermanito me serviría para verme lo mejor posible, ante Serena.

Visitamos alrededor de 10 tiendas, Yaten entraba y salía de una en una, con indecisión. Ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y aún no teníamos los disfraces.

—¿A qué hora iremos por los disfraces? —Yaten se detuvo en seco, viendo la hora en su reloj y se dijo que lo mejor sería ir andando hacia la tienda de disfraces, ya que aunque no le simpatizaba mucho la idea de ponerse un disfraz, comprendió que no quedaba de otra.

A continuación entramos a una tienda de trajes, esperanzados de que hubiera algo que simulara al renacimiento, dado que Yaten se negó rotundamente a ponerse el traje que muy anticipadamente Mina le había conseguido.

De esa manera, ambos ingresamos a una tienda de lo más espectacular, lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió para tratarse de una _simple_ tienda de disfraces. Yaten entro al local con la barbilla en alto. La campanilla tintineó al golpearla la puerta de entrada, y una joven pelirroja se apresuró a recibirnos con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos tardes! ¿Buscan algún traje en especial? Yo puedo ayudarlos en lo que gusten —dijo la joven con visible coquetería dirigida a mi enano hermanito; sin embargo Yaten bufo pasando de ella, sin contestarle el saludo, dirigiéndose de inmediato a buscar algo que lo hiciera ver más apuesto, por su propia cuenta.

—Emm… Sí, buscamos trajes para un baile temático sobre el Renacimiento, si es tan amable —hable con cortesía tratando de compensar a mi vanidoso hermanito. La joven asintió sonriendo.

—Sí, tenemos esa clase de trajes elegantes del Renacimiento, en estos últimos días varios jóvenes han venido a conseguir esas vestimentas.

—Han de ser compañeros de nuestro instituto, este viernes es el baile de bienvenida del instituto Saint Porter —le explique.

—¡Oh! —exclamo la joven — El instituto Saint Porter es el mejor de todo el país, he visto fotos de él, y es sin duda bellísimo.

Yo asentí, sabía que nuestro colegio era hermoso, yo mismo me sentí intimidado cuando lo vi por primera vez, incluso indigno… Me imagine que la muchacha no me creería si le contara nuestra novelesca historia de cenicienta. Sin embargo el asombro de la joven, nos fue de mucha utilidad, ya que nos guío y nos ayudo a elegir el atuendo completo con mucha más disposición y sobretodo paciencia.

—¿Cómo qué tienen en mente? Tengo muchos trajes sobre ello… —Yaten se incorporo ante eso, y ambos seguimos a la joven hacía la parte trasera del elegante local. Nos indico dos trajes horripilantes que más que agradar, asqueaban. Yaten casi muere al ver la moda de aquella ilustre época.

—MAAA-LLAS ¡MALLAS! —nos miramos el uno al otro con directo temor.

—No… No, no, y no —Yaten se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la tienda, pero yo lo impedí.

—Si no vas Yaten, Mina no te lo perdonará… Solo imagínate —le dije tomándolo del hombro izquierdo, susurrándole en el oído—. Ella no tardará en tomar venganza, lo sabes ¿cierto? —él asintió—. Se vengara de una manera no muy amable —Yaten tenía inexpresivo el rostro—. Te recriminará por el resto de tu vida y te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y ella… Ella ¡Te encontrara! —él pareció entender, negando repetidamente con la cabeza y asintiendo con una expresión que no le conocía…. Sometimiento.

—¡Consigue algo sin mallas! —ordeno tajante, e inmediatamente busque con la mirada a la linda pelirroja.

—¡Hey! Emm ¿Moly? ¿Verdad?… Tendrás algo sin mallas tal vez —le pregunte esperanzado… yo tampoco deseaba ponerme esas cosas de mujer.

—Tengo algo parecido, pero ya no sería moda renacentista—nos explico, caminando entre las perchas de ropa, buscando una opción mucho más aceptable y menos penosa.

—¡No queremos esos! —se apresuró a aclarar Yaten, cortante— ¿Puede mostrarnos los disfraces rápido, por favor?

La muchacha asintió sin reparar en el tono irritado de Yaten y nos condujo con dificultad entre corredores de muchos y diversos disfraces, todos con bastante gente apiñada alrededor. De pronto se detuvo en uno de ellos y extrajo dos colgadores de la barra de metal, uno con un traje con larga túnica negra de exquisitos bordados, y el otro con un traje igualmente negro, pero a diferencia del anterior este llevaba una capa.

—Aquí hay más —señalo un perchero, repletos de trajes parecidos a los que usaban los príncipes de aquellas películas de Disney. No se veían tan mal, o tan caricaturescos.

—¿Qué les parece estos?

Ambos tomamos unos cuantos para llevar a los probadores y como era de esperarse sólo yo agradecí el esfuerzo de la joven.

Nos encaminamos a los vestidores, encontrándolos todos ocupados. Yaten resopló y yo hice lo mismo. Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos hasta que uno por fin fue dejado libre y Yaten se apresuró a tomarlo para que nadie más lo hiciera… lo que no me importo dado que él llevaba más de 7 trajes consigo. Minutos después yo logre entrar al anexo a Yaten, yo tenía solo 2 opciones, era mucho más práctico.

Ingrese en el vestidor, cerrando la puerta con pestillo a mi espalda. Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando me quite las piezas de tela que me cubrían… aun adentro había demasiado frío, por lo que me apresure a ponerme el difícil traje que aun sin mallas, los pantalones eran tan apretados que casi lo simulaban.

Cuando termine contemple mi reflejo en el espejo y tan pronto como lo hice se me cortó la respiración, y no precisamente por lo ajustado del pantalón, malla. No me veía mal, nada mal… La capa no renacentista me quedaba genial, descorrí el pestillo del vestidor y salí para visualizarme mejor en el enorme espejo de afuera, y de pronto mis ojos se posaron con asombro a la figura a mi lado.

—¡Eres un maldito copión Seiya! —gruño y vi que ambos teníamos el mismo traje.

—¡Cámbiate enano! que este es el que me voy a llevar —le sentencie. La verdad es que me veía bastante apuesto ¿Qué diría Serena cuando me viera así? Todo un príncipe, quizás hasta necesitaba conseguir un caballo… Bueno mejor no.

—A mi me queda mejor que a tí, ¡Cámbiate tú! —hablo por lo bajo, gruñendo y ensanchando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, mientras se contemplaba repetidamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, observando sus mejores ángulos.

Pero de repente se me ocurrió la manera de hacerlo desistir.

—Oye principito, no creo que quieras llegar al baile vestido igual que yo…. ¿O sí? A mí no me importa, lo sabes. —él se limito a mirarme con furia.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —se rindió, metiéndose de nuevo en el vestidor… andaba misteriosamente complaciente, a su manera. El hermano que conocía no hubiera cedido con tanta rapidez.

Espere en el espejo central, mientras seguía contemplándome en él.

1 minuto.

3 minutos.

5 minutos.

10 minutos.

¿Qué diablos hace allá adentro?

—¡Te quieres apurar! —le grité a Yaten con desesperación. Salir con él era desesperante.

15 minutos después Yaten salió con un disfraz casi igual al mío pero en diferente color y detalles. Yo resople resignado.

Moly apareció de repente, probablemente preocupada de nuestra tardanza. Ambos giramos a verla y ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Es increíble! Estoy segura que estos disfraces nunca lucirán tan bien en otros como lo hacen en ustedes. Es imposible. Si no los llevan sería un sacrilegio, además ya incluye las botas y sobrero. —Yo quería pensar que la muchacha exageraba de sobremanera o que realmente era muy buena vendedora. Pero muy dentro de mí comprendía que realmente tenía razón, aunque eso me quitara la modestia.

—Y bien… qué me dicen. ¿Compran los disfraces? —ambos nos miramos con dubitación, compartiendo unos segundos de muda e increíble comprensión.

—No cabe duda que sus parejas caerán rendidas a sus pies en cuanto los vean vestidos así… —insistió.

Entonces sin dudarlo dijimos, al unísono:

—¡Los llevamos!

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**.**

Gracias a todas las chicas que me han seguido desde el principio, a las que se incorporaron y a las nuevas.

.

.

**XOXO**

**LESVAL**


	7. Subir al cielo

**CAPITULO 6. SUBIR AL CIELO.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_Toda una vida estaría contigo, no me importa en qué forma, ni cómo, ni dónde, pero junto a ti_… siempre.

.

_**Seiya Kou**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Viernes, 12 de febrero de 1991.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Esto es estúpido!… —espetó con dramatismo, mientras se colocaba con dificultad el muy entallado pantalón.

—Muy estúpido —repetí absorto.

—¡No se lo perdonare jamás a Mina! —gruño por lo bajo, colocándose una bota.

—No se lo perdonare jamás.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

—¡No estoy repitiendo! Simplemente estoy de acuerdo contigo… por qué por más presumido y despectivo que seas, sólo esta vez te encuentro la razón.

—¿Incluido lo de "Mina"? —murmuro elevando su arrogante ceja.

—Bueno... todo menos eso —murmure soltando una risita por demás perturbadora.

¡Los nervios desbordaban de mí!

.

.

—¡Ya están bajando! —anunció con energética emoción el ama de llaves.

Yo sabía a quién se refería. Sentí el aleteo de energéticas mariposas en mi estomago, haciéndome tragar saliva al instante. Sin embargo la que bajaba de las hermosas escaleras no era Serena, si no Mina, más hermosa que nunca.

De inmediato le di un codazo a mi hermano, quién al girarse se quedó congelado en el sitio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¡Y no era para menos! Mina, estaba radiante en un vestido finísimo, con delicados encajes y cuencas ocasionalmente dispersas en el amplio ruedo. El corsé se le entallaba magníficamente, resaltando el busto de una manera quizá demasiado provocadora. Los hombros y brazos quedaban sin tela que los cubriera, por lo que su piel un tanto más pálida de lo normal resaltaba mucho más bajo el denso azul oscuro de su atuendo.

Ante esa visión, Yaten se incorporó como propulsado por una fuerza invisible, la misma que le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y entreabrir la boca. Mina esbozó una ligera sonrisa notablemente satisfecha de la reacción de mi orgulloso hermano.

—Mina, se ve espectacular —le murmure en un oído. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron un poco, pero logró controlarlo.

—¡Yaten, estás guapísimo! —exclamó la rubia, arrojándose a sus brazos.

Y era cierto, se veía elegante y apuesto con el esmoquin y la capa que llevaba para representar su papel. A mí me había sorprendido que al final hubiera aceptado usarlo, aunque sospechaba que era más por la idea de que realmente parecíamos príncipes y no del renacimiento.

—Tú… te ves Bien —logró decir con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, esquivando el rostro tan pronto como aquella sonrisa terminó de completarse.

Ella sonrió emocionada ante el seco comentario de Yaten, algo que me resulto por demás curioso, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera entristecido e inclusive enojado, al no recibir un comentario por demás halagador de su persona amada, pero para ella era fácil leerlo, como si lo conociera casi tan bien como Taiki o yo.

Yaten nunca había sido bueno mostrando sus emociones, mucho menos con las palabras, yo estaba seguro que Mina lo entendía. Comprendiendo que ese "Te ves bien" significaría un "Te ves increíblemente hermosa" para una persona normal. No había duda de que ellos se complementaba de una forma bastante peculiar.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —le dije, volteando de inmediato a ver la reacción de mi hermano. Los celos eran algo con lo que Yaten apenas estaba aprendiendo a lidiar.

—¡Gracias Seiya! Tú te ves guapísimo. Tanto que siento celos de mi prima —bromeo. De soslayo logre visualizar el mohín agrio de Yaten.

—No digas nada Min, que ya sabes lo celoso que es mi pequeño hermano — le dije en un oído y Yaten se limito a resoplar.

—Bueno —murmuro mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí—, la verdad es que sin esa escena, creo que Yaten nunca hubiera aceptado ser mi novio ¿Verdad Yaten? —Mina le tomo de la mano con rapidez, Yaten estaba…

¡Esperen un momento!

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Novios? ¡Imposible! ¿Mina se le declaró y no él a ella? Y lo más increíble de todo ¿Él acepto? Gire mi alarmado rostro hacia donde se encontraba mi muy malagradecido hermano. ¿Cómo rayos no me conto algo así? Estaba rojo como el tomate y a pesar de que su rostro era altivo, su mirada se hallaba en el suelo. Trate de recuperarme fingiendo serenidad, yo sabía que si daba un comentario en falso, Yaten por defender su orgullo sería capaz de irse dejando plantada a Mina.

—Pues… ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades a los dos novios! —comente desairado.

—Gracias Sei, ¿No estabas enterado? —interrogo Mina dudosa, mientras ya le dirigía un puchero de reclamo a Yaten.

—Sí, sí, ¡claro! Lo supe el mismo día, es sólo que… aún me sorprende que andes con él —conteste con cuidado. Mina sonrió apretando más a Yaten, él me miró con cierta gratitud de hermanos.

—Ja, ja, ja Seiya, ¡siempre tan bromista! —respondió Mina más feliz que nunca.

Un fugaz recuerdo de una marca morada en el cuello de mi enano hermano se presento en mi mente y reí tan pronto me acorde.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Mina.

—Ahora que recuerdo Yaten, creo que ustedes dos son un poco salvajes ¿verdad? —Yaten abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendo hacia dónde me dirigía.

—¡Esperemos afuera! —se apresuro a decir, agarrando de un brazo a Mina, conduciéndola al exterior de la mansión.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que logró decir Mina, porque Yaten ya la arrastraba hacía la salida.

—¡Los vemos afuera Sei! —la escuche gritar. Yo simplemente reí demasiado divertido.

Bueno y a todo esto, ¡Serena sí qué sabe hacerla de emoción_! _¿Pues, qué tanto hace esa mujer? Verdaderamente dudo mucho que logre verse más hermosa de lo que ya es.

Seguí dando vueltas por el recibidor, tal como lo hace un león enjaulado. Y ahora que observaba con detenimiento, no había fotos familiares, únicamente bosquejos de hermosos paisajes. Nada, absolutamente nada importante que fisgonear; La casa sin duda era majestuosa, pero con tintes de frialdad y soledad, todo estaba extraordinariamente limpio, ordenado, cuadrado y estudiado. No se veía cómodo o peor aun… no se veía nada familiar.

De pronto observé al ama de llaves bajar, haciéndome una seña de que mi cita al fin estaba lista. Me erguí lo más derecho posible, aclare mi garganta, metí en mi boca con rapidez una pastilla de menta, pase mis manos sobre mi cabello, sobre mi smoking negro, acomode mi capa…. Y por unos instantes mi mente fue una nebulosa ininteligible, de la que lo único que lograba rescatar era la visión de Serena Tsukino asomándose por una esquina de las escaleras, el corazón se me heló. Pude sentir el calor abrazador, subir por mi cuello y teñir mis mejillas. Ella estaba grandiosa; sentí un parpadeo del viejo miedo brotar de mis entrañas… el pensamiento de que ella fuera solo un sueño y no real. Si había pensado que ella no podía verse más hermosa, me había equivocado.

Caminó lentamente hacía mi, con la mirada orgullosa y altiva, segura de su belleza, que no hacía más que darle el tinte de inalcanzable. _¡Genial!_ Justo cuando me había convencido a mí mismo de que ella era de verdad, se había aparecido vestida así. Efectivamente parecía haber salido de uno de esos libros del renacimiento italiano.

¡Era un vestido precioso! el pálido tono azul realzaba los brillantes ojos cielo de serena. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a palpitar con fuerza ¡Dios!, era hermosa, hermosa, incluso era una palabra demasiado pobre y gris, para describir la imagen que tenía en mi frente.

Le miré fijamente con aterrorizada incredulidad, su cuello y hombros le quedaban al descubierto, y el ceñido corsé del vestido azul resaltaba su cintura y sus maravillosas formas de mujer; las largas y anchas mangas eran caladas, para mostrar por las aberturas de la seda blanca fragmentos de su piel porcelana y el escote… no pude menos que mirarlo, y detenerme en el más del tiempo necesario.

—Seiya —espiró sin dejar de mirarme. Oí la risa ahogada de Placer del ama de llaves ante mi mudez—. Ya puedes retirarte Luna. —le ordenó Serena. Y ella le obedeció sin vestigios de ofensa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —murmuró. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta ¿por qué insistía en ridiculizarme?

—Estas, absurdamente hermosa. —admití negando apresuradamente, tratando de recuperarme y manteniendo mi voz tan clara como podía.

Ella sonrió satisfecha de mi reacción.

—Bueno yo debo admitir que… ¡Te ves estupendo! —me dijo, y yo alce una ceja con incredulidad. Esta era la primera vez que ella formulaba un comentario agradable hacia mí persona.

—Pero… —la vi avanzar hacia mí, con delicadeza y suavidad. Extendió su brazo hacia mi cuello y yo me tense al momento—. ¡Quédate quieto! — murmuró—. Tienes el cuello de la camisa mal colocado.

Ese gesto me desconcertó, por un momento pensé que me besaría como antes. Sin embargo mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi fina camiseta con cierta dulzura, me recordó a mi madre… siempre preocupada de nuestro aspecto.

Cuando termino de hacerlo, sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. — Así está mejor… Aun más apuesto. —espeto, con la mirada clava a fuego en mi persona. Jamás había observado a nadie mirar con esa intensidad antes.

—Flor de vainilla —me informó completamente redundante, sacándome de mi embelesamiento. Yo fruncí el cejo al no comprender y ella señalo ramillete que sostenía en mis manos—. ¿Sabes que los corsage, solo se da en graduaciones? —dijo riendo con diversión.

—Sí… —formule con pesadez—, Yaten me informó de eso hasta hace poco. —recordé con pena y algo de resentimiento hacia mi desconsiderado hermano.

—Bueno, debo admitir que amo el olor de Vainilla tanto como el de frambuesa. De hecho a veces me gusta echarle algunas gotitas de vainilla a mi té —comento sonriendo como nunca, relajada y espontanea.

—Sí, eso lo sé a la perfección. —le dije mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice, al recordar nuestros escasos pero intensos encuentros.

¡Y claro que lo sabía!, ese sabor había estado presente en cada uno de nuestros deliciosos besos. Ella me vio curiosa, devolviéndome la sonrisa cómplice una vez que comprendió el motivo que impulsaba mi respuesta. Ella era coqueta, muy coqueta… observe como se mordía el labio inferior con brutal sensualidad, definitivamente estaba de buen humor y aquello era un cambio agradable, cero ofensas y más platica.

—Eres demasiado bueno Seiya Kou. —expreso con serenidad, al mismo tiempo en que me tendía una de sus delicadas manos, para qué le colocará el ramillete.

—¿Ves lo que te has perdido en todo este tiempo? —chasqueé con un guiño y ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida pero al mismo tiempo seductora.

¿Era tan difícil que ella simplemente sonriera?… Pero la sensualidad era su rasgo distintivo. Ella no podía realizar ningún movimiento sin ser sensual y eso suponía un tormento continuo.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —le pregunte, ofreciéndole mi brazo con galantería, ella asintió y colocó su brazo con sutileza no despreciando mi agarre.

A decir verdad, pesé a que ella parecía cómoda en mi presencia, yo contaba los segundos para que ella me hiciera un desplante tal como lo había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores, su actitud relajada era algo que me resultaba extrañamente desconcertante. Contemple la posibilidad de que ella en realidad fuera bipolar, y sin embargo aquello no me importaba en absoluto.

Con esa idea definida. Avancé y juntos caminamos dirigiéndonos a la salida de la casa. Mientras su contacto ardía, quemando como si de fuego se tratará en la cara externa de mi brazo.

—Espero que valga la pena asistir a ese tonto evento. Realmente ¡Me fastidia tanta gente! —refuto mirando por encima de su hombro, buscando con la mirada a su prima quién había desaparecido con mi hermano.

—¡Valdrá la pena! Te lo prometo —aseguré—. Después de todo no se te olvide que vienes conmigo. —exprese con un guiño. Serena rió con deleite. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¡Hey! ¡Vamos Serena! Intenta al menos disimular… ¡Tan bien que ibas! —dije con un gesto divertido.

—Lo bueno no dura siempre Seiya —comentó con aparente diversión. Yo arrugue el entrecejo con fluctuación y ella leyó mi expresión—. No te preocupes, lo entenderás muy pronto —me aseguró—. ¿Dónde está Mina?

—No tengo idea —admití, respetando su último comentario. Después de todo no quería hondar en pláticas que terminaran arruinando la noche o peor aún, que la hicieran sentir incomoda.

Caminamos hasta la salida, encontrándonos con Mina y Yaten quienes ya esperaban en el Porche.

—¡No quiero! —gritaba Mina.

Mi frente se arrugó por lo inaudito de la situación, mientras intentaba adivinar el secreto. Yaten rió disimuladamente ante mi expresión.

—¡Tomémonos fotos! —grito Mina, cambiando de tema con rapidez.

¿Fotos? La idea de tener una foto junto a ella me encantaba.

Yaten se dirigió hacia Serena, escuché como se intercambiaban un breve saludo. Giré a vernos a Mina y a mí, ¿Acaso el mundo estaba al revés? Porqué Yaten y Serena eran demasiado similares, casi la pareja perfecta. En cambio Mina y yo éramos 100% compatibles. Por un segundo ante ese planteamiento sentí un retorcijón originarse en la boca de mi estomago, comprendiendo que el destino pudo haberse equivocado, pero entonces mi insensata y generosa mente evoco la teoría de los polos opuestos, la Ley del equilibrio, Ying y yang, homeostasis, etc. Me repetí a mí mismo tratando de calmar mi paranoia… después de todo Yaten no soportaría a alguien más vanidoso y ególatra que él ¿Verdad?

—¡No! —exclamaron en coro Serena y Yaten ante la petición de Mina por tomarles una fotografía en cierta pose divertida.

No había duda de que esos dos eran iguales. Pero aun más gracioso me resultaba el hecho de que ella tuviera que preocuparse por no salir bien en alguna foto, era realmente inverosímil.

—¡Vamos! —les suplico Mina.

Serena volteó a verme esperanzada de que yo me negara también a las fotografías, pero no había nada en este mundo que yo deseara más, que una fotografía a su lado.

—Compláceme. —le pedí con suavidad, entonces dirigió contra mí la fuerza de sus abrasadores ojos celestes, doblegando su resistencia a mis deseos.

¡Eso fue algo realmente agradable!

—¡Bien! —contestó con un mohín.

—¡Será divertido! —le aseguro Mina con una sonrisa optimista—. Bueno, ustedes primero —ordeno después.

.

.

Nuestra limosina se detuvo en el majestuoso Club Saint Porter, el cual tenía la misma exquisita fachada francesa que tanto distinguía a mi solariega escuela, elegante e intimidante.

Había señores de smoking que bien podían ser invitados, recibiendo a los alumnos y abriendo las puertas de las limosinas. Casi podía asegurar que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas en nosotros 4, más específicamente en Serena y en mí.

Era obvio que nadie esperaba vernos llegar juntos, por qué días antes inclusive habían surgido apuestas sobre la probabilidad de que Serena me dejaría plantado. Eso no pasó _¡Gracias al cielo!_ y debo admitir que observar el mar de rostros sorpresivos, y de como otros tantos se tallaban los ojos no seguros de haber visto bien.

¡_Tráguense sus palabras_!, reí internamente.

El salón del club Saint Porter era todavía mejor y mucho más elegante que mi aún aristocrático colegio. De enormes corredores y espejos, elegantes candelabros, piso de mármol y hermosos bosquejos pintados sobre las paredes. Nunca había visitado el club, dado que mis hermanos y yo preferimos tomar las clases de música de manera privada, sin embargo la abuela no se había equivocado al decir que los bailes de bienvenida de Saint Porter eran sin duda majestuosos.

En nuestro camino hacía el salón, pasamos por uno de los solemnes espejos que adornaban la habitación y la visión de nosotros dos juntos, era esplendorosa, impactante, definitivamente atractiva. La modestia y yo habíamos dejado de ser amigas, por este día.

Al entrar al salón dónde se celebraba el baile, me asombré por la hermosura de la decoración; había candelabros, flores y todas esas cosas que hacían la ilusión de estar en una antigua época. La música que sonaba era de un estilo barroco, con melodía de clavicordio, dándole un aire místico al ambiente, como si realmente te transportara a la época renacentista. Pero lo más impactante de todo, era el hecho de que la única luz que alumbraba la magnífica habitación era producto de las mágicas velas que yacían esparcidas por todo lo largo, dando así un toque también de romance, algo sin duda conveniente.

Una señorita vestida igual de época nos condujo hasta nuestra mesa, en dónde Yaten y Mina ya nos esperaban, dado que ellos siempre tomaban ventaja. Avanzamos tomando asiento y en el momento en que llegamos, Yaten arrugó el cejo como si le hubiese enojado que arruináramos su privacía.

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto? —entendí que exclamo Mina, mientras mi hermano se tapaba uno de su oído por la cercanía del grito de su novia.

—¡Porqué no los encontrábamos! —grite.

—¿Qué? —repitió inútilmente Mina. Observe a Yaten susurrarle algo al oído y ambos se levantaron.

Mina me hizo un ademán que indicaba que regresaban. Seguramente mi hermano le había sugerido un lugar mucho más tranquilo, y no lo culpaba, la música aunque maravillosa y amena, tenía un volumen excesivo desde nuestro asiento. Además del hecho de que el salón estaba repleto de gente en movimiento y él simplemente odiaba la gente.

La belleza de Serena se destacaba de entre todas las mujeres, no había hombre, niño o señor, que no pasará delante de nuestra mesa sin mirar más tiempo del necesario hacia nuestra dirección.

—Todos nos observan —murmulló en un oído.

—A ti… querrás decir.

—¿Celoso? —dijo lanzando una risita orgullosa.

—¡Para nada! ¡Estas hermosa! Es lógico que te admiren—le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella no hizo seña de haberse ofendido y eso me dejaba con un sentimiento de felicidad.

Minutos después de susurrar nuestras observaciones e impresiones del lugar y los invitados, Yaten y Mina regresaron, justo cuando el festín comenzaba a servirse.

Los cuatro comimos con nuestros mejores modales, al menos yo con mucho más cuidado del que solía tener en la casa de la abuela. La música había sido disminuida en volumen, lo cual facilito el intercambio de comentarios. Así, platicamos lo mejor que pudimos, mientras Mina nos hacía reír por sus divertidas críticas de "los hombrecillos en mallas", halagando y dando gracias a Dios de que mi hermano y yo no hubiéramos llegado disfrazados de manera tan humillante. Serena reía breve y hermosamente, sin participar mucho en la plática; de igual manera Yaten asentía cada que Mina le preguntaba si le estaba poniendo atención.

Terminamos de comer. Segundos después llegó la música romántica, algunas parejas salían ya conduciéndose hacía la pista, yo no sabía bailar, pero por ella no me importaba intentarlo. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Me levante de mi asiento y me paré delante de su silla, haciéndole una reverencia. —¿Me concede esta pieza, princesa? —le solicite, tomando su mano con delicadeza y posando un beso en la suavidad de su piel.

Ella asintió, y la ayude a levantarse.

Al llegar a la pista, me olvide del mundo entero. Éramos ella y yo, y nadie más. Coloque mi mano en su pequeña cintura y ella rodeo mi nuca con sus brazos.

Del otro lado de la pista logre ver cómo Mina arrastraba a mi huraño hermano, ¡_extraordinario_!, pensé. Ver a mi hermano bailando aunque notablemente torpe, incomodo y suplicante, me hizo reír, no cabe duda de que el poder del amor es grande.

La música era invitadora e inspiradora, el acompañamiento de violines y el piano era exquisito. Sabía que Serena estaba a gusto, ya que sentí el hundir de su cabeza en mi pecho con ternura.

Mi corazón palpitaba con violencia, era una sensación indescriptible y reconfortante, me sentí privilegiado, al verla tan segura y relajada en mis brazos. Estaba cómodo y en casa… estaba en casa con ella.

Imagine que un pequeño beso sería lo más adecuado para esta situación; así que pasé mi lengua por mis labios, agache la cabeza y atraje su rostro con mucho cuidado hacía mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, algo hizo click en nuestras miradas… la vi abrir su boca un poco, dándome así permiso de besarla con pasión, me acerque más, sintiendo el rocé de nuestras encontradas respiraciones, abrí la boca para hundir mi lengua en ella, pero de pronto se separo tan bruscamente de mis brazos y de mi beso, que juro que fue doloroso.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte confundido, más ella no me observaba a mí, sino a otro hombre.

Tenía la vista fija en un hombre que se encontraba de pie sumido entre la oscuridad de las mesas más lejanas, la observaba detenidamente. Este avanzo descubriéndose, era un hombre al que no conocía, mayor, de cabello oscuro y gafas, tenía el rostro ceñudo y miraba a Serena con directa desaprobación.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? —la observe fruncir el ceño ante mi cuestionamiento, pero cuando volvió su rostro hacía mí, no había rostro de enojo.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo al jardín? —sugirió ladeando la cabeza con calidez. Me limite a asentir, no había nada en este mundo que no haría por ella.

Salimos por el enorme portón que daba camino a los majestuosos jardines, olvidándonos de aquel misterioso hombre. El jardín igual estaba bellamente decorado con pequeñas lámparas que colgaban de los árboles y arbustos. Era un edén personal, hermosas flores de todos los colores y tamaños, pintaban y perfumaban el ambiente de manera exquisita; el pasto se sentía suave y saludable. A lo lejos se apreciaba un pequeño puente y un lago, que juraba era artificial, pero no por eso menos bello, también había bancas esparcidas dónde ya se refugiaban diversas parejitas; muchas de ellas besándose, por supuesto yo esperaba correr la misma suerte.

Caminamos a sus alrededores bajo la mirada lasciva de muchos hombres que evidentemente no me veían a mí. Yo estaba muy emocionado, Serena y yo habíamos roto nuestro record de 15 minutos juntos; era cálido y a la vez aterrador estar a su lado, constantemente me cuidaba de no decir algo estúpido o algo tonto, o peor aún, dejarme vencer por los nervios de la excitación.

A lo lejos logramos ver a Lita y a Andrew, quienes ya se acercaban a saludarnos.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Se ven fantásticos! —balbuceó Lita—. ¿Seguro que no son nada?

—¿Perdón? —intervino Serena arqueando las cejas ¿Ofendida?

—¡Gracias Lita! —interrumpí contestando antes de que Serena dijera algo que acabara con mis esperanzas—. Por cierto ¡Estas bellísima! —sonreí, al escuchar el jadeo de Serena—. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti mi ridículo amigo —dije señalando el ridículo disfraz de Andrew ¡Era lamentable!

—Ja, ja, ja. Ríete _todo_ lo que quieras Seiya —expresó con ironía—. Pero tú y Yaten ¡Hicieron trampa! no vinieron con trajes renacentistas —acusó receloso.

—Eso fue para no hacer el ridículo que ahora haces mi querido amigo ¡Ese traje es espantoso! —solté una carcajada socarrona, dirigiendo mi malévola sonrisa hacía las mallas de Andrew.

—Ya, ya amor… no te ves _Tan mal._ —calmó Lita sin evitar hacer un mohín.

—¡No cabe duda que el amor nos vuelve ciegos! —me burlé, mientras Lita me suplicaba con una mirada que le bajará a mi humor.

—Serena, se ve increíblemente hermosa ¿Verdad amor? — halagó Lita, para cambiar de tema. Andrew únicamente asintió avergonzado, yo lo entendía ella podía intimidar en uniforme, pero su belleza ahora resultaba abrumadora… especialmente con aquel escote.

—Gracias —respondió seca y algo fastidiada, era obvio que socializar no era su pasatiempo preferido.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Lita hablo de nuevo —Emm… Por cierto ¿Qué mesa les tocó?

—La mesa 235, junto a Yaten y Mina.

—¡Qué lástima! Me hubiera gustado estar todos juntos en la misma mesa… Aún así espero que me guardes un baile Seiya —solicito con un guiño coqueto.

—¡Oye Seiya no te pases de coqueto con mi novia! —espeto Andrew.

—¿Yo? —pregunte totalmente inocente—. ¡Cuenta con ello Lita!—le respondí enseguida besándole la mano.

—¡Vámonos Lita! —refuto un muy celoso Andrew, mientras alejaba a Lita de mi amenazadora presencia.

—¿Eh? —pregunto desconcertada—. ¡Los vemos adentro, hasta luego Serena, Seiya! —se despidió Lita mientras Andrew ya la arrastraba a lo lejos.

Que Andrew me considerara amenazador me resulto de lo más gracioso, finalmente solté una carcajada de lo más estrepitosa, enseguida volteé a ver a Serena, estaba casi seguro que a ella también le resultaría gracioso y ridículo, sin embargo ella se encontraba totalmente asqueada y enojada.

—¡Mejor hubieras venido con Lita! —me recriminó.

—¿Qué te sucede? Creía que te agradaba Lita.

—Creo que te estaba coqueteando —me dijo directo a los ojos.

—¿Quién Lita? ¡¿Bromeas? Ja, ja. —no pude evitar soltar una risita… me parecía algo realmente increíble que ese comentario viniera de ella.

—¡Si te vas a reír de mí, mejor me voy!—sentencio dándose media vuelta.

—Hey, hey, hey ¿Dónde vas? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —logré alcanzarla tomándola con suavidad de uno de sus brazos—. ¿Dime porque te pones así? —le cuestione divertido ¿Ella no podía estar celosa, o sí?

No respondió.

—¿Estas enojada?

—Un poco —admitió cruzándose de brazos.

—Y… ¿No me vas a hablar? —musite con voz grave, ella meneó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¡Bien! Entonces yo puedo hablar por los dos. —le dije envolviéndola entre mis brazos; ella trato de escabullirse pero no se lo permití, por lo contrario, la abrace por su espalda con fuerza, pegándome a ella hasta lo imposible. Una vez que dejo de oponerse, recosté mi cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello y posé mis manos con suavidad sobre su vientre.

—¿Cuéntame? ¿Por qué te pones así?—le susurre cerca de su oído, acariciando el lóbulo con mis labios ardientes. Serena se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

—Creo que tú también le coqueteabas —admitió con voz acentuada.

¡La felicidad de ese comentario fue única! Tanto que suspiré cerrando los ojos un instante, para preservar la felicidad que me brindaron esas palabras.

—Serena… —la llame al oído—. Te amo —le confesé con suavidad y la sentí temblar en mis brazos—. No existe nadie más en mi corazón que tú pequeña, ¡Te amo! Además ¿Sabes que eres mi primera novia? ¿No?

—¿Novia? —se giro a punto de protestar.

Yo simplemente reí, me encantaba verla cual niña caprichosa. —¡Vamos Serena compórtate! —coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios—. ¡Déjame soñar esta noche! —le pedí con ternura.

—¡Eres un hombre manipulador Seiya Kou!—mascullo en un fingido tono iracundo, mas su sensual sonrisa me indicó que haría cualquier cosa menos rechazarme.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo… a ti te fascina este manipulador e insoportable hombre que se desvive por ti —respondí riendo estúpidamente, no podía controlar la felicidad de aquél descubrimiento.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza con gravedad, con falsa indignación.

—Egocéntrico —lanzó.

—Engreída —respondí.

—Ridículo —volvió a ofenderme.

—Hermosa —contraataqué.

—Te odio —murmuro riendo.

—Te amo —respondí poseyéndola por la cintura, besándola sin más rodeos, como había deseado hacer durante toda la noche.

La bese con fervor, mientras la apretaba con fuerza a mi pecho, acariciando su sedoso y perfumado cabello repetidas veces; entregándonos en este beso por demás pasional, sus labios eran mi tortura, y degustarlos era un placer que los Dioses estando en deuda conmigo me habían regalado.

—Tenemos un gran problema Bombón —musité contra sus labios.

—¿Cual? —me pregunto con inocencia.

—Soy adicto a ti… —logre decir, mientras procedía a perderme nuevamente en sus labios.

Pasaron minutos, y al fin nos separamos por la ausencia de oxigeno. ¡Maldita respiración! Separarme de sus labios era doloroso, pero necesario, tampoco quería matarla de asfixia.

—Cariño debemos volver —dije mientras repartía pequeños besos por su níveo rostro. La textura de su piel era increíblemente adictiva. Era asombrosa la forma en que la suavidad de su piel provocaba que no pudiese despegarme de ella.

Ella acepto y yo la tome del brazo, explorando nuevamente los jardines.

A pesar de que no había nada oficial entre nosotros, cualquiera que nos viera juraría que éramos novios. Por qué la afinidad que en ese momento había entre ella y yo no se podía esconder.

Mientras caminábamos un recuerdo se hizo presente:

"_Algún día no seré la única mujer en su vida. Llegará el día en que su corazón será únicamente de otra mujer y la amaran más que a nada en este mundo, y quiero que sepan que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ello"._

Sin duda alguna mi madre era la mujer más sabía del mundo, siempre anticipándose, siempre teniendo razón. Serena era aquella mujer, ella había llegado a llenar por completo mi corazón, y no había duda de que yo le pertenecía. Viré hacía donde estaba y la vi sonreír como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, alce nuestro lazo besando en el acto su delicada mano, atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo.

En nuestro camino una pequeña niña pelirroja cayó, había tropezado con su muy largo vestido de muñeca.

—¡Dios Mío! —vi correr a Serena hacia dónde se hallaba tendida la pequeña niña—. ¿Estás bien pequeña? —la escuché preguntar.

—¿Te dolió mucho? —le pregunto Serena con preocupación, la niña asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar—. Tranquila pequeña, dijo envolviéndola entre sus brazos con ternura hasta que el llanto de la niña ceso.

—Gracias señorita es usted muy bonita. —le agradeció con ternura la pequeña niña.

—A partir de ahora necesitas tener más cuidado ¿Ok? —le hizo prometerle con una sonrisa, la levanto y le acomodo el pequeño vestido.

Ella era maternal. Maternal y tierna. Verla así, tan dulce, tan humana y no un tempano de hielo, me hizo desconocerla. No era la serena que yo conocía, no era fría como el hielo, la desconocí, pero sin duda este lado de ella no hacía más que hacerla mucho más perfecta.

Ella se levanto tan pronto vio a la pequeña reunirse con la que parecía ser su madre. Su rostro. Era una extraña expresión de paz. Camino hacia mí sin dudar, solo deteniéndose cuando estaba tan cerca de mí como para que el calor de su cuerpo me golpeara como un terremoto.

—Eso fue… ¡Lindo! —comente sorprendido.

—Pues que pensabas… ¿Qué le pasaría por encima? —arqueó una ceja con indignación.

—Pues la verdad… —observe como torcía la boca—. No te creas… Realmente fue lindo verte así… demasiado lindo, diría yo.

—Tampoco soy un Monstruo Seiya… No me conoces del todo.

—Lo sé, lo tengo claro, pero quiero hacerlo, dame esa oportunidad —le pedí tomándola de la mano—. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. —solicite mientras la guiaba a una de las banquillas del jardín, dónde ambos nos sentamos.

—¿Cómo qué, quieres saber? —me pregunto una vez que estuvimos sentados.

—Pues no sé, cuáles son tus hobbies, tu color favorito, cómo te gustan los hombres, que puedo hacer para que aceptes ser mi novia… ya sabes esas cosas que salen en una plática normal.

— ¡Ja! Eres gracioso —sonrió dispuesta a cooperar, llevándose una de sus manos a su barbilla—. Veamos… pues mi color favorito es el morado, mi pasatiempo… pues yo diría que pintar, adoro la forma en que se puede transmitir emociones o sentimientos con una simple imagen y la verdad aquí entre nos ¡Lo hago excelente!

—¡Me encantaría ver algo hecho por ti!

—Quizás algún día. —respondió y aquello me satisfizo. La probabilidad sin duda resultaba más que esperanzadora.

—Cuéntame algo más —le supliqué acariciando la palma de su mano, llenándola de círculos imaginarios, deseaba saber cada detalle de su existencia—. ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? No sé, pero te imagino toda caprichosa, consentida, necia y berrinchuda. —reí al contemplar aquello, pero ella no le encontró gracia.

—Quizás te equivocas —dijo posando sus ojos en el suelo—. Hermanos no tengo, aunque sospecho que muchos medios hermanos sí.

Fruncí el cejo curioso.

—¿Cómo está eso? —cuestioné sospechando que me acercaba a temas frágiles para ella.

—¡Ja! No te hagas —resoplo—. Tengo la seguridad de que ya habrás escuchado por ahí mi inusual biografía —lo cual era cierto, pero su risa amarga indicaba que no era como me lo habían contado.

Serena se levanto de la banquilla, bufando para sí misma. — ¡Ah! Es la historia de siempre, ya sabes, mi padre le puso los cuernos a mi madre repetidamente, y lo siguió haciendo aun cuando ella murió, hasta que termino por casarse con Ikuko ¡A quién realmente compadezco! — rió con sarcasmo—. ¡La pobre sufre la misma maldición!

Me levante acercándome a ella, mientras ella se reclinaba en el tronco del árbol junto a la banca —¿No te llevas bien con tu padre? —me atreví a preguntar, tomando su mano nuevamente; ella miró nuestro agarre y después me miró a los ojos con brevedad, no soportaba verme como siempre lo hacía.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura de que mi padre haya amado nunca a ninguna mujer, y me incluyo en la lista, para él soy… Mmm como decirlo…. Una buena inversión a futuro.

—¿Inversión? —interrogué pero ella no contesto.

—¿Cuánto hace que falleció tu madre Serena? —cuestione con cuidado, contemplando la idea de que ella quizás no respondería, pero sin embargo lo hizo.

—Hace 2 años —dijo mirándome de soslayo—. Te parecerá increíble que mi padre ya tenga esposa ¿No?

—No me atrevo a juzgarle, por respeto a ti.

—Lo que se ve no se juzga Seiya. Uno nunca obtiene lo que quiere, las cosas siempre finalizan, todo lo que empieza acaba. —dijo deshaciendo con brusquedad el abrazo de nuestras manos.

—¿Por eso prefieres estar sola? —pregunte de golpe. Ella siempre estaba sola, en el colegio no tenía amigos, y según tenía entendido rechazaba a todo aquel que se atreviera si quiera a dirigirle la palabra. Pareciera que disfrutaba de la soledad.

—¡No seas idiota! —grito desdeñosa—. Tú ni siquiera me conoces.

—Te equivocas —respondí acorralándola en el tronco del árbol, atrapándola entre mis brazos—. Digo, sé que no eres una blanca palomita, pero también sé que hay mucha luz en ti.

—No soy buena Seiya… —respondió casi inaudible.

—Eso me toca juzgarlo a mí ¿No crees? Por ahora ¡Te amo! Con toda y tu inestabilidad emocional —murmure levantando su mentón, trate de besarla pero ella me rechazo.

—¡Eres tan simple! —me contesto con un desprecio intenso y desgarrador, como si de repente decidiera que lo mejor sería odiarme.

—¿Y ahora porque ese cambio tan abrupto? —hable interponiéndome en su camino.

—¿Me dejas ir? —pidió enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Si quieres irte, no te detendré —ella se detuvo en seco sin voltear, yo aproveche a seguir hablando.

—¡Eres demasiado voluble! ¿Sabes? —dije, mientras ella procedía a marcharse.

No pensaba perseguirla, no esta vez. No quería seguir jugando, yo no jugaba con ella, y me enojaba la idea de pensar que ella si lo hacía conmigo.

—Hace unos momentos la estábamos pasando ¡Tan bien! y ahora… Siento la misma sensación que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez; cuando me evitaste como si yo fuera un leproso. Después, un día me besas con pasión incluso con ternura y el otro día me ignoras como si jamás me hubieses conocido. Intente ser simpático contigo y me rechazaste en público una y otra vez… Realmente contemple la idea de que me odiabas, y ahora eso surge de nuevo —me descargue, finalmente tomando asiento en la banca.

Ella se giró avanzando hasta a mí —¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno no escucha las advertencias! —expreso y cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca de mí, sujete sus manos de manera aprehensiva.

—Serena… A veces es bueno arriesgarse un poco, conocer ambos lados, ¿Ya sabes? cómo puedes decir que te gusta el día si no conoces la noche; a veces puede ser grato el descubrimiento, como me lo lleve contigo hace rato, me di cuenta que no fingías… me di cuenta de que en la escuela lo haces continuamente.

—¿Cómo estás seguro que no fingí hace rato y está soy yo de verdad? —respondió desafiándome con la mirada.

—No lo sé… supongo que es algo que se siente en el corazón.

—¡Ja! —rió sarcástica—. Tienes alma de poeta Kou… Pero a veces simplemente la gente no cambia ¿Sabes?, a veces simplemente hay placer en lastimar a los demás… mi madre se arriesgo con mi padre, y mira como termino…. Muerta y engañada.

—¡Pero ella no eres tú! —le recalqué—. Es verdad que ella era tan hermosa como tú… quizás solo en eso se parecen.

—Era bella, si, pero demasiado idiota y egoísta —murmuro letal. Me sorprendió el desprecio con el que hablaba de su madre, aquello era realmente sospechoso—. Ser bella no le sirvió de mucho para retener a mi padre como bien te habrán informado. Todo siempre termina Seiya, ¡Grábatelo! a veces es mejor disfrutar los momentos agradables sin involucrarse de más.

—Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo…—arguye decidido; ella me miró sorprendida—. No hay nada más hermoso que el sentir que estarás con la persona amada hasta el final. Y ¡claro que no es fácil! es trabajoso, el amor debe cultivarse a diario… ¡El amor para siempre si existe Serena! ¡El error se basa en que la gente realiza elecciones precipitadas o erróneas! Si te das por vencida antes de tiempo es obvio que fracasarás ¡Te estás programando para fracasar! ¿Entiendes?—hable con notas de desesperación, quería convencerla de mi punto de vista. ¡No quería perderla! o arruinar nuestra cita… eso me provocaba una sensación verdaderamente aterradora.

Ante mis palabras ella pareció tranquilizarse. — ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien Seiya? —pregunto distante.

—Yo amé, si. Amé con toda el alma a mi madre… No había amado a una mujer de nuevo desde su muerte. Pero ahora, viendo tu otro lado, te puedo responder aquella pregunta que me hiciste una vez… ¡Te amo! con todo y tu bipolaridad, con tu frialdad, con tu pasión, con tu ternura y tu bondad…—trate de abrazarla pero no me lo permitió.

En vez de eso, la observe sentarse en la banca con agotamiento; camine hasta arrodillarme, quedando a su altura. Lentamente ella posó sus ojos sobre los míos, estaban sombríos, sin vida y algo se retorció en mi interior ante el dolor que vi en su rostro.

Ella no hablaba parecía absorta en un mundo del cual yo no era parte… Realizo una pausa tan larga que por un momento temí que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra, sus pensamientos para mi eran una verdadera incógnita.

—No te odio—pronuncio al fin—. No te he odiado nunca —añadió despacio como interpretando algo para sí misma.

Solté el aire trémulamente ante su respuesta. El miedo que había en mí, se disipo tan pronto escuche la sinceridad de esas palabras. Ella no volvió a decir nada, su mirada se había vuelto a ensombrecer y parecía mirar a lo lejos algo que solo ella podía ver.

—Serena… — la llame, pero ella no pareció reaccionar—. ¡Hey serena! Escucha… sé cómo te sientes, se que te duele… sé cómo se siente perder a un ser querido, te sientes abandonado, triste, solo…

—No, ¡No lo sabes! —estallo levantándose con brusquedad; y yo la seguí—. Tú tienes a tus hermanos que te aman, tienes a tu abuela, a tus amigos y tu madre no… —calló.

Apretó con fuerza sus delicadas manos y la mandíbula. Pude ver la tristeza y la rabia reflejada en su rostro de cristal, que se rompía en pedazos, como si sencillamente ya no pudiera soportar más. Conforme ella se desmoronaba pude ver lo que se encontraba debajo de sus muros. Y se me heló el corazón al verla tan indefensa… Ellas siempre tan fuerte, tan orgullosa e impenetrable.

Caminé hasta quedar a su lado…

—Lo sé... lo sé amor, se cómo debes sentirte… pero no estás sola, yo estoy contigo hoy, siempre, siempre a tu lado —reafirme envolviéndola entre mis brazos, y esta vez ella no se opuso a que lo hiciera; la sentía tan delicada, tan pequeña, como aquella niña que se había tropezado hace momentos. Sentí el hundir de su rostro entre mi pecho, estaba llorando.

Escuche pasos a lo lejos, observando como una pareja comenzaba a acercarse.

—Vámonos de aquí —ella me miró, asintiendo. Así que agarre su mano, dirigiéndola hacia los adentros del jardín, donde nadie pudiera verla llorar y en donde ella pudiera llorar todo lo que quisiera… yo sabía lo importante que era desahogarse.

—Sé a dónde ir —musito con un hilo de voz… guiándome hacia las profundidades del jardín, alejándonos del baile, dónde se supone que deberíamos estar. Caminamos y caminamos, el terreno del club era excesivo, hasta que a lo lejos logre contemplar una pequeña estructura, no edificio, más bien una pequeña casa.

—¿Qué es esa casa? —cuestione dudoso.

—Es el club de arte, hacía allá vamos.

—¿Cómo entraremos? ¿No está cerrado?

—Sí, pero siendo la encargada de aquél, siempre escondo una copia de la llave encima del marco de la puerta.

Llegamos al elegante edificio, y cerciorándome de que nadie nos viera irrumpir, alcance la copia de la llave.

—Míranos, ¡todos unos expertos ladronzuelos! —bromeé y ella me sonrió con delicadeza.

Me acerque a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la frente —¿Te sientes mejor? —ella asintió.

—¡Vamos! ¿No pensarás quedarte ahí hasta que nos descubran, o si? —expresó apresurándome.

—Pues a decir verdad…. Suena excitante tener publico —chasqueé y ella me apuro con un ademán.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura, y casi me causa sorpresa ver que efectivamente la puerta se abría. Gire hacia ella, y tome su mano uniéndola a la mía introduciéndonos en la misteriosa habitación.

—Es una suerte que la luz de la luna traspase las ventanas —le comente, viendo que no era necesario prender alguna luz que nos pusiera en evidencia.

El olor a pintura despertó mis sentidos. La habitación estaba llena de pinturas de oleo y fotos que colgaban de las blanquecidas paredes, como si de una exposición en el museo se tratará.

—Supongo que también es el salón de pintura —descifre.

—_De arte_ —me corrigió.

—¡Bah! ¡Es lo mismo! —resople mientras seguía admirando cada uno de los lienzos.

Mi vista paso de un marco a otro, hasta detenerse en una conmovedora pintura de una madre con su bebe, firmado por S.T. Apreté el cejo y me volví hacia ella de inmediato.

—¿Tú la pintaste? —ella asintió con tristeza. Y entonces recordé el objetivo de haber venido hasta aquí.

—¡Serena, escúchame bien! Y escúchame atentamente, porque creo que jamás he sido más sincero con nadie, más que contigo ¡Te amo!... Más que a nada en el mundo.

—Crees amarme… —murmuró dándome la espalda.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces explícame algo… —tomé su mano derecha y la giré hacia mí con suavidad; colocando su mano esta vez sobre mi agitado pecho—. ¿Lo sientes? —pregunte anhelante—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? —ella asintió esta vez—. Es mi corazón que te pertenece, como cada parte de mi pobre existencia —susurré juntando nuestras frentes y besando fugazmente su nariz, la refugie en la calidez de mis brazos. Ella no se resistió, simplemente hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

—Mi corazón... No ha latido en mucho tiempo…—la escuche decir.

—No te preocupes amor… Yo haré que tu corazón lata otra vez, ¡Lo juro!—declare elevando con suavidad su rostro, deslizando mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus caderas. Incliné mi frente hasta tocar la suya sin apartar mí vista de ella ni un sólo instante, así la besé con suavidad y después excediendo los límites de la ternura.

Fue un beso colmado de amor, fue tierno, apasionado… Perfecto. El roce se volvía cada vez más placentero, pero Serena necesitaba oxígeno y no estaba dispuesto a que muriese. Aunque si yo tuviera que morir, para mí esta sería una buena forma de sucumbir a la fatídica muerte.

—No te odio Seiya… no podría —dijo negando repetidas veces y después bajo la mirada hasta mi mano, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí; entrelazo sus dedos fuertemente entre los míos, como si dependiera de ese lazo su vida y me miro con perplejidad. Y entonces sin poder evitarlo, me incline hacia sus labios nuevamente, abrazándolos con aprehensión.

Y fue tan sencillo como eso… con aquél beso, todos mis temores encerrados se disipaban como si simplemente nunca hubiesen existido.

Lo que yo sentía en esos momentos no era sólo deseo, sino una ternura dolorosa y un amor tan fuerte que me hacía estremecer. Sentí la presión de nuestros labios abrasándose de nuevo y apenas fui capaz de soportar la dulzura y pasión entre mezclados de aquello.

Me separe despacio y ambos nos miramos a los ojos con maravillada alegría. No hablamos, no había necesidad de usar palabras. Serena acarició mi rostro con devoción y fue entonces que lo supe con seguridad… supe que ella nunca me había odiado.

La contemple con esos hermosos ojos húmedos y como nunca antes, pude ver quien era realmente, y vaya que era hermosa. Ella intento hablar ante mi escrutinio, pero no se lo permití posando dos dedos sobre sus sedosos labios.

Aun sin poder verme, estaba seguro que tenía el rostro rojo, ya que podía sentir mi corazón palpitando impetuosamente; no sabía si era la emoción o la vergüenza de no saber qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer.

—Seiya… no podemos —masculló sobre mis labios yo entendía a que se refería.

—Ya lo hemos hecho… —le murmuré con voz suave en el oído, apretándola aún más contra mi cuerpo. —Serena… toda una vida me estaría contigo, no me importa en qué forma, ni cómo, ni dónde, pero junto a ti siempre.

—Te amo —pronuncio. Esas palabras resonaron en mi interior, de improvisto mi miedo había desaparecido, reemplazando por una felicidad y una seguridad desconocida.

Posé mis ojos en sus celestes y pasé mi lengua por mis labios. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que esta vez era yo quién tenía el control; cerré los ojos suspirando su deliciosa fragancia de vainilla y fresas, ese aroma que yo recordaría entre un mar de olores; una combinación peculiar como lo había sido desde siempre ella.

Sentí sus blancas manos tomarme por la cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo con inseguridad. Pegue mi frente sobre la de ella y negué con ligereza.

—¡Te amo! ¡Demasiado! —besé su frente—, ¡Me encantas! —susurre mientras bajaba por su cuello—, Toda tú… todo tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, tu voz…. —la bese frenéticamente en los labios, mientras recorría con mis manos su espalda bajando hasta tomar sus caderas y presionarlas fuertemente contra mí.

No sabía lo que hacía, mis manos habían cobrado vida propia… lo único que conocía era que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la necesitaba, necesitaba besarla, acariciar su piel y sobretodo necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda bajo mí.

Propulsado por los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi pecho, despojé a una de las pinturas de la tela que la cubría y la extendí sobre el suelo. Me hinque, atrayendo a Serena hacia mí; ambos nos sentamos de rodillas, uno frente del otro. Nunca antes había estado así con una mujer, y no sólo eso, si no que ahora se trataba de serena, cuya belleza parecía proceder del cielo, Serena, a la que amaba más que a mi propia vida; y porque la amaba realice un gran esfuerzo por continuar.

No había duda, deseaba hacerle el amor. ¡No me importaba que tan jóvenes fuéramos! Quería hacerla mía, entrar y salir de ella, sentir su desnudez. Sabía que una vez que ese acto se culminara…. Yo le pertenecería hasta el final de los tiempos.

— Serena… Quiero hacerte el amor —pronuncie impulsivamente, sintiéndome al borde de explotar, jadeante y deseoso. Ella asintió y eso me basto para rendirme por completo a sus pies.

Volteó dándome la espalda, alzando su hermoso cabello para que pudiera desabrocharle aquél incomodo corsé. Deslicé mis dedos por los listones del corsé, despojándola de él con tal habilidad cómo si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

La obligué a girarse nuevamente hacía mí, sintiendo enseguida sus labios moverse sobre los míos con destreza; cerré los ojos para profundizar las sensaciones que sólo ella me provocaba, esta vez no sabía a frambuesa, pero su sabor seguía siendo dulce; moví mis labios sobre los suyos minuciosamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Deslicé con lentitud y cuidado mis dedos por encima de su hombro para finalmente bajar el tirante de su vestido; repetí la acción con el otro lado. Finalmente el vestido cayó al piso dejando a Serena únicamente con sensual ropa interior, pase saliva, respirando para no dejarme vencer por los nervios. Acaricie su rostro, bajando después una mano hasta su cuello, y luego a su perfumado cabello de oro, mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba su cintura con toda la suavidad permitida, tratando de que la fuerza ejercida no la lastimara por la intensidad de mi deseo. De pronto sentí sus manos despojarme de mi saco, de mi capa y por último de mi camisa, yo la ayude a desabrochar los botones, ardía de ansías. Cuando al fin la molesta camisa hubo fuera, Serena posó sus manos extendiéndolas sobre mí torso, acariciando mi pecho desnudo mientras yo gemía de placer, con la simplicidad que aquella caricia me provoco.

Me incliné sobre ella, besando su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho. Acaricie su blanca espalda de arriba abajo, sintiendo la calidez que se desprendía de su desnudez. Tomé su cuello como soporte, ladeando su rostro para profundizar nuestro beso, hundiendo mi lengua en su húmeda cavidad, dejando que el poco aire que retenía se me escapara.

Nos separamos un instante para tomar aire y ella sonrió, yo aparte uno de los rizos de su frente con sutileza, busque sus manos y las bese en la parte inferior de la muñeca, sintiéndola estremecer, no sabía si era de frío o de placer. Brevemente mis manos reiniciaron el recorrido de su cuerpo, como si no tuvieran suficiente de ella, estaba seguro que nunca me cansaría de poseerla. Erguí mi lengua dibujando un camino desde su cuello hacía el nacimiento de sus senos, posé mis manos en su espalda desabrochando finalmente el sostén que los cubría, lo quité echándolo hacía un lado y ella se cubrió el busto de inmediato, como si algo en ella pudiese carecer de perfección, como si algo en ella pudiese no estar en perfecta armonía.

—¿En verdad crees que dejaré que te escondas? —murmure sonriendo contra su mejilla, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda con devoción—. No me prives de tu hermosura… —solicite con delicadeza a su oído.

Después de todo no era la serena experimentada de mi sueños, no era mi sensual demonio de placer, era ella, genuinamente, ella, tan ávida de cariño, tan tierna y dura a la vez, y ahora tan expuesta a mí.

Lentamente comencé a remover sus brazos, dejando a la vista dos hermosas cimas. ¡Era hermosa! No podía imaginar algo más bello. La mezcla perfecta entre sencillez y divinidad. Poseedora de una belleza única, rozando el límite entre la más poderosa sensualidad innata y la ternura propia de un ángel. Frágil como la más fina porcelana. Rostro de niña, cuerpo de mujer, y por sobre todo mía.

Me maravillé con la vista y al parecer mi mirada se perdió en su cuerpo más tiempo de lo que permite la buena educación, puesto que se removió incomoda en su lugar _¡Al diablo la buena educación!, _me dije al momento en que estreche mi pecho contra su piel desnuda. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir el contacto de sus senos desnudos sobre mi piel. La sentí temblar ante este contacto, y la abrace fuertemente, de manera casi posesiva.

—¡Me vas a volver loco! —suspiré contra su piel, logrando que se tensara. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello inhalando su dulce aroma a mujer. Permití que su fragancia inundase mis sentidos. Ninguno de los dos cerramos los ojos, nos vimos firmemente con amor, ambos ardientes de deseo. En sus ojos puedo ver que ella sabe a la perfección cuanto anhelo hacerle el amor.

Sin más titubeos, parpadeé cuando sentí sus manos desabrochar mis pantalones, gemí cuando accidentalmente su delicada mano rozó mi miembro por demás erecto, el deseo ardía por cada poro de mi piel, haciéndome perder la razón en su desnudez. Ella se sentó, extendiéndome su pierna para que le quitara las zapatillas y yo sonreí encantado ante ese gesto de niña traviesa; quité ambas zapatillas, besando posteriormente los dedos de sus pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. ¡No quería que alguna parte de su cuerpo se me escapara!

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir mis manos frías alcanzar su espalda baja, y después deslizarse hasta sus glúteos. Acaricie con mis labios su cuello, sintiendo su agitado aliento sobre mí pecho. La recosté en el manto, bajando hasta su vientre para deshacerme de la única prenda que me impedía hacerla mía, trate de deslizar su pataleta, pero tuve dificultad en hacerlo _habilidosamente;_ escuché reír a Serena por lo bajo y no pude evitar reír también.

_¡Hey, soy un novato!_

Serena termino ayudándome y cuando la prenda hubo en el suelo, dedique un segundo en admirarla a plenitud. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, agitada, sonrojada y lista para que le hiciera el amor, _¡No podía estar más agradecido con la vida! _Una tórrida energía eléctrica se presentó de nuevo, extendiéndose por mi pecho y por mi miembro extremadamente erecto; me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad, sintiendo como un calor dentro de mí se agrandaba por todas partes, así que me quite el bóxer que aprisionaba mí intimidad.

—¡Eres perfecta! —fue tan sólo un instante en que la vi a los ojos, pero ese instante fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba.

Acaricie su pecho regocijándome con sus texturas, eran tan suaves como los imaginaba, o mejor dicho como las recordaba. La fuerza de mis caricias iba en aumento, acaricié con frenesí sus delgadas y bellas piernas, no quería exagerar mi fuerza por ser un principiante, pero Serena me hacía perder el control. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. La ansiedad y los nervios no eran en absoluto buenos consejeros. Continué con las caricias por todo su suave y bien formando cuerpo uniendo continuamente mi boca a la suya. No terminaba de besar una zona y me dirigía como autómata hacia otra. El hermoso latido de su corazón había tomado un ritmo que se me hacía irreal, sus hermosos pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su entrecortada respiración. De pronto me vi como un idiota sonriendo solo, sin motivo aparente_, ¡claro!_ aparte de que la mujer de mis sueños estaba tendida en una manta solo a segundos de pertenecerme por completo.

—Bombón ¿Estás segura? —quise asegurarme, ella volvió a asentir.

Continúe besándola, mientras esta vez me atreví a besarle los pequeños pechos desnudos, primero con ternura y después muy intensamente en el momento en que sentí como estos se erguían, quede maravillado al darme cuenta de que las sensaciones y los sabores eran aún mejor que en mi sueño. Endurecí mi lengua, pasándola por encima de su pezón, estaba duró y muy firme, succione con cuidado, mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho… ¡Era deliciosa!

Tenía la seguridad de que esta sería nuestra primera vez, y pese a todo me hallaba seguro, impulsado por el amor que sentía por ella.

—Te dolerá —le dije al no poder reprimir mucho más el deseo de sentirme dentro de ella.

—Confió en ti —musito contra mis labios.

—Lo haré despacio mi bombón —le expliqué antes de sujetar con firmeza sus caderas, pero cuidando en todo momento de hacerlo con suavidad. Separé sus piernas y me posicioné sobré ella velando siempre que mi peso no recayera sobre su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Partí por rozar con la punta de mi miembro, el cual ya se encontraba más que listo para entrar.

Era en momentos como estos que agradecía la experiencia adquirida en mi sueño. No es que el sueño me hubiera dado experiencia… esto era instintivo, innato. Comencé a empujar lo más suave que pude, tratando de controlar siempre mi deseo. Serena jadeó, arqueando su espalda y se aferró con fuerza a mis hombros. Era como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran sido hechos al mismo tiempo y del mismo molde, pues encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro.

—¡Seiya! —gimió mi nombre besando mi cuello y acariciando mi trasero con fuerza. Y eso… definitivamente no fue una buena idea.

—A-mor —pronuncie en un pobre intento de sonar calmado. No pretendía asustarla, pero si continuaba así mi autocontrol se iría al demonio y terminaría por hacerla mía de la forma más primitiva que pudiese imaginar.

—¿Qué sucede? —musitó contra mi pecho.

—Cariño… no sigas —he de admitir que me aterraba no tener un buen rendimiento.

—¿Con qué? —volvió a musitar contra mi pecho _¡Maldita sea!_ Tampoco quería que se detuviera.

Y sin decir más la besé con urgencia. La necesitaba _¡Dios cuánto la necesitaba!_ Cuidando de no lastimarla comencé a adentrarme más en ella. Abrazándola y besándola hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi presencia, musitando sobre su oído palabras que aliviarán un poco el dolor que sentía. Finalmente, la punta de mi miembro encontró tope entre sus angostas paredes. Serena era tan estrecha tan exquisitamente ceñida que no pude reprimir el gemido de placer al sentir como su estrechez provocaba que la fricción fuese asombrosamente placentera.

Sin embargo me detuve al momento, sabía que esto no sería fácil. Sobre todo para ella. Me quedé inmóvil un momento sin traspasar aún la sublime barrera de su pureza. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su hermoso rostro, en su cuello y una vez más probé sus pechos. Ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, nuestras pieles desnudas se encontraban ligeramente húmedas luchando contra el frio del clima, sudorosas y agitadas, tal como había sucedido en mi sueño.

—¡Te amo! —musité contra su boca una vez más… ella sonrío contra mis labios mientras que asentía. Y sin perder más tiempo crucé la barrera de su pureza.

Serena profirió un grito ahogado y se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello.

—¿Estás bien? —intenté ver su rostro, pero ella no lo apartaba de mi pecho. Mas la calidez que se abría paso entre mi pecho dejaba en claro que estaba llorando. _¡Cielos!_ En verdad la había dañado. Estaba dispuesto a salirme de ella cuando sus frágiles piernas se ciñeron con fuerza a mi cintura.

—Continua… —soltó en un murmullo, frotando su cadera contra la mía. Acto seguido la penetré lentamente aumentado el placer propio del momento, mi boca no se cansaba de succionar la sabrosa piel se sus pechos. Los devoré como si de un elixir se tratase, con ansiedad y gozo.

¡Esto era el cielo! Serena me había llevado al paraíso en sus brazos. A cada embestida, sentía un nuevo beso, en el cuello, en los parpados, en el pecho y los labios. Mis embestidas aumentaron la velocidad y la fuerza. Serena parecía comenzar a disfrutar nuestra unión, gritando mi nombre una infinidad de veces. El placer se intensifico al ser consciente de que ahora ella era mía, mía, mía y de nadie más. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello al sentirme explotar… Sentí sus uñas arañarme la espalda, aferrando su cuerpo más al mío. Mis embestidas se volvieron más poderosas, y de pronto todo se tornó cálido y húmedo. Detuve mi respiración y me aferré a su piel con aprehensión desmedida. Pronto sentí como algo tibio me recorría la pierna. Caí en la hendidura de su cuello, exhausto, satisfecho y feliz.

—¡Te amo! —grite por qué de verdad la amaba, ella me correspondió pronunciando las mismas palabras y eso fue suficiente.

La amaba y ella me amaba, la convicción de nuestra unión, no me dejaba mentir. Mi corazón explotaba, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones latían al unísono… ¿Quién podrá borrar este momento? Nadie podrá cancelar este instante que pasa y dura para siempre.

Nos miramos entregándonos nuevamente en un sincero y suave beso, vi sus ojos brillar, y supe que no había señales de arrepentimiento. Sonreí ante eso, era como si el hacer el amor con ella, hubiese tenido que pasar hace mucho, como si hubiese estado escrito desde siempre. Su sonrisa era brillante, tranquila y relajada. La abrace, y le di tiernos besos en la clavícula, en el cuello y por supuesto en los labios. Ahora si definitivamente ya no era un niño, y lo mejor es que yo la había hecho mujer, _mi mujer._

Con pesar, salí con suavidad de ella, abrazándola tan pronto como me separé de su piel, la vi temblar y busqué con la mirada otra pintura que desvestir. Visualice otro manto y me levante, con un poco de vergüenza a sabiendas que ella me observaría… así que lo hice con rapidez , escuchando sus risas a mi espalda, conseguí la tela y me recosté nuevamente junto a ella mientras cubría nuestros desnudos cuerpos.

Tendido en el suelo, la sentí recostarse junto a mi pecho, bese su frente y acaricie su cabello con ternura, no hablábamos, la felicidad que sentimos en aquél instante, había sido abrumadora, y no necesitábamos decir nada, al menos yo no.

Pronto el tiempo se tornó innecesario, nos habíamos olvidado del baile, de la gente, de todo, quería pasar la noche con ella, cerré los ojos con el pensamiento de que lo que acababa de suceder entre ella y yo había sido lo más placentero de toda mi vida… y mi vida le pertenecía para siempre desde este instante. Ella era tan frágil, tan bella y preciosa, ni en mis sueños más profundos imagine que está sería nuestra realidad.

Me sentía exhausto y muerto de sueño, sin embargó quería observarla toda la noche, y si era posible repetir el acto más tarde.

—Te amo — susurro mi ángel contra mi pecho, al percatarse de mi escudriño. Yo me congelé en el acto… Una cosa era decirlo por la excitación del momento y otra muy distinta que aquella palabra surgiera en este momento tan cálido… Y le creí.

—Tu corazón volvió a latir… —le dije elevando las comisuras de mis labios, en una ridícula sonrisa… Yo había cumplido mi promesa.

—Gracias a ti… —sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba con aquella gratitud inmerecida.

—¡Te amo Serena! —repetí cerrando los ojos con brevedad.

—Descansa Seiya, ya es muy tarde y no creo que sea prudente regresar al baile. —musito en mi oído con ternura.

Le di la razón en ambas cosas, no podíamos regresar al baile, si es que aún este seguía… y estaba terriblemente cansado, y una tercera era que me fascinaba la idea de quedarme durmiendo a su lado.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —pregunté repentinamente ansioso.

—Claro —me aseguro con una sonrisa cerrada —¿Hay algo más que quisieras? —musito contra mis labios con su voz de seda.

—Tú… tú eres todo lo que necesito para vivir —pronuncie casi sin aliento, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, levantando un poco mi cuerpo —Tu existencia es lo único que yo necesitó para seguir viviendo, siempre seré tuyo Serena… siempre —prometí.

—Duerme amor mío… que yo velaré tus sueños —la escuche murmurar, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con docilidad y la obedecí, volviendo a recostar mi cuerpo por completo en el manto, confiaba en ella; si le había entregado mi alma, mi corazón y mis esperanzas con este acto… lo menos que podía hacer ahora era tenerle fe a _mi mujer._

—Te veré en mis sueños —fueron mis últimas palabras.

.

.

_**Serena POV**_

_._

_._

Fui osada, y me permití perderme una vez más en su contagiosa ilusión… dejándome hipnotizar por aquella falsa esperanza, mintiéndome a mi misma y engañándolo una vez más, cómo lo había hecho durante estos últimos meses, desde que él llegó a mi vida.

Simplemente, no lograba comprender la perfección de nuestra unión, tanta armonía y felicidad no deberían estar permitidas, no para mí.

—Seiya, a estas alturas no logro permanecer lejos de ti, ya no me quedan fuerzas agoté los medios y me rendí. —susurré en su oído aún a sabiendas de que dormía. Tal vez esperaba inconscientemente que él escuchase y que cuando ya fuese tarde… lo tuviese presente.

—Sin embargo me amas... —volví a musitar despacio en su oído—. No lo merezco, pero me amas.

—¿Lo harás aún cuando sepas la clase de monstruo que soy?

¿Quién diría que la esperanza podría ser tan dolorosa? Yo sin duda era una excelente actriz. Después de todo, me conformaré con ser tu eterna maldición…

Tomé su perfecto rostro entre mis manos, observándolo con minuciosidad; si está era mi última noche a su lado, quería llevarme cada detalle de él conmigo, además de su corazón.

—No nos veremos más cielo. Lo que era para nosotros, ya lo hemos hecho y tú lo sabes. Conserva tu vida y no dudes ni un segundo, si es útil para tu felicidad, en olvidar a esta mujer que ahora te dice, sin remordimiento, Adiós... —susurré a su oído por última vez, y sin más lo dejé sólo en aquella fría habitación.

El angelical rostro de Serena Tsukino carecía de expresión… pero una traicionera lágrima la dejó en evidencia.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! (X segunda vez u.u)**

**.**

¿Les gusto?

No hay comentarios sobre el capitulo, las intenciones y motivos de Serena la Bipo, se revelaran más adelante. Cuando queremos comprender una mente trastornada, no queda más que estudiar su evolución, sus distorsiones, sus motivos que pueden ser para bien o Para mal ¡quién sabe! Pero el motivo siempre está bien definido desde el principio.

Gracias a todas las chicas que han seguido la historia y a las nuevas que se introducen en mi loco mundo.

**Seiya Moon, Ángeles grandchester, SerenaDulceStar, Miss Odango, Katabrecteri, Chikita22bkou, Tomoyosei, Kousagi2009, Akane-moon, BOMBOM, Marie Winchester Kou Efron, Loyda Astrid, Violetita, Sakura2009, Nekomata- Mizu, Marianita, Ms Kou, Sailormoon Stars, zelene, Sol Kaory.**

.

.

XOXO

**LESVAL**


	8. ¿Dónde terminan los sueños?

**CAPITULO 7. ¿DÓNDE TERMINAN LOS SUEÑOS?**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_"Y vuelves a atrapar mis esperanzas, para esconderlas en tus bolsillos… para alejarlas de mí y de mis sueños preconcebidos"_

_._

**Seiya Kou**

**ღ**

* * *

.

.

No supe si fue el frio o simplemente el haber creído escuchar su voz diciéndome adiós desde aquel sueño profundo.

Había tenido una pesadilla de lo más aterradora. Serena diciéndome adiós, sus azules ojos carentes de emoción, yo rogando por ternura, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada en su letal mirada, solo sombras, dolor y una cruel despedida.

Fue un sueño _tan real_ que entonces desperté; aterrado, bañado en sudor y lágrimas en mi rostro angustiado.

Al abrir los ojos pude darme cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca hasta la cintura. Lleve una de mis manos hacia mi corazón y lo encontré palpitante, ansioso.

Tomé unos segundos para ser consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba, el salón de arte; inspeccione con mi confusa mirada cada espacio y rincón al alcance de mi vista somnolienta, y de repente como si me golpeará un maremoto, fui consciente de algo… Serena no estaba.

Rápidamente me levanté con torpeza y sin importarme mi desnudez, me dirigí con desesperación a revisar cada rincón de la habitación, nada nuevamente.

Revisé estúpidamente debajo de la mesa que se encontraba en el rincón, con la esperanza de que ella estuviese escondida jugándome una buena broma, escondida sí, pero ahí conmigo, pero entonces reparé que en ella nunca había existido ni una pizca de buen humor.

Así, me senté a esperarla, teniendo la esperanza de que ella regresara, y que de esa manera, yo comprobara de sus propios labios, que mi paranoia era injustificada.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron… y la luz del día comenzaba a disolverse al igual que mis esperanzas. En mi mente lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era la vocecita que me incitaba a no perder la fe.

"_Todo está bien, todo está bien" "solo fue un sueño"_

Yo sabía que solo había sido un sueño, una muy horrible pesadilla debo decir. Pero el temor de perderla, de sentir su rechazo otra vez, era algo que simplemente no creía poder soportar.

Continué esperándola, para comprobar lo inverosímil de aquella nebulosa imaginaria, después de todo quizás tuvo que salir porque tenía hambre, yo ignoraba la hora del día, probablemente era demasiado tarde y ella tuvo que irse antes, quizás para evitar un cruel castigo… Sí, _¡Eso debió ser!_ yo había escuchado que su padre era un hombre estricto y soberbio.

Me vestí el pantalón y la ropa interior, espié por una de los ventanales y de nuevo nada, nada con vida allá afuera. Por el resplandor de la luz, adiviné que seguramente no sería más de las 3 de la tarde. ¿Cómo había sido posible que durmiera tanto?

_¡Con razón me había dejado solo! _

Ese pensamiento calmó mis sentimientos y temores arrinconados. Así que sin nada más que hacer, terminé de colocarme la camisa, tomé el saco y la capa en una de mis manos libre, "No quedaba de otra, debía salir de ahí". Metí mi mano libre en mi pantalón, en busca de la llave del cuarto, que bien recordaba había escondido ahí.

Ya no necesitaba analizar nada, después de todo, lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, era algo que nos unía de por vida. Además, el lunes la vería en el colegio y entonces ella me hablaría, tal vez me daría uno más de sus besos y si tenía suerte, haríamos formal nuestra relación.

Debía confiar en ella… Tenía que ser así.

Pero aún en mí, había algo… ¡Algo que me carcomía por dentro! "un presentimiento maligno" que seguía latiendo, algo que seguía doliendo, era ese ardor tan familiar que yo había experimentado con anterioridad.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas, e incliné el torso a la altura de mis piernas, llevando ambas manos entre mis cabellos enredados.

"_Todo está bien" "Todo está bien"_

Me levanté del asiento, tomé respiros prolongados y profundos, y en aquel instante sin cuestionar mis dudas, temores y presentimientos escondidos, salí de aquel cuarto, sin advertir el que alguien pudiera cacharme saliendo del salón de arte.

Caminé por aquel hermoso jardín, que en ese momento estaba bañado en soledad, sólo un vestigio del fantasma de la celebración y las alegrías pasadas.

Intenté, con todo el corazón y en todo el camino no pensar en explicaciones, no había necesidad… ella había prometido que estaríamos juntos, me había dicho que me amaba y si las palabras resultaban poco, yo me había convencido de que así era, por qué después de todo yo era el hombre que la había hecho mujer y eso debía significar algo.

Logré pisar el primer escalón de la terraza, la cual encontré cerrada, así que caminé rodeando la bella estructura arquitectónica, recorriéndola hasta llegar directamente a la puerta principal, entrando después por ella.

Observé que a lo lejos se encontraba una atractivo hombre rubio, quien portaba de manera exquisita un fino traje con el logo característico del colegio Saint Porter, seguramente un profesor. Pasaron minutos cuando él logró percatarse de mi presencia, acercándose a paso decidido hacía mí tan pronto me vio.

—¡Jovencito! el día de hoy no se imparten ningún arte en el club —se dirigió a mí con voz grave. Se trataba de un joven bastante elegante.

Mi boca se abrió por instinto, no sabía que decir, pero sabiendo que necesitaba alejarme de ahí cuanto antes y definitivamente no a pie, hable.

—Lo sé… disculpe profesor necesito hacer una llamada por favor, soy estudiante del colegio Saint Porter y me he confundido con los horarios —mentí, hablando con tono compungido; estaba claro que en las notas de mi voz se escuchaba el dolor de mi alma, él pareció comprenderlo.

El elegante rubio apretó el cejo y dio unos pasos hacía a mí —¿Se encuentra bien jovencito?

—¿Estoy de pie? —pregunté dado que las piernas parecían no existir.

—Si, así es.

—Entonces estoy bien —pronuncie un poco torpe, y entonces mis piernas flaquearon haciéndome casi caer.

_¿Qué demonios me sucedía?_

—¡Hey, hey! —exclamó alarmado—. Mira jovencito no te ves para nada bien, así que sígueme —ordenó con decisión, colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda para ayudarme a caminar, dirigiéndome a una banca cercana a un escritorio.

Me sentía débil, era extraño, sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía no ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor; una maraya de pensamientos revoloteaba en mi mente, pensamientos que intentaba detener, porque tenía miedo de ellos, de ellos y de mi reacción, pero sobre todo de la verdad.

—Aquí tiene el teléfono, ¿Quiere que marque por usted? —debí de estar muy mal, para que aquél joven, no se molestara en preguntarme la verdadera razón de mi intrusión en el club.

—Yo puedo solo, muchas gracias por su amabilidad —agradecí y él expreso una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

Marqué en automático, en este momento agradecía el hecho de que madame Setsuna nos hubiera obligado a aprendernos aquellas cifras de memoria.

Escuché el timbrar del teléfono, una vez y esa fue suficiente para que por el auricular sonara una voz con tono urgido.

—Mansión de la familia Kou —la voz Setsuna me contesto.

No respondí… _¡Demonios! ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?_

Él distinguido joven rubio, me vio con insistencia y yo me mordí el labio en reacción a mí nerviosismo.

—Mansión de la familia Kou. —volvió a repetir.

—Madame Setsuna… soy yo, Seiya. —dije casi inaudible.

—¡Joven Seiya! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que está bien! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no llegó a dormir?

No sabía que responder, mi mente andaba lenta para ingeniar una excusa creíble, y no podía decir la verdad ¿O sí?

"_Oh bueno, vera madame Setsuna, anoche mi cita y yo nos escapamos al salón de arte durante el baile, al cual entramos como expertos ladronzuelos, para dormir juntos, desnudos toda la noche… Por cierto ¡Ya no soy virgen! espero que no les cause molestia tener en la familia a alguien tan patético y precoz como yo"._

Esa era una idea tan absurda, que por un segundo pensé en reírme de mi desdicha.

—¿Joven Seiya? ¡Por favor responda! —la alarma de su voz, me trajo a mi realidad.

—Madame, necesito hablar con la abuela Ming por favor. —le solicite con amabilidad.

—¿Está usted bien joven? ¿Acaso está en la cárcel? ¿En el hospital? ¿Se encuentra malherido?

—No ¡No!… nada de eso, no tiene porqué preocuparse, se lo aseguro. Pero lo que ahora necesito es hablar con la abuela por favor.

—¡Señora, señora Ming! ¡Es el joven Seiya, al teléfono! —la escuché gritar.

—¿Seiya? ¡Agrr! Me las va a pagar ese maldito —oí gruñir a Yaten.

Aún por el auricular pude escuchar el taconeo característico de la abuela acercarse y pasé saliva al instante. No tenía una buena excusa y estaba consciente de que la abuela sería drástica y estricta al reprenderme… ¡Y sí que me lo merecía! No solo por no llegar a casa, sino también por ser un idiota en el amor.

—¿Seiya? —la voz calma de la abuela vibro por el aparato.

Tapé por instinto mi rostro con mi mano izquierda, tallando posteriormente el puente de mi nariz, en señal de vergüenza. —Abuela yo realmente sien... —su voz me cortó.

—¿Dónde te encuentras? —pregunto sin rodeos.

—Estoy en el club Saint Porter, yo quería decirle que…

—Bien, mandaré al señor Tanakasa por ti, no te molestes en gastar palabras, me explicarás tan pronto pongas un pie en tu casa. —y sin decir más, colgó el teléfono.

Era cierto que no sabía el cómo reaccionaría la abuela, pero verdaderamente su reacción fue todo menos lo que esperé.

—Joven, ¿Le han contestado? —pregunto el rubio con voz ronca.

—Sí, ya vienen por mí, muchas gracias pos su amabilidad. —agradecí cortés.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo vi caminar hasta sentarse en la silla a mi lado.

—Y ¿Entonces?… ya le puedo preguntar que hacía usted por aquí en sábado ¿Cierto?

_¡Demonios! ¡Una excusa, una excusa!_

—Bueno… —comencé tragando saliva—. yo quería ver si me inscribía a alguna actividad del club, desconocía si se laboraba o no. Anoche asistí al baile, y andaba cerca, pensé que sería buena idea pasar de una vez. —tan pronto termine mi estúpida mentira, aspire aire, ya que había estado hablando sin respirar.

Dudaba mucho que mi mentira lo hubiera engañado, ya que lo vi observarme, con la mano en la barbilla seguramente analizando cada una de mis falsas palabras.

—Y ¿Eres estudiante de…? —cuestionó dudoso.

—Primer grado de preparatoria, salón C. —conteste de inmediato.

—¡Ah! —exclamo—. Entonces ¿Conoces a Michiru?

_¿Michiru? _

—¿La profesora Kahio? —inquirí y el asintió confirmando—. Si, es mi prefecta —respondí.

—¡Mira nada más! Pues ella y yo somos amigas. —¿Amigas? Casi suelto la carcajada que me provocó su desliz… al insinuar que era mujer.

Aguante la risa, apretando los labios, él ignoró mi reacción y continuó interrogando.

—¿Y en que arte deseas instruirte? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora? Las inscripciones usualmente se hacen al inicio del curso ¿Sabes? —por supuesto aquello ya lo sabía.

—Bueno lo que sucede, es que mis hermanos y yo estudiamos música de manera particular, yo estudio piano, ¡Soy bueno en ello! ¡Me gusta! y es por ello que no me vendría mal mejorar viniendo aquí igual —mis mentiras siempre tenían un tinte de verdad.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Así que piano eh? —me vio como si me pusiera a prueba, esperando a cacharme en la mentira—. ¡Pues mira que es tu día de suerte jovencito! porque yo soy precisamente la encargada del club de piano, Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto. —dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome su mano a manera de saludo.

_¿Quéeee? ¿Mujer?_

—¿Profesora? ¿Ella? ¿Ella como de mujer? —dije llevando mi mano a la boca, al darme cuenta de que las palabras brotaron de forma impulsiva.

Después de unos instantes silenciosos, de sus delgados labios surgió una carcajada ronca. —¡Sí! Bueno… creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de confusiones —explicó rascándose la cabeza, como si lo que acababa de pasar le sucediera a menudo.

Lo vi agachar la mirada hacía su mano y entonces me di cuenta de que ella seguía ofreciéndome su agarre.

Acto seguido estreche finalmente su mano que seguía extendida —Mi nombre es Seiya Kou. —me presente.

—Dime Seiya, ¿Qué tan bien tocas el piano? —inquirió y un mal presentimiento broto en mi estomago.

—Eh, bueno, cuando dije que era _bueno tocando_, más bien me refería a algo más general, a un "más o menos". En realidad llevó a penas dos meses con las clases.

—¿Vives muy lejos? —interrogo nuevamente.

—Como a una hora más o menos. —respondí dudando.

—¡Bien!, entonces nos da tiempo.

—¿Tiempo, para qué? —pregunte temeroso.

—¿Pues para que más? ¡Para tu audición de piano! ¿Para eso viniste, no? Y si ya estás aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un alumno de Michiru, es hacerte un rápido examen para ver en qué nivel asistirás. ¡Vamos sígueme!

No me di cuenta en qué momento me levantó de la silla, pero cuando fui consciente ya nos dirigíamos ambos hacia uno de los corredores del elegante club. Al menos mi dolor y dudas habían sido disminuidos a causa de la sorpresa y sobre todo de la inaudita situación en la que mi mentira me había llevado.

Ingresamos en una habitación magistral, varios pianos estupendos se hallaban esparcidos en un orden geométricamente perfecto, eran alrededor de 4 hileras cada una con 5 pianos, de varios colores y tipos, había blancos, negros y color ámbar. De cola, verticales, e incluso había dos replicas de pianofortes antiguos.

Delante de las filas se hallaba uno de mayor espectacularidad, blanco y más grande, él profesor _–la profesora-_ camino hacia él, y me ordenó con un ademán que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Anda pues! —mi expresión confusa debió ser patética porqué en seguida lo escuche reír con diversión—. ¡Vamos toma uno! ¿No puedes ser tan malo, o sí? —expresó al ver que seguía inmóvil.

Este no era un buen momento; estaba lleno de dudas y ahora gracias a mi mentira también, estaba a punto de tener una crisis de pánico.

Pero sin tener otra opción, más que continuar para sustentar mi falsedad, obedecí, tomando un piano de cola, negro.

—¡Excelentísima opción! —aplaudió celebrando mi elección—. Esos pianos tienen un timbre magnifico —sustento jubilosa—. Bien, la prueba es sencilla, deseo que interpretes una melodía de tu elección, yo te serviré de apoyo ¿Esta claro?

¿_Qué rayos estaba haciendo? _Me reproche mental.

Espantado inhale todo el aire que mi cuerpo permitió. Por un momento pensé en levantarme y salir corriendo, pero la realidad era que no tenía salida… pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo tan bien como podía, así que decidí tocar la única melodía entera que tocaba "Love story".

—¿Y bien, tocarás? —con pesadez asentí confirmando—. ¡Vamos! ¡Te preocupas demasiado!

—Bueno, si le soy sincero profesor, digo profesora —corregí de inmediato, rascando mi cabeza con nerviosismo—. Esta melodía es la única que he aprendido a tocar completa.

—¡Bueno!... dices que llevas 2 meses ensayando, créeme que no espero que la toques como un profesional, ¡Después de todo, para eso existe el nivel cero! ¿Entiendes? —chasqueo y yo cabeceé resignado al darme cuenta de que realmente no tenía otra opción.

Sin embargo, sus palabras resultaron de alguna forma relajantes. Mi propia instructora había dicho que poseía talento innato, así que no esperaba estar del _todo mal. _Con aquel pensamiento procedí a sentarme en el banquillo del piano, deslizando mis dedos con sutileza sobre las teclas.

Toqué la primera línea de notas ¡Los sonidos estaban estupendos! y entonces proseguí, sintiendo la calidez de la melodía, coordinarse armoniosamente, con la presión de mis largos dedos.

Respire profundo, ladeando mi cabeza para relajarme y profundizar el rocé de mis dedos en las blancas teclas, escuchando así surgir la música que tanto me encantaba. Entonces sin darme cuenta, desaparecí del mundo y de este salón, por un momento fugaz. El tiempo pasó calmo y sin importancia, por eso me gustaba tocar el piano, su sonido era incomparable y resultaba por demás reconfortante.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, me pareció llegar a la parte más intensa, la aterradora y entonces recordé, que también esta melodía me había inmortalizado el recuerdo de Serena.

Detuve abruptamente la música y un horrible sonido resonó en la habitación. Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con la mirada desconcertada de la profesora Tenoh. En mi mente aparecieron miles de preguntas.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba Serena? _

_¿Por qué no me despertó?_

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Evitando?_

En este momento sólo tenía la seguridad de una cosa. Debía buscarla y hablar con ella.

Me puse de pie y dirigí mi vista a la profesora Tenoh, quién me miraba verdaderamente sorprendida, "Seguramente mi interpretación debió ser terrible"…

—Discúlpeme profesora, lo he hecho bastante mal. —le dije inclinándome en disculpa. No espere su respuesta, salí corriendo de aquel salón.

Corrí, hasta llegar a la puerta principal; rogaba a Dios que el señor Tanakasa ya estuviera ahí, ya que ignoraba el tiempo que había pasado con la profesora.

Sentí los rayos del sol, quemarme los ojos, indicándome que ya me encontraba fuera de las instalaciones, alcé la mirada y el cielo me había escuchado, la limosina de la abuela se hallaba en el estacionamiento esperándome, el chofer junto a ella, indicándome con la mano su ubicación.

Durante todo el trayecto, las dudas salían rugosamente, muy a pesar de mi resistencia, necesitaba verla, verla y comprobar que lo que había pasado hace unas horas no había sido producto de mis más desesperadas esperanzas.

Tome una decisión, no podía soportar a tener explicaciones hasta el lunes, simplemente _¡No lo soportaría!_

¡Tenía que buscarla ahora, pero ya!

—Tanakasa —le llame golpeando la ventanilla—. ¿Señor Tanakasa?

Él abrió la ventanilla que separaba los asientos delanteros de los de atrás. —¿Diga joven? —me miro desconcertado por el retrovisor.

—Por favor Tanakasa, necesito ir a otro lado, antes de ir a casa. ¿Recuerda la dirección de la casa a la que nos llevó anoche? —lo vi asentir y me sentí aliviado.

—Ok, verá, necesito ir allá… necesito… entregar algo que se le olvido a mi cita de anoche.

—¡Oh! —cabeceo entendiendo—. ¡Muy hermosa por cierto!

_Hermosa y desconsiderada, _pensé.

—Si… ¿Me lleva por favor? —él asintió una vez más y el automóvil cambio de curso…. Hacia la casa de mi tormento.

En el trayecto roí mis labios por la ansiedad de la precipitada decisión que había tomado, esperando que no tomara a mal, mi inesperada visita.

—¿Le sucede algo, joven? —la voz grave del chofer me trajo al presente.

—¡No, nada, nada! —nada además de que algo dentro de mí duele terriblemente.

—¡Oh! Seguramente estará nervioso por su abuela ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

¡La abuela!

¡Diablos! ¿Qué le diría a ella? Este día mentiría más de lo que había hecho toda mi vida.

No podría decirle la verdad, no a ella… Intente concentrarme en idear una excusa, pero de alguna forma Serena siempre volvía a ser mi principal preocupación.

Al llegar a los terrenos de la mansión Tsukino, ya no había señal de uñas en mis manos.

—Señor Tanakasa, estaciónese por allá —le dije indicándole un lugar cercano a la banqueta que daba frente a la calle de la mansión.

Tan pronto bajé de la limosina, observé que Tanakasa obedecía mis indicaciones. Me paré junto al portón de la intimidante mansión, casi tan intimidante como ella. Trate de verme lo más presentable posible, pase mis manos por mis cabellos tratando de aplacarlos, e hice lo mismo igual por mi camisa y pantalón en un inútil intento por alisarlos.

Contemple vacilante el timbre de la pared, después de todo ¿Qué se supone debía decirle?

_¡Al diablo!_ Toqué por impulso, _¡Ya me inventaría algo!_

—Mansión de la familia Tsukino ¿De quién se trata?—me respondió una voz femenina, la del ama de llaves Luna, si bien recordaba.

Apreté el botón para responder, cómo según recordaba lo había hecho Yaten cuando pasamos por ellas anoche.

—Soy Seiya Kou, necesito hablar con Serena, soy su cita de anoche —¡Tonto! No debí decir eso… después de todo yo era el culpable de que ella no hubiera dormido en casa.

Hubo una pausa tan larga que pensé que efectivamente no habría respuesta.

—La señorita Tsukino no se encuentra, salió de viaje esta mañana—¿Esta mañana? ¿Era una broma? ¿Entonces desde cuando me había abandonado?

—¿Podría decirme cuando regresa? —pregunté apachurrando nuevamente el botón de metal—. Por favor —añadí, para ver si de esa manera respondería con mayor agilidad.

—Lo siento joven, pero no cuento con esa información. —¡Ah, demonios! Después de todo, mis miedos tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes.

—Ok, muchas gracias —solté resignado el botón. Sin embargo permanecí en el mismo lugar, esperando tal vez por alguna respuesta o nueva información de Serena, pero no tuve éxito.

Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos y camine en círculos con desesperación ¿Qué se supone se debe hacer en esta situación? Suspire y cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, intentando aclarar mi mente, pero nada se me ocurría. Negué la cabeza, y resignado de no poder hacer más, crucé la calle para dirigirme hacia mi automóvil.

Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta de la limosina, pude ver que un bellísimo vehículo se disponía a entrar por el portón de la mansión Tsukino, me quedé ahí tratando de averiguar si se trataba de Serena, pero no tuve éxito.

Se trataba de un hombre, al menos eso pude distinguir, quizás su padre. El portón se abrió dejándole la entrada libre, sin embargo el carro no entró, se mantuvo ahí inmóvil, al igual que yo… Sentí que la persona dentro del coche me observaba por el retrovisor, porqué le vi ladear la cabeza, cómo si tratará de tener un mejor ángulo de mi persona.

Una sensación incomoda me recorrió el pecho, haciendo que mi mano derecha que hasta hace unos minutos yacía posada en la puerta se desviará hacía la abertura, y posteriormente entré, sentándome y fijando mi vista nuevamente hacía el automóvil que seguía esperando a que yo me fuera.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —ordené al chofer quién únicamente esperaba por mi orden para avanzar.

_¿Qué había sucedido ahí?_

Era claro que el coche sólo esperaba a que yo me marchará, porqué tan pronto comenzamos a avanzar lo vi desaparecer detrás del enorme portal de la mansión.

¿Y si Serena sí estaba? ¿Y si le no la dejaban verme? Un miedo aterrador se apodero de mí… no ansiedad, sino miedo.

Miedo de ya no sentir más su piel, sus besos tormentosos, de no verla más y sobre todo miedo de su rechazo.

Yo no podría vivir sin ella ¡No!, no después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no después de que ella me dijera "te amo". La angustia se hizo presente de nuevo.

Un dolor punzocortante pasó por mi estomago y subió hasta mi corazón, ahora tenía la seguridad de que ella estaba en su casa. ¡Me la habían escondido!

_¡Carajo! ¡Necesito verla!_, Me dije a mí mismo, jalándome los cabellos con desesperación.

Piensa, piensa, ¡Dios! los sentimientos en ese momentos eran tan fuertes que no se me ocurría nada. Entonces recordé… Minako.

¡Claro! Mina debía saber dónde se encontraba Serena. Le preguntaría a Yaten tan pronto lo viera.

.

.

El camino a casa se me hizo cortísimo, tanto que cuando me asomé por la ventana, reconocí las calles y los árboles que nos rodeaban, estaba cerca de enfrentar mi destino con la abuela.

A lo lejos pude ver que mis hermanos ya me esperaban en la puerta del recibidor, Yaten de pie con los brazos cruzados y los pies zapateando en un pobre intento de tener paciencia y no explotar. Taiki por otro lado, se observaba calmo como era de esperarse de él, sentado en uno de los escalones.

Me urgía salir del automóvil y preguntarle a Yaten el teléfono de Mina, eso era todo lo que mi mente podía elaborar.

El carro se detuvo y yo bajé por él a tropezones, caminando directamente hacía Yaten.

—¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Seiya! —me sorprendí al ver que Taiki me había atrapado en un abrazo.

No me importó en absoluto su preocupación, yo era un robot cuya única misión era conseguir el teléfono de la rubia de Yaten.

Vi a Yaten acercarse a mí con una mirada seria y de desaprobación, cual padre enojado con su hijo.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ¡Pasaste un día fuera de casa! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos? ¿Tienes una idea? —exigió Yaten con enfado.

Yo siendo el maldito egoísta que era, ignoré ese comentario, solo podía pensar en una cosa… Buscarla.

—Yaten, necesito el teléfono o la dirección de Mina, puedes dármelo por favor —le dije urgido.

—¿Qué? —dijo empuñando su mano con enojo—. ¡Eres increíble, Seiya! nosotros preocupados por ti, y tú pensando en esas idioteces.

El grito de Yaten me enfado, él no sabía por lo que estaba pasando. El amor de mi vida repentinamente se había ido de viaje, prohibiéndole hablar conmigo, alejándola de mí, y mi estúpida existencia.

—¡Con un demonios! ¿Lo tienes o no? —hablé al mismo tiempo en que me agarraba el cabello con desesperación.

—¡Mira imbécil! A mí no me hablas así —se acercó amenazadoramente dándome un golpe en el pecho y yo lo empuje.

Él, mi hermano, en vez de ayudarme me ponía obstáculos, ¡Era increíble! apreté mis puños en reacción y sentí el enojo brotar de mí.

—¡Contrólense! —ordeno Taiki separándonos—. ¡Por Dios son hermanos! —exclamo consternado, revoloteando su mirada de Yaten a mí, con preocupación—. Yaten lo importante es que Seiya está bien ¿Ok? —Yaten me miraba con rencor, sin embargo resistí su mirada, lo mejor que pude.

—¡Eres un idiota! no tengo la dirección de Mina, mucho menos su teléfono —él no pensaba ceder.

¿_Era una broma?_

—¡El idiota eres tú! ¿Cómo demonios no tienes el teléfono de tu novia? —Taiki volteó a verlo sorprendido de esa revelación, y Yaten me vio con furia por traicionar su confianza.

Sabía que no estaba actuando bien, pero hablar enojado y en ese volumen exagerado, me hacía sentir de alguna manera mucho mejor.

—¡Mira, estúpido! Estoy poniendo de mi parte, ¡Eres un mal agradecido! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti al no encontrarte por ningún lado? Mina y yo estuvimos buscándolos toda la noche, hasta esta mañana ¡Maldito egoísta!

Sus palabras me golpearon, trayéndome un momento fugaz de cordura, Yaten tenía razón, ¡Era un maldito egoísta! en ningún momento me preocupe por su preocupación, muy a pesar de saber que él siempre tendía a sobreprotegerme.

—Lo soy… —dije casi inaudible, me sentía mal, demasiado mal, por ellos, por mí, por Serena.

—Tienes razón hermano —continúe—. ¡Soy un maldito idiota, un imbécil! Tú y todos tienen razón —murmure apretando feroz la mandíbula y mis débiles ojos cedieron al dolor al fin.

—¿Seiya, te encuentras bien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Me sentía cansado, débil, no podía soportar tantas emociones, era el mismo miedo de perderla como a mamá, ¡Eso era! Era el mismo presentimiento que había tenido cuando mamá nos anuncio que tendríamos que mudarnos a Hong Kong por su enfermedad.

De improvisto sentí el gentil abrazo de Taiki alrededor de mí, _¡Diablos!_ Estaba llorando.

—¿Seiya, qué te sucedió? —escuche la voz de Yaten incorporarse a la preocupación.

Yo de verdad quería explicarles, si quiera hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía expresar algún sonido además de mis sollozos.

Con el rostro hundido en mi paternal hermano mayor escuche otra voz. Con pesar aparté mi rostro empapado, y observé a la abuela Ming recargada en el marco de la puerta principal.

—Suban a sus habitaciones, yo me encargaré de su hermano —ordenó con inquebrantable decisión.

Ambos buscaron mi aprobación con la mirada, y yo asentí indicándoles que estaría bien sin ellos; de esta forma mis hermanos procedieron a desaparecer.

Una vez a solas, la abuela me miró con serenidad y de forma detenida. Quizás, esperando primero a que yo me tranquilizara. Acto seguido baje mi rostro de la vergüenza que sentía, tanto por no llegar a casa y porque ella me viera como la piltrafa que ahora era.

Finalmente ella rompió el silencio —¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó. Mis labios no pudieron decir nada, a lo que sólo cabeceé en contestación.

—Bien… Sube a tu habitación y date un reconfortante baño —ante eso levanté la mirada asombrado y sobre todo confundido.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, que me cuestionara sobre mi irresponsable comportamiento, que me reprendiera, que me golpeara por ser un imbécil… pero nunca sucedió.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirí no comprendiendo su reacción.

—Sí, eso es todo. Sube y olvídate de todo lo que no es importante —dio media vuelta y caminó, mientras yo observaba estupefacto como mi peculiar abuela se esfumaba de mis ojos.

Sin más, la obedecí, caminando directamente hasta mi habitación, al llegar, en la puerta se encontraban Yaten y Taiki.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron en coro.

—¿Te ha castigado? ¿No te habrá golpeado, verdad? Por qué entonces no me importara que fuera mi abuela —arguyo Yaten… enojado.

Tal vez sonará algo fuerte, pero Yaten siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por defender a sus hermanos, aún cuando él era el más pequeño de los tres y muy a pesar de que él era al que más le había encantado nuestra nueva "situación económica". Tenía la seguridad de que aún así, Yaten estaría dispuesto a renunciar a los privilegios de la alta sociedad con tal de defendernos a Taiki y sobre todo a mí.

—Estoy bien, Yaten… Taiki, lo que sí es que estoy muy cansado.

—Seiya queremos saber ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Yaten dice que desapareciste junto con tu cita —una punzada extremadamente dolorosa reavivo mi herida.

—¿Qué paso con Tsukino? —repitió la pregunta Yaten.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! —grité impulsivo.

—¡Seiya! estamos preocupados por ti, ¿No puedes culparnos por ello o sí? —Taiki tenía razón, ellos no tenían la culpa, el único culpable de todo era yo.

—Tienen razón —reparé—, les ofrezco una disculpa, pero quiero estar a solas, estoy agotado.

Y era verdad… estaba agotado de encontrar excusas. —¿Por favor me dejan solo? Prometo contarles todo una vez más tranquilo —les hice saber con una sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —simplifico Yaten, girándose para avanzar—. ¿Vienes Taiki? —le pregunto y Taiki asintió, dirigiéndome una última mirada de preocupación.

Tomé el picaporte y lo gire para poder entrar a mi habitación.

—¡Hey Seiya! —me llamo Yaten de nuevo—. Cuentas con nosotros, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —yo asentí con gratitud; después de todo Taiki tenía razón en una cosa, éramos hermanos.

En mi habitación hice caso a la abuela, me preparé la tina, con agua tibia, para tomar un baño, en un intento de relajarme… Tenía que verla, era lo único que tenía claro, necesitaba una explicación, no podía ser lo que mis miedos me decían que significaba. No, debía haber otra explicación más lógica y sobre todo menos dolorosa.

Despojé mi cuerpo de aquellas prendas que habían sido retiradas por mi tormento hasta hace unas horas.

Después de mi relajado baño, caí muerto de sueño.

Dormí todo el día; sin duda alguna, no existe nada peor que el cansancio emocional.

.

**Domingo, 14 de ****febrero**** de 1991.**

.

.

El domingo, con más tranquilidad, Taiki Y Yaten asomaron nuevamente en mi habitación, y yo les explique lo que en verdad había sucedido, _absolutamente todo._

Mis hermanos no daban crédito a que yo hubiera perdido mi inocencia, pero después de mi insistencia de que aquello no había sido inventado por mi imaginación, se habían convencido de que no era mentira.

—¡Por Dios Seiya! Definitivamente tienes que buscarla, ¿Qué tontería has cometido? ¡Ahora tendrán que casarse! ¡Son tan jóvenes! ¡Has arruinado tu futuro! —Taiki lloraba amargamente, mientras Yaten sólo se burlaba de él.

—¡Bah! Taiki pareces un anciano ¡Das pena ajena! —por alguna razón, Yaten no se veía muy sorprendido.

Yo abracé a mi desconsolado hermano mayor, parecía que los roles se habían invertido de pronto.

—Taiki, ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta, cedí al poder de las hormonas. —Ok, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir, giré mi mirada a Yaten, y él estaba muerto de risa… de esas carcajadas que muy raramente se le lograban ver.

Después de unos minutos Taiki alzó la mirada, erguido al instante y mucho más tranquilo.

—Bueno supongo que tienes razón… ya no hay nada más que hacer —dijo tomando un prolongado respiro.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —cuestiono Yaten.

—Por eso necesitaba el teléfono de Mina, tengo el presentimiento de que no me dejaron verla… pero supongo que a estas alturas tendré que esperarme hasta mañana para aclarar las cosas.

—Pues mañana es lo primero que debes hacer —remarco Taiki.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Si yo soy el más interesado en aclarar las cosas Tai; pero por alguna razón, algo me sigue dejando inquieto, es un mal presentimiento.

—¡No! Malo sería que ella quedará embarazada —pronunció Taiki, y yo… yo realmente no había pensado en ello.

—Eso sí que te arruinaría la vida —añadió después.

—Yo… no creo que eso sea tan malo —respondí por impulso y la quijada de Taiki cayó al suelo

Yaten me miró con seriedad, llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó al fin inquisitoriamente.

Yo hablaba en serio, era verdad que ser padre a mi edad, era algo realmente estúpido; sobre todo por qué no tenía nada que ofrecer y yo sabía perfectamente que de amor no se vive. Sin embargo, si aquello resultaba cierto, haría todo lo posible para darles lo mejor… inclusive si eso significaba trabajar larga horas y apenas poder verlos. Yo nunca la dejaría sola, ¡Nunca! Después de todo mi madre era el vivo ejemplo de que no se necesitaba ser rico para salir adelante y vivir feliz… nosotros, pesé a que con ella tuvimos una posición económica baja, jamás nos falto alimento, abrigo, techo, y por sobre todo ello, fuimos muy felices a su lado.

—Claro —repetí con seguridad.

Taiki seguía en shock mirando a Yaten, para qué esté me hiciera recapacitar sobre mi respuesta.

Yaten me miraba con toda la tranquilidad que se le podía ver, entonces encogió los hombros y dijo:

—¿Sabes, Seiya? Siempre has sido algo idiota, ¡El más idiota de los 3! Debo decir —lo vi suspirar y asentir con los ojos cerrados; yo agache la cabeza… sabía lo que diría.

De pronto abrió los ojos y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa torcida diciendo:

—Pero… ¡que se le va a hacer! ¡Ahí estaré siempre para ti! —guiñó un ojo y ambos sonreímos al ver a mi estupefacto hermano mayor, quien comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

.

.

**Lunes, 15 de febrero de 1991.**

.

.

Tan pronto la limosina se detuvo en el colegio, salí corriendo directo al salón de Serena. Este era el momento que había estado esperando, el momento en el que mis dudas y temores al fin se aclararían.

—Bien, ¡Ve por ella vaquero! —habló mi enano hermano, acompañando su _intento _de ser divertido, con una _casi_ patada en mi trasero, de la cual me libre por un pelín.

—¡Los veo en el descanso! —grité mientras aún corría.

—¡Se responsable Seiya! —ese era Taiki… arruinando el momento como siempre.

Entonces, subí por las escaleras, era la hora de entrada y yo definitivamente no tenía la paciencia para esperar el ascensor.

Corrí directo hacía su salón, ignorando los saludos de terceras personas a las que ni les vi el rostro.

Y ahí estaba… el salón "D", los nervios se apoderaron de mí, haciéndome estremecer, pero impulsado por la motivación de ver su hermoso rostro una vez más hice el esfuerzo de continuar.

Así, me asomé por la puerta de cristal, encontrando su asiento vacío. Ella no había llegado.

Jugué con mi mochila por breves minutos, ladeándola de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba su llegada; observé que los alumnos de su salón a excepción de ella, ya estaban completos.

Yaten y Mina no se veían por ningún lado _¿No entrarían a clase? _Casi era hora. Tome la decisión de ir a dejar mi mochila y entrar a la primera clase, ya en la segunda, volvería para ver si había regresado.

Avancé dirigiéndome a mi salón que quedaba del otro extremo de la fila y al llegar, pude observar que en mi escritorio yacía una carta. Dejé mi mochila en mi asiento, y tomé el pequeño sobre entre mis manos, al voltearlo pude observar en la contraparte el destinatario y el remitente.

_**Para:**__ Seiya Kou._

_**De:**__ S.T_

_._

Un sentimiento de emoción se extendió por mi pecho. Sin duda había sido un gran detalle dejarme la carta que aseguraba era romántica sobre mi escritorio.

Volteé hacía mis compañeros para preguntarles si alguien la había visto dejarla en mi lugar.

—¡Hey chicas! —llame la atención de Kakyuu y sus amigas—. De casualidad… ¿Alguien vio quien dejó este sobre en mi escritorio? —quise saber para asegurar.

—No... Lo siento. —respondió la chica pelirroja con timidez—. Yo fui la primera en llegar al salón, y cuando entre ya estaba allí.

—¡Oh! ya veo —murmure pensativo.

Si Serena ya había llegado a la escuela la pregunta evidente era _¿Dónde rayos estaba?_

—Gracias Kakyuu —formule con mi mejor sonrisa galante, observando el rubor que se le extendía por sus mejillas.

—¡Igual de creído como el viernes en el baile! ¡Coqueteando como siempre! —me volví encontrando la mirada burlona de Andrew—. ¡Buen día presumido!

—¡Andrew! ¡Pero si eres tú amigo! ¡Mira, que casi no te reconocí sin tus medias! —bromeé… repentinamente el humor había regresado a mí.

—¡Ja, ja, qué gracioso! —refuto sarcástico—. Además no eran medias, eran _mallas_, parte del disfraz —aclaro torciendo la boca con amargura.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo bromeaba! —le explique, pero enojado se limito a tomar asiento tras de mí.

—¿Y esa carta? —comento señalando el papel sobre mis manos.

—Una carta de mi amor —dije jactancioso.

—¡Ah! —arqueó una ceja y fingió desinterés.

Yo ignoré su ardida actitud, tomando asiento en mi escritorio, para leer la nota, aprovechando que el profesor aún no había llegado.

Abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado, más del que requería, no quería arruinar el papel en el que ella escribió. Saqué la nota y aprecié la hermosa caligrafía que se hallaba plasmado en él. Sin duda una nota de disculpas de mi bello ángel. Entonces procedí a leer:

.

_Te lo advertí muchacho… Me llevó tu corazón conmigo._

_Atte. Yo, la excelente actriz._

_._

_._

Mi corazón se congelo de golpe ante lo letal de esas breves líneas.

_¿Te lo advertí? ¿La excelente actriz? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?_

Una sensación intensa se extendió por mi pecho y mi garganta. Y como si fuera en automático, mi mente bloqueo todo tipo de inclinaciones negativas. Tenía miedo de escavar e indagar más en ellos, y que no me gustará lo que encontrará en mis análisis, evitaba cerrar los ojos, mi garganta se encontraba ahogada y apenas podía hablar.

Estaba seguro que si analizaba a fondo aquella nota, seguramente la entendería, sin embargo la cuestión era que no estaba seguro de querer enterarme, en el fondo sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero era tan doloroso que entonces tome una decisión… Ir en su busca nuevamente.

Metí la trágica nota en mi bolsillo, y estruje aquél papel con tanta fuerza que sentí un leve rasguño…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —giré la vista para encontrarme con Andrew.

—¡Pareces fantasma! ¿Qué te decía la carta?

Me levante del asiento, y me llevé la mano a la frente, me sentía desfallecer.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? la clase está a punto de comenzar.

No respondí, salí corriendo del salón. Tenía que buscarla, buscarla y aclarar este sentimiento maligno que comenzaba a carcomerme.

Nuevamente me asomé por su salón, encontrándolo aún vacio. ¿_Dónde demonios estaba?_

_¡La dirección!_ Pensé. Ella siempre iba ahí en el descanso y al salir de clases. Con esa idea corrí hacia el primer piso, donde se encontraban las oficinas directivas.

Al llegar al primer piso, a lo lejos logré ver a Yaten y a Mina, lo cual era demasiado extraño porque las clases ya habían comenzado desde hace mucho.

Tan pronto estuve cerca de ellos pregunte lo inevitable.

—Mina, ¿Dónde está Serena? —me pareció que algo no andaba bien… porque tan pronto formule esa pregunta, los rostros de Mina y Yaten cambiaron de expresión con rapidez. Había pensado que Mina se veía triste, pero ahora estaba seguro de esa suposición, Yaten por otro lado estaba ceñudo y desconcertado.

—¡Vamos afuera! —me ordeno Yaten, tomándome por el brazo y dirigiéndome hacia la salida de las instalaciones.

Salimos por la entrada principal, y avanzamos por los jardines en silencio _¿Qué tan lejos necesitábamos ir, para obtener una respuesta?_

—A ver ¡Basta! —grite exasperado, deshaciéndome del agarre de Yaten y girándome hacia Mina—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Mina sabes dónde está Serena?

Ella volteó hacia Yaten, quien le asintió con la mirada levemente.

—Sei…. Yo… lo lamento —los ojos de Mina revolotearon desde los míos hacia Yaten; luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿Qué, qué suce-de? —me temblaba la voz y luché por controlarla pasando saliva.

Tenía el presentimiento que la respuesta no sería nada buena y sobretodo que tenía que ver con aquella devastadora nota.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo lamentas? —repetí casi desesperado.

—Sei… Todo va a estar bien —su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.

—¡Demonios! ¿De qué rayos están hablando? — Gruñí.

—Se fue Sei… —logró decir al fin, mientras agachaba la mirada una vez que esas palabras brotaron de su boca.

—Se… ¿Se fue? ¿Quién? ¿Quién se fue? —pregunté con temida negación.

—Serena, se fue —espetó completando Yaten.

—Ok… ¿Cuándo regresa? —mi voz era sólo un susurro.

—No regresara Seiya, se ha ido a estudiar a otro lado —me informo mi hermano.

Sollocé, no una, sino varias veces, en un torpe intento por controlarme, pero al fin lo entendí.

—¿Por qué? —negué la cabeza con gravedad—. ¡Demonios! ¡Porqué! —exigí con fuerza y empuñé mis manos con violencia—. ¿Por qué Mina? —hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria.

—Yo… no sabía Sei, esta mañana me he enterado —respondió Mina, acariciando con sus dedos una de mis mejillas. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, yo estaba casi seguro que era por el hecho de verme como una piltrafa y no porqué su prima se hubiera marchado del colegio.

—Ella no me dijo nada, todavía ayer platicamos y… —no escuche más… sus palabras fluyeron apresuradamente, podía ver como sus labios se movían rápidamente tratando de buscar o inventar una explicación que no me hiciera sentir como el perro callejero que ahora era, palabreo una vez más, pero no lograba descifrar lo que decía, lo único que podía pensar es que ella me había mentido, me había dicho que me amaba, que no me dejaría… Y de pronto sentí como la palabra broto precipitadamente.

—¡Maldita mentirosa! —grité, llevándome la mano derecha a mi frente con desesperación, caí del cielo tan pronto logre alcanzarlo.

Así igual, me eche al piso, cayendo de rodillas y golpeé con desesperación el suelo con mi mano, sin reparar ni un sólo instante en la fuerza ejercida; tratando de esa manera calmar el dolor tan profundo que se arremolinaba en mi alma.

—¡Escúchame Seiya! —me ordenó Yaten, sacudiéndome un poco.

Yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado, me hundía poco a poco en la desesperanza. No me importaba hacerme daño… Sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, aquel sentimiento de miedo se apoderaba de mí nuevamente, otra vez abandonado, otra vez una mujer me rompía el corazón.

_¿Por qué todas las personas a mí alrededor me dejaban? ¿Por qué nunca era suficientemente bueno? ¡Demonios ¿Por qué?_

No se supe cómo, pero cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que yacía en el suelo, con la mano ensangrentada por haber golpeado el piso con ella, mi cara estaba empapada en lágrimas… Atisbe la mirada de Yaten quien me miraba con desconcierto, preocupación, dolor y entonces supe que la escena era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Estaba tan humillado, ofendido e irritado, y mi amor propio se sentía tan herido, que no pude encontrar el nombre apropiado para mis sentimientos, ¡Que Dios sabe cuáles eran! pero las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer mis ojos y en el momento en que asomaron a ellos me levante del suelo y los mire.

—Lamento, ser un idiota. No se preocupen más por mí —les dije, tratando de dibujar lo más parecido a una sonrisa y después me eche a correr dejando atrás a mi hermano y a su novia.

No sabía a donde quería ir, sólo sabía que no quería que me mirasen así. Busqué un lugar en dónde poder esconder el rostro, y así llegué tras una de las puertas del patio, apoyando la manga en la pared incliné la cabeza sobre el brazo y me eché a llorar. Y no solamente lloré, sino que empecé a dar patadas en la pared y me retorcí el cabello. Tan amargos eran mis sentimientos y tan agudo el dolor sin nombre que me impulsaba a hacer aquello, que entonces comprendí que no existía nada en este mundo que se percibiera con tanto dolor y que se sintiera tanto como una injusticia como el desamor.

Miré mi mano lastimada y no dolía a pesar de la herida que se visualizaba claramente en el lado derecho. Lo único que lastimaba era mi corazón, que aunque ese no podía verlo, sabía que se encontraba destrozado en mil pedazos.

Mientras tanto, conociendo el desvarío de mi estúpido corazón, que tan mal había empleado, me dije que no solamente merecía lastimarme la mano, sino golpearme la cabeza contra las piedras, por pertenecer a un idiota como yo.

—¡Hermano! —Yaten asomó, agitado, seguramente por correr al estar buscando a su estúpido hermano.

—No te preocupes Yaten. No volveré a llorar por ella —le dije con una amarga sonrisa; lo cual, según creo, fue una declaración falsa, porque interiormente aún lloraba, por diferentes motivos, por el dolor de su abandono, por sus mentiras, por utilizarme y jugar conmigo. Pero aún más, por mi ingenuidad y sobre manera por la estupidez de pensar que ella podía amarme sinceramente.

—Yo ya lo sabía… —murmuré casi inaudible. El que ella decidiera romperme el corazón, no era más que la consecuencia lógica a mi débil carácter, tal como me había advertido la abuela Ming.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —Yaten también pareció sorprendido. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no podía saber las razones que las motivaban.

Entonces recordé el primer día en qué la conocí, justo en ese momento, ella había formulado la promesa que ahora me desgarraba el alma.

.

—_Muchacho… —la vi una vez más y debatí la otra posibilidad por la que ella se dirigía a mí simplemente como muchacho. Probablemente ella no recordaba mi nombre—. Hazme un favor ¿Quieres? —me preguntó con una… esperen ¿sensual? Sonrisa._

—_Sus deseos son ordenes señorita. —dije con mi mejor tono seductor, reprochándome enseguida, al darme cuenta de lo urgido que debí escucharme._

—_Por favor, no cometas la estupidez de enamorarte de mí… por qué si lo haces, sólo me divertiré en destrozarte el corazón. —dijo letal y mordaz._

_._

_._

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo pude sembrar falsas esperanzas? si el mismo día en que la conocí ella me había advertido que me rompería el corazón, lo había incluso comprobado yo mismo, del poder de sus labios.

Mientras las mortíferas palabras de Serena hacían eco en mi cabeza me decidí. Reuní el valor que hasta ese momento no tenía idea que existía en mí y lo encaré.

Me había mentido durante todo el fin de semana, como lo había hecho durante las últimas horas. Rogué porque mi sueño fuese verdad, creyendo que ella en verdad me quería de la misma forma en la que yo la amaba… Ilusa, soñadora, ingenua, sí, eso y más, pero ya era tarde, mi hora había llegado y debía hacerle frente a la realidad.

Ella me había abandonado. Abandonado, engañado y jugado conmigo.

Ella no era mentirosa, simplemente había cumplido su promesa.

.

.

Nos dirigimos a clases una vez que hubo terminado ese amargo episodio.

En el camino nos encontramos con Mina, quien simplemente se acercó para darme un cálido abrazo, y sobarme la mejilla con ternura.

_¿Por qué Serena no podía ser como su prima?_

—Todo va a estar bien —me susurro en un oído, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Me separé de ella, y le dije lo único que podía decirle —Gracias Min, de verdad ¡Gracias! —pronuncié y ella asintió en un gesto tierno.

—¡Esperen! iré a la oficina de mi tío a preguntar —estuve a punto de decirle, que no lo hiciera… pero mi boca jamás logró formular una sola palabra.

—Nosotros te vemos arriba Minako —le informó mi hermano, siempre pendiente de cuidar su reacción para con Mina frente a mí.

Mina le lanzó un beso, y él sólo se ruborizo evadiendo con la mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —advirtió, muy a pesar de que de verdad no tenía ánimo para burlarme de él.

Yaten y yo avanzamos, y subimos por las escaleras y mientras lo hacíamos encontramos a un caballero que bajaba.

—¡Estos jóvenes de hoy! ¡No tienen ninguna educación! —gruñó con ironía el caballero que a mi parecer se había tropezado conmigo adrede.

—Lo siento —logre decir en un murmullo y al levantar el rostro entonces lo reconocí.

Se trataba de aquel misterioso hombre del baile, el mismo hombre que miró a Serena con violenta desaprobación. Él me miró como si hubiera escuchado antes sobre mí, no un buen recuerdo supuse, ya que lo vi apretar la quijada y empuñar la mano.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó con intriga—. Inclinándose para mirarme con detenida minuciosidad.

—Su nombre es Seiya Kou y yo soy Yaten Kou, su hermano —intervino de pronto Yaten con la fuerza y seguridad que lo caracterizaban.

Yaten siempre me defendía, y al parecer en este momento comprendió que yo estaba demasiado consternado como para contestar.

—¡Un placer jóvenes! —espeto forzosamente el caballero, irguiéndose de nuevo y acomodándose los lentes de forma desdeñosa—. Mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino, y me parece que soy su director.

¡Era el padre de Serena!… Y tenía la mirada más cruel y estricta que había contemplado jamás; inclusive mayor que las altivas y soberbias miradas de su hija.

—¿Muchacho, que te ha pasado en esa mano? —cuestionó desviando su letal mirada de mis ojos.

No podía decirle que su hija me había roto el corazón, así que mentí.

—No ha sido nada señor —pronuncie apenas en un susurro.

—¿Esas lágrimas secas han sido causa de la herida que yace en tú mano o de aquella del corazón?

_¿Qué? _Él lo sabía…

—¿Ella jugo contigo cierto? Ja, ja. —rió con burla y evidente orgullo.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

—Serena es una experta actuando, no me sorprendería si te hubiera dicho "Te amo", la he educado para romper corazones, supongo que tú has sido la primera de sus víctimas… ¡Aléjate ahora que puedes, pronto será tarde! —sentencio mordaz.

—¡Disculpe! ¿Qué se cree usted? ¿Porque le habla así a mi hermano? —intervino Yaten gruñendo, sin reparar que se trataba del dueño del colegio. Pero el señor Tsukino no pareció percibir el grosero tono con el que mi hermano se dirigió a él.

—¡Tío! —se integro Mina, agitada y sorprendida.

—Minako ¿Por qué no te encuentras en clases? —ella lo ignoró.

—Tío ¿Por qué Serena se ha ido al empezar el año? no lo entiendo ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó la rubia sin detenerse.

—¿Pues dónde más ha de ser? Está en el extranjero —contestó el señor Tsukino—, educándose como conviene a una señorita de su nivel, más bonita que nunca y cerca de su prometido, Darién Chiba.

_¿Prometido?_

Esas palabras resonaron como eco en mi corazón… Justo cuando había alcanzado el cielo, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que la vida que estaba en deuda conmigo me complacía, tan precipitadamente así… habían terminado todos mis sueños.

Tenía mérito. Fingir de esa manera realmente tenía merito… sin duda ella era una excelente actriz.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Bueno acá les dejo el capítulo número 7. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen y mucho más a las que se animan a comentar.

Los agradecimientos especiales para:

**TsukinoDiamante, Katabrecteri, Seiya Moon, Tomoyosei, Akane Moon17, Sailor O, Sailor moon stars, Chibiusa2009, Chiquita22bkou, Ms. Kou, SerenaDulceStar, Marianita, Marie Winchester Kou Efron, Nekomata Mizu, Bombón, Paty Ramírez de Chiba, Chibi Chibi, Lunita moon, Sakurita16, Miss Odango, Breyda, Kentauride Jay, D Alexandra, Jokkisere86, y Sol Kaory.**

.

.

XOXO

**LESVAL.**


	9. Piano

**CAPITULO 7. PIANO.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_Y ¿Qué seré yo sin tu presencia? Sin tus besos expertos que son mi locura…_

_**.**_

**Seiya Kou**

******ღ**  


* * *

**.**

**Algún día de 1991…**

**.**

**.**

—¡Maldita sea, Seiya! ¡Si no abres... juro que tiro la puerta! —vagamente escuché la voz amenazante de Yaten y un fuerte golpe retumbó por entero en mi habitación.

Desconocía el tiempo que había pasado encerrado en mi oscuro lecho, las horas y las fechas eran algo que simplemente ya no me interesaban. En realidad ya nada lograba captar mi atención.

—¡Seiya, por favor se razonable! _—_suplicó con tono compungido Taiki.

Golpes estrepitosos y más gritos…

¿Mi mente?

Mi mente sólo podía evocar un solo recuerdo… Un maldito recuerdo.

.

_**Días antes**_

_._

—_Tío ¿Por qué Serena se ha ido al empezar el año? no lo entiendo ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó Mina._

—_¿Pues a dónde más ha de ser? Está en el extranjero —contestó el señor Tsukino— educándose como conviene a una señorita de su nivel, más bonita que nunca y cerca de su prometido, Darien Chiba._

_._

_._

¿Y quién demonios era Darien Chiba? En realidad no lo sabía, ¡pero anhele con desesperación ser él!… ser simplemente alguien digno de estar con ella.

—¡Demonios! me estoy... volviendo loco —me dije a mi mismo con intensa amargura.

Las paredes de mi habitación pasaron a ser mi mayor diversión. Golpes y más golpes…

Esta vez de mi mano estrellándose por milésima vez contra la pared. Era tanto el sufrimiento de esa imagen, era tan dolorosa la idea de que ella compartiera con él lo que una vez compartió conmigo, que estrellar mi mano sobre el cemento era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Y es que a partir de ese maldito día, mi vida había terminado. Mi corazón muerto en mi cuerpo, llevaba acostumbrado a la cruel tortura que la negación supone. Concibiendo a cada segundo preguntas que alimentaban mis más desilusionadas esperanzas.

¿Cómo pudo engañarme?

¿Cómo pudo fingir tan bien, cuando yo le di todo?

Esas eran las preguntas que mi insulsa mente se formulaba a cada instante, gastándome el día en inventar estúpidos motivos que hicieran que de alguna manera esta ansiedad y ardor encerrados en mi pecho, cesaran aunque fuera por un segundo.

Pasaba los días convenciéndome de que aquello había sido real, de que cada uno de sus besos, sus caricias, sus "te amo" habían sido auténticos. Por que sí, yo recordaba cada milímetro de su piel nívea, sus cálidas facciones, sus labios de seda y sus tormentosos besos sabor frambuesa estaban tatuados a fuego en mis recuerdos, tan tangibles que mi mente no parecía ser consciente de nada más que aquello.

Me había negado hablar sobre el asunto y el nombre de ella, ya suponía un gran sacrilegio para mis hermanos.

El colegio era un asco sin Serena, era un verdadero tedio levantarme para únicamente ir a calentar mi escritorio, mientras mi mente podía estar en la nada absoluta durante horas. Soportar a diario el consuelo y los murmullos de los demás alumno era otra más de las cosas que me abrumaban; por que a estas alturas todo mundo se había enterado de que ella me había destrozado el corazón.

Por absurdo que sonará la humillación de su rechazo no sólo me había convertido en el blanco de las burlas entre los hombres, sino también, me había hecho aún más popular entre las mujeres. ¡Todas queriéndome consolar!

Y por si fuera poco, mis hermanos vigilaban cada uno de mis pasos, como si temieran que de pronto me lanzará por la ventana de mi salón. Lo cual era estúpido por qué la sola idea se me hacía extremadamente dolorosa y estúpida.

Yo no quería morir, todo lo contrario, ¡anhelaba vivir!... pero de forma menos dolorosa.

.

.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud aterradora y el nudo en la parte baja de mi estómago era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

¿Cómo demonios se puede amar a alguien que te ha lastimado tanto?

Extrañaba el delirante roce de su tersa piel contra la mía, anhelaba con locura la frialdad y el aroma que esta desprendía. Esos orbes azules en los que me había perdido a conciencia más de una vez, cada que la sorprendía con la mirada clava a fuego en mi persona. La necesitaba… la necesitaba más de lo que debería.

Me impresionaba ver cuántas lágrimas era capaz de derramar. Por que mi alma aún seguía llorando por su partida, por su engaño, por haber utilizado tan estúpidamente mi corazón y peor aún, porqué muy a pesar de que ella jugo conmigo, yo no podía odiarla, simplemente era algo que mi corazón se negaba a hacer.

Era inconcebible la forma en que mi tonto corazón había soportado por tanto tiempo su ausencia. Por que, sí, la esperanza de que ella regresara siempre volvía de una manera inesperada a mi corazón, haciéndome concebir una masoquista esperanza en algo, en lo cual tenía la certeza jamás regresaría a mis manos.

La esperanza era una perra, por que no hacía más que prolongar mi sufrimiento, era una maldita y yo la odiaba… a la esperanza.

.

.

Sin darme cuenta mi vida pasó ante mis ojos a una velocidad ensordecedora… las horas se volvieron días y cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado 2 meses desde su partida.

De vez en cuando escuché noticias sobre ella, que efectivamente se hallaba feliz y más hermosa que nunca, que había crecido y que su vida continuaba mejor que nunca a lado de su prometido. El padre de Serena hacía esos comentarios con tono soberbio a cada que me encontraba con él por los pasillos, mandándome los saludos de su endemoniada hija, como si con cada saludo me dijera "Te lo advertí muchacho, me llevé tu corazón".

Más por alguna extraña razón, yo parecía no ser consciente de ello, los latidos de mi corazón destrozado carecían de sentido en mi mente, sin que yo pusiera inconvenientes.

Nunca obtuve noticias de ella por parte de Mina. Yaten se lo había prohibido en su afán de borrarla de mi vida para siempre. Y era aquí cuando de alguna forma le agradecía a su despiadado padre que hiciera esa clase de comentarios hirientes.

¡Ja! ¿Era acaso posible ser aún más masoquista? Por qué neciamente, comenzaba ya ha disfrutar del ardor en mi pecho, aún preso de la incertidumbre de sus motivos.

Su ausencia estaba donde quiera que yo veía, en los pasillos del colegio, en los jardines y sobretodo en aquél elevador tan nuestro, yo lo utilizaba a cada que podía, con el único objetivo de revivir la experiencia y la adrenalina que sentí aquél glorioso día. ¡Claro! Aquello ya figuraba en la lista de costumbres dañinas a las cuales me había adaptado en todo este tiempo.

Mi futuro a partir de ahora podía definirse como una dulce tortura, era masoquista y lo sabía. Una parte de mí, la consciencia diría yo, me suplicaba que la olvidara y la dejara ir, o en el mejor de los casos, que la odiara, que la odiara tanto como para no querer saber de ella nunca más.

Algunos días intentaba pensar que la vida me traería algo mejor, alguna nueva razón para vivir, por la cual despertarme cada día. Pero mi parte más testaruda e insensata se negaba rotundamente a olvidarla, era mejor pensar que ella existió alguna vez, que ella me quiso aunque sea por un segundo y sobre todo que ella fue mía, aun sobre su orgullo.

Todos mis sentimientos carecían de lógica. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más dolía, sino el saber que yo seguía aquí, sumergido en esta maldita depresión, mientras ella seguramente estaría feliz disfrutando el tiempo con su prometido… Y aquello provocaba un dolor insoportablemente mortífero en mi pecho, provocando miles de maldiciones para ella, para mí, para el mundo.

Me odiaba, me odiaba demasiado cuando esas ideas surgían, sabiendo bien que la solución indiscutible era deshacerme de su recuerdo de una maldita vez por todas…

.

.

El tercer mes pasó.

El insomnio y la soledad se habían vuelto mis íntimos amigos… Y finalmente me di por vencido.

La abuela Ming se había mantenido al margen, con aquella seriedad y suspicacia que ya le reconocía, dejándonos vivir y aprender de nuestros propios errores.

Alguna vez deseé platicarle que ella había tenido razón, que su predicción había resultado verdadera, ¡qué podía sentirse orgullosa de su agudeza perceptiva! que la consecuencia lógica a mi débil carácter sin duda había sido que me rompieran el corazón.

Pero la filosofía de la abuela radicaba siempre en un estúpido dicho familiar "Tu lo rompiste, tu lo reparas".

¡Era estúpido!

Por que muchas veces también quisé apelar a esa frase diciendo que yo no era más que un niñito, y entonces recordaba de que ya no era así. En aquel momento vislumbraba que lo único que había estado haciendo era buscar pretextos, salidas para todo, para descargarme, para justificar, para culpar, en lugar de simplemente actuar.

Debía hacerme responsable de mis acciones, la depresión enfermiza no me estaban ayudando en nada. El mundo no esperaría a que yo decidiera sentirme bien ¿O sí? Ella avanzaba, mientras yo seguía estancado en el mismo maldito lugar.

No podría huir eternamente y las constantes ausencias mentales me estaban pasando la cuenta, no sólo en mi hogar con mis hermanos sino igual en mis notas escolares.

Con un mejor ánimo auto impuesto, sentí que había llegado el momento de dejar de sentir lástima por mí mismo. Debía avanzar también, le dejaría al tiempo encargarse de sanar mis heridas, aunque en el fondo lo que más temía era que las heridas cicatrizarán pero el dolor siguiera siendo el mismo.

Desde el asiento de mi salón, tomé la hoja de papel que se hallaba encima de mi escritorio y la estruje compactándola con fuerza, decidido a no levantarme de mí mesa y atinarle a la cesta de basura. La avente y el impacto hizo que esta rebotara y cayese en el piso.

— ¡_Genial_! — Murmuré injuriando.

Guarde mi libreta y mis plumas en mi mochila, me levanté del asiento maldiciendo internamente mientras me agachaba por el traicionero papel. Este tipo de días era de los que odiaba, eran de esos en los que todo me salía mal. Hasta el simple hecho de querer encestar una bola de papel en el contenedor de basura.

Desde ese "innombrable día"... Sí, asi le llamaría desde ahora. Al terminar las clases, siempre disfrutaba de quedarme en el salón un tiempo extra. En realidad no se cuanto tiempo pasaba encerrado en estas cuatro paredes con mis pensamientos, pero ahora, con la mente más clara y un poco menos torturada, podía darme cuenta de que aquella acción no era más que el resultado depravado de no quererme desprender del recuerdo de Serena. Ya que no había nada que mejor me la recordará que mi propia escuela.

De soslayo contemple una figura entrar a mi salón, era mi hermano, quien junto al otro, siempre me esperaban en el recibidor, aun cuando tardara de más en bajar. Supongo que esta vez había demorado más de lo usual.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya te tardaste demasiado! —espeto tajante Yaten, mientras se cruzaba de brazos reclinándose en el pizarrón.

Le miré recapacitando que incluso él había tenido una paciencia admirable al aguantar mis masoquistas conductas.

— Seiya ¿Estás listo? —Taiki acababa de entrar, con su "usual" tranquilidad.

En ese momento me sentí agradecido hacia ellos, por soportar mi melancolía. Y es que, desde el día en que ella me abandono, me había negado a hablar acerca del asunto con mis hermanos; por vergüenza, por temor a llorar frente a ellos, y por miles de motivos similares. Gritándoles a cada que podía e ignorándolos muchas veces con brutal desprecio, cuando ellos simplemente aparecían por mi cuarto con el afán de ayudar. No sólo había sido egoísta sino también injusto.

Pero ahora, había llegado el momento en el que había decidido que podía hablar sin derrumbarme, suponiendo que había derramado todas las lágrimas designadas a una vida entera.

— ¡Me volvió loco!... — Les dije al fin. No necesitaba decir más, esa palabra agrupaba todos mis insensatos sentimientos en una sola.

Taiki se acerco lo suficiente como para darme un fuerte abrazo, y juro que esa opresión fue lo suficientemente reconfortante como para reafirmar la decisión que había tomado hasta hace minutos... "Salir adelante sin ella".

Él era sincero y preocupón, todo lo que un hermano mayor debía ser. Lo observé revelando en su mirada la alegría que yo sabía le causaba verme con mucho mejor ánimo.

—Gracias Tai. —le dije sincero, palpando dos golpecitos en su espalda.

—¡Hey! No comencemos con cursilerías otra vez, ¡que me da asco! —chasqueo Yaten, mientras procedía a encontrarse con mi sensato hermano y también con él imprudente impulsivo, yo.

¡Se sentía bien hablar de nuevo con ellos! sentir ese respaldo que tanto anhelé durante todo este tiempo y que a la vez rechacé por la verguenza que suponia la humillación pública.

Volteé a ver a Yaten y le pregunte —¿Tú también me abraza…

—¡Ni loco! —se apresuro a contestar. Y no lo tome apecho, después de todo, yo lo conocía a la perfección. Yaten nos amaba más que nada en el mundo, a Taiki y sobre todo a mí. Pero eso no significaba que él estuviera dispuesto a gritarlo al mundo entero ¿Verdad?

—¿Sabes Seiya? Todos nos volvemos locos alguna vez. —expreso Taiki trayendo el tema nuevamente. Y yo lo estaba deseando, necesitaba desahogarme y sacar de una vez por todas este sentimiento que me había estado estrangulando por dentro. Él Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro en señal de genuina empatía, tratando de hacerme sentir su apoyo incindicional de hermano.

—¡Al menos da gracias que ella ya no está en Hong Kong! —comentó Yaten en su intento por ayudar. Tomando asiento frente la silla que daba a mi lado derecho.

Mi mente arrojo automáticamente la respuesta, no estuve de acuerdo con ello. Medite el ser sincero, pero aún temía la reacción de mis hermanos, ante mi "controlado" masoquismo.

Después de breves silencios decidí que para salir adelante debía aprender a confiar en ellos.

—La verdad es que preferiría que se hubiera quedado. —Pronuncie al fin— Se que suena terrible, ¡lo sé! pero al menos de esa manera podría verla, exigirle las respuestas que tanto me atormentan, observar su belleza, de lejos, sí, pero saber que está cerca de mí ¡Soy un estúpido masoquista! —confesé esperando sus reproches, por lo qué en automático agache la cabeza.

De improvisto sentí una mano deslizarse por debajo de mi mentón, haciéndome levantar el rostro en el acto —¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estamos contigo siempre! —reafirmo con seguridad restauradora. Me sorprendió el ver que era Yaten quien había realizado esa acción. Comprendiendo a la perfección que lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran sermones. ¡Yaten nunca dejaba de sorprenderme!

—Además Sei —intervino Taiki— No lo dices en serio ¡no te culpes!, es normal que sientas esta clase de sentimientos. Segun mi libro de psicología, estas a travesando por la primera etapa de duelo psicológico "la negación". —Taiki siempre se íba por la metodología racional.

—¡Es que si lo digo en serio Tai!... Por muy patético que eso suene. Yo no miento, siempre digo la verdad, inclusive cuando miento te digo la verdad. —revelé un tanto apenado por lo estúpido que sonó aquello—. Sé, Sé que hay momentos en la vida en el que un hombre debe serlo… Pero lo cierto es que yo nunca he sido un hombre racional Taiki. —añadí inmediato.

—¡Negación! sin duda es la negación. —exclamó aseverando sus hipótesis.

—¡Bendita negación! —mascullé casi inaudible, encogiéndome de hombros.

Yaten estaba a punto de repelar, pero dos golpecitos en la puerta de mi aula se lo impidieron.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿interrumpimos?—expresaron irrealmente sincronizados. Todos miramos al rubio que entraba junto con la profesora Kahio y de pronto sentí una punzada en mi estomago al reconocerlo.

Era aquél profesor, "profesora" repusé mental. Al que no únicamente había mentido, sino que además, había dejado llevar mi mentira, al borde de aceptar que me hiciera una audición para el club de piano, haciéndole perder su tiempo sin remedio. Era obvio que se encontraba en mi salón para amonestarme.

Comprendiendo así, me levante de mi escritorio, empujando con cuidado a Taiki quien obstruía mi paso, y caminé decidido hacía ellos, para disculparme. Avance sobándome repetidamente el cuello con la mano derecha, hasta que al fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle frente a frente.

—Ok, miré profesor, ya sé que me cachó en la mentira, realmente no era mi intención mentirle, pero cuando me dí cuenta...

No logré terminar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dijo interrumpiendome y a continuación una carcajada repicó en el salón. Consternado por aquella reacción, roté mi vista para ver a mis hermanos, y pude ver que ellos tenían el mismo gesto confuso que el mío.

—Mira ¡Realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que rayos estás hablando! —Hablo el rubio atrayendo de nuevo mi atención por lo golpeado que me resultaron sus palabras— Yo solo quería preguntarte una cosa ¿Te interesaría unirte al club de música del colegio a partir de este sábado? Te hubiera buscado antes, pero recién regreso de una gira.

Debe estar bromeando…

—¿Está usted bromeando? —Formulé sintiendo que se mofaba de mí tal como yo hicé con él. Giré mí mirada hasta ver a la profesora Kahio quien asentía incitándome a confiar en la profesora Tenoh— ¡Es decir! Usted vio lo _mal _que tocó, incluso estaba sorprendida de lo pésimo que estuve. —le recordé tratando de persuadirla de su propuesta.

—Estaba sorprendida de que tocaras ¡tan bien! — exclamó sonriente— Debo admitir, que Jamás había visto a un principiante que tocará en sus dos meses de adiestramiento, una melodía completa de forma ¡tan perfecta y exquisita! al menos que me hayas mentido en lo de los "dos meses" también. —concluyó entrecerrando los ojos, como si con ello me forzara a confesar una mentira.

Y lo cierto era que yo no había mentido en ello.

—No, en eso no — Admití negando con la cabeza apresuradamente, sabiendo que a estas alturas no me importaba decir la verdad por más turbadora que resultará.

—Mira muchacho, realmente no me gusta perder el tiempo —espeto con tono fastidioso y arrogante— pero veo un enorme potencial en ti, y si te das la oportunidad, te llevaré a la gloria y al éxito absoluto, piénsalo, te dejo mi tarjeta, cuando te decidas háblame ¿Ok? —estiro su mano hacia las mías y no supé en que momento mi mano actuó por sí sola, sujetando la tarjeta entre mis palmas.

Posé mi vista con atención sobre el rectangular pedazo de cartoncillo y cuando al fin alcé la vista, observe que los profesores se giraban para marcharse.

—¡Tienes hasta mañana! —limito extendiendo su mano derecha a forma de despedida, caminando con su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, mientras su cabello se movía con la brisa de la ventana.

Aquella imagen fue turbadora. Su elegancia y masculinidad eran potentes y sobre todo ¡sorprendentes! viniendo de alguien quien se "supone" es mujer. Incluso quienes le vieran junto a la profesora Kahio, asegurarían que se trataban de una pareja, una muy espectacular pareja de novios.

El silencio se instalo en el aula por breves minutos, mis hermanos estaban tan consternados con aquella inaudita situación al igual que yo.

—Debes aceptarlo Seiya, igual te servirá para distraerte. —Taiki fue quién rompió el silencio.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, tratando de comprender que todo aquello, había sido real y no una alucinación.

—No lo sé… esto es _demasiado_, solo haré el ridículo. —solté lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba. Me gustaba el piano, sí, pero tampoco era un experto.

—¡No seas idiota! —expreso Yaten con esa sutileza que lo caracterizaba— Tú sabes bien que tienes talento, incluso la profesora Renge te lo ha expresado frente a nosotros y la abuela.

Taiki lo apoyo después.

Escuché las opiniones de mis hermanos con vaga atención. Era cierto que tenía habilidad para el piano, y cada día mejoraba más. Pero lo que aún no sabía en aquel momento es que esa oferta marcaría mi vida y de una forma definitiva.

—Aceptaré. —les dije a mis hermanos con voz muy baja, aún dubitando aquella decisión que muy impulsivamente había brotado de mi corazón, como si eso fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba para calmar el dolor.

.

.

Después de aquella revelación, los tres partimos como de costumbre a la mansión de la abuela. La cotidianidad sombría era reemplazada de improvisto por aquella calidez que tanto había caracterizado nuestra unión de hermanos.

En el camino, una llovizna nos sorprendió, el cielo estaba nublado, pero de alguna manera aquél inesperado clima resultaba tranquilizador. Posé durante todo el camino mis ojos en la ventanilla de la limosina, escuchando el tintineo de la lluvia golpear el cristal y observando minuciosamente como el agua resbalaba por las hojas de los árboles a nuestro paso y cómo el viento mistral soplaba empañando la ventana.

El trayecto fue estimulante, mi dolor se torno insensible, opacado por un sentimiento más esperanzador.

Al llegar a la mansión, observé que la abuela se encontraba en la sala, junto al recibidor. Y el solo hecho de verla a espaldas, hizo que yo me sintiera de alguna forma dichoso.

—¡Llegamos abuela! —canté entusiasta y la vi girar, enfocando su vista confundida hacia nuestro lugar.

—¿Seiya? —cuestionó, queriendo confirmar que la voz que había escuchado hace segundos, efectivamente había sido la mía.

—¡Si abuela! ya estamos en casa. —repeti con el mismo entusiasmo. Y ella esbozo una sonrisa con los labios apretados, manteniendo así, el control de su lenguaje gesticular.

¡Estaba feliz! una reacción lógica a la situación; dado que últimamente al llegar del colegio, mientras mis hermanos expresaban los saludos y contestaban las preguntas correspondientes, yo sólo me limitaba a cabecear, subiendo posteriormente hacia mi habitación, olvidando incluso los buenos modales.

—¡Joven Seiya! —escuché exclamar a Setsuna con una de sus manos en su boca, como si las palabras le hubieran brotado sin pensar.

¿Pues, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me escucharon hablar?

—¡Ya estoy mejor! —respondí con una sonrisa, aquellas preguntas silenciadas.

Aún cuando la abuela seguía con la filosofía de _mantenerse al margen_ de las situaciones. Ella había decidido "convenientemente" hace apenas dos semanas, que había llegado la hora de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Yo sabía que la verdadera razón de aquello, no era más que el resultado de su muda preocupación por mí.

—¡Eso es una excelente noticia! —comento la abuela desprendiéndose finalmente del sillón.

La vi andar a pasos pequeños y estilizados hasta quedar a mi altura, derribando de esa manera la _pared _física que existía entre nosotros. Y por primera vez en este casi medio año que teníamos de vivir con ella, me dio el abrazo que tanto anhelé en aquellas nebulosas noches melancólicas. Sobra decir que la calidez y sinceridad de aquél agarre sería una de las cosas que perdurarían para siempre en mis memorias; asi, cerré los ojos para perdurar la sensación.

—Sabía que saldrías adelante. —susurro en mi oído izquierdo y yo sonreí en reacción.

Al abrir los ojos, podía ver de frente a mis hermanos con las bocas abiertas ante este _inusitado_ acontecimiento, y a Setsuna con lágrimas por lo conmovida que estaba.

El momento de terminar con el abrazo llegó.

—"Tu lo rompes, tu lo arreglas". —le dije impulsivo y ella rió abiertamente dejando salir una pequeña y muy controlada carcajada. Lo sorprendente no terminaba este día.

La sonrisa de la abuela me recordó a mamá y supe que aún cuando ella no estaba aquí para consolarme, siempre estuvo en mi corazón; quizás siendo esa débil luz de esperanza que tanto deteste en mis momentos de depresión.

Posteriormente la abuela atrajo a mis dos hermanos para unirse al abrazo colectivo, inclusive Setsuna participaba. El _"sentimiento de pertenencia" _brotó en mí ser por primera vez y estoy seguro que también en mis hermanos. Ya que observe derramar a Taiki una solitaria lágrima en sus ojos brillantes, y Yaten poseía la expresión más serena que jamás le había conocido. Minako lo había hecho insensible a los abrazos sin duda.

Al fin éramos una familia, una nueva, sí, pero aceptable familia.

.

.

Después de aquella emotiva experiencia. Subí a mi habitación después de comer y sobre todo exhausto de tanta emoción.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me desvestí camino hacia al tocador, para prepararme uno de esos baños de la "alta sociedad" que Setsuna solía prepararme. Llene la tina de porcelana hasta la mitad, y coloque 4 gotas de esencia de lavanda sobre ella. Posteriormente ingresé a la artesa, disfrutando del contacto tibio con el agua, dejando, que el aroma relajara cada musculo de mi cuerpo por alrededor de media hora.

Al terminar me coloque la bata de baño y seque mi cabello con una pequeña toalla a parte, peinándolo después y dejándolo suelto.

Andé por mi cuarto alcanzando el calendario que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio de tareas, y al fin fui consciente del día en el que me encontraba** "25 de abril de 1991" ** ¡3 meses desde su partida! Sentí una leve punción, pero esta vez me resulto soportable.

— ¡Vaya imbécil que fuí! ¡Eso que ni qué! — Rei diciéndome aquello con un significado diferente. Yo había abierto los ojos.

Pero muy a pesar de esa nueva esperanza, algo dentro de mis cuestionamientos no terminaba de cuadrar, dejándome intranquilo.

Solté el calendario y lo coloque encima del escritorio nuevamente. Procedí abrir las ventanas que oscurecían y daban un ambiente sombrío a mi cuarto. Camine nuevamente hacia mi ropero, buscando una de los pijamas finos que la abuela nos había traído a cada uno, en uno de sus viajes empresariales a Paris.

Me deshice de mi bata de baño y coloqué el pantalón azul oscuro. Aun había sol, eran las 6 de la tarde. No tenía deberes, asi que me quede en mi más iluminada habitación.

La propuesta de la profesora Tenoh había ocupado el 50% de mi mente masoquista, y era algo que agradecía, pues mi mente viajaba de Serena al piano… compitiendo y ganando batallas de forma intercalada.

Sin darme cuenta la noche me sorprendió. Baje a cenar junto a mis hermanos y la abuela, quien nos platico sobre un próximo viaje a Paris que realizaríamos los 4 como familia en las próximas vacaciones.

Eso casi me provoca risa de emoción e ironía, "Seiya Kou de su cabaña en Okinawa a Paris" Y además... viajando en primera clase, ja, ja. Esa era una idea que me resultaba por demás increíble y maravillosa.

Terminando la cena, y después de una breve conversación de los planes de la abuela con mis hermanos, ingrese a mi habitación y me recosté con la idea de que mi incierto futuro no sería del todo malo, que los planes que Dios tuviera para mí llegarían de la mejor manera y aún más que las respuestas a mis dudas escondidas también llegarían de alguna u otra forma.

Y cómo si lo hubiera planeado, esa noche al fin la respuesta a mi pregunta principal, llego a mí corazón de forma inesperada. Soñé con ella, con la noche del baile más específicamente.

Aquello no era lo sorprendente, ya que yo había revivido en mis fantasías esa noche repetidas veces desde su partida. Sin embargo esta vez lo hice sin poner tanto énfasis en la escena del salón de arte.

Simplemente escenas distintas y en las cuales no había reparado en analizar llegaron a mí de forma inconsciente.

Ella y yo charlando en el jardín. Ella hermosa hasta lo increíble y yo expectante por uno de sus mortales besos. Pero ahí no estaban las respuestas, no, sino en las palabras que brotaron de sus sedosos labios.

"_La verdad, es que no estoy segura de que mi padre haya amado nunca a ninguna mujer, y me incluyo en la lista… para él soy… Mmm como decirlo… Una buena inversión a futuro."_

"—_No te odio. —pronunció esas palabras con cuidado, con claridad— No te he odiado nunca. —Añadió despacio como interpretando algo para sí misma"._

"— _Tu corazón volvió a latir… —le dije elevando las comisuras de mis labios, en una enorme sonrisa… Yo había cumplido mi promesa"_

"—_Gracias a ti… — Y sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba con esa gratitud inmerecida"._

.

Algo hizo click en mi cerebro y en mi corazón. Desperté de golpe entre las penumbras de mi lecho, sintiendo que algo en mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Yo no había alucinado aquello… _NO_, todas esas palabra ella me las había dicho a mi, confiando en _MI._

Viendo el reloj encima del buró junto a mi cama, observe la hora y sonreí 3.45 am.

—¡Ja, ja! —resople para mi mismo una sonrisa. ¡Al parecer mis antiguos hábitos de levantarme en medio de la noche volvían a mí nuevamente!... junto con mi antigua fe en mi.

De alguna manera aquella revelación aclaro mi mayor cuestionamiento.

¿Ella fingió esa noche?

—¡No!… imposible fingir tan bien. —me respondí automático.

Después de todo no habría lógica, ¿Por qué confesarme esas cosas? ¿Por qué confiar en mí sus penas?

Y lo principal… Ella había sido sincera. Yo inclusive había notado la diferencia; recordé haberla sentido frágil y hermosa, ella había llorado en mis brazos, rompiendo las paredes que nos había separado, dejándose vulnerable, confiando en mí, descargando sus penas en mis labios y en mi cuerpo. ¡Ella me amaba! y esa era la única verdad absoluta.

Después de aquel develamiento, analice las opciones, si ella debía casarse con ese hombre, yo lo impediría. Si ella lo hacía por su padre, que por cierto me perdone Serena pero era un tirano, yo la salvaría de él.

La esperanza de repente ya no era una perra, ¡era mi salvación! una infusión de ánimo que se expandía por cada molécula de mí ser. Y con aquella decisión de energía renovada, baje de mi habitación con la energía al borde de explotar de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome hacia la morada donde se encontraba el exquisito piano forte que la abuela generosamente me había regalado hacía 1 mes. Deseaba tocarlo y descargar mis esperanzas en él.

Cuando entre a la sala, un sentimiento cálido se propago en mi interior, ¡Amaba el piano! no podía negarlo, se había convertido en mi consuelo y en un amigo más, y aquél que yacía frente a mí, era verdaderamente majestuoso como ningún otro.

Era una hermosa noche, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, tanto que no hubo necesidad de prender las luces, las partículas de fluorescencia ingresaban centellantes por los enormes ventanales, envolviendo así la habitación.

A milímetros de mi solemne piano, contemple meticuloso el hermoso brillo de charol de sus exteriores y levante la tapa que cubría a las causantes de las hermosas melodías que tanto disfrutaba interpretar.

Me senté en la banquilla, tronando mis dedos previamente para que estos se movieran con más soltura y cuando lo hubé hecho, posteriormente los deslice a lo largo de las escalas, para comprobar los tonos, hallándolos perfectos.

Corrí mi mano con suavidad entre cada una de las teclas, tocando sus timbres con docilidad. Cerré los ojos profundizando la sensación y sonreí al escuchar vibrar los sonidos melodiosos y coordinados.

Suavemente el silencio se adueño de la melodía magistral de mi triste piano, de pronto la noche se vio cubierta por su suplicante sinfonía, las cuerdas resonaban con fuerza; inquietantes y delirantes, el sonido melancólico emergía resonando en todo el salón.

Comencé a interpretar la primera línea de "Tristesse" de Chopin, pero no me di cuenta cuando esta dejó de ser la original. Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía recorriera a través del tema principal, agregándole mi propio estilo; así dejé que la sinfonía se condujera en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea de bajo, mi pie apretó el pedal sostenido, para alargar la nota que interpretaba mi dolor y mis nuevas esperanzas entre mezcladas.

Recordando que muy a pesar de que tenía la certeza de que ella me amaba, la habían apartado lejos de mí.

El frío viento que ingresaba por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, golpeaba mi rostro de forma violenta y mecía mi largo cabello suelto, pero no me afectaba lo gélido de su golpe, aquello, más bien me resultaba ¡deleitante!

Al llegar al corazón de la melodía, apisoné las teclas con más fuerza y el ritmo de la música se aceleró volviendo por instantes al original Chopin.

Así continúe, descargando mis encontrados sentimientos con potencia, sin reparar el que pudiera despertar a alguien con mi música. El tiempo se volvió entonces indiferente para mí, las turbas notas interpretadas por mi pálido corazón, jugaban con la melodía y mi dolor se desvanecía bajo la sombra de mis sueños renovados.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, concentrando aquél sentimiento en mis manos. Suavemente y tan solo así, el dolor se vuelve soportable, mientras las notas son un fantasma de mis efímeras fantasías de alegrías.

De pronto el rechinido de la puerta del salón, me indicó que alguien había entrado, obligándome así, a salir de mi ensimismamiento.

—¡Exquisito! —aplaudió— Tu profesora tenía toda la razón… Poseés una increíble destreza para el piano Seiya.

Era la abuela, vestida aun con su bata de dormir color carmesí, quien en vez de reprenderme, me felicitaba. Siempre reaccionando de forma impredecible.

—Le doy gracias por regalármelo abuela, es bellísimo. —sonreí con los labios cerrados, pronunciando a continuación las tardías palabras que debí haber dicho en su época—. Yo… siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, pero bueno, usted sabe que no me encontraba bien en ese momento. —no era necesario explicar, estaba seguro que por su sagaz mirada ella comprendía a que me refería con ello. Limitándose a asentir comprensiva.

—¿Sabes Seiya? Tenía la certeza de que tu corazón sanara con el tiempo... Sin embargo, debo admitir que me ha sorprendido en gran medida ver que lo has conseguido en un tiempo record. —pronuncio de tal forma que en realidad aquello no me causo extrañeza.

—Usted lo sabia abuela… —le dije atisbando que ella entendía el motivo de esa frase—. Una noche antes de entrar al colegio usted me lo advirtió antes que nadie. —le recordé.

—El destino es el destino Seiya, tú eres un joven de nobles sentimientos, soñador y humilde como tu madre. Era de esperarse que aquello pasará; sobre todo al ingresar a este nuevo mundo. —aseguro con ojos cristalinos. Y ella tenía razón, la gente que había conocido a mi madre en vida, siempre hizo hincapié de que yo había heredado su carácter.

—Pero aún cuando te lo hubiera advertido —reparo—. Aún cuando te hubiera dicho que ella sólo jugaría contigo. Tú igual la seguirías; incluso ahora, yo sé que la buscarás en cada rincón de la tierra —asintió dándolo por hecho—. Y eso mi querido nieto. Ese es el verdadero poder del amor ¡Incoherente en abundancia! —finalizo.

Y la abuela tenía razón, por lo que sólo cabeceé dándole a entender que efectivamente esos eran mis planes.

—Pero no debes ceder a la impulsividad que te caracteriza, no, no. —continuo negando con la cabeza—. debes ser inteligente —Afirmo proponiendo—. Ahorita con tu edad y tu educación no lograras mucho, tus probabilidades de perder son demasiadas. Asi que mientras ¡Prepárate, estudia y hazte un hombre! para que cuando el momento llegué al fin, puedas elegir esta vez si te rompen o no el corazón.

—¿Cómo podré hacer eso? —pregunté un tanto ingenuo, dado que si, efectivamente había concebido la idea de buscar a Serena, más no había planeado los métodos que me llevarían a conseguir que ella regresará a mí.

—Quizás este amigo tuyo. —índico señalando el piano forte—. Te sea más útil de lo que crees. —opinó—. Después de todo ¡No hay nada más grandioso, que aquellas melodías interpretadas por un corazón roto! —exclamó con júbilo.

Yo me limite a asentir. La intuición de la abuela era algo que nunca dejaba de impresionarme, de pocas palabras, pero con una intuición única en el mundo. Desconocía hasta qué grado estaba enterada de mi situación, pero agradecía el que ella había respetado siempre mis decisiones, por muy estúpidas que resultaran.

Ella siempre lo supo, supó que con mi débil carácter alguien jugaría conmigo tarde o temprano. Pero también siempre tuvo fe en mí, en que me recuperaría y entonces lograría salir adelante con creces.

La decisión estaba hecha. Tomaría la propuesta de la profesora Tenoh; me convertiría en un hombre de éxito, en un hombre digno de estar junto a ella. El corazón no entiende de razones, el corazón no elige a quien entregarle aquel fatídico sentimiento que va de la mano con un dulce tormento; mí corazón ya había hecho la elección y no había vuelta atrás.

Y entonces me decidí… Enterraría de una vez todos mis recuerdos, declarando muerta a Serena, para comenzar a vivir una nueva vida en la que ella no formaría parte. Por lo menos no ahora, no en este momento, sino hasta que yo me hiciera un hombre y entonces… la buscaría en cada rincón de la tierra, tal como predijo la abuela.

—Toca una vez más para mí. —solicitó la abuela con gentileza.

Cabeceé ante su orden y toque en agradecimiento… Interprete, como muchas veces más haría en mi futuro.

.

Después de aquella decisión, el tiempo avanzo y junto con él las estaciones avanzaban con soberbia rapidez, las flores se marchitaban con agria lentitud y el viento arrancaba las hojas secas llevándose con ellas sublimes recuerdos del pasado…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**¡Sigo re subiendo!**

**.**

Ok, tarde siglos en actualizar, pero este capítulo era el que me dejaba estancada, por que odio hacer sufrir a Seiya, y seguir escribiendo de cómo sufre es difícil… muy difícil.

Pero tampoco podía escribir que de repente él estuviera como si nada ¿Verdad? Como si no le hubiera importado, él no es así, él ama de verdad y para toda la vida, o al menos así lo veo yo. Asi que trate de que en este capítulo se viera una luz de esperanza. Después de todo él ama a Serena y en eso no hay duda, y su bendita esperanza lo llevará a conseguir lo que el tanto quiere, téngalo por seguro.

El Summary lo dice todo: "Se lo advirtieron, ella le rompería el corazón, más aún así el decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final"

Y de eso se trata el fic, del amor incondicional, del que lo espera todo, del que no necesita de palabras, de la esperanza y la fe. Seiya enterrara el recuerdo de Serena con el único propósito de estar a la altura de ella, ser simplemente alguien digno de ella, ya que él supone que por sus antigua humilde educación y falta de cultura no era digno de ser su amado... al menos no para el padre. So, él se preparará con el único objeto de alcanzar a su lejana luna ¡Será un exitoso pianista!

¿No es maravilloso el amor? bien dice la abuela ¡Incoherente en abundancia! pero aún cuando pueda ser incoherente, cuando todo el mundo te diga que estas mal... El corazón lo sabe, el corazón no engaña ni miente.

.

.

* * *

**ღ**

¿Les gusta?

**Si ya leíste, ¡Deja Review que nada te cuesta! Y a mí me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

Nos vemos entonces en el próximo capi. Y los agradecimientos especiales ante todo para:

.

**Resuri-chan, TsukinoDiamante, Seiya-Moon, Katabrecteri, D-Alexandra, chikita22bkou, Sol. Kaory, Tomoyosei, Sakurita16, Akane-moon17, Violetita, Chibichibi, Lunita moon, Kousagi2009, Melisan05, Marianita, Chibiusa2009, , Patty Ramirez de chiba, Bombom, SerenaDulceStar, Jollisere86, Hikariadi.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**LESVAL.**


	10. Busqueda

**CAPITULO 9. BUSQUEDA.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

.

_Aún si este es el fin del mundo, con tu encuentro todo lo demás sale sobrando…_

_._

**Seiya Kou**

**ღ**

.

* * *

.

**París, Francia. **11 de Noviembre de 1998.

.

.

Arqueé una ceja en el momento en que baje de mi convertible y las luces cegadoras de las cámaras se posaron en mí mirada. Reporteros.

El chico del valet se acerco hasta mí, y yo le entregue con rapidez la llave de mi espectacular automóvil, murmurándole mis peticiones con total discreción.

Era demasiado extraño, y aunque ya había pasado tres años desde que mi popularidad incremento, era algo que no dejaba de tomarme por sorpresa.

El clima nublado y el viento glacial, anunciaban la llegada del implacable invierno, mientras una llovizna declinaba con languidez sobre la tela de los paraguas de las personas que luchaban entre ellas por tomar la mejor fotografía.

Nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

_¡Vaya, aquí vamos de nuevo!_, me preparé mental; mientras me quitaba las gafas oscuras y posaba por breves minutos ante las cámaras. Mi asistente personal se encargaba de protegerme de la lluvia.

Tanta fluorescencia impactada en mi rostro, resultaba molesto y precisamente era en momentos como este, en los que echaba de menos mi antiguo anonimato. Sin embargo, toda esta publicidad también era buena y no precisamente para mi carrera artística, sino para mi más grande objetivo en este mundo… Serena Tsukino.

Una batalla de preguntas afloraron de todas partes, las usuales, todas preguntando lo mismo de diferentes maneras e idiomas, todas y cada una, interesadas en mi vida romántica, en la identidad anónima de la musa de mi inspiración, aquella de la que constantemente había hablado con anterioridad.

Con la docilidad que broto al recordar mi meta personal, permanecí un minuto extra sobre el pavimento. Recorrí mi vista a lo largo de la multitud, tratando de visualizar las figuras que luchaban por arremolinarse como si de hormigas se trataran a mis alrededores.

¡Cada presentación era lo mismo! cada noche yo la buscaba con la mirada, contando con la frágil e idealista esperanza de que ella estuviera buscándome como yo lo hacía.

Así pase de rostros desconocidos a otros vagamente conocidos y otra vez ¡Nada! El clima tempestuoso y la oscuridad de la impermeable noche tampoco ayudaban a mi miopía. Resignado por mi absurda requisa, me encogí de hombros, al mismo tiempo en que esbozaba una fingida sonrisa; coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y así procedí a perderme dentro de las puertas del estudio en el que realizaría una breve presentación.

Resultaba increíble que hubieran pasado 7 años desde su partida, y desde aquél entonces me prometí a mi mismo convertirme en alguien digno de estar junto a ella. Y por sobre todo me prometí a mi mismo hacerla mía a toda costa.

Cómo era de esperar acepte las clases y la tutoría artística de la profesora Tenoh, quien efectivamente me había llegado al éxito y a la popularidad en todo el continente Asiático y Europeo.

Después de haber terminado la preparatoria en el instituto Saint Porter, mi vida giro entorno a un solo propósito: La música. Y cuando hube listo, me postule para ingresar a la mejor universidad de música en toda Europa, La "Accademia di Belle Arti di Venezia" graduándome como los grandes, con más de 10 propuestas de unirme a diversas orquestas y filarmónicas de nivel internacional. Mismas que rechacé. Tenía claro que si quería destacar, dado que era lo más recomendable para mi objetivo, entonces debía hacerlo solo.

A partir de entonces, me dedique a dar conciertos y a viajar en gira por todo el mundo para publicitarme, mi objetivo había cambiado, ahora todo esto no sé trataba de la música, ni de mera publicidad, sino de encontrarla.

Durante estos años anduve a ciegas, Serena se movía con tal rapidez, viajando de un lugar a otro, cada que tenía una pista de dónde se encontraba; de tal manera que no me quedaba la menor duda de que ella estaba enterada de mi búsqueda, pues estaba claro que ella escapaba de mí a conciencia.

_Bien, suficiente. _

—¡Lo siento chicos! Debo avanzar, ¿Ya saben? ¡Alguien debe tocar el piano! —bromeé y ellos rieron. Si algo había aprendido en este mundo, era que los reporteros pueden ser de mucha ayuda si el artista es amable con ellos.

Transcurrí el camino, y un escalón me indico que me hallaba en la entrada del estudio, abrí la puerta e ingrese. Era un estudio grande y prestigioso, la decoración elegante y el piso de mármol me daban la razón. No por nada el programa en el que me presentaría era el que gozaba de más fama en toda Francia.

Así anduve por los pasillos, contemplando cada detalle que adornaba los adentros del edificio, notando como sin darme cuenta una figura imponente se añadía a mi diestra.

—¡Tarde… de nuevo! —espeto con voz grave. —¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¡La amabilidad déjala afuera! —añadió mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Se trataba de Yaten, mi hermano, mi mano derecha, manager, mejor amigo y cómplice a fuerzas.

Yaten había estudiado negocios y finanzas internacionales, algo que había resultado lógico para todo aquel que lo conociera; él siempre amó el dinero, y el dinero lo amó a él. Y si alguien debía administrar mis ganancias, no había persona más preparada y de mejor confianza que mi pequeño y arrogante hermanito.

Ya no éramos unos chiquillos, y eso resultaba obvio a simple vista, yo ya contaba con 22 años y él con 21. Habíamos crecido y madurado en la mayoría de los aspectos, sobre todo Yaten, quién a su corta edad era todo un visionario en el mercado de los negocios. Nuestras figuras se habían alargado, nuestra voz se había profundizado, y las facciones de nuestro rostro endurecido. Nuestro cuerpo resultado de las pocas horas de trabajo duro en el gimnasio, era algo de lo que sin duda podíamos estar orgullosos.

Nunca antes había existido un club de fans dedicado a los managers, hasta que Yaten llegó. ¿Mujeriego? ¡Para nada! Él definitivamente daba la fachada de ser todo un Casanova debido a la gran cantidad de admiradoras que tenía. Sin embargo la única mujer que había permanecido constante en su vida amorosa, había sido Minako Aino. Qué para mí, Mina era una mujer digna de admiración, sobre todo por la perseverancia que tanto la caracterizaba, para ella no había imposibles.

¿Casado?

_¡Bah, una estupidez totalmente utópica!_ Contestaba él, cada que alguna persona le planteaba la pregunta obvia, y es que después de 7 años de noviazgo, de terminar y volver en diversas ocasiones; Y sobre todo después de prácticamente vivir juntos, aquella pregunta resultaba más que un simple chisme sin fundamento. Pero Yaten… ¡Yaten se aferraba con fiereza a perder la única batalla que Mina no le había podido ganar, el matrimonio!

En cambio Taiki como era de esperarse del mayor y más sensato de los 3, había sentado cabeza con su tímida Amy desde hace 1 año. Una vez que hubieron terminado la licenciatura en medicina. Aún no llegaban los sobrinos, pues ellos cursaban juntos la especialidad en Japón, él en pediatría y ella en medicina interna.

La abuela Ming, seguía con la fortaleza de un diamante, aún emergida esporádicamente en el mundo empresarial, Setsuna cuidaba de ella y le servía de conciencia cada que ella rezongaba que deseaba trabajar por largas horas, como lo hacía anteriormente. La abuela aún no comprendía que a su edad tanto agotamiento podía resultar peligroso para su salud.

Yaten también ayudaba a la abuela, bueno, más bien los subordinados al mando de mi pequeño hermano se hacían cargo de los negocios familiares de los Kou, de esa manera la abuela podía darse el lujo desvalorizado del descanso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás seguro que pegaste la publicidad en cada sitio importante de la ciudad? —pregunte y él asintió elevando las cejas un poco ofendido.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi habilidad? —cuestiono con la arrogancia que le distinguía—. Si ella se encuentra en la ciudad, no hay forma alguna de que no haya visto la tonelada de publicidad que se te ha dado —explico tajante y desinteresado, caminando a mi lado derecho, como había sido siempre.

—Ella está aquí, en Paris. —afirme y el cabeceó mientras un joven nos abría la puerta de mi camerino y yo agradecía por los dos.

Así ingresamos a la enorme habitación, coloqué mi maleta en el sillón que daba al lado este, y me desparramé de un sólo golpe en el cómodo sofá de piel de mi camerino, estaba exhausto.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de programas a los que había asistido desde hace semana y media, con el objetivo de acumular popularidad para el gran concierto que daría dentro de una semana más; así nos aseguraríamos de llenar el auditorio nacional de París y de esta manera no se generarían pérdidas financieras o al menos habría menos riesgo de que aquello aconteciera, ¡Claro! esto de acuerdo al plan trazado por Yaten.

—Ni te acomodes, ¡Arruinarás tu traje! —sentenció cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca, recibiendo una sonrisa inquisitiva de mi parte.

—¡Ya lo sé! —le conteste con pesadez, mientras me reacomodaba, a sabiendas de que si replicaba, él me daría el sermón de "la importancia de la apariencia en un artista" algo que ya me sabía de memoria.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres? —formulo de improvisto, como muchas veces anteriores _¿Acaso no se fastidiaba de ello?_—. ¿Has contemplado la idea de que ella sea una mujer casada?

Aquella pregunta ya no me estremecía, mucho menos cuando Yaten acostumbraba a sacar de la nada comentarios de este tipo.

Yo la había contemplado, pero había llegado el punto de que aquello no me importaba en absoluto.

No lo culpaba y tampoco era que no me importara su opinión. Podía entender su preocupación, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado mi patética historia; que tuviera el conocimiento de que aún conservaba en mi corazón el recuerdo de un fugaz amor adolescente, tan vivo y ardiente como el primer día en que se origino.

El recuerdo inmortal de una mujer cuya belleza no había podido comparar jamás con ninguna otra, con la potencia y sensualidad innata que la distinguía de las demás; la culpable de haber destruido mis esperanzas y de haberme llevado al cielo, la victima de mi aprehensión desquiciante y de mis sentimientos más profundamente pasionales.

¡Cualquiera!… cualquiera que escuchará mi absurda historia de amor, me consideraría un demente obsesionado, y en cierto caso les daba la razón.

—Cuando la encuentre… le haré el amor como un loco. —prometí y el sonrió de lado.

Yo cerré los ojos para perdurar la emoción que aquellas palabras me trajeron. Yo seguía amándola con la misma intensidad de la revelación de la primera vez, sin embargo también estaba consciente de qué los años la habrían cambiado no sólo física sino también emocionalmente, quizás esfumando los sentimientos de amor que alguna vez juré ella sintió por mí.

Era aterrador, sí, pero eso era algo que yo debía constatar por mí mismo.

—A veces… —pronuncio—. me da miedo que si el encuentro no es como el que has estado imaginado incrédulamente por tanto tiempo, al final termines hecho una piltrafa. Minako dice que Serena nunca le ha aclarado su ubicación, mucho menos su estado civil y eso es demasiado sospechoso.

Yaten realizo una pausa tan larga que pensé que no volvería a tocar el tema, sin embargo lo hizo.

—Aunque también debo reconocer que Mina tiene razón en una sola cosa. —dijo mirándome con estoicismo, su manera distintiva de infundirme ánimo.

Posteriormente tomó asiento con cuidado en uno de los brazos del mueble que se hallaba a mí frente, cruzándose de pies en pose de modelo.

—¡Lo sé! Ella me lo ha dicho. De haberse casado Serena, el señor Tsukino se hubiera encargado desde hace tiempo de destruir mis esperanzas de la peor manera, haciéndomelo saber… incluso puedo asegurar que tendría el descaro de invitarme personalmente a la boda ¡Cómo si no hubiesen sido suficiente los dos tormentosos años que pase escuchando sus "amables" comentarios en el colegio! ¡Ja, ja! —reí sarcástico.

Yaten asintió, y empuño brevemente su mano ante la severidad de aquellos recuerdos.

—Pero también… —prosiguió. Lo observe apretar su mandíbula, y supe que lo que seguía no me gustaría para nada—. Puede que se encuentre con alguien más, si las cosas no funcionaron con su prometido, cabe la posibilidad de que ella este con otro hombre o simplemente no quiera que la encuentres.

—¡Vamos Seiya! —exclamo levantándose con fuerza de su asiento, cómo para hacerme reaccionar—. Si ella realmente quisiera encontrarse contigo, simplemente ya lo hubiera hecho, ¡Sería fácil! ¡Hemos viajado a cada parte del mundo del cual hemos escuchado en que ella ha estado! ¡Colocando publicidad y asegurándonos de esa manera de que a sus oídos llegue la noticia de que te encuentras allí! ¡Y depreciablemente no ha sucedido! tal vez simplemente ella te olvido. —refuto sin meditar en la crueldad que significaba para mí la mera contemplación de aquella idea, mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el mini bar del camerino.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de disminuir el dolor que se propago en mi pecho y me erguí del mueble sin ponerme de pie, ante las palabras brutalmente honestas de Yaten.

No podía negarle la razón. Únicamente en estos últimos 3 años había viajado a 45 países y 20 ciudades en los que me había enterado ella había estado, tratando de atraparla, como lo hace un policía a un criminal. ¡Era estúpido!

Tape mi rostro con ambas manos y lo escuché avanzar hacia a mí, sintiendo al final el hundir del sillón a mi lado derecho, tres golpes soplados de su palma se estrellaron contra mi espalda.

—Quizás sea tiempo de que des vuelta a la hoja y tú también la olvides. Haz esto para ti y no para ella. —me aconsejo. Fije mi vista en su mirada y observé la copa que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Le sonreí con fragilidad, dejándole ver que agradecía la sinceridad brutal de sus palabras.

Él permaneció pensativo por segundos hasta que al fin formulo aquello que se había debatido preguntar.

—Dime una cosa Seiya ¿Haces esto por venganza? —pregunto precipitadamente.

_Venganza…_ descubrí mi rostro y le miré incrédulo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —cuestioné.

—Sí, es decir ¿Haces esto por qué quieres hacerle pagar por haberte roto el corazón? Por qué si es así, creo que podría comprenderte mejor. Pero si es lo contrario, tú sabes mejor que nadie que ella no merece los sacrificios que has realizado para encontrarla. Y no me refiero a lo económico si es lo que piensas —se apresuro a explicar—. Me refiero a que no sólo has invertido tiempo de tú vida buscando a una mujer que simplemente no quiere que la encuentres. Sino que también has dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación sentimental con una mujer que realmente te ama, tú sabes a quién me refiero.

Y lo sabía…

Muchas mujeres habían pasado por mi vida de forma efímera, relaciones ocasionales, pasajeras, de una sola noche, después de todo era hombre, y la soledad combinada con las hormonas, unos tragos y la excitación que trae consigo de la mano el éxito, no facilitan para nada las cosas.

Sin embargo _ella,_ había logrado permanecer en mi vida, con sutileza y sin presión.

La había conocido en el colegio Saint Porter, en el club de música más específicamente. _Ella_ era una gran intérprete del violoncelo, y a medida que transcurrió el tiempo, había sido la mujer que además de convertirse en mi mejor amiga, también había consolado mis noches solitarias. La admiraba, la quería, más no la amaba, o nunca me lo permití.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, planeas buscarla? —interrogó brioso—. ¿Hasta que tú juventud se esfume? —recalco mientras se levantaba para servirse otra copa del vino que habían dejado los anfitriones en mi camerino—. ¿Hasta que sea demasiado tarde? ¡Repito! si ella quisiera encontrarte lo hubiera hecho desde cuándo. Han pasado 7 años, y sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero tú sabes bien que no estoy de acuerdo en que desperdicies tu vida. ¡No te lo permitiré! —subrayo con brusquedad, ladeando su copa y sorbiéndola con delicadez.

Con la cabeza me ofreció tomar también, pero con un gesto agrio le di a entender que no me apetecía.

—Me parece que conozco bien los placeres de la libertad —le conteste.

—¡Ah! —exclamo moviendo la cabeza con grave expresión—. ¡Pero no lo suficiente! —me hizo saber.

Había perdido a la cuenta de las veces en que habíamos tenido esta conversación. Si, muchas veces resultaba incomodo, y llegaba a despreciarlo con brevedad deseando incluso golpearle el rostro por su constante negatividad al quererme arrebatar las escasas esperanzas que me había permitido concebir con el soberbio pasar del tiempo.

Pero viniendo de él no podía tomarlo a mal, Yaten era más que mi hermano, era más que eso, era mi mejor amigo. Siempre me había apoyado alrededor de estos amargos 7 años y desde que mi carrera inicio, a sabiendas que todo mi esfuerzo radicaba en la motivación que suponía un reencuentro con Serena, a la cual le había guardado un resentimiento que sobrepasaba el límite normal que se tiene para una sola persona.

"_Siempre lo supe, siempre se me hizo sospechosa, el misterio es para aquellos que esconden intensiones perversas". _Repitió una y mil veces a lo largo de estos años.

Una vez la abuela Ming me dijo que _"El primer amor nunca se olvidaba, por muy malo que hubiese sido". _Y no es que el mío hubiese sido precisamente malo, sino que el destino y el absolutismo de su tirano padre se habían interpuesto en nuestra felicidad, ¡Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba!

A través del tiempo, la única mujer que vislumbre como mi mujer, como mi compañera emocional e incondicional, como la mujer a la que le haría el amor hasta un cansancio que parecía estúpidamente imposible, siempre había sido Serena Tsukino.

Por otro lado _ella_ había sido la única mujer a la que le había permitido conocerme más a fondo, era elegante e inteligente, pero no me atrapaba como lo hizo Serena quién, aún ausente aplastaba con su potente recuerdo a las mujeres a mi alrededor.

_Ella_ me amaba, y me lo había dejado más que claro hace mucho tiempo, muy a pesar de estar enterada de las contradicciones de mis sentimientos. Yo la había besado en mis noches más turbas, y a punto de hacerle el amor más de una vez, pero aquello nunca sucedió. No podía hacerle eso a _ella_, no podía utilizarla y desecharla como los había hecho con otras mujeres,_ ella _era diferente.

En esos momentos pasionales en los que estuve a punto de dar rienda suelta a la pasión, la conciencia regresaba a mí de una manera inesperada. La quería, y sí, me atraía. Después de todo _ella_ era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido en todos estos años, pero precisamente por qué la quería, la sensatez que creía inexistente en mí, hacia acto de presencia cuando más lo requería, sintiéndome agradecido y en paz conmigo mismo.

Las palabras de Yaten me hicieron dudar, esta situación me había rebasado desde hace mucho, quizás más que amor, esto se había convertido en una obsesión desde hace tiempo.

Serena me amo, y yo lo sigo creyendo, nada ni nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella y yo hicimos el amor en su totalidad. Y yo la amé, con cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada molécula existente en mi ser. Eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba en cuestionamiento.

Después de algunos segundos en el que el silencio se adueño de la habitación, al fin le conteste.

—¡Tienes razón! —logré decirle al fin. El dejo su copa en la mesa de junto y palmeo mi espalda con la fuerza de la seguridad de sus consejos—. Pero aún así… la seguiré buscando —dictamine.

El abrió los ojos a más no poder, probablemente indignado por mi terquedad.

—¡Yaten! Yo hice mi elección hace mucho, agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy consciente de las pérdidas y ganancias que conllevan mi insensata decisión.

El rechinido de la puerta se escucho interrumpiéndonos, haciendo presente a una de las asistentes.

—Maestro Seiya, su aparición ha llegado —me informo con amabilidad mi asistente personal.

—¡Perfecto! —exprese levantándome del asiento con ánimo—. Bueno supongo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin —declaré—. Ahora por favor Yaten, necesito tu opinión en algo más importante. —dije guardando silencio por apenas un segundo—. ¿Cómo me veo? De antemano sabes que no pasaré a maquillarme así que no insistas.

Lo vi torcer la boca, dejando libre una carcajada que apenas duro un segundo, adoptando posteriormente un rostro de completa seriedad. Agudizo la vista recorriendo de arriba a abajo mi costoso traje Armani hecho a la medida y sonrió dejando ver su impecable dentadura a manera de aprobación.

Un fuerte golpe se impacto contra mi hombro.

—¡Me preguntas cuando sabes perfectamente que yo supervise la compra de tu guardarropa! ¡Payaso! ¡Déjate de estupideces y vete a deslumbrar a tus fans!

Me carcajeé y le di un medio abrazó golpeando su espalda con la misma brusquedad que el efectuó conmigo, ¡claro! en agradecimiento. Como dije, más que mi hermano él era mi amigo incondicional.

Le di la espalda encontrándome frente a frente con mi joven asistente, quién siempre parecía retraída por la poderosa presencia de Yaten. Consciente de ello le pedí con amabilidad que me condujera hacia donde se encontraba el escenario y ella accedió.

Al llegar tras bambalinas, esperé que el anfitrión hiciera lo suyo. Fisgoneando me di cuenta de que el auditorio estaba completamente lleno, en su mayoría el publico constaba de mujeres jóvenes y adolescentes.

"_Y ha llegado el momento por el que todos esperaban, el maestro del piano. Un joven que ha logrado cautivar no sólo el arte musical sino también el corazón de muchas de las jovencitas presentes. Desde Okinawa Japón, el gran conquistador Seiya Kou"_

Ante ello cerré los ojos con brevedad, torciendo la boca tan solo un poco. Esa había sido una de las presentaciones más bochornosas con las que me he habían introducido. Era estúpido que tuvieran que adornar tanto las introducciones con tal de llamar la atención del gentío.

Dudoso de la reacción que aquella presentación pudo provocar, posé los ojos en el público entrecerrándolos un poco, con desconfianza, estudiando si aquella presentación pudo cambiar el ánimo de los espectadores. Se veían expectantes y emocionados… supongo que después de todo el anfitrión logró el efecto esperado.

Me encamine con confianza, instalándome en medio del escenario, las luces quemaron mi rostro y el publico totalmente emocionado por la anticipación de la presentación, sonreían y vitoreaban totalmente emocionados, de una forma que por un segundo me resulto bochornosamente acogedor.

Así me incline realizando una media reverencia hacia mis seguidores y posteriormente me giré para dirigirme hacia el piano de cola que me habían preparado. A diferencia de mi piano personal este era de color blanco, inconscientemente apreté la mandíbula dado que para mi gusto particular un piano blanco le quedaba mejor a las jóvenes intérpretes, pero sin más y aún recordándome las esperanzas aún latentes de mis fanáticos, me senté y pusé el corazón en la interpretación que realizaría.

Era un profesional, por sobre todo un artista y para todo amante del arte de la música, el objetivo principal es que la gente disfrute de las melodías procedentes del alma, al menos durante el espectáculo.

Tomé asiento, tronando mis nudillos en el acto y relaje mi cuerpo al máximo grado que podía hacer en público, cerré los ojos y toqué, interpretando dos piezas de uno de mis interpretes preferidos, el meticuloso Liszt, por siempre uno de los grandes del piano.

Sin más, deje que la música producida por la emoción inmersa en mis manos, invadiera la habitación durante 25 minutos. La música dueña indiscutible del salón afloró con soltura, los sentimientos intensos y revoltosos, siempre centellaban en mi mente cual fugaz resplandor.

El show terminó. Una ovación de pie nuevamente. Para todo músico no existía mejor paga que la calidez de los sentimientos de amor y gratitud materializados en aplausos y adulaciones.

Una vez que hubo terminado el espectáculo, regrese a mi camerino, Yaten seguía esperándome.

—Un éxito nuevamente, ¿Ves? Cuando te encuentras más contrariado emocionalmente, mejor tocas. —fanfarroneo como si la plática anterior hubiera sido una más de sus insólitas estrategias publicitarias. Yo sabía que no.

—Sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie, tanto que sé a la perfección cuando eres sincero y cuando no —sonreí de lado, mientras caminaba aflojándome la corbata.

El simplemente rio. Recogí mis pertenencias y me gire de nuevo quedando frente a él.

—Bueno… ¡Lo siento hermanito pero ya tuve suficiente de tu presencia por el día de hoy! Es hora de descansar de ti. —chasqueé y le pase la mano por encima de su estilizado cabello, despeinándolo un poco como siempre lo había hecho desde que éramos niños, y a sabiendas de lo mucho que aquella acción le enfadaba.

—Sí, demasiado drama por hoy. —contraatacó.

Avancé hacia la puerta de salida, y sin voltear a verlo, eleve mi mano derecha extendiéndola a manera de despedida.

Anduve hasta llegar al estacionamiento del estudio, había ordenado al valet parking que lo llevará ahí, para no tener que liar con los reporteros que siempre esperaban por una entrevista post show.

Al llegar ubique con facilidad mi coche, desactive la alarma y procedí a introducirme en mi flamante convertible negro, deslizándome por su cómodo asiento de piel. Siempre me dije a mi mismo que había elegido este modelo, para compartirlo algún día con mi tormento, estaba seguro que este era un modelo en el que ella no dudaría o se avergonzaría al abordarlo.

Ingrese la dirección del hotel dónde me alojaba en el GPS, y conduje con la mente concentrada en un solo objetivo. Dormir.

Sentí mi celular vibrar mucho antes de que comenzará a sonar. Con dificultad y mientras seguía repicando, lo saqué del escondite de mi pantalón.

—¿Sí? —salude brevemente.

—¡Estuviste magnifico! —respondió la voz femenina que brotaba de mi aparato telefónico haciéndome reír de orgullo.

—¿En serio lo crees pequeña? Sentí que vacile en las últimas notas. —le hice saber, mientras rascaba inconsciente con mi mano izquierda mi frente.

—¿No hablaras en serio? ¡Fue intenso y totalmente emotivo!... Además, te veías espectacular, dudo mucho que exista alguien más guapo que tú en este mundo. —declaro con emoción, mientras mi automóvil y yo nos deteníamos ante la orden del semáforo rojo y una sonrisa vanidosa se levantaba en mi rostro con petulancia.

—Gracias hermosa, tú siempre sabes subirme el ánimo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunte interesado, después de todo ella debía tener una razón para llamarme ¿No?

—Me preguntaba, ¿Si podías venir a mi habitación en el hotel?… Ya sabes… para celebrar tu rotundo éxito en las cadenas francesas. —elaboro insinuante y yo no dude en sonreír con galantería.

—Me encantaría chiquita, pero te juro que estoy exhausto ¿Lo dejamos para mañana? —propuse. Su compañía después de todo siempre era algo que me hacia bien, ella era agradable y sensual.

—Mmm… —ronroneo —. ¿Estás seguro? yo podría quitarte el cansancio con un rico masaje… —sin duda algo por demás tentador, el ingrediente que faltaba para quebrar mi voluntad.

El semáforo cambio de nuevo, y yo avance. Hablar por celular no suponía ningún esfuerzo, mucho menos cuando las calles estaban solitarias por el brutal viento invernal.

—Ok ¡Tú ganas! —declare rindiéndome—. Me doy un baño y estoy contigo en una hora ¿Te parece?

Escuché el ahogo de un grito emocionado. Seguramente con lo expresiva que era ella, estaría dando brincos en su alcoba.

—¡Perfecto cielo! Aquí te espero… no tardes, ya te estoy esperando. —murmuro finalmente, yo reí y colgué.

Disminuí la potencia de mi automóvil al contemplar la cercanía de mi hotel, y resople al anticipar la sensación que mi cómodo lecho me brindaba. Estaba exhausto, sin embargo estaba seguro que un rico baño resultaría por demás revitalizante.

Me introduje con cuidado en el sótano subterráneo del edificio, estacionándome en el aparcamiento con el número de mi suite personal, 310 A.

Baje de mi convertible no olvidándome de activar el alarma de mi carro y tomé el ascensor accionando el número 5 y posteriormente la contraseña de seguridad para llegar al piso en el que se encontraba mi habitación.

Unos segundos después llegué a mi piso, saliendo del elevador una vez que este se detuvo. El único departamento en este nivel era el mío, la privacidad era uno de los privilegios que ofrecían las suites.

Al avanzar, noté como la punta de lo que parecía ser un papel se asomaba discreta por debajo de mi puerta. Me conduje dudoso hacia ella y me agache tomándola entre mis manos con asidua curiosidad, se trataba de una carta bañada de un aroma peculiar, delicioso aroma de mujer.

Aquello me extraño, la correspondencia siempre se entregaba en el lobby de la recepción; era rarísimo que alguien subiera hasta_ mi_ piso simplemente para dejarme una carta; en un caso urgente, la recepcionista se encargaba de llamar por teléfono a los huéspedes. Si se trataba de una persona desconocida, resultaba casi imposible que esquivará la seguridad que implicaba el edificio e imposible que llegará a mi suite sin digitalizar el NIP de mi piso.

Apreté la boca y realicé un puchero retorcido por lo inaudito de la situación ¿_Qué clase de seguridad es esta?_, pensé a regañadientes. Le di vuelta a la carta tratando de ver el nombre del remitente que jamás encontré.

Suspire decidido a no perder más mi tiempo, llegando a la conclusión de qué se trataba de una carta de alguna admiradora, después de todo las fans eran demasiado astutas, llegando inclusive a situaciones realmente arriesgadas con tal de tomar una foto, saludar al artista y en este caso, arriesgándose a ser arrestada con tal de entregar personalmente una carta.

Saqué de mi billetera de piel de cocodrilo, la tarjeta magnética de mi departamento, deslizándola sobre las dos verjas de seguridad que se encontraban a un lado de la puerta. La portezuela se abrió y yo entré, colocando el sobré misterioso encima del cantinero de cedro que se encontraba en mi sala. Me quité el saco negro dejándolo en el perchero, avanzando directamente hacia mi habitación. Al visualizar mi cama me tendí en ella, no había mentido, realmente estaba exhausto, suspiré y cerré los ojos alrededor de 10 minutos, y antes de que el sueño se apoderará de mí, me incorporé de un sólo golpe al recordar que tenía un compromiso y seguramente ella estaría contando los minutos.

Sobé mi cara apresuradamente para despabilarme la pesadez, y me quité el pantalón junto a todo lo que cubría mi marcado cuerpo; camino al baño, tomé una toalla y me introduje en la regadera, no tenía tiempo para utilizar la tina. Fue una baño exprés, pero como había anticipado suficiente para recargarme de las energías necesarias para mi cita.

Con la mente más despejada, analicé las palabras de Yaten…

_¿Realmente debería olvidarme de una vez por todas de Serena?_ Yo había cumplido mi promesa de convertirme en un hombre de éxito, sin embargo había fracasado repetidas veces en encontrarla, muy a pesar de que había estado buscándola durante los últimos 4 años alrededor de cada rincón del mundo, tal como también me había prometido.

_Tal parece que no quiere que la encuentre, _medite resoplando.

Camine hacia mi armario, buscando ropa casual y desenfadada. Unos jeans, una camiseta de vestir y una chaqueta negra me pareció lo más adecuado para mi compromiso.

Más las ideas obstinadas que mi masoquista mente elaboraba, se negaban a darme paz mental.

_¿En verdad Serena me había olvidado? ¡¿Por qué demonios se negaba a aparecer? Sinceramente la única promesa que ella formulo para mí fue… ¡¿Romperme el corazón? _Por qué de haber sido así, de su parte estaba claro que no quedaba más asunto pendiente por resolver.

Aquellas ideas me enfadaron. Tal vez después de todo Yaten tenía razón, tal vez debería darme una oportunidad con _Ella._ Ella era hermosa, inteligente, divertida, perspicaz… ella me amaba ¿Debería eso bastarme?

Rocié desodorante y perfume sobre mi pecho y cuello; coloqué mi camisa y el pantalón, peine y amarré mi cabello en mi usual coleta azabache, y finalmente me vestí la chaqueta y los zapatos negros impulsivamente decidido a continuar.

Era media noche, era tarde; sin embargo no era la primera vez que la visitaba a estas horas inusuales de la madrugada.

La noche era mi horario preferido, ¿Y cómo no serlo? en la noche uno se vuelve atrevido, se agudizan los sentidos, la sensualidad y la pasión. Es el horario perfecto en el que la luna, crea el ambiente perfecto para los amantes. Y yo estaba sediento por amar y ser amado.

Antes de salir, realicé una parada en el bar de mi suite, sirviéndome una copa de whisky; sorbí un trago y me deleite con la sensación ardiente que provoco en mi garganta, carraspeé y mis ojos ubicaron a un lado la peculiar carta que tal parecía gritarme que la abriera.

Di breves pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y mientras colocaba mi reloj, eche un vistazo aspirando el delicioso aroma que se desprendía del misterioso papel. Olía a Frambuesa.

La curiosidad se excedió y finalmente decidí abrirla, y al hacerlo me encontré con una postal con la imagen de la espectacular torre Eiffel, al voltearla vislumbre una sola línea con la caligrafía propia de una dama; delicada y concisa. Y una vez que la hube leído, se me petrifico el corazón.

.

"_¿Quieres jugar?... Muy pronto".__** S.T**_

.

Serena…

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**.**

**.**

Sigo subiendo como loca, porque como algunas sabrán borre la historia por accidente, y ahora todo el fin de semana me puse a editar para dejarles al día, y que al fin esta semanita tengan su nuevo capitulo. Y hasta aqui me pongo al día con "**R.E.C**" con 250 reviews menos pero al fin y al cabo al día. :)

De nuevo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y mucho más a aquellas que me han brindado TODO su apoyo al volver a leer y comentar ¡Las quiero nenas!

Los agradecimientos especiales como siempre para:

_**Areserena, Krolina, usagi13chiba, Kokorodin, Monikou, Hikariadi, Nekomata Uchiba, Tomoyosei, Akane Moon 17, TsukinoDiamante, chibiusa 2009, Seiya Moon, Katabrecteri, Sol Kaory, Bombo, Serena Dulce Star, Kentauride Jay, Seiya Tsuki, Un anónimo u.u, Ms Kou, Sakurita 16, Marianita, Violetita, Chikita 22 Bkou, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Usagi Kou 21, Resuri Chan, Jokkisere86 y Angeles grandchester.**_

_**Nota: **_A todas las chicas que olvide mencionar discúlpenme, al no tener ningún review ya no recuerdo con exactitud quienes me han leído, pero... eso se compensa en el siguiente. Mil gracias igual a todas!

.

.

_**¡Las quiero! Y por supuesto que esto continúa hasta el final.**_


	11. Vanille et framboise

**CAPITULO 10. VANILLE ET FRAMBOISE.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron…. Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA) Una historia de Seiya Kou.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

**.**

_"El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos."_

_._

**Oscar Wilde.**

******ღ**  


* * *

**Este capítulo va para todas ustedes que a lo largo de este año han apoyado este proyecto.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**París, Francia. **29 de Noviembre de 1998.

.

Suspiré por enésima vez, maldiciéndome por haber caído de nuevo en sus redes. Había sido demasiado ingenuo, ingenuo y estúpido al pensar que la vida que estaba en deuda conmigo esta vez me complacería con lo único que realmente deseaba obtener.

Ella.

Así, sorbí la última copa de vino que mi consciencia me permitió tomar, y entonces con lo poco de memoria que aún me quedaba, saqué a regañadientes, apretando un poco de más aquella estúpida postal que inútilmente me había propuesto conservar.

Alguna vez la abuela me dijo que el corazón sólo podía romperse una vez, que las demás heridas que vinieran con el agrio pasar del tiempo, serían apenas rasguños para el alma.

Sin embargo algo que podía asegurar era que el corazón podía romperse y reconstruirse infinidad de veces, incluso con mayor letalidad, una tras otra.

Que una persona podía hacerte daño hasta al punto de hacerte sangrar por dentro por un número perdurable de años; pero el corazón, que tiende a inclinarse siempre por los actos más nobles y estúpidos, ante el más mínimo gesto de aprecio que recibieras de la persona amada, de pronto aquellos daños parecerían cosa tan vieja que serías capaz de perdonarle hasta la vida misma.

Porque cuando el corazón ama de verdad, lo hace con la mayor nobleza posible.

¿Acaso no es cruel el amor?

En conclusión había aprendido que para comprender al amor, debes mandar al diablo el intelecto y entregarte por completo a aquél fatídico e impulsivo sentimiento. Pues el amor es sólo amor, sin razón ni entendimiento, es lo único en esta vida que puede ser dulce y amargo a la vez, que tiene el poder de brindar vida y también de quitarla en un arrebato.

.

.

Mentiría si les dijera que después de haber recibido la letal carta de Serena todo estuvo bien. Todo lo contrario, a pesar de haber prometido jugar conmigo, ella jamás apareció.

Por supuesto la mande al demonio en un arranque que culmino con varias botellas de mi minibar rotas por la agresividad en la que descargue la impotencia de mi estúpido corazón.

Maldecí su belleza inmortal, maldecí a Dios por haberla hecho tan bella, maldecí el día en el que la conocí tanto como lo bendije, al igual que sus caricias, sus besos y esta maldita esperanza que se negaba a desaparecer.

Y mandando al demonio mi obsesiva búsqueda y ridículo concepto del amor. Me propuse disfrutar de lo que la vida me había dado. Éxito, juventud y mujeres.

Con aquella impulsiva idea, en los días siguientes, inducido por el coraje de su abandono, me serví de un manjar de damas. Salí tanto como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida, le hice el amor a una docena de mujeres hambrientas de mi piel, y sí, disfrute de sus sed como si de mí mismo tormento se tratará.

De esa manera, la lujuria y la pasión pasaron a formar parte de mi vida. Yo, me había reinventado.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido, y por fin el día en que todos mis esfuerzos profesionales serían retribuidos, se hizo presente. Mi debut en París como todo pronóstico de mi afamado representante, fue un verdadero éxito.

En este momento me encontraba en un estudio de lo más espectacular, sería una entrevista breve, ambulatoria, al menos eso me habían prometido, la primera entrevista para anunciar mí muy pronosticado éxito; sin embargo, el uso del estudio a mi gusto, era una formalidad de lo más absurda.

De pronto, el aroma de mi tabaco se revolvió con el aroma floral cortesía de los productores, que con tanto ímpetu buscaban mi comodidad. El piso de mármol adornaba la habitación, tan reluciente y pulido que desde mi asiento puedo vislumbrar una sombra de lo que se supone debe ser mi reflejo. Un estudio sin duda digno de la fama con la que gozaba el dichoso programa.

Yo me encontraba sentado compadeciéndome internamente de que tanta teatralidad por parte de los organizadores, fuera tan sólo para conseguir 5 minutos de mi tiempo; pues debo admitir que a pesar de haber deseado el "éxito", nunca imaginé que este tuviera semejante alcance.

Pero, la compasión apenas duró un instante, pues desde el momento en que mi guapa entrevistadora llegó, sentí como otra clase de instinto comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Se trataba de una bella y delgada dama de largos cabellos rubios, un punto por demás a su favor.

Las rubias me gustaban, no era un secreto demasiado sutil que sentía una debilidad muy específica hacia ellas.

Y con el deseo al tope, con una lujuria que me hacia descargar mi continuo fracaso amoroso en el placer banal de la carne, había decidido que esta noche ella sería mía.

Un plan de seducción se fundó en mi mente con agilidad. El traje negro Armani que portaba sin duda era mi mejor aliado. Mi colonia varonil una herramienta más, la corbata rosa algo desenfadada y suelta, añadía a mi aspecto un tinte de rebeldía y confianza en mi masculinidad.

De pronto ella rompe el silencio presentándose con femenina educación, Soleil, indica que es su nombre. Ella sonríe tratando de infundirme confort y comentando con simpleza el respeto que tiene hacia mi trabajo y lo agotador que debió ser mi día. Yo rio internamente al conocer su objetivo.

La empatía es una tarea que todo entrevistador debería realizar antes de comenzar una entrevista, pues al conseguir que la persona entrevistada se sienta cómoda y comprendida, hará que se consiga información relevante o simplemente interesante, aún cuando el tiempo concedido haya sido diminuto como en este caso.

Pero ahora, más que empatía, lo que predomina en el ambiente es la atracción, pues la veo pestañear y roerse los labios repetidas veces; en un coqueteo inconsciente está claro. Yo me acomodo cruzando las piernas, talón sobre mi rodilla contraria, procurando verme relajado pero al mismo tiempo interesado.

Ella aclara su garganta de forma discreta antes de comenzar, menea su cabello con presunción y a continuación ríe queriendo parecer casual; sin duda la respuesta que esperaba… reciproco interés. No sin otra intención había dejado milímetros más arriba la falda de su provocativo vestido y su perfume se hallaba concentrado un poco de más. Era lista y persuasiva, sus ojos y cada parte de su _muy _descubierto cuerpo destilaban sexo.

Pero los coqueteos deben disminuir, pues el productor le ha ordenado con una seña que la entrevista debe comenzar de inmediato. Pero ni eso me impide apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba claro que en unos minutos ella y yo estaríamos haciendo el amor.

—Señor Kou, primero que nada déjeme felicitarlo por el rotundo éxito de su debut en parís, debes estar muy complacido de ser el primer pianista que ha logrado llenar el auditorio de bellas artes. ¿Dígame en que radica su éxito? ¡Además de su indiscutible talento y atractivo físico está claro…!

Una insinuación se ha destapado. Yo me limito a reír con galantería, mientras me enderezó aún más en el sofá carmesí, colocando mi dedo índice sobre mi barbilla de forma meditativa.

El lenguaje corporal siempre es importante, y una coqueta pregunta siempre merece una respuesta que valga su razón de ser; uno debe estar siempre consciente de qué se está transmitiendo con cada movimiento, pues el cuerpo debe decir lo mismo que se quiere expresar con las palabras, y habiéndolo hallado respondo con seguridad.

—Supongo… que la esencia principal se debe a la pasión que se coloca en la interpretación. Si los sentimientos con qué apisonas las teclas del piano, son tan intensos como para hacerlos desbordar con un simple toqué, seguramente conseguirás una interpretación que sea capaz de llegar al corazón de los espectadores.

A pesar de que no hay público, el personal del estudio comienza a balbucear emocionado. Mi bella entrevistadora asiente satisfecha de mi respuesta; puedo ver en sus ojos la emoción que le han ocasionado mis palabras, pues desliza sus delicadas manos sobre un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo y alisándolo repetidas veces; en sus pupilas se extrae un brillo que yo sabía reconocer, excitación.

Así penetro mi mirada en la joven con aún más intensidad, una mirada totalmente seductora y profunda… una mirada cómplice.

—Y sin duda usted es un hombre que posee demasiada habilidad y no sólo para la música…—comenta sugerente, mientras su mano traicionera victima de mi violenta requisa, busca el vaso de cristal para beber el liquido que le permita calmar la ansiedad ¿O debería decir lujuria?

Sin duda es celestial tener esa clase de control sobre una mujer, el coqueteo es uno de los placeres más absurdamente deliciosos y simples que se pueden hallar en este mundo pecador; mucho más cuando se sabe el premio inminente que se obtiene al llevarlo al máximo grado, si saben a lo que me refiero…

Separo mis piernas, y recuesto mi cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón, estoy seguro de mi mismo.

—Veras Soleil —he pronunciado su nombre adrede, a sabiendas de que a las mujeres les entusiasma escuchar su nombre de la boca de un hombre—, la habilidad, no sólo radica en el conocimiento, esa es la mentira más grande que existe. —le indique emitiendo una risa confidente y moviendo la cabeza tan sólo un poco—. Bien puedes ser una persona con enorme talento interpretativo, pero si tocas sin la menor emoción, la música aunque melodiosa y coordinada al final acabará por sonar falsa y hueca.

Ella se inclina en un movimiento rápido, tratando de mantener la postura derecha que la hace ver aún mejor. —Entonces ¿Cuál sería su consejo experto para los pianistas principiantes que lo han tomado de ejemplo?

—¡Es fácil! En conclusión todo se resume en que debes amar la música casi con la misma intensidad con la que se ama a una mujer.

Fascinación; es lo que puedo leer en la expresión silente que ha ejecutado. Sus ojos barren mi rostro y terminan posándose al final en mis manos, quizás encontrándolas grandes y fuertes, suficientes como para saber que al igual que mi piano, una mujer vibre de emoción con un simple roce.

Todo lo he dicho con seriedad, con una honestidad con la cual nadie se atrevería a dudar. Soleil abre la boca tan sólo un poco, queriendo responder, aún cuando todavía no sabe qué decir, y aunque aquello me causa algo de gracia petulante, yo caballerosamente espero y respeto su mudez.

—¡Se podría decir que es todo un conocedor señor Kou, además de que casi puedo asegurar que es un experto en el amor! —la observo carcomer sus labios nuevamente, al parecer el impulso la ha traicionado—. Y hablando de amor… no es secreto que los músicos son unos románticos empedernidos. ¿Cómo podría comparar el sentimiento de amor que se siente hacia una mujer, con su más grande pasión, es decir la música?

¡Ah! El tema del amor era inminente, es una pregunta excepcional, dado que yo mismo la he provocado, aunque hay que darle el mérito a ella, al hecho de haberla formulado de forma tan elegante.

El ambiente de pronto se torna ligero, pintado de la sensación que sólo el romanticismo y la seducción puede añadir. Como si no hubiera cámaras ni más gente, sino una plática privada entre ella y yo.

—Aunque ninguna metáfora describe con justicia el hecho de hacer el amor con una mujer, la analogía más próxima sería sin duda la de tocar un instrumento musical. —por un breve minuto, desvió mi vista de sus ojos, buscando el mejor ejemplo que ilustre el argumento que acabo de realizar.

Acerco mi dorso procurando rozar mis rodillas a las suyas, un toque sencillo pero poderoso, pues la siento temblar y apartar el contacto de mi piel, como si mis piernas fueran de fuego. El efecto es el esperado, y satisfecho procedo a susurrar muy cerca de su rostro mi reflexión final.

—¿Me pregunto si un piano extraordinario, siente el arrebato del pianista, cuando esté extrae una sonata perfecta de su corazón? _Hacer el amor a una mujer,_ es precisamente eso; hacerla rezumbar de emoción, provocarle un escalofrío con tan sólo un toqué de las manos. Pues la música no es más que el destello sonoro de las pasiones ocultas de un pianista. —comento directo y sin titubeos.

Soleil suspira totalmente atribulada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observo satisfecho el rubor que sube desde su cuello, reemplazando sus blancas mejillas por un color carmesí. Esta ardiendo y lo sé, porque la observo llevar sus manos hasta sus mejillas, tal vez para comprobar la temperatura que han adquirido.

Esta apenada, apenada y calurosa.

Y no puedo culparla, pues ninguna mujer es inmune al deseo que puede provocar la más poderosa frase pronunciada de los labios del hombre que les gusta. _"Hacer el amor"_ es la frase propagadora de los instintos más primitivos del corazón y la carne. El sólo hecho de pronunciarla hace que la otra persona se imagine al instante ese acto de amor carnal.

—Eso… ha si-do estupendo. —logra decir un tanto tartamuda y pestañuda, quedando posteriormente en silencio y con los ojos fijos en mis zafiros que la han hipnotizado.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos, cuando el productor, o al menos eso me imagino, le indico por el auricular que los minutos cedidos a la breve entrevista ya han terminado. Y cuando la desastrosa entrevista —claro no por mi parte—, finalizo, lo qué a continuación paso, no fue más que la consecuencia lógica en su camerino, de una digna batalla de 5 minutos de intensas miradas y sonrisas descaradas.

Le hice el amor… impetuosamente.

La hice mía como si en verdad la amara, estuve dentro de ella repetidas veces, manteniendo la promesa de hacerla rezumbar de emoción, logrando que sin siquiera conocerme me dijera que me amaba, mientras estaba dentro de ella… mientras le acariciaba el corazón con las manos y sentía que con cada embestida el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo.

30 minutos y 3 orgasmos, eso fue todo.

Al terminar, tomé mi chaqueta, colocándola en mi hombro. Despidiéndome de ella como lo había hecho con todas las demás, con una promesa falsa.

Tomé mi automóvil, y conduje sin reparos hasta mi edificio, aparcando en el estacionamiento exterior una vez que hube llegado, no en el subterráneo como acostumbraba a hacer, tenía ganas de caminar.

Así que avancé hasta la cajuela de mi carro, sacando de ella una de las tantas botellas de finos vinos que me habían servido de presentes por aquellas personas que deseaban complacerme.

La destape, un tanto mareado, como si ya estuviera borracho aún sin haberla sorbido, borracho y extasiado de tanto sexo, de lujuria, del sentimiento de abandono que siempre me quedaba, al ser consciente que no existía otra mujer en este mundo que fuera capaz de amar.

Con _ella_, había sido cruel, cruel porque en verdad la quería, honesto, porque así debía de ser mientras yo no tuviera en orden la maraya de sentimientos que retumbaban en mí ser. Eso y porqué la última vez que no acudí a nuestra cita, esta vez ella, decidió alejarse de mí.

Ella me ama o me amó, quizás a estas altura la segunda opción sea la verdadera, pues a pesar de que quise arreglar las cosas entre nosotros esta vez ella no me lo permitió. ¿Y cómo culparla? ¡Era un maldito infeliz! Pero muy a pesar de lo que ella crea, la única verdad en nuestra historia, fue que yo nunca jugué con Hotaru.

Así qué con los fracasos acumulados, por mi incapacidad de amar, por mi eterno masoquismo; con la botella en mi mano, camine con la mente ataviada de tanto analizar y no encontrar respuestas; anduve con el corazón apretado e insatisfecho de no recibir el amor de mi ángel que se empeñaba en ser un demonio.

Marché por las calles casi desoladas cerca de mi residencia, tristes, porqué no habían vestigios de felicidad permanente en mi vida; amargas porque mi corazón había dictaminado que en mis momentos de soledad me era permitido sufrir.

Así, sin darme cuenta volví al punto de partida inicial, estúpidamente había estado caminado en círculos de forma inconsciente y con la misma imprudencia con la que termine la botella de licor que aún se hallaba en mi mano. Esta vez la cajuela de mi automóvil me sirvió de respaldo, una vez que deje la botella vacía sobre el techo, me apoye lo suficiente, buscando el ángulo que me hiciera disfrutar del oscuro firmamento con mayor comodidad, preguntándome como podía tenerlo todo y seguirme sintiendo vacio. ¿Cómo podía triunfar y a la vez seguir fracasando? ¿Acaso ella estaba probando mi paciencia? ¿Qué pecado más grave había cometido para no obtener el amor de la única persona que mi testarudo corazón se había encaprichado en amar?

La respuesta era simple… No hay felicidad sin amor, yo era la prueba evidente de que ni todo el dinero, ni todo el éxito, pueden hacerte feliz.

De nuevo, la respuesta era simple, el amor lo es todo. Ni la pobreza extrema puede ocasionar dolor semejante al que se siente con el desamor.

Quizás ahí radicaba mi éxito, como bien había predicho la abuela, quién por cierto era la persona más sabía existente en mi mundo, mi estúpido corazón me había servido para que mis melodías provocaran en el publico una emoción tan fuerte, que sería tildada de perfecta.

Pero ni siquiera la música era capaz de saciar mis más profundas necesidades. Porqué mi amor hacía la música siempre había sido opacado por la motivación de encontrar a Serena Tsukino, finalmente, mi éxito había radicado en la ambición de poseerla, me había vuelto ambicioso y testarudo.

Y después de todo lo bueno y lo absurdo, la noche en que se realizaron todos mis sueños profesionales; como todo final feliz, fue una tragedia de mi propia mano.

Porque había triunfado, había cortado mis amarres del pasado, de la pobreza de mi infancia, de la injusticia del desamor, de la perdida de mi madre, del resentimiento. Pensando que aquello la traería por completo de vuelta a mí; pensando que todos mis esfuerzos serían recompensados con su encuentro, creyendo ingenuamente que esta vez ella se quedaría a mi lado.

Y porque había triunfado fue que me perdí, porqué en ningún momento repare en mi insanidad, en ningún momento cuestione el enfermo motivo que me orillaba al éxito, era falsa mi vocación o verdadera ¡Todo de los dos! Porque tenía habilidad para la música y porque deseaba su aceptación fue que decidí triunfar en esta frivolidad.

Había comprendido que el amor siempre estará ligado a la música, tal como lo hace la abeja a la flor… aún cuando esta tenga espinos.

Y con los sueños y esperanzas hechos trizas por su letalidad que al parecer seguía intacta, finalmente, la noche de mi debut en París, me emborrache como un loco.

—_¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! _—grite a la nada absoluta, borracho de decepción—._ ¡Soy todo un éxito! ¡Se los demostré! ¡Triunfe! Ya no tienes por qué avergonzarte de mí, ¡Soy rico y exitoso! ¿No es lo que querías? ¿No te parece genial? ¿Ya somos felices?_

—_¡Con un demonios Serena! ¿No entiendes, que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti? ¿Por qué no apareces? ¿Tan importante eres? ¿Aun te crees inalcanzable? _—reclame al cielo, ahogando mi llanto entre gritos pulverizados en oídos sordos—._ No entiendes que todo lo que pueda ser especial en mi, se debe a ti… ¡Todo maldita sea, mi éxito, mi dinero, mi alma, hasta mis estúpidos sueños son tuyos!_

Chille lo mismo varias veces en medio de las calles, grite casi hasta sentir que mi voz se desvanecía junto con mi consciencia y mi cuerpo golpeado contra la carretera; con intensidad y con denuedo. Sin siquiera reparar en el qué dirán, sin siquiera darme cuenta de las consecuencias de mi ridículo acto.

¡Nada me importaba! Me sentía victima de la más grande injusticia.

Serena era una criminal que jugaba conmigo con astucia y sin la menor piedad, consciente de que mi debilidad personal radicaba en su existencia.

Finalmente, el tiempo me había enseñado a no perder las esperanzas, pero igual con el amargo pasar de los años, había comprendido que tampoco se debía confiar demasiado en ellas.

Me había vuelto insano…

.

.

**30 de Noviembre de 1998.**

.

La cosa más extraña sucedió al día siguiente. Esa misma noche ella llegó al fin sin precedentes.

Y como era de esperarse, al abrir los ojos lo primero que se hizo evidente fue la cruda moral. Apenas recordaba cómo diablos le había hecho para llegar sano y salvo a mi habitación del hotel. Un breve recuerdo de un chico del valet parking se hizo presente, seguramente el responsable de que aún estuviera con vida.

Así que con pesadez ladeé repetidas veces la cabeza pues la sentía a punto de estallar.

Con un acopio de fuerzas, logré erguirme haciéndome sentar y contestar el ruidoso aparato que se encontraba aún dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

—¡Vaya al fin contestas! —respondió aún sin haberle hablado aún.

Cerré los ojos y pasé la mano por la frente, pues el timbre fuerte de su voz sonaba excesivamente molesto a mi jaqueca. —¡Escucha ya levántate! —ordeno y yo bufe molesto ante ello. ¿Qué diablos se creía?

Sin embargo, al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi mano izquierda, me di cuenta de que esa orden era más que nada una necesidad. Sin más, talle mis ojos ardientes, levantándome y estirando mi cuerpo que al hacerlo tronó como si no lo hubiera usado durante más de una noche.

Él seguía en la bocina, esperando a que yo me despejara lo suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación coherente. Mientras, podía escucharlo parlotear con su concubina.

Yo me tomé mi tiempo; hacerlo esperar como él me había hecho repetidas veces, parecía divertido. Una vez de pie, asenté sin aviso previo, el celular sobre mi cama, y procedí a dirigirme hacia el baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, el aseó para empezar.

Después de secar mi rostro, me dirigí hasta la estancia para comprobar que las cosas de mi suite siguieran intactas y lo estaban, eso sin duda fue el alivio que necesitaba para comenzar el medio día que me quedaba. Mi cartera aún yacía en el otro bolsillo de mi pantalón y la tarjeta maestra de mi suite la vislumbre cerca del minibar junto a las llaves de mi flamante convertible.

Una vez que comprobé que mi ahora vergonzoso asalto emocional de ayer no tuvo consecuencias importantes, me senté en el borde de mi suave cama, y tomé el celular, sorprendido de que aún estuviera en línea.

—¿Qué quieres? —hable por primera vez con dificultad, comprobando lo que tanto me temía, mi voz sonaba ronca.

—¿Estás ronco? —pregunto y yo rodé los ojos. Hasta Yaten podía formular preguntas estúpidas de vez en cuando.

Aclaré mi garganta 3 veces.

—Obviamente —le indique, mientras tallaba mi cuello con la mano y hacia círculos lentos con la cabeza para relajarme.

—¿Te fuiste de fiesta ayer? ¿Te ves muy mal? ¡Bueno que va! Te hablaba para informarte que tienes un compromiso esta noche, una presentación privada para ser exactos, así que no vayas a hacer planes ¿Está bien?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, una mala sorpresa. Arrugue el cejo y exhale con enojo. —¿Está bien? ¡Diablos Yaten habíamos quedado que nada de eventos inesperados! ¡Te dije que quería tomarme unas largas vacaciones! ¡_Largas!_ —recalqué inconforme.

Lo escuché suspirar molesto, como si suplicará que terminara de quejarme cuanto antes.

—Escucha —dijo con tono concluyente—. Sé que andas crudo, lo supe después de la decima llamada que no contestaste, y créeme no insistiría si no fuera una oportunidad que nos beneficie a ambos y no sólo de manera económica.

Alcé una ceja intrigado, como si él pudiera verme. ¿Algo más que el beneficio económico? En verdad sentía curiosidad hacia eso.

Me rendí cuestionando. —¿De qué se trata? —más valía que Yaten tuviera una razón suficientemente tentadora para que yo decidiera salir de mi postramiento.

Escuché a Yaten emitir el sonido que indica una sonrisa de anticipada victoria.

—Se trata de una presentación, una canción, ¡15 minutos de estancia mínimo! después de eso si quieres te puedes ir. —realizo una pequeña pausa, apenas duró un segundo y después continúo parloteando emocionadamente a su manera—. Y lo mejor de todo es que están ofreciendo 6,000 dólares ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Lo sé, es absurdamente estúpido! ¡Pero a nosotros qué más nos da! ¡Es cuestión de suerte! ¡Hasta un minusválido podría realizar un trabajo así! ¿Qué dices?

Exhale una sonrisa irónica, la sutiliza de Yaten era increíble. Cerré los ojos y me talle el puente de la nariz, totalmente resignado a ir, de lo contrario estaba seguro que Yaten no me dejaría en paz. Conocía a la perfección el alcance de su insistencia, y realmente eso resultaba molesto.

—¿Dónde y a qué hora? Porqué te advierto que si es, si quiera en 3 horas, te lo digo claro, la respuesta es NO. Necesito más que eso, para deshacerme de este maldito dolor de cabeza.

Lo escuché reír.

—¡Hermano entonces tu respuesta es sí! —expreso triunfador, odiaba ese tono fastidioso que él solía utilizar cada que se salía con la suya, pero de alguna manera tenía que reconocer que Yaten era molestamente persuasivo—. El evento es a las 10 de la noche, tienes 6 horas para alistarte y una para llegar.

Tenía todo calculado.

Volteé de nuevo hacia mi reloj de mano, él tenía razón, 6 horas bastaban para que yo volviera a la vida, además también había aprendido que el dinero extra siempre es bueno, pues mi madre siempre decía que mientras hubiera trabajo debíamos sentirnos agradecidos con la vida.

—Ok… ¿Evento de qué o qué? ¿Y por qué es tan importante que yo asista? Es decir ¡Es ridículo! ¿Una canción, 15 minutos de aparición? ¿Qué demente paga por algo así?

Formule curioso, como si de pronto la cruda se hubiera disipado. Realmente era tonto ir por 15 minutos mucho más lo era, pagar por esos 15 minutos.

—¡Lo sé! —concordó—. Debe ser a tu éxito de anoche, las noticas y los diarios de hoy, no hablan más que del "Pianista seductor" ja, ja —chasqueo—. La hiciste en grande hermano, esa entrevista sí que es digna de un hermano mío… Por cierto debiste darme algo de crédito, por tus enseñanzas. —bromeo y yo apenas resople una sonrisa, mientras me tallaba el rostro al recordar el premio que me trajo las enseñanzas de mi Casanova hermanito.

—Pero no me has dicho de qué es el evento. —le recordé intentando cambiar el bochornoso tema.

No respondió de inmediato, pues le escuché ordenarle a Mina que cambiará la camisa que usaría para el evento de la noche. Estaba casi seguro que él ya había confirmado mi asistencia al evento, mucho antes de haberme preguntado.

—Se trata de una exhibición de arte. Una artista muy popular aquí en Francia exhibirá su nueva colección de pinturas, al parecer este evento ha sido muy esperado para los conocedores, ya que se rumora que será de lo más espectacular y elegante. ¡Bueno!… nomás hay que fijarse en lo que han invertido para que tú hagas acto de presencia.

Así que era eso, una galería de arte.

—Lo bueno es que no se trataba de dinero ¿Verdad? —ironice, rascando mi garganta, al recordad su respuesta.

Él soltó una carcajada descarada como siempre lo hacía cuando quedaba en evidencia. Por otro lado yo procedí a levantarme de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina.

Mi garganta estaba reseca y hambrienta de sed.

—Ella igual es muy popular —respondió tratando de quedar bien—, y según me han dicho pudo haber elegido a otra persona más experimentada, y sin embargo te eligió a ti hermano, así que tampoco se te suban los humos eh, más bien deberías estar agradecido de mi excelente trabajo como tu representante.

Sonreí —Ok iré… —respondí conciso mientras vertía el liquido en uno de los vasos que previamente había alcanzado de la lacena —. ¿Y de quién se trata? Y ¿Dónde es?

Curiosee tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de mi cómoda sala.

—¡Esa es la mejor parte! La artista es anónima, utiliza el seudónimo de "_Vanille et framboise"_ por lo tanto no debes preocuparte por interactuar con ella.

Explico y mi mente se activo al instante ante aquel peculiar seudónimo.

_Vanille et framboise_ significaban Vainilla y frambuesas en español. Aquella combinación no hacían más que remembrarme una vez más a Serena. Parecía que era imposible comenzar un día sin dirigirle uno de mis pensamientos.

En este momento de mi vida, ya no sabía si reír o auto compadecerme por lo voluble que ahora resultaban mis sentimientos, un día juraba que la amaba, otros días trataba de convencerme de que ella no era más que un mal capricho, y la mayoría de las veces me gastaba mí tiempo libre en extrañarla…

Ahora parecía tener un poco de todo. En automático giré mi cabeza hacia el minibar, recorriendo con rapidez mi vista sobre la parte superior de la campanilla, dónde recordaba había escondido su brutal nota, por haber sido incapaz de romperla.

Apenas vislumbre la punta del papel, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se apretará de nuevo en tan sólo un segundo. Trague saliva, intentado calmarme y regresar a la cordura.

—¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí? —Yaten estaba vez fue de gran ayuda, al sacarme de mis hirientes divagaciones.

—Si… —susurré— Es sólo que pensaba en lo que decías ¿O sea que no se sabe quién es la artista del evento?

—Obviamente, a eso se refiere cuando se dice que es "anónima" —ok, ahora yo formulaba preguntas estúpidas. —¡Hey! Termina de despertarte de una vez por todas. —ordeno sin una pizca de tolerancia.

—Estoy despierto —insistí hundiéndome más en el sofá—, es sólo que se me hace curioso que siendo tan popular como dices, aún nadie haya descubierto su identidad. Es decir, con tanta publicidad, y herramientas de investigación y aún nadie sabe quién es… ¡Es estúpido! —indique como indignado.

Yaten emitió un murmuro pensativo.

—Bueno… en eso te doy la razón. ¡Digo, no es como si estuviéramos en los 60! Ahora hasta sólo basta meterse a internet para averiguar la bibliografía completa de una persona. —comento burlándose—. Pero lo que se me hace una verdadera idiotez, es tener tanta fama y no vanagloriarte de ella.

Reí, solo Yaten podía sacar esa conclusión.

Sin embargo; para mí el hecho de ser _anónimo_ y aún así tener popularidad, era sin duda algo admirable; ya que da por hecho que su trabajo es realmente bueno, pues son las puras habilidades profesionales las que se pone en juego, sin utilizar otras herramientas extraordinarias como el físico o el encanto de la personalidad, que muchas veces disfrazan la carencia de talento.

La artista debe ser una persona sumamente introvertida, solitaria y tal vez, sí, quizás poco agraciada.

—¡Seguramente es un esperpento de mujer! —añadió Yaten como si adivinará mis divagaciones mentales—. Seguramente que por eso se escon…

—O igual puede ser demasiado hermosa y no quiera llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hace por si sola… —lo interrumpí.

Apreté los puños y los dientes al decir eso, pues sin más, Serena interrumpía en mi memoria sin previo aviso.

Y recriminándome por traerla de nuevo a mis memorias, mordí la comisura de mis labios, lo suficientemente fuerte para que un hilo de sangre se saboreara entre mis papilas gustativas.

Lo merecía, me dije al instante, para saciar mi masoquismo. Un masoquismo que desataba más, y más preguntas.

Pero es que siempre me había quedado la duda de saber que sería de su vida, si sería feliz, si trabajaba, si se había casado…

Ella era extraña, demasiado diría yo. A pesar de ser hermosa, a ella le fastidiaba llamar la atención. Pensé que de haber sido una pintora exitosa como la anónima, sin duda ella preferiría que su identidad permaneciera escondida.

—¡Si cómo no! Sólo un soñador como tú creería que la anónima es una belleza misteriosa. En fin te mandare el croquis de la dirección por fax, o si bien prefieres mando la limosina por ti. —Yaten era mi mejor ancla para permanecer en la realidad.

—Sabes bien que odio las limosinas. —me apresure a decir.

—¡Lo sé! Sólo lo dije por mero compromiso, para que después no digas que soy un desconsiderado. —chasqueo satírico—. Sabes deberías invitar a Hotaru ella ama esta clase de eventos artísticos, quizás así consigas su perdón. —sugirió para mi sorpresa.

Eso si capto toda mi atención, despejando mi mente en un segundo.

—¿Hotaru? Creí, creí que se había ido de Francia…

—Pues obviamente, después del décimo plantón que le diste, no te quiere volver a ver en la vida ja, ja. En fin ella irá, así que más te vale tener un buen argumento, aunque no sé si lo hará después de la entrevista de anoche, era más que obvio que te llevaste a la cama a la conductora, que tonte…

Y mientras Yaten seguí parloteando punzante, yo sólo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. ¡Rayos estúpido era poco!

—Bueno… ¡Pues te dejo con tus pensamientos culposos! Me despido que estoy demasiado ocupado haciéndonos más ricos aún, ciao. —y sin más, dejando efectivamente con mis pensamientos culposos colgó.

Después de un rato de estar sentado sin pensar en nada concreto; decidí que la mejor idea era dejar de platicar conmigo mismo, quizás la mejor forma de evitar seguir lastimando a Hotaru era aquella en la que yo no figuraba más en su vida.

Después de esa conclusión, las horas pasaron con rapidez, después de bañarme, comer e ignorar el artículo del diario que se refería a mí como un "pianista seductor", escogí el traje que portaría en el tan misterioso evento. Me había decidido por el negro Armani hecho a la medida y una gabardina de piel para protegerme del frio en cuanto entrabamos al salón donde la galería se llevaría a cabo.

Después de mirar el reloj y darme cuenta de que apenas llegaría a tiempo, me vestí y coloque mi perfume de noche, tomé mi billetera, por si surgían eventos _extra laborales,_ si saben a lo que me refiero… de camino cogí las llaves de mi coche, así como la llave de mi suite, y salí tomando al instante el elevador que me llevaría al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Las personas siempre sentían curiosidad acerca del porque prefería llegar en mi automóvil propio en vez de realizar una aparatosa y elegante entrada en limosina como todos los demás artistas, y era precisamente la palabra "aparatosa y elegante" lo que no terminaba de gustarme.

No puedo negar que las comodidades de la clase rica que mi abuela bondadosamente nos brindo, era buena y acogedora, sin embargo una parte de mi quería mantenerse en la humildad que mi madre nos había instruido, y absurdamente _llegar en mi propio carro_ era la forma más humilde y segura que podía hallar en mi nueva vida.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, el frio del estacionamiento me golpeo de forma deliciosa, yo realmente amaba el frio.

Era irónico, pues aún cuando en mi niñez amé las bondadosas y cálidas ráfagas del brillante sol de Okinawa, con el tiempo aquellas ráfagas habían sido reemplazadas por los vientos gélidos de la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Pues el frio me develaba los recuerdos, los sabores, aromas y las texturas que mi piel y alma se negaban olvidar. Serena amaba el frío y mis brazos extrañaban envolver la frialdad que de su frágil cuerpo se desprendía.

Una vez Hotaru me dijo algo interesante.

Ella me había dicho que las personas que amaban la primavera y el sol, solían ser personas vivaces, enamoradizas y llenas de energía. Mientras que aquellas personas que preferían la frialdad del invierno, eran personas que amaban la soledad, el idealismo del amor y gozaban sumamente de la melancolía.

Después de ese comentario, a mí siempre me había parecido que mi masoquismo además de la razón evidente, se debía a estar constantemente en ciudades con clima frio.

También había aprendido que la mente humana es hábil para inventar excusas que minimicen el remordimiento de los estúpidos actos y decisiones que voluntariamente hacemos.

Dejando en claro, con aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, que analizar no era mi fuerte, desactive la alarma de mi auto e ingrese a él.

Admito que el saber que Hotaru estaría en ese evento me ponía un poco nervioso, y era por ello que igual pensé que sería una buena idea repasar antes lo que le diría si es que me la llegaba a topar, que era lo más seguro.

Después de todo, yo no le había dado la oportunidad de darme aquella bofetada que sabía bien merecía, quizás esta noche ella podría hacerlo…

Me encontraba nervioso, algo en mi interior me decía que esta noche sería una noche inusual.

Y con el presentimiento aún en el estomago, encendí mi auto para dirigirme al evento y avancé. Esta noche descubriría que mis presentimientos nunca eran injustificados.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**.**

Estuve a punto de no escribir nota de autora XD, pues sé que demore un poquito en actualizar, pero después me dije " Val ¡Por Dios no creo que te avienten tomates!

**1. **Porqué es físicamente imposible... ¿Alguna me lee desde Cancún? Espero que no ja ja.

**2. **Vamos chicas ¿Qué son 6 meses! ¡A que ni lo sintieron! ¿Verdad?

**3... **Sería injusto que no agradeciera a todas las personitas que además de leer se toman la consideración de hacerme feliz con un review. ¿A que en esto si concordamos, cierto?

En fin. **¡R.E.C Cumplió un año! **Pero no le gusto cumplir años así que se borro ¬¬ Lo sé con un año, ya debería haberlo terminado ja ja, pero bah! No regresemos a lo mismo ji ji.

Como muchas sabrán, la historia se borro accidentalmente y por supuesto que casi me da un infarto. Pero después de pensar que ya nada se podía hacer más que resubirla y cumplirles, la historia renació y seguirá hasta el final.

Y celebrando que renació y como recompensa de su larga espera, les aseguro que esta vez no tardare 6 meses en actualizar :)

Y un spoiler… el siguiente capítulo se llama **"Encuentro"** ya se imaginaran porqué…

**Gracias especiales a:**

**¡Sakurita16, Kousagi2009, Tomoyosei, chibiusa2009, Violetita, Akane moon17!**

**.**

**Que han vuelto a releer y a dejar review ja ja. ¡Las adoro chicas! Gracias infinitas por su apoyo.**

Y también gracias, a mis queridas lectoras que han esperado tanto tiempo, y me han seguido y que igual las adoro con toda el alma, pues sus antiguos comentarios me llenaron de fuerza y motivación para escribir. Chicas sin ustedes, como se dice acá en México, ya hubiera soltado la toalla XD.

**Kokorodin, Bonnie, tsukinodiamante, Hikariadi,Rougepasion, chiquita22bkou, Bombon, Ms. Kou, Jokkisere66, melissan05, Marianita, Katabrecteri, Sol Kaory (LY), Kokoro Lust, Seiya moon, chibi chibi, Indo Kou, Usagi13chiba, Bomboncito Kou, Alice T, amytsubasa, Y Verosey.**

Y sin más que decir que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... me despido de ustedes.

.

.

**XOXO**

**.**

**LESVAL.**

**.**

**Nos leemos prontito. Y si ya leíste, deja review que nada te cuesta y a mi motiva a seguir escribiendo **


	12. Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 11. ENCUENTRO.**

* * *

**Summary: **Se lo advirtieron… Ella le rompería el corazón sin piedad, pero aún así él decidió amarla y seguirla hasta el final… (UA) Una historia de Seiya Kou.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**S&S**

.

_A veces el corazón habla… y lo hace a través de los presentimientos._

.

**Seiya Kou.**

******ღ**  


* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a Chiquita22bkou, te amou amiga._

* * *

**Canción 2, interpretada por Seiya:** A river flows in you de Yiruma. (Vale la pena que la escuchen mientras leen )

Y ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

**30 de Noviembre de 1998.**

.

Copos de nieve se arremolinaban en la traficada calle. El riguroso invierno se destilaba con mayor fuerza en el lugar que, decorado con monumentos y distintas estatuillas de hielo esculpido, adornaban sublimemente la entrada del "Musée des Beaux-Arts".

_Tedioso_, era todo lo que podía decir acerca de estos eventos. A estas alturas estaba convencido de que no había aceptado hacer esta presentación únicamente por el temor a las consecuencias que significaba el decirle _no_ a Yaten, sino más bien con la esperanza de poder arreglar mi relación con Hotaru. Convertirla en una cordial era a lo más que aspiraba.

Encendí el reproductor y cerré los ojos, apretándolos un poco. Me hundí profundamente en el tibio asiento de piel de mi automóvil, no había nada mejor que los exquisitos acordes de Chopin para evadirme del realismo.

Pero aún así, otras notas estaban corriendo dentro de mi cabeza, un fragmento que me conmovía y me intrigaba el alma. Termine rindiéndome ante ello.

Apague el estéreo y escuche la música que sonaba en mis memorias, tocando el fragmento mientras este se convertía en una armonía completa. Mis dedos se movieron instintivamente en el aire sobre las teclas de un piano imaginario.

La composición que interpretaría esta noche, estaba realmente surgiendo sola cuando mi atención fue secuestrada por una ola de angustia mental.

Mire hacia la _angustia_ por el retrovisor de mi carro. El bullicioso ruido de la alfombra roja.

¡Ni siquiera yo podía concentrarme completamente ante semejante griterío! Finalmente opte por prender el televisor portátil por mero aburrimiento, "_más vale tapar ruido con ruido"_, me dije intentando convencerme de que esta ansiedad que se infiltraba en mi estomago, cesaría pronto. Coloque el televisor en el canal donde se transmitía la alfombra roja.

Y ahora era que comprendía a la perfección a lo que mi avaro hermano se refería con _"No únicamente ganancia económica"._ Era más que obvio que el evento traería a mi persona mucha más publicidad de lo que ya tenía a estas alturas por mi breve y ardiente entrevista post debut.

Sonreí de lado, ante el recuerdo de aquello, no pudiendo evitar liberar una sonrisa victoriosa. No es una mentira demasiado sutil, que todo hombre siempre se vanagloria de sus conquistas y yo no era la excepción. Sin embargo, lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de un patán no era más que el modo en que mantenía ocultos esos recuerdos de los demás.

Ahora me encontraba dentro de mi convertible plateado, acechando el evento por el televisor, mucho antes de querer entrar. Pues odiaba hacer acto de presencia cuando las personas llegaban una tras otra como hormigas, pues de ese modo, los reporteros se alborotaban con mayor intensidad.

Así que, decidí esperar hasta que me pareciera el momento pertinente para bajar –si es que lograba encontrar uno-.

Igual así podía disfrutar del evento desde la comodidad de mi asiento, pues además del televisor, el lugar en donde me había estacionado, debo decir que tenía la mejor vista de todas, aún mejor que la de los reporteros que luchaban entre ellos por obtener la mejor toma.

Del lado izquierdo –mi lado- habían dejado libre para que se disfrutara la decoración, era por ello que tenía semejante vista. Mientras que en el lado derecho separados por un cordón rojo se hallaban los reporteros y algunos seguidores de los invitados. Un evento organizado sin duda.

Estuve prestando atención alrededor de 20 minutos, incluso vi cuando mi ostentoso hermano llegaba junto a una espectacular Minako al evento, estaba claro que ellos amaban la farándula, pues Mina no dejaba de enviar besos y actuar sus mejores posturas hacia las ágiles cámaras de los diversos medios de comunicación.

¡_Y es que esto era ridículo!_

Distintas celebridades bajaban de sus esplendidas limosinas, la mayoría eran modelos, actrices, diseñadores, conductores, que más bien este evento podría confundirse con un desfile de moda o alguna otra entrega de premios.

Enarqué las cejas y suspire con acritud.

_¿De verdad era así de buena esta artistucha?_

Continúe con la expectativa que ya comenzaba a aburrirme, recliné la cabeza contra el asiento y miré el retrovisor de mi convertible. Hasta que de pronto se me hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando vislumbre entre la muchedumbre la silueta que yo reconocí al instante.

Volví los ojos a la pantalla del televisor, para tener una imagen más cercana y exacta de ella, teniendo la seguridad de que definitivamente a los medios no podía escapársele sublime y peculiar belleza como lo era _Hotaru Tomoe_, pues se veía más que exquisita en ese vestido negro entallado.

Siempre me había gustado verla así de arreglada, pues de esa manera dejaba en claro que ella ya no era una niña sino una mujer con todas sus letras. Ella no estaba sola, pues quien la escoltaba, no era más que la amarga personalidad de Rei Hino.

"_Debí suponerlo"… _me comente a mi mismo entre risas.

Siempre me pregunte porque ellas dos eran tan amigas. Rei era fuerte, agria y no le molestaba exponer abiertamente su rencor justificado hacia los hombrezuelos como yo. Cualquiera que escuchara hablar de su personalidad apostaría en que era fea.

Sin embargo ella era todo menos eso. En realidad yo la consideraría una mujer hermosa… ¡Claro! si no fuera la victima principal de sus asesinas miradas de rencor. Después de todo para Hino, yo no era más que un lobo intentando devorar a una tierna oveja, refiriéndome a Hotaru está claro. Si tan sólo supiera lo equivocada que estaba…

¡Da igual! Volviendo al motivo de mi interés.

Hotaru destilaba ingenuidad, confianza y romanticismo. Se desenvolvía con soltura, era amable y tenía buena relación con la prensa. Mis ojos se arrastraron junto a ella por todo su trayecto, no la perdí de vista, sino hasta que ella desapareció detrás de la puerta de cristal que conducía a la recepción.

De improvisto una ligera llovizna sorprendió a todos.

Suspiré, estirándome un poco y pensé que era el momento perfecto para ser acto de presencia, cuando por la pantalla del tv no visualice llegar a ningún otro automóvil y además observe, que los reporteros estaban más ocupados en abrir sus paraguas, en un intento por proteger sus chismosos cuerpos y equipos.

La lluvia me había servido lo que tanto ansiaba en este momento, poca, y dispersa atención.

¡Bendita lluvia!

Giré mi cuerpo para espiar por mí mismo, preparándome para retroceder y dejar mí vehículo en manos del valet parking, como era costumbre hacerlo.

Pero el destello de unos faros a través de la lluvia llamó mi atención, cuando a escasos metros de mi coche, una ostentosa limosina blanca y kilométrica se estaciono frente al evento, sorprendiendo a todos por su longitud y brillo, despertando así, el molesto sentido de alarma de los reporteros.

"_Aun no"_, insistí mientras posaba de nuevo la vista en el televisor para estudiar a la muchedumbre.

¡_Diablos! ¿Acaso jamás iba a poder entrar? _

Bueno aquello no parecía una mala idea. Después de todo tenía la justificación del clima. Yaten de ninguna manera me dejaría arruinar con la lluvia un costoso traje Armani hecho a la medida ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente volví a regañadientes la mirada a la pequeña pantalla y al hacerlo como si un maremoto me golpeará la razón, entre el mar de rostros de los invitados que bajaban de la dichosa limosina blanca, alguien en particular llamo mi atención y lo hizo de forma tan abrupta que por un momento tuve el fugaz impulso de salir disparado de mi automóvil.

Y no sólo llamo mi atención, sino la de todos los presentes, ya que desde mi lugar pude escuchar el sonido de sorpresa que los invitados y reporteros hicieron.

Quise identificar la figura en particular, por mí mismo, pero ahora maldecía a la lluvia que había empañado la ventanilla trasera de mi automóvil.

Fugazmente contemple la idea de accionar el limpiador, pero la ansiedad me carcomió e hizo que instintivamente mi mirada volverá al bendito televisor.

Era rubia, alta y espectacular; y además la única persona que se atrevería a portar con tanta elegancia el sensual vestido blanco que se le cincelaba como guante a la medida en cada una de sus delineadas curvas. Bien parecía un ángel caído, pues aunque sólo podía verla de perfil, sus largos cabellos cual oro, contrastaban a la perfección con su nívea piel de cera ante la oscuridad de la noche.

_¿Ange ou démon?_ Me interrogue, pues un ángel no podía moverse con tanta sensualidad ¿o sí?

Ella avanzaba con tanta exquisitez que estaba seguro se trataba de una modelo, y además la más hermosa que había visto de todas las que habían llegado.

Desde mi asiento la observe embelesado luchando como lo hacían los reporteros, por ver su rostro que bien podía asegurar por las miradas lascivas de los hombres, era tan magnífico como lo era cada parte de su cuerpo.

_¡Qué porte!_ Se detuvo posando brevemente, sin meditar en el clima, pues dos paraguas la cubrían perfectamente. Y entonces como si mí mirada la hubiera llamado por telepatía, ella giró su rostro hacia mi distancia dejándome completamente absorto.

Mis músculos se tensaron. La coherencia había rehuido de mí en un instante, no quedaba un ápice de razón, solo una verdad, solo lo irrefutable… la había encontrado.

Y entonces lo supe.

Era ella… Yo no podía estar equivocado, no, no. Estaba seguro que esa mujer era Serena y con esa seguridad paranoica, encendí mi automóvil para retroceder y al fin hacer mi aparición en la alfombra roja.

Acelere el motor y los neumáticos rechinaron sobre el pavimento mojado. Retrocedí con urgencia y de forma tan estruendosa que la atención se concentro de inmediato en mi automóvil plata.

Estoy seguro que hubo un minuto de absoluto silencio por la expectativa de saber quién era el maniático que llegaba de forma tan incivilizada a un lujoso evento.

Lo cual me valía un comino, lo único que deseaba en este momento era alcanzar del brazo a esa mujer. La mujer culpable de mis noches de insomnio, de mis locuras, de mis pasiones desenfrenadas, temores y sí, de mi inmaculado éxito también.

Bajé de mi automóvil alisando mi traje una vez que estuve de pie. Pero al izar la mirada entonces la realidad de mi impulsividad por fin me golpeó. Todas las miradas llegaron a mí como disparos. Probablemente la gente comenzaba a preguntarse si me encontraba ebrio o peor aún, drogado.

La _realidad_ apenas duró 5 segundos al igual que el sobresalto a los reporteros, pues tan pronto me reconocieron se arremolinaron a mi alrededor de forma molesta e inoportuna, todos luchando por obtener una foto del último de mis escándalos.

En automático la busque con la mirada y pude ver sus estilizada silueta apenas entrar por la puerta. El alboroto armado por mí, fue tal, que el escudriñado control que hasta entonces llevaban los organizadores se perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algunos reporteros y fans ya habían sobrepasado el límite que les había sido permitido.

En medio de todo el bullicio, no pude pensar más que en intentar avanzar, escuche preguntas que no logre comprender, sentí luces golpear mi rostro, y unas voces masculinas indicarme que ellos me guiarían sano y salvo hasta la puerta, a todo ello reaccioné respondiendo por inercia.

Y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el inconvenientemente_ gran _recibidor.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir, un sentimiento de felicidad, y otro de dolor… de lo inesperado.

Al principio no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando, una mano se contrajo sobre uno de mis hombros y grito.

—¡Al fin llegas!

Parpadeé estupefacto.

_¿En qué momento Yaten había llegado hasta mí?_

—¿Qué te sucede? Estas más pálido que el papel. —señalo mirándome fijamente con extrañeza.

Contemple la idea de decirle que me había parecido… ¡No!, más bien que tenía la certeza de haber visto a Serena llegar al evento. Pero contemplando igual la probabilidad de haberla confundido me reprimí las ganas de hacerlo, mordiéndome la lengua.

Ya me encargaría de encontrarla por mí mismo. Así sería mejor la satisfacción de haber cumplido uno de mis objetivos. El primero.

—¡Nada de eso! es sólo que al llegar se armo un gran alboroto afuera, creo que has hecho un buen trabajo con la publicidad hermano.—le dije devolviéndole el golpe en el hombro y él sonrió petulante.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? Soy el mejor manager que un artista puede tener, y hablando de eso… creo que merezco un aumento. —chasqueo pedante, mientras hurtaba de la bandeja de una de las meseras, una copa de champagne rosa.

—¿Gustas? —ofreció educado y yo acepte, apostando que el ardor del licor en mi garganta me despertara de mi embelesamiento.

Hoy mis músculos y nervios estaban repentinamente estirados y tensos como cuerdas de piano, tensionadas para sonar a la presión más ligera. Mis sentidos estaban híper-alertas; escaneé cada rostro con agilidad, cada suspiro, cada movimiento del aire que tocó mi piel, cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Sólo uno de mis sentidos lo mantuve bloqueado, rechazando usarlo. El de la razón.

—¿Qué te sucede? —escuche a Yaten decir. Ni siquiera supe cuando había cerrado los ojos.

Me miraba con el cejo arrugado y la mirada desconfiada.

—Es impresionante. —me invente, mientras miraba hacia todos lados con fingido asombro.

Él sonrió satisfecho de mi respuesta, como si él fuera el dueño del lugar y acabará de ser halagado por su buen gusto.

—Te dije que sería grande ¿No? ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí? —se quejo avanzando y dejándome atrás.

Y para mi mala suerte el evento estaba al tope, el museo era gigantesco, además de pomposo. Tenía 3 grandes pisos, en donde había gente dispersa por todos lados.

Sin embargo emití un suspiro de tranquilidad al recordar que ella portaba al parecer el único vestido blanco en el lugar. Siempre esforzándose por ser diferente de la muchedumbre cuando ella había nacido para destacar por sí misma.

Me incorporé de nuevo a Yaten, y después de 15 minutos de hablar de negocios y sobre en qué momento se realizaría mi breve presentación. Minako se incorporó a la plática.

—¡Seiya! —saludo sonriendo y envolviéndome en un abrazo digno de ella. Efusivo y vivaz.

—¡Estás hermosa _cuñada favorita_!

—Estás irresistible _cuñado favorito _—imito con voz melosa y cantarina.

Yaten rodo los ojos con tedio, odiaba esta clase de diálogos.

Me moría de ganas por preguntarle a Mina sobre si ella no había visto llegar a su endemoniada prima disfrazada de ángel, pero me contuve un momento, pues Yaten aún estaba _extrañamente_ con nosotros dos; lo cual era raro, pues el siempre aprovechaba a rondar por los eventos como si hubiera llegado sólo.

Finalmente me acerque lo suficientemente cerca a ella como para murmurarle.

—Oye Mina… ¿no me tienes novedades? —formule cansado de esperar y de buscar sólo con la mirada.

Aposte con que ella entendería la razón de mi pregunta, pero me equivoque.

—¿Novedades? —me miró con repentina indignación—. Pues si te refieres a que si tu hermano ya me propuso matrimonio ¡Olvídalo! Él aún no es lo suficientemente _maduro_ para eso. —comento viéndolo con un _más que evidente_ reproche.

Yaten torció la boca con monotonía y le recrimino.

—¡Aggr, ya vas a empezar mujer! ¡No arruines la noche de nuestro "_Pianista seductoooor_"! —enfatizo de pronto con burla intentando zanjarse del tema.

Arrugue el cejo. Sin duda Yaten era por demás hábil para darle vuelta a los asuntos que simplemente se negaba a resolver; sin embargo, yo ahí encontré la excusa perfecta para escabullirme.

—¡Bueno los dejo para que resuelvan sus asuntos matrimoniales! Si me permiten, iré a merodear por ahí.

Ninguno de los dos pareció prestarme atención, estaban demasiados enfrascados el pelear el uno con el otro, y como eso era habitual en ellos, avance sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Con una triza de excitación más que de desesperación, busqué por cada rincón del lugar, fracasando continuamente en mi pesquisa. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que desde el tercer nivel del museo, tendría más oportunidades de encontrarla, así que me dirigí sin vacilar hasta ahí.

Subiendo por las escaleras y saludando a cada persona que se acercaba hacia mí para congratularme, felicitarme o hacer algún comentario indiscreto, aproveche la oportunidad de preguntar por Serena cuando me tope con Pierre Linolis, un presentador que había tenido el gusto de conocer tiempo atrás.

—¡Bonsoir mon ami! ¡Qué placer encontrarte! —me saludo con un abrazo y una fuerte palmada en la espalda_. _Absteniéndose de su usual saludo francés que tanto me incomodaba.

Había aprendido la lección.

Sonrió desvergonzado, no por el hecho de haberlo cachado en una situación comprometedora, sino porque simplemente esa era la sonrisa que siempre esbozaba. Quizás se había acostumbrado a ella.

—Estoy esperando con ansías tu presentación matador. —señalo y yo reí vergonzoso, al parecer debía comenzar a acostumbrarme a ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿Nina te acompaño? —cuestioné preguntándole por su carismática esposa y el asintió incomodo por mi pregunta.

Arqueé las cejas curioso. —¿Qué? —pregunte al ver su extraña reacción.

—Mi querida esposa se encuentra ahí. —dijo apuntando al tercer piso, a donde me dirigía—. Esta con vuestra amiga Hotaru. —completo y yo entendí de inmediato.

Nina era otra de las amigas cercanas a Hotaru.

Sin querer me sobe los ojos incomodo, aunque mi objetivo al venir a este evento inicialmente tenía que ver con Hotaru, repentinamente eso había quedado atrás. No me malinterpreten, deseaba hablar con ella, pero no esperaba hacerlo con tanta prontitud.

—No necesitas decir nada —anticipo él tratando de sonar comprensivo—, ya me he enterado de todo amigo y ¡No te culpo! después de todo eres hombre. —añadió burlesco, dando por hecho de que yo de hecho había jugado con Hotaru.

—Eso… No es lo que parece. —intente explicar, pero él sólo rió negando con la cabeza, insistiendo que no eran necesarias las explicaciones.

Mis manos se ocultaron de inmediato en mis bolsillos como solían hacer cuando me hallaba incomodo.

—Ya veo, mmm… quizás no sea buena idea seguir avanzando. —murmuré negando.

Sin embargo al voltear, Hotaru ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y para mi sorpresa ella no me había desviado la mirada, sino que por el contrario, cabeceo en saludo.

Bueno al parecer toleraba verme, y para mí eso era suficiente. Por ahora.

—O quizás si… —formulo Pierre y con el permiso de Hotaru, ambos avanzamos para reunirnos con ellas.

Pero antes de llegar recordé a Serena.

—¡Espera! —ambos dejamos de avanzar a pasos de encontrarnos con Hotaru, Nina y Rei—. De casualidad has visto a…

Medite si era buena ida mencionar nombres, pero concluí que era mejor no hacerlo.

—¿A quién? —urgió.

Sobe mi cuello con mi mano derecha. —A una mujer joven rubia, en un espectacular vestido blanco, supongo que es una modelo, la vi entrar a la recepción.

Los ojos de Pierre brillaron exaltados.

—¡Créeme amigo! si hubiera visto a tal belleza que me describes, seguramente no estuviera charlando ahora mismo contigo. —solté una sonrisa indicándole que era un descarado. Pues él aún teniendo a Nina, no era más que conocido como un _mujeriego._

Ahora entendía el dicho de _"El león siempre cree que todos son de su condición". A_ la perfección.

Al llegar, Pierre acudió a envolver a Nina de la cintura y ella me extendió la mano para que depositará un beso en ella en modo de saludo, Rei se limito a cabecear, y Hotaru para mi sorpresa me ofreció la mano y yo no dude ni un segundo en tomarla para besarla con ternura.

El silencio incomodo se instalo en el ambiente, entre las risas poco disimuladas de Nina y Pierre.

Por suerte Hotaru fue la primera en romper el sigilo.

—Y ¿Cómo te ha ido? —formuló tímida. Era obvio que aún no me perdonaba completamente, pues ese comentario no se asemejaba a los comentarios por demás cariñosos y llenos de vitalidad con que solía dirigirse hacia mí.

Inhale aire, estaba a punto de responder pero fui interrumpido.

—¡Pero qué pregunta más tonta amiga! —entorpeció Rei—. Todos los presentes aquí, sabemos que al joven Kou le ha ido de maravilla ¿No es así Seiya? ¡Al menos eso murmuran los tabloides! —comento filosa y yo cerré los ojos sonriendo con fastidio.

En realidad aquellos comentarios comenzaban a molestarme seriamente.

Pierre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada energética en un intento por romper el oscuro ambiente entre Rei y yo, mientras Nina se apresuro a hacer de la situación un poco menos estresante.

—¡Bueno! ¿Qué les parece a todos que bajemos al primer piso? Creo que están a punto de descubrir la colección de Vanille. ¡A de ser una maravilla! —propuso emocionada.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y mientras Hotaru seguía muda al igual que yo. Pierre y Nina discutían acerca de que si el arte de la artista era más bien abstracto o, puro y genuino romanticismo.

Yo no comente, de arte no sabía nada, para mí sólo existía dos respuestas, bonito y feo.

Aún por las escaleras Pierre comentaba.

—Me gustaría saber quién es esa tal Vanille ¡Se imaginan! Probablemente esté aquí entre nosotros y quizás ya la hayamos visto sin saber que se trata de ella.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él. Hotaru me dirigía miradas que no sabía descifrar, la incomodidad me mantuvo lo suficientemente distraído de seguir buscando a Serena, aunque no del todo, pues con cada paso que dábamos yo echaba un reojo a mis alrededores tratando de encontrar el peculiar vestido blanco.

Bajamos hasta llegar al evento en donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Toda la muchedumbre se hallaba cogiendo de las charolas que repartían los meseros, copas de champagne y otros tanto, copas con vino tinto, para brindar por la develación de los ansiados cuadros que se hallaban en fila cubiertos por mantas negras.

Girando la mirada observe que Hotaru se rascaba la mano por quinta vez desde que la sorprendí. Constantemente lo hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Su mano estaba ya roja de la fricción y ella simplemente seguía haciéndolo. Era una manía que siempre me había molestado.

Iba a hacerlo otra vez cuando… —Detente… —le dije casi en un susurro, con toda la delicadeza que ella se merecía, mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad y la apartaba de su gemela que seguramente ya estaba adolorida.

Ella no aparto mi mano de la suya, sino que la conservo así por un instante mientras observaba fijamente nuestro agarre. Y cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, yo supe que había llegado la hora de resolver nuestra situación.

—Escucha pequeña. Necesitamos hablar. —le dije directo y ella me dio la razón con un gesto.

Le ofrecí así mi brazo con galantería para que saliéramos hasta el jardín que estaba reservado para los fumadores.

Pero antes de que avanzáramos Yaten me alcanzo haciéndome saber que en menos de 10 minutos debía alistarme para realizar mi presentación, que era todo menos de lo que estaba pendiente.

Le informe que estaría listo, o al menos eso estimaba, pero él insistió en que debía estar aquí, pues siendo anónima la artista quizás me consideraría poco profesional.

Al escuchar esto, la decisión de Yaten fue apoyada inmediatamente por Hotaru quien me insistió quedarme, prometiéndome que una vez que terminará la presentación, podríamos hablar sin prisas y con mayor tranquilidad.

Aquella no parecía una buena idea, lo que menos sentía que tenía era tiempo, tenía constantemente el temor de que Serena se marchara antes de encontrarla.

Y no es que fuera un irresponsable. Yo no necesitaba de músicos ni de preparación anterior; un piano y mis manos eran todo lo que necesitaba una vez que hubiera planeado las melodías que interpretaría. Y la larga espera en mi carro me había sido suficiente como para escoger las canciones.

—Dos piezas ¿Cierto? —le recordé a Yaten, dejándole en claro que no tocaría más, pues eran los términos que habíamos estipulado con anterioridad.

Él respondió con una seca afirmación.

—Ve con el señor que esta allá, el de traje blanco —dijo señalándome—, él es el encargado de presentarte. ¡Una vez que lo haga, interpretas y te largas a lloriquear con Hotaru!

Hice un mohín por su mal humor. A juzgar por cómo lo observaba Mina, estaba seguro de que su malestar se debía a que ambos habían tenido de nuevo "la plática de matrimonio". Mina nunca se daba por vencida.

—Tú deberías relajarte más… o simplemente rendirte. —le sugerí riendo y sin esperar su respuesta me dirigí al presentador.

Efectivamente una vez que estuve cerca del "señor" que por cierto se llamaba Antoine. Le hice saber que en cuanto el indicará yo estaba listo.

Así lo hizo, pero antes de avanzar recordé que esta vez Serena se encontraría en algún lado del salón escuchándome. Y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí apenado.

Sin quedarme más, fui a sentarme en el lustroso gran piano negro que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada.

El ambiente cambió. Para mi sorpresa la luz fue reducida a un color ámbar, algunas velas se encendieron, dando así un toque romántico al lugar.

Por cosas como estas, era que yo me negaba a ponerme de acuerdo con el staff con anterioridad, pues esta clase de sorpresas hacían de mis interpretaciones más genuinas, más intensas, más sublimes.

Podía interpretar a Beethoven o incluso a mi inigualable Liszt cientos de veces, y aún así, las melodías siempre sonarían diferentes en cada lugar en el que me presentará. Pues las piezas siempre dependían de mis sentimientos que se rebosaban en el momento en que yo comenzaba a acariciar con mis dedos las teclas de mi piano.

Y ahora sucedería lo mismo. Una vez que mis dedos hicieron contacto con el teclado, mi mente se redujo a dos cosas. Serena y yo.

Empecé con la primera línea del sonido que por mi mismo había sido sugerido en mi cabeza hoy en el carro, rogando que sonara aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado.

Toqué con destreza, más que con emoción, pues la incerteza de no saber si efectivamente esa hermosa mujer que había visto entrar al evento se trataba de Serena, me carcomía por dentro, por lo que esta vez, deje que la razón más que el corazón se encargarán de interpretar la primera melodía.

Así sin darme cuenta la primera melodía finalizo flotando entre mis angustias. El salón permaneció en completo silencio un segundo, pero al siguiente, las palmas rezumbaron en aplausos sincronizados.

Les había gustado y eso fue un alivio, esta vez le agradecería a la suerte el haberme guiado.

Me puse de pie un momento para agradecer los aplausos en una reverencia. De esa manera mis ojos se deslizaron con rapidez de izquierda a derecha y nuevamente de derecha a izquierda, entre el mar de rostros de la audiencia; por si la suerte de nuevo me servía de ayuda. Por supuesto jamás imagine que eso sucedería, porque fue entonces cuando el corazón se me paralizo, y no sólo eso, sino también mi mundo entero.

Ella, la mujer que había estado buscando durante casi una década, estaba allí, en el fondo, mirándome fijamente… a mí. Contemplándome con esa mirada de ángel que siempre había tenido pese a su seductora personalidad.

Trague saliva, varias veces.

Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no salir corriendo a su encuentro. Pues los demás rostros presentes sobre todo el de mi hermano que yacía en primera fila junto a Hotaru, me hizo recordar que aún tenía una melodía que terminar.

Los aplausos se hicieron de nuevo presentes, como presionándome para continuar. Mis ojos de nuevo se situaron al fondo de la sala, donde Serena, si, Serena pues su rostro despejado ahora me daba la razón de que se trataba de ella y no de una más de mis alucinaciones, que nunca me habían jugado semejante broma despierto; me miraba con una pequeña pero deslumbrante sonrisa, como esperando a que yo terminará de interpretar para ir a su encuentro.

No había duda… ella también me estaba esperando.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el recuerdo de su aroma, se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas encendidas y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso negativo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir antes.

Asentí ante lo que creí fue su mensaje personal. Una promesa. Ella, estaría a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta de que jamás había tocado con tanta sinceridad como estaba a punto de hacer.

Recordé que, había pasado siete años tratando de ser otra cosa _-algo diferente al humilde joven que ella alguna vez conoció-_. Sin embargo en mi mente pensaba que aquellos años de esfuerzo nunca podrían hacerme digno de la muchacha que se hallaba escondida entre la multitud.

Y sin embargo, en un intento de recobrar mi autoestima que se había evaporado al verla, sentí que si le devolvía mi corazón a través de estas notas. Por una noche, yo al fin sería recompensado.

Así que para festejar nuestro reencuentro, toqué la primera melodía que le había compuesto a ella, en el momento en que decidí convertirme en pianista.

"A River flows in you" La renombré y seguramente ella adivinaría el porqué del nombre.

_¿Acaso ella sentiría la diferencia? _

Me pregunte mientras corría mis manos gentilmente a través de las escalas, que de pronto me resultaron dolorosas de apretar por la intensidad de mi profuso corazón.

_Espero que si… _anhele atribulado, tratando de expresar la fuerza con la que yo la amaba en el pasado y con la que lo hacía ahora a través de mi piano que parecía a punto de partirse por tanta conmoción.

Y es que mi piano jamás vibro tan claro, tan poderoso, tan genuino y majestuoso como lo hacía ahora. Trataba de que ella reconociera mi esfuerzo para estar _bien_ para ella.

Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella. Aun con los ojos cerrados logré escuchar el suspirar del público. Un suspirar conmovido.

Las notas iban y venían repicando armoniosamente, capturando la esencia del romanticismo del lugar, de la expectación, de mi amor, de mi deseo y de todo "_lo sin nombre_" que ahora sentía en lo más arraigado de mis entrañas.

Pronto, dejé a la melodía dirigirse en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea del bajo, hasta terminar.

Cuando apisoné la última nota tuve miedo de que mi interpretación hubiera sido opacada por la prisa que sentía de terminar. Sin embargo cuando abrí los ojos, las copas se izaron seguidas de energéticos aplausos indicándome que esta había sido la mejor interpretación de mi trayectoria.

Me levante del banquillo, ella seguía ahí serena y radiante, como muestra de nuestra muda promesa.

Realice una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia el público, jamás aparte mis ojos de los de ella, ni siquiera por los pocos flashazos que se estrellaron en mi rostro, realmente agradecía sin medida que se tratará de un evento privado, con poca prensa dentro del evento.

Y después cuando hube recibido las felicitaciones que bien me merecía, caminé directo para ir a su encuentro, con el corazón apretado y rebosante de anhelación.

Sin embargo de nuevo la muchedumbre obstaculizaba mi único deseo, pero ahora trate de evadirla sin perder a Serena de vista, contestando monosílabos a cualquiera que me dirigiera la palabra.

Caminé y caminé, ella estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, maldecía al gigantesco museo, anduve sin apartar mi vista, hasta que en mi camino algo suficientemente importante se paro justo delante de mí impidiéndome avanzar.

Hotaru.

—¡Eso ha sido magnifico! ¡Has tocado mágicamente! ¡Me has conmovido el corazón como nunca! Ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad. —expreso con la sonrisa que me había negado anteriormente, mientras yo observaba como Serena se dirigía hacia el jardín techado.

Una mano me palmeo la espalda. —¡Kou! ¡No pueden irse aún, ya va a ser el develamiento de la colección! ¡Por cierto exquisita presentación! ¡Bravísima! —Pierre llegó sonriente, trayendo consigo dos copas de champagne para brindar por mi éxito.

Nina se lamento de que nos perdiéramos el develamiento, a mi sinceramente eso me importaba un carajo. Rei se limito a dirigirme una de sus tantas miradas llenas de resentimiento. Mina se estaba incorporando junto a mi hermano que ya esbozaba su usual sonrisa triunfante.

_¡Demonios! ¿En qué momento habían llegado todos?_

Me pase la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración intentando tranquilizarme ante lo que yo considere presión.

—No pienso quedarme al descubrimiento de las obras. —les hice saber con la voz turbada. Y olvidándome del mundo por un instante, los deje para dirigirme al jardín.

Ignoré los murmullos y las voces sin rostro que deje a mis espaldas. No me permitiría fracasar estando tan cerca de la meta.

Cuando cruce la puerta corrediza estaba seguro que en vez de caminar había corrido, pues me encontraba agitado y mi cuerpo comenzaba a desprender sudor.

Miré hacia todos lados, intentando localizarla, pero el jardín parecía desolado. Lo entendía de las demás personas, pues todo el mundo aún estaba adentro para presenciar la revelación de las obras de la aclamada artista, pero ¿Serena? Yo claramente la había visto recorrer esta puerta que acababa de traspasar.

_¿Qué diablos me estaba sucediendo?_ Notoriamente no había un sólo ser vivo en este estúpido jardín artificial.

Resignado, entre nuevamente a la recepción, y le pregunte a un mesero que se encontraba junto a la puerta del jardín.

—Disculpe, ¿De casualidad vio a una hermosa mujer rubia, de vestido blanco entrar al jardín hace un momento?

—No señor, no he visto nada —confirmo para mis temores—. Pero debería entrar, la exposición está a punto de comenzar. —me informo amable.

Me sobe la frente y retorcí mis labios torturados.

Lo que menos deseaba ahora era estar rodeado de gente y que ellos fueran testigos de mi patético estado mental. Así que si más, ingrese de nuevo al solitario jardín, para intentar aclarar mi cabeza, y contemplar con seriedad la idea de ir a un psiquiatra.

Mantuve largas respiraciones, en un intento de calmar la frustración que ahora me estaba ahogando. Todo parecía inútil, y por más exhalaciones que hiciera nada parecía funcionar. Lo único que en este momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas del techado jardín.

Baje los escalones que llevaban al inicio de una pequeña fuente, y donde las luces parecían disminuir. Y cuando bajaba, en el penúltimo escalón fue que sentí la necesidad de sentarme y recapacitar. El poco resplandor de luz me sentaba bien, pues así encontré el refugio para ocultar mi rostro avergonzado.

—¡Me estoy volviendo demente! —espete con tono sardónico, una vez que me sentí suficientemente tranquilo como para burlarme de mi mismo.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? —volteé para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Hotaru. —¿Qué está pasando Seiya?

Pregunto más no conteste, realmente no sentía la valentía de confesar en voz alta mis alucinaciones.

—Lo noté… —susurro aún de pie a mis espaldas. Y aunque sabía que no era educado darle la espalda, simplemente todas las fuerzas en mi interior incluyendo la física se había desvanecido junto a mi cordura.

Estaba cansado, loco y hastiado de mi obsesión.

—Déjala ya…

Trague saliva, y apreté los puños. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—¡Deja de buscarla, ella no aparecerá nunca! —soltó en un grito casi desesperado y esta vez me levante.

Al hacerlo, sentí como si me apuñalaran el corazón, cuando la vi con los ojos llorosos.

El remordimiento y la culpa, quemaban junto con mi conciencia, y aunque tiempo atrás había adquirido la habilidad de producir lágrimas, nunca deseé eso para _ella._

—¡Serena no te ama ni nunca lo hará, entiéndelo de una vez por todas!

No conteste aunque realmente quería decir algo. Las palabras en ese momento parecían escasas en mí vocabulario.

—Dime Seiya ¿Me amas? —el susurro de sus sollozos llego a mis oídos y me recordó el por qué yo no podía merecerla.

_¿Cómo podía responderle sin hacerle daño?_ Yo no podía hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado delicada, tan buena, tan preciosa, tan ajena a mis estupideces. Pero tampoco podía engañarla.

Después de todo esto… ella no tenía la culpa. Siempre he pensado que la primera persona que se enamora siempre está libre de culpa.

Entonces, le daría tanta honestidad como pudiera. Al menos le debía eso.

—Lo siento. —esto era más sincero de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Desafortunadamente, solo podía ofrecerle una disculpa trivial. Esto me decepcionó, pero no podía esperar otra cosa. La manera en como la traté luego de todo el amor que ella me había brindado, era inexcusable.

Ella resopló antes de mirarme; Asintió sonriendo con estoicismo, como si ya supiera mi respuesta de antemano. Y después de ver hacia la nada por efímeros segundos, volvió la mirada hacia mí.

—¡Que seas feliz en tu vida Seiya! En verdad te lo deseo del corazón… —concluyo, dándome la espalda.

Y entonces comenzó a avanzar. La vi alejarse de mí, quizás para siempre, cerré los ojos, fue tan sólo un segundo, porque cuando los volví a abrir, sintiendo el estomago apretado y la garganta seca, supe que tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Hotaru! —me levante corriendo hasta ella, y cuando la hube alcanzado, la tome por la cintura mirándola fijamente.

—Yo… ¡Puedo amarte! ¡Sé que puedo! Sólo dame una oportunidad ¡Intentémoslo!

—No ¡No podemos! —negó apretando los dientes.

—¿Por qué no? —insistí, golpeado de pronto por la severidad de mis actos.

—Porque esperar a que me ames, es como esperar a que llueva en plena sequia. Inútil y frustrante.

Esas palabras bastaron para golpearme el corazón, no me quedo más que agachar la cabeza.

Después de todo. ¿Qué podía decir a mi favor? ¿Cómo podía reprocharle lo que me había dicho?

Después de todo… ella tenía toda la razón.

Intente pensar algo que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Podía mentirle, decirle que la amaba como todas las demás chicas que habían pasado por mi cama, pero la realidad era que Hotaru nunca había sido como las demás, ella nunca fue efímera, siempre fue constante.

Cuando fui consciente, Hotaru ya se había marchado. Dejándome conmigo mismo seguramente para siempre.

Era imposible _¿En qué diablos me estaba convirtiendo_? Me estaba convirtiendo en mi peor versión de mi mismo, había sido cruel con Hotaru, honesto pero cruel al final, pero no podía pedirle ser siempre mi incondicional, y porqué la quería, porqué mis sentimientos eran sinceros hacia ella, fue que tuve que ser cruel.

Después de ese evento el tiempo me fue indiferente, no supe en verdad cuanto tiempo había transcurrido entre mis cavilaciones y la realidad exterior.

Fui consciente de que algunas personas comenzaban a ingresar en el jardín, mientras yo seguía cabizbajo recargado en la misma pared de madera en donde había perdido a la única persona que realmente me había amado.

Incluso sentí mi celular timbrar repetidas veces, pero era como si mi mente divagara en la nada absoluta, realmente no estaba pensando nada concreto. Imágenes disparejas, de Hotaru, de Serena, de mi madre, revoloteaban en mi memoria como intrusas.

De pronto sin previo aviso, sentí el frio envolvente de unas pequeñas manos delicadas, cubrir mis ojos.

Resople aliviado y cerré los ojos agradecido. Yo sabía que ella no me abandonaría… no Hotaru.

—Perdóname pequeña… —le dije en un susurro lleno de sinceridad—. Perdóname por ser… un completo imbécil.

Repetí sintiendo aún su presencia en mi espalda, al igual que el calor de la suavidad de sus manos abrigar mis ojos.

Me negué a abrir los ojos, esta vez la obedecería. Si ella deseaba que los mantuviera así, así lo haría.

De esa manera, Hotaru se las arreglo para mantener mis ojos cubiertos mientras se colocaba esta vez frente a mí, atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo, su cercanía de pronto me resultaba dolorosa, su aliento golpeaba mi rostro, brindándome la calidez que con dificultad logre encontrar en este frio invierno.

Su respuesta jamás llegó a mis oídos, en vez de eso sentí su ágil lengua invadir mi cavidad bucal con sorpresiva decisión.

Poco a poco sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente entre los míos, húmedos y resbaladizos. Abrazando mi boca en un beso ardiente, en una suavidad que me resulto desquiciante. Me acaricio el alma con tan sólo el roce de su boca, que poco a poco se profundizo al momento en que yo la estruje contra mi cuerpo con impaciencia, penetrando mi lengua con lentitud en su mojada cavidad. Haciéndole el amor con los labios.

Frambuesa y tabaco mentolado se degustaron en mi lengua que lucha por obtener la mayor satisfacción en este beso, una batalla que me está siendo difícil de ganar, pues por ahora ella tiene el control, no mas.

Darle placer únicamente con la boca, requiere de experiencia y ambición, pero no es suficiente, así que mis manos se alzaron hasta llegar a su cintura y ceñirla por completo a mi pelvis en un roce provocador.

Mi mente, que nunca deja de pensar, se planteaba la pregunta de cómo esta caricia de nuestros labios, se ha convertido en el mejor beso que he recibido. Quizás es la idea de lo inesperado, del poder del perdón o quizás el no poder verla en este momento, pues sus pequeñas manos siguen reposadas sobre mis ojos.

Pero la pregunta evidente es… _¿Desde cuándo Hotaru es así de pasional? _No había duda de que me había convertido en su mejor maestro… pero esperen un momento. ¡Hotaru no fuma!

Bruscamente me deshice de la sombría oscuridad que rodó mis ojos, encontrándome con la figura de estoy seguro la mujer más hermosa existente en el universo.

Era ella, la mujer que había estado buscando por todo el mundo. Mis ojos la recorrieron con sorpresa, y es que no era para menos, era ¡Bellísima! Cuerpo de envidia, y el mismo rostro angelical que había tenido siempre.

Ladeo su cabeza a un lado y sonrió con diversión.

—¡Seiya Kou en Paris! ¡Mira que el mundo es pequeño y la perseverancia de un hombre grande en medida! ¡Hola! —saludo con simpleza. Rompiendo así su letal elipsis y enarcando sus cejas con elegante altivez.

Y posteriormente volvió a sonreír complacida por hacer que mi corazón se detuviera en un instante.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

.

.

**¡Annyeong!**

.

.

Ok, esta noche deje a un lado mi trauma por los doramas coreanos y me puse a escribir para dejarles la primera actualización del año ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y AUTORAS DE FANFICTION! (XD Más vale tarde que nunca :) )

Comienza un año nuevo en el qué, realmente espero que nos vaya mucho mejor que el año anterior. Que nos recarguemos de inspiración y muchas buenas vibras; de amor, amigos, trabajo, dinero, salud, sueños y muchas ilusiones. E igual actualizo como una promesa de que trataré de actualizar con mayor prontitud ambos fics que tengo pendientes.

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Escucharon la canción? A que es hermosa ¿Verdad?

Y bueno, al igual que Serena siempre me gusta hacerla de emoción cortando en lo más interesante ji ji. Pero ¡que bah!, al menos ya tienen lo que querían, Serena y Seiya juntos, en el mismo espacio físico y ¿Emocional?... Creo que eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este, que quizás le falto, pero fue lo que salió en un momento de forzada inspiración je je.

**Y como siempre, las gracias especiales para:**

**.**

Tsukinodiamante, chibiusa2009, Tomoyosei, violetita, kokorodin, Hikariadi sis, usagi13chiba , sakurita16 ¡kisus!, Rouge passion (Love 4u), Bombón, Kousagi2009, akanemoon stars, Marie Winchester Kou Efron, Katabrecteri, Monikou, Sol Kaory LY!, Chikita22bkou, Minap, verosey, lolita18, jokkisere86 y loveseiya.

.

_**Gracia a todos los que leen, y mucho más a los que se animan a dejar review, y así revitalizan mi inspiración.**_

_**.**_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cápi.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**LESVAL.**


End file.
